All I Want for Christmas
by Salvatoreboys4ever
Summary: On a chilly winter night Damon and his partner got a call to help a woman in trouble. Battling demons of his own he responds and races to prevent another tragedy. He has a bad feeling this could another one. Elena is fighting her own battles, and wants to still make this Christmas memorable and special for the precious ones in her life. But they are both longing for more. DELENA AU
1. A Bad Feeling

**A/N: Christmas season is in the air and I saw that Carol already had beautiful Christmas story started. I was debating when to start my contribution to Delena's Christmas too and so this is chapter one. It still somewhat action and adventure, like I enjoy but also soft and romantic and real life for some families and how their holiday season could look.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Damon laid his head back on the seat and pinched the bridge of his nose. It had been a hell of a day already and the night was not nearly over. He closed his eyes and tried to take the quiet few minutes of peace he was offered, not knowing when he would find them again.

His breath got shallower as he felt sleep try to claim him. His mind would rarely give him peace when he tried to rest. He could still hear the gun shot and the dull thud of the body falling. He had been so close and yet so far at the same moment. He hadn't dreamed of anything else since that night and would wake in cold sweats from reliving it again and again. Every time he had to push the horror back from his mind. It was still too fresh.

Dark hair swished back and forth as he fought to pull himself from the reoccurring nightmare. He had seen death before, but not like that and it had shook him to his core. Throwing his head back up, he turned fast just in time to see his buddy open the car door.

The man literally fell into the seat, pulling the door closed, fighting the wind whipping around outside. Tugging his jacket hood down, he turned and grinned back at Damon. "You are so damn lucky buddy. It was their last one of the night. She said she had saved it just for you."

Damon smiled at his friend, his partner. He had been doing this job 10 years and he would not have wanted anyone else to have his back all these years. They had both saved each other more times than he could count in dangerous situations.

A look of concern fell over his friend's face, almost hidden in the shadows of the dark car. "What? More flashes of that night?"

Damon nodded silently, and brushed his hair back from his forehead.

"You managed to fall asleep that fast? I was only in there a few minutes."

Damon didn't want to talk about it, not now. Not to the damn work counselor and not while he smelled the delicious aroma from the bag on his partners lap.

"She saved it just for me?" he asked quickly changing the subject. "Those blueberry muffins are to die for. You got your favorite right? You don't need mine?" Damon was already reaching across to grab the bag before Enzo replied. He was just being polite. Damon really did want the muffin all to himself.

"Yes Damon, I got mine too. Fresh from the oven and so warm! Take your coffee, before I spill mine." He pushed it into his hand and Damon slipped it into the cup holder and then reached over and put Enzo's coffee that was balancing precariously on the dashboard into the other one.

"Mmm. Thanks for being the gopher this time. I'll get you next time," Damon said reaching again for his muffin. "You know I'm a sucker for their homemade muffins. That bakery has been around for decades already and they know whats good and don't stray from it." He finally snatched the bag and opened it as Enzo moved to adjust the heat in the car while taking a big bite of his apple fritter.

It was a bitterly cold November night and the wind was whistling through the trees and across the street. There was no snow yet but the icy wind of winter had arrived and the snow was due any day now it sounded like.

Damon loved the look of fresh snow on the ground, the peace of the falling flakes and the way it just blanketed everything so delicately. Their job was anything but peaceful and so he took in any kind of calm solace when he could. Right now the street they were on was quiet, the only lights on were the dim glow of the street lamps. Even most of the houses lights were off.

He popped another bite of the muffin in his mouth. Delicious as always. Maybe the rest of the night would be uneventful? One could only hope.

Damon was so ready for his day off tomorrow. The week had been long and exhausting and he felt like he could sleep for a week. The counselor he had been seeing had been good for something and prescribed mild sleeping pills to help him get some actual rest. Damon couldn't wait to try them out. Anything was better than waking up dozens of times a night to the horrible screams in his nightmares.

He was reaching for his coffee when the radio crackled to life and he let out a sigh before answering. It was an emergency. Someone had called in about a domestic disturbance and their sister and her kids were in danger.

Damon dropped the coffee before taking even his first sip and put the car in gear, flicking on the sirens. He looked both ways and steered them back onto the street in seconds. He hated these kinds of calls. They always made his stomach spin and he had seen a lot in his years on the force.

Enzo was struggling to not spill his own coffee as Damon spun them in a U turn fast on the windy road. "Easy Salvatore! We need to get there alive too you know."

Smiling tersely he knew that and he was letting his feelings from other calls flood his mind. He was learning to compartmentalize but sometimes that just did not happen. He already knew there were kids involved and that made getting there as fast as possible even more of a priority.

His hands were steady on the wheel, steering the car with streamlined precision. Damon knew how much his cruiser could take. They had been on high speed chases before weaving in and out of traffic. He was the master of his car and he would not put them in any unnecessary danger.

But his mind was already there, at the house and he had to force the thought away, imagining what the creep could be doing this late at night and with kids around. The address he was given was not far from the little bakery they always stopped at. It was just on the outskirts of the city he saw as he rounded another corner, flying down the road toward the house.

Enzo looked worried. Damon could see it in him actually gripping the door as they made another fast turn. He knew his partner trusted him with his life but Enzo had seen what the last few months had done to him and how unhinged he could be. Him taking time off work after and only being back a few weeks was quite an adjustment to both of them, since they worked side by side almost since the academy.

"Damon, it will be okay," Enzo was trying to placate him as Damon took another corner as high speed.

"I'm fine Enz. Really." Damon looked at him from the corner of his eye and nodded. "I've got this buddy. I just want to get there. I got a bad feeling. I can't explain it...its just there."

Enzo nodded back to him and they pulled into the driveway, turning the sirens off. The house was far back on a long winding driveway. Damon had never been here before. There were lights on all over inside and he saw another vehicle parked haphazardly on the driveway ahead of them. It was almost halfway in the grass.

The two men got out, and Damon checked his gun, unsnapping the holster and pulling it out. Enzo was mirroring his movements as they stepped closer. His buddy motioned that he was going to cover the back and slipped around the side of the house.

Damon felt his heart pounding in his chest as he took wide quick steps up the front porch, his boots clicking on the wood beneath them. He could hear voices, yelling and then crying and more yelling. He heard a woman's voice and she was pleading with the man to give her her baby!

Oh shit! So he was walking into a situation where the perp had a child in his arms?! Fuck, that was not what he wanted to hear. Lifting his walkie, he whispered the new information to Enzo. They needed to proceed with extreme caution. Damon was already calling for back up too, but it would take precious minutes they did not have for the other team to get there.

The wind was whipping at his dark hair as he moved stealthy up and across the porch, pressing himself against the wall by the door. Damon's jacket was open and he shivered at the coldness rushing through his body as the wind blew stronger. His hand snuck out to try the knob and it was locked. Moving slowly to peek in the window just beside the door Damon squinted through the sheer curtains to see a woman with long brown hair, fighting a man turned away from them. He could just barely make out the shape of a footed sleeper and the leg of the baby he must have up in his arms.

The man threw the woman to the ground and she cried out, landing hard against the wall behind her.

"Damon are we a go? My doors locked too. No idea about any weapons. I can't see much from here." Enzo's voice was loud and clear through the radio and Damon covered it with his hand to muffle it so it wasn't too loud that the man inside could hear them. He was sure he had heard their car arriving but otherwise seemed to be focused on the woman and her baby.

They had to get in there, Damon felt this pit in his stomach that this could end very badly. "Yes," he hissed through the walkie. "Go on three. The report said kids plural, so watch for where others are too."

He heard Enzo confirm and he took in a deep breath. Standing back away from the door he counted and just as he heard another scream he kicked with all his strength and the door flew open, almost off its hinges. Damon had to stop it from slamming back at him as he leveled the gun at the man who had just now swung his direction, holding a little infant in his arms.

"Freeze! CPD!" he called out and his eyes locked on those of the man his gun was leveled at. The man had dark close cropped hair and dark hollow looking eyes. He was wearing ragged jeans, with holes in them and a black hoodie. He was taller and looked stronger than him and Enzo too.

The woman on the floor he had in his grip as well, his other hand curled around her hair, yanking her head up in an awkward angle. She looked almost unconscious. Her eyes were opening and closing weakly, as her robe was off her one shoulder revealing a ribbed tank top, her legs bare beneath short plaid blue shorts.

Enzo burst in a second later and the man spun to him as well. There didn't seem to be any weapons nearby and the man had both the woman and the baby in his hands, so he had no room for weapons either.

Damon remained calm, calling on all his instincts and training to help his brain focus on how to defuse this situation. He held his gun up, right between the mans eyes as he moved further into the house toward him.

Enzo had made his way to the hallway beside the kitchen and Damon nodded to him to move in. They both had their guns drawn as he now stood only a few feet away from the man. The assailant looked drunk and had blood on his face. He was swearing and warning Damon to stay back.

Damon took in the expression of the woman on the floor. She was young, mid 20s maybe older. Her brown eyes were red rimmed and teary and she looked weak and yet furious at the same time. He could see a bruise on her cheek and he smiled softly at her, nodding his head.

"It's going to be okay ma'am. No one is going to move too fast here. Your baby will be just fine." Damon said confidently as he assessed the intentions of the man holding them. He knew he shouldn't promise things that he couldn't guarantee but in this situation he just felt he had to tell her that things were going to be okay. His gaze went back up to the man, seeing him curling the baby wrapped in a soft pink blanket to his chest. The little one had been crying and wriggling in his arms.

Enzo moved around the man, his gun up till he was just to his side. He nodded to him again and Enzo laid his gun on the table in the living room.

Damon just glanced enough in that direction to see another woman huddled in the corner holding another small girl in her arms, shielding her away from the stand off in the kitchen before focusing back on the man that had burst in on this little family.

His ice blue gaze narrowed as he studied the man. He didn't seem intent on hurting the child. He looked almost caring the way he held the tiny bundle.

"See, we aren't going to shoot. But you need to give my partner the baby. Gently and slowly now." Damon ordered the man. He still could not see any weapons. The only danger was dropping that little girl. He knew it had to be her mother, held by the hair in the man's grip, the way she was crying for him to not hurt the baby.

Slowly Enzo moved forward and the mans eyes were wild looking back and forth between them. Damon prayed he did not try anything stupid. "Hey! Hey!" he called to him. "Look at me. Here!" He waited till he was focused on him. That was good. At least they were getting cooperation.

"Hand my partner the baby. Do it please," he begged him, his muscles bracing for any action he might take. He did not let it show but he was scared. The guy looked out of it and being drunk or high was never a good sign in this kind of stand off. Damon saw him start to move to hand the baby over and then stopped, his eyes darting up to his.

"I just wanted to see her..." he said sadly, his dark eyes wide. "I wouldn't hurt her. I love her." He looked ready to cooperate and Enzo moved in, his arms up and open. "I love her," the man kept saying.

"That's great, I'm sure you do love her. That is all we want is for her to be safe," Damon choked out, not knowing if he believed the mans pleas. But he was going to do the best he could. "I can see that you don't want to hurt her, so how about you pass her over and we can talk more about this. You didn't have a weapon here. So lets not make this worse."

Damon knew how to negotiate but was still scared of what could happen. Getting him to relax was the best thing for everyone. His gun was still leveled at his head, as Damon watched the man finally pass the crying baby to his partner. They both breathed a sigh of relief as Enzo quickly moved back, spinning around and within seconds had passed the baby to the woman on the floor in the living room and moved back to be Damon's back up, grabbing his gun back up.

Damon hoped the man would surrender now but as soon as the baby was safe he yanked the woman in his arms up from the floor and held her tight against his chest. "It's her fault!" he screamed out. "She won't let me see her! It's my right to see her!"

The raven haired officer held up his hand and moved in more, seeing the fear on the poor woman's face as she struggled in his arms. The man held her tight, his one hand wrapped around her hair and the other was holding her wrists tight. Even his leg was around hers preventing her from kicking him.

Damon cast a fast glance to Enzo and he nodded. They often knew what each other was saying or doing without uttering a word. He leveled his gun at the man as Damon put his down on the floor, kicking it away from him, his hands up showing the man he was unarmed.

The woman's chocolate eyes were wide and glassy as she was fighting more in his grip. Then Damon heard more sirens and knew back up would be here soon. They had to end this and quick. More people, more attention could cause this creep to escalate his behavior.

He was motioning with his hands to pass the woman to him, just as he had done with the baby. They could end this without anyone else getting hurt. The man was shaking his head at them, cowering behind her body so that Enzo didn't have a shot. They didn't want to shoot him and Damon could hear the other woman trying to calm the baby and the little girl from behind the couch. The room was a mess indicating a fight had indeed gone on before the man grabbed the baby.

"C'mon," Damon tried again. "You can walk out of here. No one else has to get hurt." Damon could see the woman had blood slowly dripping down her head from a cut by her hairline. He passed the woman another reassuring look. "It's okay," he told her. "You are going to be okay."

Just then there were more footfalls and a half dozen more more men were instantly at the doorways and making their way in. Guns raised Damon saw the man looking back and forth at everyone and then roughly thrust the woman hard across the small space to fall in Damon's arms.

He caught her, nearly falling back and held her close, running his hands down her hair. She was crying and scared but she was okay now. "You're okay, its all okay" he murmured softly over and over, his lips in her hair as he held her close.

Enzo had tackled the intruder down and the man was now cuffed and pulled up from the floor, his hands behind him. Damon was about to ask the woman in his arms her name and if she was okay when she literally jumped back from his embrace!

The woman flew at the man, who was now cuffed and on his knees. She punched and slammed him against the wall and he stumbled, falling back.

"Don't you _ever_ come near my babies again Mason! I hate you! I will never forgive you! You can't take it back and you sure as hell can't have them!"

Damon was already coming forward, pulling her back as she struggled against him. He wrapped her in his jacket, pulling her arms back from pummeling the man on the ground. The man Mason, had grunted and swore at her but he could not fight back. The other cops led him out the door and down the steps to the waiting cruiser. The lights were flashing all over as cop cars were spread all over the grass of the woman's yard.

She was strong he would give her that. But he wanted to calm her down and held his jacket tight around her shoulders. She was furious and rightly so but he could hear her yelling was scaring the children more too. The woman collapsed to the floor, pushing his arms away and Damon backed off. She had fire and he could see it burned wildly in her eyes right now.

She had rejected any comfort from him but still held his jacket tight around her shaking body. He had been so focused before on everything to get her safe that he had not realized how thin her robe was that she had around her small frame.

He moved across the floor and gave one look to the other woman holding the little baby girl in her arms. She passed her to Damon right away and smiled back at him.

Damon crossed the living room and was kneeling beside the scared mother in seconds, cradling the little bundle to his chest. The woman looked up through her tears and smiled so widely at him, opening her arms.

Damon smiled back, feeling a tug on his heart toward the sad young mother and gently passed her the squirming baby. She took her, nuzzling the baby's face against her tear stained one before turning and looking back up at him. The baby settled almost instantly in her mothers embrace, looking to be the calm the woman needed more than anything else.

The other young girl in a bright yellow and pink striped nightgown ran into her mothers arms too, cuddling in against her baby sister as her mom opened her arms to hug them both close.

Damon leaned back, giving the little girl room to cuddle her mother. He felt a softness in his heart toward the three girls curled together on the floor beside him, all wrapped in his jacket.

The woman looked back up at him as he cleared his throat nervously. "I'm Damon," he said and then stumbled on his words. "I mean...Off...icer Salvatore." When had he ever introduced himself to a victim by his first name? He wasn't sure quite why that happened.

"I'm Elena," she said quietly, while rocking the baby more in her arms as the toddler laid more on her moms lap. "This is Gracie," she pointed to the little girl on her lap. "And this is Belle," she indicated of the tiny pink bundle in her arms. Both girls had thick brown hair and wide brown eyes just like their mother.

Damon was opening his mouth to say something but he felt tongue tied and not at all professional at the moment.

"Thank you, Officer Salvatore, really. You have no idea how much..."

Damon stopped her, shaking his head.

"I'm just glad you are okay...Miss..." He stopped himself not knowing her surname. Should he just call her Elena?

"Lockwood...well Gilbert. I can't seem to escape being a Lockwood. But please call me Elena." She started to pull herself from the middle of the floor and Damon helped her without even thinking, placing his arm on hers to steady her holding the baby against her. He helped her into a nearby chair and stayed kneeling on the ground in front of her.

"Look, Miss..." he caught himself. "Elena." Her name sounded beautiful, so elegant as it slipped past his lips. "You don't have to worry about anything else tonight. We can get your statement in the morning. You might want to stay at a hotel tonight since I umm,'" he indicated of the very smashed in front door. "Sorry about that."

She nodded right away at him and turned to the other woman there. She had been talking to Enzo for the last few minutes and now came over as Elena motioned her.

"This is my sister Jenna. She helps me take care of these angels." She introduced them and he stood to shake her hand. Elena explained to her that they should pack and go to a hotel for the night.

He took that time to see his buddy more or less had everything squared away and had ushered the other cops out. The man Mason, sat in their squad car waiting for them to bring him to the precinct with them. He was already fighting the urge to haul the bastard more than calmly when they got him there. Maybe accidentally slamming his hand in the door or something poetic like that. How dare he threaten that sweet little family! The way he sounded he was the ex and likely the father of that little baby, maybe both of those precious girls.

Damon looked around the living room now too and saw the Christmas tree that looked to have been standing in the corner was down on the floor, its balls broken, glass littering area around it. There were branches broken off and pieces crushed.

"I guess that tree met its match."

He turned and saw Elena standing up and rocking the baby in her arms. The little girl looked almost asleep against her chest.

"Gracie wanted to decorate it so early and now it looks like that wasn't such a good idea." She shook her head, a sad expression on her beautiful face. Elena was holding the baby in one arm when Damon was startled as she stuck out her other hand toward him. "Thank you really Officer. I have no idea what might have happened if you hadn't gotten here when you did."

Damon smiled at her and shook her hand before bringing it up to his lips and brushing the gentlest kiss on her knuckles as his eyes were locked on hers. "I am so glad we did. You are very welcome." He dropped her hand, seeing her eyes widen from his unexpected kiss. He scrambled to say something else. "Are you sure I can't stay? I can help clean up the tree?"

Something made him feel like he didn't want to leave. He felt a strange sense of calm watching her with her children. The woman looked like she had been through a lot that night. She still had blood on her head and he bit his bottom lip between his teeth, fighting the desire to stroke his hand down her cheek, wishing he could wipe away the bruise there too.

"No, its okay. I'll leave it for tonight. I just want to get out of here," Elena said and turned away from the tree. Her older daughter was still holding her mom close, her little arms now around her leg as the girl turned away from the tree too and Damon saw tears down her cheeks.

He knelt down to her level. "It's okay Gracie. I'm sure your mom will find you an awesome new tree. There is still lots of time before Christmas." The little girl smiled at him and hid her face behind her moms leg, her brown eyes so big as she looked at him.

He was ready to move out the door and take her jerk of an ex uptown and for this night to end. Damon paused and wrote his number down on his notepad and ripped it off. "In case you need anything...Elena. And please call me Damon," he said handing it to her.

She smiled again. "Thank you... Damon. I will. Thank you so much again." She passed his jacket back to him and he had totally forgotten he wasn't wearing it.

He was moving backward toward the door, shrugging into the sleeves and zipping it up. It was time to go. They were going to get packed and be safe and sound in a hotel. "Anytime." He smiled once more at her and then gave a little wave to the little girl that had peeked out from behind her moms leg.

"Night Gracie," he said softly before looking back up, almost gasping at the intensity of Elena's brown eyes staring back at him. "Umm, goodnight Elena." She smiled back and half closed the broken door.

Enzo was already in the car waiting for him. The asshole ex was quiet in the backseat but Damon saw him looking at him though the mirror and he glared hatefully back at him. How fucking dare he hurt those girls!

He squealed the car out of the driveway and headed to the precinct. He would book this creep and make him nice and cozy in his cell and then check on Elena and make sure they got to the hotel okay. His shift was over in only a few hours and he could only hope the rest would go by without incident.

"You okay Damon?" He turned and saw his buddy looking at him curiously.

"Yeah, yeah," he said again. "I'm great." He reached for his coffee which was now cold and finished it in a few swallows. He was fine. He had protected that little family and got them out of there safely. He was almost done a weeks worth of 12 hour shifts and was so ready to get out of the damn car.

They drove in silence as Damon thought back again to Elena and already found himself deciding he was going to come in to work on his day off, just to find out more about her. Those brown eyes held so much warmth and yet sadness too, and he saw such a fire in her attacking her ex after he had her baby and her safe.

He wanted to know her more...understand her, be there for her and he shook his head realizing how much that did not sound like how he should be feeling.

But right then he could not seem to stop his mind from going back to her face, her smile, the way she cuddled her baby to her chest and held the toddler close. He found himself wondering what had happened to them to get them to that place and how anyone could ever hurt her...

* * *

 **Please review and tell me what you think...I am not sure how long this will be yet but it I am so excited to share it with you.**

 **I haven't posted anything all new that isn't connected to any of my other stories till now. So I really hope you guys love it. I am hoping to still do a Delena family Christmas one shot or so with my precious post finale series human DE but this was my Christmas story for you guys.**

 **I was inspired by Carol's Christmas story Somewhere in my memory that she and Eva posted this week. You should check it out. Its beautiful start to what I know will be another amazing DE love story. She inspired my Captive of her Beauty story too from just the one image of Damon walking in prison orange and chains.**

 **Please leave a review, favorite or follow and I will update as soon as I can. Stay warm and enjoy the sounds and sights of Christmas in the air :)**


	2. New Beginnings

**Happy Thanksgiving for all those who celebrate it! Enjoy chapter 2 of my Christmas story!**

* * *

The tires squealed to a stop as Damon pulled them up to the doors of the police station. He was _so_ ready to get rid of this asshole and show him his cell. He was enjoying the peaceful winter tranquility while driving and then Elena's ex Mason, had to start humming and kept it up the rest of the way there.

Damon was about ready to explode on him. He had cost him his hot coffee, left a bad taste in his mouth that he could not enjoy the last of his favorite muffin and now was disturbing the beautiful quiet night's atmosphere. Not to mention how much he had shaken up those sweet girls earlier too.

Enzo had been quiet, texting and smiling so Damon was pretty sure it was his wife that was making him smile like that, or maybe his little boy. Nate was 2 and always loved seeing his daddy on the phone. Damon had listened to Bonnie hold the phone up so his buddy's son could say goodnight to his daddy every night whenever they had been on patrol. Nate even said Uncie Damin too a couple times already and it was fricking adorable. He loved making him giggle when he tickled him.

That little boy had squealed and bounced up and down too, when they had given him a ride in the squad car and even let him turn on the sirens. But tonight it was already really late so it likely wasn't Nate who should be in bed by now making Enzo smile.

Glancing at him again Damon smiled. Yes it must be Bonnie. Enzo had a different look to him whenever it was his wife texting him and Damon found himself wishing for that same kind of connection with someone.

He looked back up to the mirror to see Mason's eyes on him. They looked dark and eerie now just as before when the lights flashed up and back down his body. The shadows of the street lamps had cast him in a creepy glow as they drove. Damon hated him already and glared right back. If Enzo looked up Damon noticed Mason's glare was gone, only a casual relaxed face was in its place, like he was saving his hate just for him.

Damon swallowed hard just thinking about this creep bursting in on the little family in the middle of the night. He had terrified the little 3 year old and actually fought the mother for her tiny baby. Damon was livid that after all that, Mason could simply smile and hum like he didn't have a care in the world.

They had pulled into the police parking lot just outside the main doors and Damon had sat there studying him, wishing he knew what the hell he was thinking with what he did tonight. Enzo stepped out first saying he really needed to use the bathroom. Too much coffee he had said before slamming the door with smile.

Damon nodded at him watching him speed away. His eyes darted back up to the mirror and he saw Mason staring hatefully at him again. His demeanor changed on a dime from humming casually, to glaring back at Damon.

Ice blue eyes stared with equal fire back at him before he broke their connection, turning off the car and stepping out. Damon allowed himself a few deep breaths as he made his way around to the back. He wanted to beat the guy straight through to next week and his fists clenched and unclenched as he walked.

The wind bit at any exposed skin and he zipped up the jacket, tossing the big fur hood over his head. His ears already felt the chill of the night air, his fingers too as he realized he had not brought any gloves. Damon unsnapped the holster at his waist, not sure if he needed his gun for this. The guy was in cuffs so what the hell else could he do to him?

Damon opened the door, leaned down and grabbed the chain between the cuff behind his back, yanking the man hard out of the car. He grinned when his head banged on the roof of the door frame.

"Oops sorry about that. Just about lost my balance on this icy road there." Damon shrugged nonchalantly, pretending to steady his footing "My bad."

Mason cringed and swore, lifting his head past the door frame carefully. Damon had the thought to do it again. He wanted this bastard to give him a reason to hurt him more.

"Yeah, I'll bet you just slipped there Officer...Salvatore is it? Just like I'll bet you didn't think I saw the way you were looking at my wife back at our house before."

Damon was quiet. He didn't really think the creep had noticed anything. He looked too drunk to remember much. He closed the door, ready to lead him away from the car.

"No snarky reply, Officer? I don't think it was very professional of you…making eyes at my girl. I'll bet you just _loved_ me throwing her into your arms? Running your hand down her hair..."

Damon felt like words totally escaped him in that moment and he stood there staring back at the man. What the actual...

Mason shrugged, his grin wide across his face. "Go ahead and see if she would even look at you. She doesn't trust men...at all. Probably mostly my fault...I mean she wasn't even that good in bed but hey, you are welcome to my leftovers..." He winked at him like it was all fun and games to have destroyed the heart of that young mother.

His whole body reacted instantly to that last comment and Damon shoved him hard against the car. His hands were still cuffed behind him and were now pressed solidly between him and the cold metal door and he cried out in pain.

Damon felt fury racing through him. How fucking dare he talk about her like that?! He could not imagine how the sweet precious woman had survived and actually married him! He wanted to beat the shit out of him right there on the cold parking lot!

Mason twisted his shoulder, pushing Damon back to nearly stumble on the slippery cement. "Oooh struck a nerve eh? You do want her…." He narrowed his eyes at Damon. "You should have heard her cry out the one time I really showed her who was boss. None of that sweet love shit, just a hard fuck with her fighting me to stop. Damn was that a rush."

Mason was still smiling and fucking licking his lips and Damon in a second had snapped, his fist coming out punching him hard and throwing him to the cold pavement. Damon was on him in a heartbeat, his hands darting forward, curling around his neck.

He started to squeeze, harder, his fingers digging deeper. "I will never let you touch her again!" The words were hissed out, as his head was inches from Masons, the venom in his tone palpable in the frosty air. Damon's heart was racing, not even wanting to imagine what Elena had been through. He felt such a deep ache to make it better, to heal her and yet he had no idea where that thought even came from.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not realize how long he had been squeezing. Mason's eyes had gone wider and he was barely struggling now in Damon's grip. His legs were kicking and fighting him as Damon glared down at him.

All he had wanted to do was wipe that sick smile off his face.

"Damon!" Enzo was there and already pulling him off him to shove him back. "What the hell are you doing?!" Damon stumbled, sitting on the ground as he watched Enzo pull the prisoner up to sitting, coughing and gagging.

His dark eyes were full of fury at him. "You...you fucking tried to kill me!" he gasped out, coughing more. "You have no idea who you are messing with!"

Damon was panting, his hands pressed back on the cold ground. "No, you tried to escape and I stopped you!"

He lied. He didn't care and it was his word against Mason's. No one else saw anything. He knew how close to the line he could dance to without getting caught. He had relished in watching the creeps eyes fall closed. He would not have been able to talk his way out of anything if he had actually killed him but this, this he could manipulate.

Damon's eyes were like fire on him. "I'm dealing with a dick that preys on young woman and children. A fucking coward!"

Enzo looked back at him with a concerned frown, shaking his head that that was enough. Yeah his bestie likely knew him trying to escape wasn't the truth but he kept quiet while hauling Mason back to his feet. The man was glaring angrily at Damon. "You will regret that Officer.." he hissed out. "We are not done here...Damon." He grinned, raising an eyebrow that he now knew his name. "You wanna fix what I enjoyed breaking? She is nothing but a useless whore..only good for one..."

Damon did not even let him finish that sick degrading sentence and punched him again, his head snapping back. Enzo was pushing him away as Mason laughed, blood at his lips. "Oh, ha ha. She had you under her spell already… like a fucking siren. She will reel you in and spit you out just like she did me!"

Damon didn't believe it for a second. "Just shut the fuck up! You are done and going to spend the night behind bars! We will just see how many counts we can hold you for."

Mason scoffed. "You have nothing on me. Sure I was a little drunk and showed up to pick up _my_ kids a little late. There were no weapons, and _no_ attempted escape from police custody."

Damon grabbed him by the chain on the cuffs and dragged him fast toward the door. "We will see about that, now won't we?" Enzo, his eyes wide in a 'what the hell' kind of way, followed behind as he pulled Mason up the stairs. Damon opened the door, fast and hard not stopping to catch it from swinging against Mason's head. Enzo and him both shrugged as Mason cursed and yelled at them again.

Dragging him in kicking and fighting, Damon shoved him through the doors and down the hallway to an open bench. Damon backed him up to sit down and redid the cuffs around the link on the bench. This was where he would await booking and he could not get him in that cell soon enough.

He didn't wait a second and was off, ignoring the call of his partner behind him. Damon strode fast through the precinct and pushed open the bathroom door, slamming it behind him. He laid his head down on the cold metal door and closed his eyes.

This was not like him. He had no idea what came over him and how he could have lost it so badly with that ass.

He was nothing. That creep had been handcuffed yet Damon had been seconds away from ending his life!

Damon had never done that with any of his other cases. He had gotten awards for bravery and quick thinking over the years. He was not one to fly off the handle and get them possibly involved in officer misconduct. He didn't need internal affairs breathing down his neck. Damon had seen how quickly they could end careers if he got caught in their sights.

His dark head moved back and forth on the door as he struggling to calm his racing heart. His palms were up, flat against the door by his head, biceps flexing at the pressure he was putting on them.

Damon needed to calm down. He could not give this guy a reason to walk. Not after what he did or what he might go back and do again. He growled deep in his throat, pushing his palms harder against the door. He still had a bad feeling about this whole case. He had no idea how but somehow he felt she wasn't safe. Her and sweet little Gracie, that had lost her Christmas tree and little Belle. The tiny baby must not have been more than a few weeks old and yet this was the life she was thrown into.

Damon turned his head and inhaled a strange feminine scent on the collar of his jacket. He pulled the fabric closer, inhaling again, deeper this time and felt his body grow lax, eyes closing again at the soft, fruity smell. She had barely worn his jacket a few minutes but there was no mistaking the smell that was there.

Blinking, he lifted his head. All of these feelings were so foreign to him. He had no idea what his head and heart were telling him. He barely knew this woman and here he was ready to throw himself head long into her crazy life with an ex, that likely wanted to kill him by now.

And the creep made her sound like the one to be scared of. That she would just use him and throw him away. Comparing her to a siren that sings their victims into submission before ripping them apart. No, there was no way that was possible. He was an ex and he knew from experience how much to trust their opinions.

Mason sounded crazy and sociopathic even the way he taunted Damon. The only time he wasn't acting like that was mentioning his children. Maybe he really did care for them? He had no idea but found himself eager to learn more, to even see her again.

Damon lifted his head and moved back over to the sink and splashed water on his face, trying to wake up and feel even a little more focused. He stared at his tired reflection in the mirror. The lack of sleep sure was catching up on him.

He heard knocking lightly on the door and spun toward the sound. He could hear his buddy asking quietly if he was okay. No he wasn't and he didn't want to talk about it now. He knew Enzo wouldn't take it personally if he didn't confide in him right now.

Damon moved forward and swung the door open. He gave him a quick 'not now' nod and walked right past him. In a few quick strides Damon was in front of the Captains office door and he pushed it open without a thought of the proper protocol and slammed it behind him.

"Captain Mikealson, I need to make sure that creep Lockwood does not get out of here anytime soon. What do we all have to hold him?"

Damon hadn't even looked up, his hands leaned on the older mans desk in front of him. He was barely a few years older but still. The Captain was standing there his mouth falling open. "Damon, I'm on the phone. Can it wait?" he asked, his eyes wide as he pulled on his tie, loosening it from around his neck.

Reaching out Damon pushed the hang up button and looked back up. "No, no it can't. That man is dangerous and he needs to stay behind bars Elijah."

The Captain sighed falling back in his seat. He hadn't yelled at Damon for hanging up on his call. He had always treated the raven haired man more like his son that just another cop. Damon had lost his parents when him and his brother were young and Elijah, who's dad was Damon's dad's best friend and his wife had stepped up in so many ways, giving them a place to live and helping him get this job too when he had just graduated the academy.

"What do you want me to do Damon? The perp is here, and I already got a call from the guys up front saying he is raving about you almost strangling him to death outside?" Damon was about to open his mouth to reply when Elijah put his hand up.

"No, you listen. Maybe we brought you back in too early son. Maybe you aren't ready to be back on the streets like before. This woman has gotten under your skin and you seem too close to this case already. Maybe you should take a step back and I can give you something easier. Desk duty, paperwork to start with."

Damon was shaking his head back and forth faster as he spoke. "No no and no. Hell no. You can't take me off this case. There is something more going on here. I don't know why but I can feel it."

Elijah was shaking his head. "How do you know he wasn't in the right in taking those girls from the home? Maybe their mom is the one keeping a loving father from them? We don't know either side of things yet. I can't imagine if someone tried to keep you or Stefan away from us."

"No, no Elijah. She had bruises. He hurt her. There was no way he should be allowed to touch those precious girls. Elena had a bruise on her cheek and I barely saw one on her shoulder too. You are not going to convince me there is anything redeemable in that creep." He shivered just thinking of how Mason talked to him outside before. No way was she anything more than the victim here.

"Well you beating him up before he can even be booked just makes his case stronger!" Elijah snapped at him. He pulled his bottom drawer open, looking around and took a big swig of the hard liquor. He glanced up at him. "Do not tell Hayley. Not a word."

Damon nodded quickly, promising his 'mom' would not hear it from him that her husband was drinking again. Damon thought he had quit almost 2 years ago now. Looking at the bottle he thought getting drunk now was a great idea. Then he would forget everything that had him so freaking worried.

"I'm sorry for bursting in, I really am. But you know how much you tell me to always go with my gut? How do you know Mason doesn't have friends out there? Did he get his phone call? Maybe he was at the house for more than just to try to take his girls back? You have to check into this!" he almost pleaded as he was pacing back and forth in front of Elijah's desk.

"And we will...in the morning when the woman comes in and gives her statement. I have my hands full with half the officers at the drug raid at the docks. The lead FBI agent on the scene was who I was on the phone with when you so rudely interrupted. He was giving me the deal on how many they caught there." Elijah indicated of his phone. "You think you could let me get back to work son?

Damon nodded slowly. He hadn't meant to mess up that huge raid. He had wanted to be in on it so damn badly but since he was just back in few weeks him and Enzo stayed on patrol instead. So his buddy could keep an eye on him.

The Captain's voice lowered as he leaned forward taking in another large gulp of the amber liquid. "I'm headed home in 5. The girls from your call are all safe tonight Damon. I sent Saltzman and Davis over to get them settled."

Damon knew he was trying to get him to calm down. He didn't want to calm down though. They had sent other officers to check on them at the hotel? A pang in his gut was telling him he wanted to be there, making sure she was okay.

Captain Mikaelson shrugged into his suit jacket that was a permanent fixture on him. Damon didn't think he ever saw him in anything but a suit. Elijah came around the desk to stand in front of him. He put his hands on his shoulders and Damon let out a deep breath. He knew when his adoptive father did that he was only trying to do what he thought was best. "Why don't you take off. I can get someone to fill in for the last few hours of your shift. St. John has already gotten Lockwood booked and headed to put him in his cell.

Damon dropped his gaze from his and nodded to show him he was backing off. It was obvious no one was going to do any more tonight. He was exhausted and maybe a good night sleep would make things more clear.

He nodded his agreement and walked out of the office and down to the lounge area. Opening his locker he changed quickly from the uniform, unbuttoning the shirt and pulling a black v neck over his head, stretching it over his taunt muscles. He pulled on his favorite dark washed jeans and grabbed the black leather jacket from the hook to slip it on too. It felt so much better to be in his own clothes. He hated the uniform that was a damn necessity for his job. He scooped up his shoulder holster and slung it on before putting his jacket on and tucking the gun in.

Damon ran his hand through his hair and grabbing up the keys from his pocket, jingling them in his hand. He clocked out and nodded greetings to anyone he passed by. Within minutes he was driving back down the highway in his sleek baby blue Camero. He knew Enzo would be looking for him but he just didn't know what to say him right now.

* * *

The Christmas lights were bright on the busier streets closer to downtown Chicago and he smiled at the soft reds, greens, yellows and white twinkling from the beautiful Christmas wreaths made of lights that adorned every few lampposts on the main street. It looked magical. There were trees decorated with more lights and ornaments in front of the legislative buildings a few blocks further in the little center courtyard.

Damon thought of Gracie and the sweet dark haired little girls soft curls and shy smile as he saw those tears of sadness wet her cheeks. He was sure she had been scared of what was happening to her mom and sister but he knew some of those tears were for her Christmas tree that had been destroyed.

He steered smoothly around another corner and through more intersections mindless driving, knowing the way home by heart. He was paying attention and still driving on autopilot to his destination.

Squinting at his surroundings Damon was confused. This wasn't his neighborhood. He saw more bright lights ahead and drove forward past another police cruiser and saw Ric and Liam sitting in their car! He gave them a little awkward wave and kept driving. He did a double take, trying to figure out where he was and pulled in on the other side of the road, looking up.

Much to his surprise the hotel that they had arranged for Elena and her girls to stay at was bright under the moonlight beside him. Lights reflected all over through the lobby and showing the hallways and big fountains inside. The blinking light of the parking lot was just ahead.

He turned slowly around the corner avoiding being seen or possibly questioned by Ric or his young partner. Ric would ask why he was here and know that he was supposed to be home. He looked out for him almost as much as Elijah and Hayley did.

Why wasn't he home? Damon had drove himself right to her without even realizing it…

He turned off the engine and sat there for a few minutes discussing in his head if he should go upstairs and check on them. It was nearly 2 in the morning. Other officers had already been there so what kind of excuse would he be able to give her?

'I missed you. I just had to see you again tonight. I just about choked your ex husband to death and thought you should know? The collar of my jacket doesn't smell enough like you anymore.'

He almost laughed at the craziness his brain spit out at him. He turned his head to his jacket again, wanting to catch her scent and cursed that it was his police parka that he had draped over her not his favorite leather jacket.

Leaning back in his seat he closed his eyes. What could he do? He was told to wait till morning and that his boss warned him he was too close to this case already. Damon sighed, gripping the steering wheel tight, opening his eyes and staring up at the dozens of windows lining the hotel.

Yeah, he was definitely too close. He imagined the feel of her in his arms again, her soft hair falling over his shoulder, her nose buried against his neck, her fingers gripping the hair the nape of his neck….

No, he should just go home.

Turning the key again he was startled by his phone ringing loudly in his jacket pocket. He took it out and stared at the number. It didn't look familiar at all. Sliding his thumb across to accept the call, he nearly melted hearing _her_ voice calling his name.

"Damon!" her soft sweet voice cried out and for a second he froze, just swooning inwardly like a damn teenager that she called him. By second two, his training took over and he remembered giving her his personal number if she needed anything. By the third second he had gripped the phone tightly to his ear, hearing the fear in her voice.

"Elena?" he called out. He was already jumping from the car, slamming the door closed behind him. "Elena, what's wrong?"

"Damon, I think someone is at the door! I can hear banging and people outside. Damon, I'm scared!"

He was already taking the steps to the hotel two at a time and yanked open the doors to the lobby getting a blast of warm air as he entered. "Elena what floor are you on? What room?"

He noticed now it was her turn to be tongue tied. "872. You...are already here? In the hotel?" He nodded, forgetting that she could not see him.

"I am, Elena. I'm heading up the stairway right now. Where's Jenna? And the girls?"

Sure how could he tell her why he was here. How much a happy coincidence was it that he was...right there. Why didn't she call the cops that were already sitting in the car downstairs?

"Jenna's not here! The girls are still asleep. But someone is still banging on the door! Damon what do they want?!" Elena was talking so fast and he could hear her breathing faster and faster. Jenna wasn't there. She was all alone with those little angels?

Damon flew up the stairs, keeping the phone to his ear and unsnapping his gun from the holster. He leveled it ahead of him as he passed the floors, leaping up to the next landing while telling her over and over that he was almost there.

He could hear more banging on the door, voices and footfalls. "Elena, I'm almost there. Just stay put. Don't let anyone in till I get there. Are they kicking the door in? Using anything to pry it?"

He heard her frantic gasping into the phone. "I don't know. I don't think so.." But then another gasp. "Yes yes Damon, I can see the door frame cracking!"

Damon ripped the exit door to level 8 open and leveled his gun back and forth down the empty hallway. He could hear voices and more banging around the corner. "Elena, I'm on the floor. Just stay back or find a weapon. Anything to maybe hit them with if you need to. I will be there any second okay. I will make sure they don't hurt you."

"Okay," he heard her practically squeak into the phone. "Hurry, please."

He rounded the corner, his gun raised. Damon was met by a half dozen wide eyes zeroed in on the gun in his hand. There was panic all over every face.

He let out a deep breath.

It was just kids. There were a bunch of teenagers running down the hall and he saw even a hotel staff member was trying to escort them away. They didn't say a word and ran the other direction seeing the gun raised. He flashed his badge to the hotel staff member who nodded to him and chased after the teenagers still making more noise further away.

Looking around, his eyes darting in every direction he wondered. Had they been a diversion? Was someone else here? Trying to get to her? He debated running after them to ask them if they had seen anyone else when he could still hear Elena's panicked gasping over the phone.

Damon watched them run and he knocked on her door, hearing her sound like she was hyperventilating on the other side of the door through the phone. She was the priority, not who had been there. "Elena, let me in. I'm right here."

The door opened and Damon had barely tucked his gun in his holster before he was thrown off balance by her body crashing into his. She flung her arms around him, her head tucked up in the crook of his neck. She was so close that he felt her gasping breaths and her lips on his neck.

God, she felt so good in his arms.

"I'm here, I'm right here Elena." He cradled her close, moving to walk them both back into her room and shut the door, locking it, sealing them off from the noises and brightness of the hall. She was still gasping for air, not sounding like she was getting any fresh air in at all.

"Elena, breathe..." Damon pulled her back from his embrace although he never wanted that feeling to end. Her...in his arms, felt fucking incredible.

"Hey, hey," he called to her, gently turning her chin with his finger to focus on him. "Look at me Elena." Slowly she turned her head, her deep brown doe eyes, moist with fresh tears. He smiled softly, crouching in front of her, smoothing her hair down with his other hand. "That's it. Look at me and just breath. In and out. Keep focusing on my eyes Elena. What color are my eyes? Can you tell me?"

She stilled in front of him and scrunched up her nose in concentration. Elena was struggling to breathe from her nose and staring deep into his eyes. Fuck, the intensity in her gaze nearly took his own breath away.

"They're blue, really deep sparkling blue." He saw her breath was already coming back to normal as she continued to stare into what seemed like his very soul laid open for her. "They look like crystalline ice, glistening with a hint of gray and they are darkening more and more"

Damon held his breath, scared to even move and risk losing the connection he was feeling with her right then. Damn right they were darkening. He could not even remember how long ago a woman was able to get that kind of soul deep reaction from him.

She blushed, he could see even in how dark it was around them and smiled. "Sorry, I used to want to be a writer. It was always fun to write what someone's eyes looked like."

A writer? And that was what she saw in his eyes? Her own were so focused, so deep and god damn it, so dark and dilated as he felt her lean her body closer. She kept her eyes locked to his and he felt his body reacting very quickly to how much he loved her being so close. He cupped her face now, holding her steady as she breathed slowly in and out, a little slower each time.

"It's fine Elena. You don't have to be embarrassed. There you go...you're breathing much better." His palms slid down her tear stained cheeks, wiping the drops away with his thumbs. She smiled weakly before her head fell down against his chest and she lay there as he was curled around her.

Damon saw her shivering again just like back at the house and instantly he shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped her in it again. Her small body warmed by his jacket was his new favorite thing he decided.

Smiling like an idiot as he held her, he nearly lost his balance, feeling like his legs were going to buckle from kneeling down in front of her in that position so long. He didn't even wait to ask her but scooped her up under her bare legs, her robe falling open and carried her leaning against him to sink down onto the nearby couch.

She finally wasn't gasping out for breath and now looked to have exhausted herself and lay almost limply against him.

Damn, was he so glad he had not actually gone home. His mind and body had driven him here and he didn't want to think how much more scared she could have been if he had to drive all the way from home.

Settling her down he took a moment to glance up and around the room. He saw the double doors on the other side of the room, that must be sealing the bedroom away from them in some sort of living area. Still no sounds came from there so he hoped her girls were still sleeping soundly.

Her fingers clung to the fabric of his thin shirt, her head buried against his chest. She was breathing in and out slower and slower till there was almost no gasps of air at all between them. "I..I have asthma..." she whispered weakly.

Damon was pulling her back enough to look in her eyes. "Are you okay Elena? Where is your inhaler?" He was about to slide her from his lap when she pointed to the floor and there in the darkness it looked like she had dumped her whole purse out.

"I already took it...but it hurts. My chest hurts from breathing so hard." She was sitting up more, pressing her palm between her breasts and as her eyes fell closed. "It will settle down in a minute. I was just...so scared someone could have hurt my girls."

Damon smoothed his hand down her hair again watching her closely. She so far didn't even seem uncomfortable sitting in his lap. He thought she would have jumped away and been halfway across the room by now.

"Elena, just relax. Your girls are safe. You are safe. I'm right here. I won't let anyone hurt you."

She lifted her head and studied his face with that deep gaze again and Damon felt a lump in his throat making it hard to swallow.

"Mason...he has friends...that I thought were coming to take my babies. He has been fixated on us ever since she dumped him. I don't know what they are into but they always give me the creeps." She sniffled and wiped her face. "I thought...I thought they were here for them."

Damon felt his heart melting for this precious woman. He could not imagine being anywhere else then right here to protect her and her girls. He was running his hand up and down her back, feeling the thick leather of his jacket curled around her body. It just felt so natural to touch her. So right.

Elena's eyes widened suddenly and was shaking her head, while sliding out of his lap. "I'm so sorry Damon...I mean Officer Salvatore. I shouldn't have just thrown myself at you." She hung her head and he felt his smile wanting to grow more on his face in the near darkness.

"Its fine Elena. Really, more than fine." He chuckled and saw her smiling tentatively. "I mean its been awhile since I had a woman in my arms...other than you...twice now in one night..." He wiggled his eyebrows teasingly and did not miss how that comment seemed to make her even more nervous in his presence. She pulled his jacket in more around her, folding her arms across her chest.

Damon saw a smile curving at the corners of her mouth in spite of her little righteous indignation back at him. He was soaking up everything about her and loving it.

"I did enjoy feeling safe….when you held me...its been a long time since I could just relax and let go. So thank you Damon." He nodded smiling softly back. "My asthma attacks are so exhausting and hit really hard and fast when I can't catch my breath and afterwards I feel like I ran a marathon."

Damon resisted touching her again. She was so close, just sitting beside him on the couch, her leg brushing his. "Well you did really good. You have had a hell of a stressful night Elena." That was for sure.

"I am always trying so hard to be strong for the girls and I know Gracie is still really young but she is so smart and she sees and knows far more than she lets on some days. And I just want this Christmas to be special for her. It was all my fault that Mason showed up tonight."

Damon felt his breath catch in his throat. Wait, what?

She nodded. "We are separated and I hadn't even bugged him about child support in months. I hated chasing him for money, but then the bar I worked in let me go tonight saying they couldn't afford my sick days whenever I need to be there for my girls. Gracie had the flu last week and I needed to stay home a few days. Jenna already does so much and has her own full time job too. So I called him about the money and he yelled at me and said if I wanted the money he was coming to take them for the weekend right tonight. He slammed the check down on the counter before I fought him trying to get to Belle in the playpen in the living room."

Damon was quiet letting her share as he saw her fighting more tears. He was already wanting to pull her back in his arms.

"Belle has never been away from me more than a few hours when Jenna watched her. Gracie barely knows her dad. He bailed on the 2 of us shortly after Gracie was born. I caught him cheating, sleeping with my best friend while I was pregnant already too. Suddenly everything I thought I knew was a lie. But their relationship only lasted a few years and she left him too. He was furious that night, storming over and took it out on me...but after that I didn't see him for months. He had become a different person abusive and dangerous, getting into a bad crowd and him and his buddies would show up at the bar often and I hated being around any of them. The guys would try to grab me and catcalled and my boss was an ass and didn't care.

Elena blinked fast and shook her head. She looked a million miles away. "Sorry, I don't know why I am telling you all this. I'm sure you have better things to do..."

Damon shook his head instantly. No way. He had heard every word and ached for her pain. He wanted to hold her again. He wanted to help her and protect her. This was all he wanted to be doing.

He reached out to her, grabbing her hands she had been wringing in her lap between his warm palms. "I am so sorry for what that ass put you through Elena. So sorry." Damon didn't know what else he could do.

"Its not your fault Damon," she whimpered. "I'm really just at a loss what to do now. Gracie just had her Christmas tree destroyed and I can't even afford any presents this year without a job, let alone a new tree. Mason never wanted any kind of custody and now I am scared he wants my girls. Caroline was his whole life after he left us for her and now its like he is fixated on pushing his way back in our lives and I can't let him. I just can't."

More tears slipped down her cheeks, her head down as Damon felt his heart go out to this precious woman. He squeezed her hands in his and offered her a small smile. "It's going to be okay Elena. I know it will be. It's Christmas...anything is possible. It's the season of hope and joy and love. Even new beginnings."

She smiled weakly back at him and damn he wished he knew what she was thinking. He saw her eyes find his again and he was caught in her magnetic gaze.

He wanted to kiss her so badly. Give her something good, to show her someone cared. Damon leaned in and saw her eyes widen but she didn't pull away. He knew what he meant about new beginnings and maybe she caught what he was trying to say too.

Elena was staring deep in his eyes, her hands still twined with his and he swallowed a lump in his throat. He started to lean in…

Suddenly there was a loud cry from the other room and he saw her blink fast, spinning her head to the sound. "I'm...I'm sorry..." she mumbled quickly and before he could think of a thing to say she was up, tossing his jacket down as she ran toward the bedroom.

Damon sat back watching her go. He grabbed up his jacket, holding it to his nose inhaling her scent. She had closed the door behind her and within seconds the sounds of crying faded as he heard her talking to the baby. Elena came back out and closed the door again, possibly hoping that Gracie would still stay sleeping then.

He stood up, sliding his jacket back on, feeling like an outsider to the soft tender voice and her smiles and faces she made at her baby. He watched the young woman coming back to the couch cradling the little girl in her arms. She adjust the soother in her baby's mouth as she sat down.

"I..I should go..." Damon whispered. He could see she was settling in to nurse and he did not want to intrude. "I'll give you guys some privacy."

He was halfway to the door when he heard her voice. "Damon, wait.."

Turning to her he felt his heart pounding hard. "Mmm hmm?"

"Can you stay? Please? I doubt I'll sleep but I don't feel safe tonight." Her eyes looked pleadingly at him as she waited for his reply.

He walked back to the door and ran his finger along the edge of the frame. It had been forced, with a crow bar likely. It hadn't just been teenagers. Someone else had been there.

By the time he turned back around she had already moved her robe aside and Belle was hidden against her chest and he could hear the baby sucking loudly.

How could he say no to anything she needed?

Damon smiled at her nodding. "Sure, Elena. I can stay."

She smiled back and then directed her attention to the baby.

He leaned back on the door, his head falling back and closed his eyes for a second. He would protect her and was determined to get the bottom of what else was going on with who might be after her.

And maybe just maybe she would let him give her the best Christmas too...

* * *

So do you like it? Do you want me to continue? Please review and share your thoughts? I need to get back to my other stories too but this version of DE I have already really started to love.

Have a great night!


	3. Something Good

**Oops. No idea but accidentally put the wrong chapter in my update. This is the right one. Thanks to the guest reviewer who caught my mistake. Been a few too many night with too little sleep here. Changed it back right away but took a long time to show the right chapter. So sorry.**

 **Sorry about the late update. My husband and I both got a pretty bad flu last week so I didn't do much writing. I will try to update again sooner than a week to give you another chapter quicker.**

 **Happy reading...**

* * *

Elena watched Damon lean his head back on the door and close his eyes slowly. She had just gotten Belle settled nursing and while holding her robe to hide her chest, she found her eyes moving to back to him again.

He looked tired. Stressed.

The way he swallowed thickly as his eyes remained closed had her so curious about what he was thinking about. Had he merely stayed back and shut his eyes to give her privacy?

Her gaze dropped to the floor quickly, scolding herself for ogling this handsome young policeman. But as fast as she pulled her eyes away, she found herself staring again, knowing he could not see her right now and took him all in.

His booted feet were crossed at the ankles as he leaned his full weight against the door of the room. Dark washed jeans looked casual and relaxed on him compared to the police uniform she had seen him wearing before.

Elena saw his one hand clenching and unclenching, flexing his arm beneath the thin black v-neck, like he was poised to leap into action at any impending threat. The leather jacket he had wrapped her in before was sleek and shiny, suiting him much more than the parka. His dark hair was longish at the sides and she saw the silky strands moving back and forth at any slight movement his head made. With his eyes closed she saw how dark his lashes were, hiding his piercing intense blue eyes from her.

When he had asked her to tell him what color his eyes were, she knew it was a way to calm her and get her to focus on something besides her panicked gasping. He said it with purpose and it had worked to get her breathing to settle much faster than she had ever gotten an asthma attack under control before.

That moment had been the first time that night that she had thought of him as more than just an officer that came to her rescue...twice now.

She had seen him as a man. A very beautiful man.

Damon's breath had been panting out of him, his chest rising and falling as he knelt in front of her. She studied his eyes like he had asked her to and saw flecks of darker blue and other shades in the ice blue of his gaze back at her. She felt chills, not sure if it was the cold of her thin robe and pajamas or the heat of his eyes locked on hers. And when she had collapsed in his arms, her head against his chest, she felt warmth around her and realized he had again wrapped his jacket around her.

Elena was pulled out of her thoughts of his eyes as she felt a sharp pain and realized Belle was biting down with her gums on her nipple. She jerked and gently unlatched her daughter before she bit down harder. She pulled her robe over while the little girls head moved back and forth, looking for more milk. She had been so glad nursing had gone so well with both her babies. Money had been tight ever since she kicked Mason out and even more so when he didn't pay any child support so she was thankful to not need to buy formula so far.

Tucking herself back in her bra, Elena lifted the baby to her shoulder and started to lightly pat her back to burp her. Her eyes looked back to his still form in time to see him slide slowly down the door.

Barely a few seconds later, Damon cocked his head fast toward a sound and stood up fast, pulling his gun out, opening the door and pointing it all around the quiet hallway. From where Elena sat she could not see past him but was so glad he was there to protect her.

She watched him turn back to her, shrugging silently at the false alarm and closed the door. The lock clicked and he slid back down on the floor, holding his gun in his hand and leaned his head back and closed his eyes again just like before.

Elena felt safe. Strangely, more so with him than she had felt in years.

She trusted this man that had burst into her house and gotten her and her girls safe and now had again saved her when someone was trying to break into the hotel room. She saw Damon's eyes open again and she smiled softly at him.

He was between anything that would dare try to harm her. Anyone would have to get through him first. At the image of him like that, she felt like she really could relax finally.

Her asthma attack had faded when she was still in his arms on the couch. She had been in his lap, his arms around her and Elena did not deny that feeling his strong body around her made her feel something she hadn't felt before. What the feeling was, she had no idea but he had looked back at her with the same intensity and she found herself wondering if he had felt it too.

She pulled away fast once she realized how close they were, sliding off his lap, fumbling with apologies. She had even shared with him, her fears, her losing her job and wanting to make Christmas special. His hands were so warm when they clasped hers in her lap. He spoke of hope and new beginnings and Elena saw something more in his eyes then too. She nearly froze feeling her heart racing in her chest, as she saw the nervous energy all over his face as he leaned in.

In the moment she had fought with her brain _not_ to look at his lips. Was he going to kiss her? Would she have let him? She barely knew him and yet they had shared a lot in only a short time. She had never felt more protected than she had now and the shiver up her spine anytime he touched her made her think there was so much more between them.

A loud burp echoed right by her ear and she pulled herself from her thoughts. Her baby daughter looked as surprised at the loud sounds coming from her mouth too and Elena could not help but giggle.

She saw Damon smiling too as he was looking at them from across the room. "Wow, she will be a burp champion in college," he chuckled and Elena smiled back.

She got her settled against her other breast and the baby latched on fast, suckling quite loud. Elena felt a blush at Damon hearing something that private. She could see his eyes stayed on her face as he looked at her.

Elena cleared her throat nervously. "You should hear her when she gets really upset. The lungs on her... just wow."

Damon laid his head back down on the door. "I can imagine," he agreed. "The little bit I've heard her cry she sounds like she knows what she wants." His voice lowered slightly and Elena's eyes darted back to his. "Like her mother. She has some major fight in her."

Elena felt her throat dry at that. She had shown real anger at Mason trying to take her girls and she wished she had punched him a few more times. Damon had a front row seat to that little display of her fire at her ex and she remembered being pulled back away from Mason and into Damon's arms as he draped his jacket on her then too.

"Well we both aren't usually that fiery. It flares up in the presence of psychopaths." She smiled back at him. Looking down and adjusting her daughter a bit more to make sure she could breath as she nursed and continued. "The few weeks that I have known her she definitely has my passionate spirit."

Passionate…Why on earth did she use that word? She felt Belle struggling and pulled away with a loud plop and she covered up quickly before lifting her to burp her again. Damon stood up, tucking his gun back in its holster as she carried Belle over to where the diaper bag sat on floor. Holding her up on her shoulder she patted her gently to burp her once more. Pulling back after a good burp she smiled at her daughter. Belle burped again and this time puked a bunch of milk on her own fuzzy sleeper and her mommy's chest!

"Ohh shoot sweetie," she soothed. "Was that too much?" Elena could smell the milk staining her robe and she dabbed at it with a diaper wipe after laying the baby down to change her whole outfit.

Damon had moved wordlessly to the bathroom and came back with a damp washcloth and knelt down, handing it to her. She thanked him and wiped at the spot on her more. It smelled strong like curdled milk that was partially digested and she wrinkled her nose at the smell.

Elena slipped her arms out of the robe and tossed it aside, feeling the air cooler on her exposed skin. The lacy tank top and shorts offered little in the way of warmth as she sat on the floor unwrapping the baby and unbuttoning the sticky sleeper.

She thought he would stand up and maybe check out in the hall again, or stand by the door or something but as she bent her head to still the wriggling baby enough to get her legs out of her sleeper she felt his hand on her skin.

"Elena?" Damon breathed out and she looked to her arm, seeing his fingers stroke down a large dark bruise. His touch sent another shiver down her body, and her eyes darted up to his. She saw a sadness in them as he ghosted his fingers over her damaged skin.

"Mason..." she confirmed, nodding. "He threw me against the island before you got there."

He nodded slowly and she tried to offer him a half smile. She saw him bite his bottom lip between his teeth and inhale through his teeth. The hard clench of his jaw showed her he was more than upset at what Mason had done. He looked like he had more to say but didn't voice it.

Belle was content laying on the floor sucking her foot in her mouth, free from her sleeper before kicking her legs happily as he knelt beside her. His fingers moved to her cheek and she felt her eyes fall closed at the softness of his touch. Then another touch, along her hairline, above her one eye and Elena realized he was stroking down each of her bruises or cuts.

She reached up, taking his hand in hers and it twined with his almost naturally as she found his eyes. The blue in them was so dark, like a night on the ocean in the moonlight. "I'm okay Damon. Really."

He shook his head, in firm disagreement. "I'm so sorry I didn't stop him from hurting you..." he trailed off, his voice barely a whisper. Damon had no idea how much Mason had hurt her. This was nothing and yet the sadness in his eyes was so deep, so passionate.

Damn it, there was that word again.

"Its okay. He is locked up right? He can't come after me anymore right?" She was the one with the bruises and yet she was trying to soothe him, she thought as Elena felt her fingers against his.

God, every touch from him felt like fire racing through her. She saw him startled as well and thought he _had_ to have felt it too.

He nodded slowly. "For now yes he is, but Elena there is something you need..." But he didn't get to finish that sentence as there was a loud cry from the other room and Elena's head whirled, dropping her hand from his, to Gracie's high pitched sob before she cried out more.

Elena looked at the doorway to the other room and then back down at Belle who was now starting to try to roll over, kicking more. She started picking her up, wrapping her in the blanket underneath her to carry her to go check on Gracie who was now sobbing louder.

"Can I?" Damon stood up. "I can bring her to you so you can finish here."

Elena nodded and smiled thankfully. "Sure that would be great."

Damon slid his arms out of his jacket and shrugged it off, laying it on the couch beside her. "For you...if you are too cold again." She smiled and nodded in thanks watching him turn and hurry away to get Gracie.

Elena looked at the jacket, folded neatly and draped over the couch cushion. She picked it up and slipped it on, enveloped by the power of his rich, male scent. The collar of the jacket smelled of cologne, a woodsy kind, complete with a slightly fruity smell. She inhaled deeply before turned back to her baby, turning her little body as Belle tried to roll over again.

Elena laid her back down on her back and proceeded to change her diaper which was almost as explosive as her burp had been and nearly past her diaper in the back. She was focusing on cleaning her up and barely heard Damon's soft voice to her other daughter.

He was back in sight, little Gracie clinging to his neck, his arms around her as he walked them back toward her. "See mommy is right there. You are just fine." Damon said to her.

Elena saw Gracie's cheeks were wet with tears, her eyes red and her little chin quivering. The young mom was totally taken at seeing Damon so soft with her daughter. He was rubbing her back, smoothing lose strands of her long brown hair from her teary cheeks as she cuddled into him.

"No there are monsters, really! Under the bed mommy. They scared me!" Gracie cried and Elena was almost done cleaning up the diaper and promised Gracie to investigate the monster as soon as she was done. She had jumped down out of Damon's arms and was pulling on her insistently, tugging on her hand.

She saw his eyes sparkle as he looked at her, seeing her wearing his jacket again. Damon spoke up before she could say anything. "Gracie, I have magic spray that scares monsters. I have a friends little boy, a little younger than you that I have scared the monsters from under his bed. Do you want me to try?"

Elena was grinning, still focused on changing Belle but caught Damon's eye and he winked at her. Little Gracie was nodding rapidly and pointing back into the room. Elena listened, the grin wide on her face as Gracie told Damon what color they were and where to use his magic spray as her daughter pulled him by the hand into the room.

She was almost done tucking Belle in another warm fuzzy sleeper, zipped it up and wrapped her in the blanket, popping the soother in her mouth as she picked her up to rock her against her chest. Her baby daughter had been through a lot in one night and needed some uninterrupted sleep. Elena had no idea when they were leaving again or to where so she decided to just hold her and rock her.

Belle usually slept pretty solid whenever they were skin to skin. She tucked the baby's head down just under her chin and moved her tank top down a bit so Belle was laying her head on her chest. Those gorgeous brown eyes started closing almost right away and Elena tucked the blanket over her head and curled the leather jacket more around her to hide the light from the room from Belle's little eyes.

In barely a minute Gracie came running back out of the room beaming and jumping that the monster was gone. "Officer Daymin scared it away!" she called out. Elena shushed her since Belle was almost asleep as she rocked her. Gracie came and gave her a quick kiss and hug as she knelt down and then saw Damon smiling, tucking what she could only assume was pepper spray back in his belt.

"You're her hero now too you know," she smiled and saw his grin widen. "She's usually so shy with strangers and she warmed up to you so quickly."

She saw him drop his eyes from hers. Was he actually being shy himself of her compliment? But she truly meant it. After the night they had, she was scared Gracie would not sleep at all and be too scared after everything with her dad. But this man, had been amazing to all of them. "You are great with her. Do you have kids Damon?"

Elena surprised herself with that question. But part of her thought he must be taken, happily married with a whole family of kids just sleeping soundly while their daddy was at work all night. That fleeting thought already had her feeling guilty for the way she had been looking at him and thinking about him.

Damon eyes found hers again and she saw him swallow a lump in his throat. "No, I ah..no kids, at least not yet. I haven't found that special someone yet."

Elena let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. No one special? If Belle had not been almost asleep on her chest she was sure he would have seen how much her body reacted to what he said. She wasn't sure what to say at all in response to that and the silence hung in the air between them.

Damon shook his head, breaking the silence first. "Look Elena. We need to get you someplace safer tonight. I know my boss will agree since someone did try to break in here too. Someone else is after you for some reason and until I know why we need to hide you guys away."

She was nodding in full agreement and watched him take out his phone. She didn't feel safe here, without him. But maybe he meant he was just handing her over to some kind of witness protection thing.

She ran her tongue over her dry lips. "Will you…?"

Damon tilted the phone from his ear and he must have seen the worry on her face and moved to rub his hand up and down her shoulder on top of his jacket. "Yes, I will do everything in my power to stay with you Elena. If you want me..."

"I do," she said without letting him finish. She did want him to stay with them. Her heart started racing the second he mentioned hiding them away, thinking that meant from everyone...even him.

His blue eyes were so dark in the dim light. "Okay. Okay, Elena." He nodded again reassuring her.

* * *

In less than 10 minutes the room was busy with more policemen. Gracie had bounded back in the room asking Damon to read her a story as Elena kept rocking Belle to keep her asleep against her chest. The little girl's soft breath was warm on her skin as her fingers gripped Elena hair tight in her fingers.

Jenna had gotten back too with a bunch of apologies and looked surprised to see Damon there again. Elena explained the attempted break in to her and that they were moving again tonight, as Gracie jumped in her auntie's arms, snatching the teddy bear from her to cuddle it tight.

Elena could not believe they forgot Gracie's favorite stuffed animal that she took everywhere with her. Jenna said she looked through the whole house and found it behind the island tucked almost in the cupboard.

Holding the teddy tight Elena could not miss that even with the unfamiliar men crowding the room Gracie later sought out Damon and held up her arms for him to pick her up. He had smiled so softly at her and introduced her to his partner Enzo and the man smiled and shook her hand like she was an adult with them.

Elena was grinning at how sweet they all were with her little girl. She stayed back away from the group. Some men were examining the door frame, others dusting for prints and taking pictures. She heard the older man, Damon introduced her to as Captain Mikaelson speaking harshly to him and she moved in closer, curious what was going on.

"What happened with Lockwood was inexcusable," the man said to Damon. "I should suspend you again. You hadn't been that much of a hot head since your first year Damon. No, I take that back...I am suspending you. I have no choice. I've been on the phone with I.A. after you left and to protect the department you _are_ suspended till further notice. I'm sorry Damon really. But I think it is for the best."

Elena saw the drawn look on his face. Gracie jumped back out of his arms and ran back to Jenna who just got out of the bathroom. Damon scraped his hand over his face, tumbling strands of dark hair into his eyes. Were they pulling him off the case?

Damon was nodding in agreement and Elena felt her heart racing more. That was it? He was done? He was leaving her?

She watched him put his hands on the older mans shoulders. "Look Elijah. You don't need to apologize. I was way out of line and it won't happen again. I'll take whatever punishment you see fit. Just _please_ don't take me off this case," he begged. Elena caught his eye and he looked as determined as she felt in not leaving her.

"You are right it won't happen again. So far Lockwood hasn't pressed charges on you but it might only be a matter of time," his boss snapped at him. But the man looked softly at Damon like he understood and there was a deeper story, deeper reason behind everything that was going on.

Standing almost beside Damon, Elena was listening and taking in all they were saying. He was suspended for what he did to Mason? Now she was really curious what that was. Had Damon beaten him up...after he had been arrested?

Damon's boss looked around a moment and took the time to usher a few more men out the door, before coming back to him. There was only Enzo and him left in the room now with Elena, Jenna and the girls.

He bent his head, talking quieter still. "Well your momentary lapse in using your brain Salvatore, might actually have been useful. You had said Mrs. Lockwood wasn't safe here either so I am putting you in charge of her safety. You will consult _only_ on any drug cases or anything they need in that department. No patrol or desk duty either and being suspended should keep you off the radar and not arouse suspicion at the precinct. Your job till we catch whoever is all involved in this is strictly protection detail for these 2 women and the little girls. The mayor is adamant that we vet every case with a fine toothed comb because of the drug busts we made tonight. But you being lead detective in the narcotics division I wouldn't expect that job back for at least a few months, maybe more."

Elena saw Damon let out a huge breath and he turned to her offering her an encouraging smile. She was more than grateful that he wasn't getting kicked off her case. He had been a detective before now? Something else had happened with his job before tonight? Where would they go? If the hotel obviously wasn't safe? She had a lot of questions.

Elena saw Damon look back at Elijah and he breathed out a thank you to him. She nodded too, thankful that he would still be there to protect her, Jenna and the girls. The men talked more Enzo offering to help however he could. She had heard the boss say they needed to keep the circle small.

"One more thing Damon. I need you to come in tomorrow sometime and be angry, yell, slam doors, be pissed at your suspension and make sure people hear you coming to complain to me. And any consulting for the drug cases need to be away from the office. Is that clear?"

Damon looked slightly shocked at what he was asking. "Okay, sure thing boss. Act like I'm contesting the suspension?"

"Yes exactly. Someone in the department had to have found out the girls were here at this hotel and what room. The front desk says no one asked about them and we will review security footage." Elijah said as he slipped his phone back in his coat pocket and nodded at each of them. "Maybe even try to get in to interrogate Lockwood so that when I publicly throw you off this case that anyone there won't suspect you are still involved."

Damon nodded again at everything the man said before escorting him to the door. The Captain left with a curt nod and another soft smile at him. Elena thought it looked almost maternal the way the man seemed to care for Damon.

Elena smiled, grateful for everyone that was helping and said goodbye. Belle was rubbing her head back and forth against her chest, her tiny body nearly hidden by the blanket over her and the jacket hiding any light from her face.

Jenna had repacked their things and had Gracie in her big pink parka and boots, her little kitten toque and fuzzy mittens on. The little girl yawned, still holding her teddy bear tight to her chest. "Why do we have to leave again? I'm so sleepy mommy." Gracie yawned again and it started Elena yawning too. She caught Jenna trying to hide her own and even Damon looked like he was stifling a yawn of his own.

She still didn't know where they were going but Damon reassured her that it wasn't too far and then they could all hopefully sleep the rest of the night. Elena reassured Gracie and tucked Belle into her car seat, unlatching her tight fist from her hair gently. She leaned over, trying to move her without waking her and buckled her into the seat.

Leaning back she realized she was still in Damon's jacket again. She excused herself to quickly pull on some jeans and a light blue sweater, and socks and her boots. Handing his jacket back to him he took it, their fingers brushing and she felt that burst of energy again.

Elena had heard Damon and his partner talking in hushed tones when she came back in the room. But their focus now both seemed to be on the sleepy 3 year old now and she heard Enzo telling Gracie about his own son and the monsters Uncle Damon scared out from under his bed. Gracie asked what color they were, did they have big eyes, if they stayed gone and did he know how to scare away monsters too.

Gracie giggled at the bottle of magic poison that Enzo pulled from his belt too and Elena just smiled back at all three of them as the men unlocked the door and Damon held Gracie's hand and Enzo looked to have his hand near his gun ready for anything. Jenna walked ahead carrying any other bags.

"If only it was that easy to scare away whoever was here tonight." She sighed, and caught herself yawn again, feeling the lack of sleep catching up with her as she put on her coat and scarf before closing the door behind her. Gracie was adamant to be the one to push the elevator button and they stood there waiting.

Enzo turned to her before he spoke. "Why did you call Salvatore here instead of the men that were guarding you downstairs? How did he get here before they even knew there was a problem?"

She saw Damon suck in a breath from where he was standing but Enzo had asked her and she stepped closer, carrying the car seat and diaper bag. "Their card I had put in my jacket pocket and when I started panicking and not breathing well I dumped out my whole purse looking for my inhaler and saw Damon's number on the paper he left me."

She shook her head thinking back. "To tell you the truth I had totally forgotten about the men that escorted us here. I just remembered that Damon said to call him if I needed any help." She looked at him smiling in thankfulness. "I am just so glad he got here so quickly and scared the creep away."

Elena ran her hand down the leather over Damon's other arm, the one not clutching the tired 3 year old's hand in his. Her eyes went up to lock with his again, deep blue intense on dark brown.

The elevator bell rang startling her and her eyes fell from his. Gracie insisted on pushing the button to the parking lot level too but wanted him to pick her up again after. Her tired eyes fell closed fast as she held onto Damon's neck as they rode down to the parkcade. Damon led the way, bringing them to a bright baby blue Camero and he unlocked the trunk and started helping Jenna with the bags.

Elena loved the sleek car, blue as soft as the a clear sky. Another officer had already gotten the base for Belles seat ready and had Gracie's seat all buckled in as well. Jenna opted to go with Enzo since there wasn't enough room for her with both car seats in the back and they decided to leave Elena's car here for now. They followed behind the whole way as Elena slid in beside Damon.

* * *

The ride was quiet, the light slipping up and down their bodies as he drove. Elena saw Damon's right hand on his knee, his palm open against his jeans. She wanted to hold his hand...feel his skin on hers. She watched his face, wondering if she should dare show him how she was feeling.

Was this just a crush? Just a feeling of gratefulness that he had been her savior tonight?

No...she felt it was more. She could feel something between them.

They looked to be the only ones on the roads that late at night. Both her girls were fast asleep in the back seat and Elena glanced back up at Damon's face. His eyes were squinted, focused on the road, the wipers going back and forth as light rain splattered the windshield. She sat there, her heartbeat rapid in her chest as she reached out and lightly laid her palm over the back of his hand.

She felt him jump slightly at the contact and his eyes darted to hers, seeking, questioning and before she said a word, he tilted his hand to the side and tangled her fingers with his.

Elena could see the slight curl at the corner of his lips as he tenderly rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb. She felt dizzy, heart racing more as she felt the warmth of his fingers on hers. It was easily cold enough to wear gloves but she had left hers off and when she saw he had too she could not resist touching him again.

His eyes stayed on the road and she struggled to slow her breathing. At the next light he slowed them to a stop and waited, his eyes slowly moving back to her face.

"Elena," he breathed out and she squeezed his hand pulling it up daringly to her lips and watched his face as she kissed across his knuckles.

Elena saw his breath catch in his throat and she felt the electricity zip from her lips to his hand and back. "Damon," she whispered his name back, in the low tone he had uttered hers.

God even his voice sent a shudder through her.

He moved to pull their still entwined fingers back toward him and Elena nearly gasped when she saw him pull her hand to his own parted lips. She was sure her eyes must be as wide as saucers in anticipation.

But a flash of light, the bright green glow appearing above them jerked him back and he let go of her hand to focus on driving them through the intersection and down the highway. It looked like they were almost on the outskirts of the other side of the city.

Elena unbuckled for a moment and busied herself to avoid any awkwardness as she leaned over the seat to check on the girls. Still fast asleep, she just adjusted Belle's soother to make sure it didn't fall out and wake her and tucked Gracie's teddy in more under her arm so it didn't fall on the floor.

She caught Damon's eye as she clicked her seat belt back in place. "I'm sorry. I just had too..."

He interrupted her clicking his tongue, chiding her. "You are with an officer of the law ma'am and you dare take off your seat belt?"

She felt all tongue tied at his scolding tone. "I'm sorry _officer_ ," she tried again sounding teasing herself. Was he really upset? It was hard to tell from the shadows on his face in the dark car.

"Its okay Elena. I know you needed to check on your babies. Just normally try to remember its best to pull over for that...so you all stay safe. Next time let me know, so I can pull over." She was nodding at him totally agreeing.

"Sorry," she mumbled again, her eyes down.

"Don't be," came his sweet voice again. "You don't need to be sorry for anything."

Her eyes crawled up his body, to meet his eyes darting back to hers again. She felt the sparks again at the heat of his gaze, before he looked back at the road. She saw his hand moving and his fingers dancing lightly on the skin on her hand, before twining their fingers together again. It felt so right, so perfect.

 _For anything..._ He wasn't sorry they held hands, or her daring kisses?

"Don't be sorry..." she heard him whisper once more. Her head fell back to sink into the headrest her eyes closed, just enjoying the warmth of his hand against hers. He felt the same? Someone was actually interested in her for more than just to use her and hurt her?

Maybe he was just being polite? She had been on dates since Mason. They had separated a few years ago and yet they so far had never divorced. But any man she would brave to go out with turned and ran at the mention that she was a mother of 2. The men she dated sounded like they wanted just her and not a ready made family right away.

Damon knew about her girls and Elena could hardly believe he was saying he was interested in her. Maybe she misread things? And there she went doubting herself again. Mason had told her no one would love her. That she was ugly and fat and she wasn't the skinny hot girl he married. That was why he had slept with her best friend.

Pushing the thoughts away Elena saw them pull up to a long driveway like hers and at the end of the winding road she saw a sweet little house all tucked up behind trees, so it was completely hidden from the roads nearby. There was stone pathway up to the front door and a large garage with what looked like a workshop of some sort above it. The house was connected to the garage the soft gray siding and gray and white stone half pillars on the sides of the garage. The front entrance had a taller stone like archway above a dark brown door.

Damon drove the car into the garage and turned off the engine. They sat there still holding hands but not moving to get out of the car. Elena didn't want the moment to end but she knew they should get the girls inside and hopefully get some sleep yet tonight. She very reluctantly pulled her hand from his, avoiding his eyes and got out.

Within minutes they had the girls out, Damon carrying a half asleep Gracie and her Belle's car seat. He gave her and Jenna a quick tour of his home and Enzo helped bring the bags in. Jenna tucked Gracie back into bed in the 2nd bedroom while Elena asked for quiet space to nurse Belle who was starting to wake up.

Damon had led her to what he said was his room. The bed had 4 tall posts and was angled from the corner of one side of the room. The white and gray printed comforter was soft when she sat down as she looked around after settling her daughter in to nurse.

Belle could take a long time sometimes and Elena just looked around the room, getting a peek into Damon's private space. There was a Persian rug under the bed that spread over the old yet sleek hardwood floor. She saw a bathroom with huge glassed in shower and claw foot tub to the side. The marble tiles were bright on the floor but darker like rock along the walls. It looked incredible.

Elena burped her daughter, changed her, switched her to the other side and looked around some more. She saw a pile of books on his nightstand, only seeing the cover of the top one to be Wuthering Heights of all choices. She saw his closet open and a dresser against one wall and a small fireplace beside. The one wall had a huge curtain hanging to the side of what looked like full windows. She didn't see many personal items, a few paintings, and glassware but that was it.

She was almost ready to unlatch her daughter who had very much fallen asleep eating when there was a light knock at the door. She called out to come in and Damon peeked his head around the corner.

"Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you," He tilted his head, leaning it on the door frame. "But Gracie woke up and was asking for you to say goodnight and tuck her in. I told her you would be right there but she was very insistent. I already sprayed for monsters at her request and Jenna is laying with her now, but she wants you." He almost looked like he pouted saying that last past of the sentence.

She was smitten for sure. Everything about him seemed to be intriguing to her. "I'll be right there. I'm almost done here." Damon nodded smiling back and her and closed the door quietly.

She tucked Belle into the playpen than Damon had set up in his room before she started to nurse and covered it partially with a blanket to keep the light out. She didn't fuss once, sucking loudly on her soother all curled up in the blanket. Elena pulled her jeans, boots and socks off, leaving her in the tank, shorts and oversized blue sweater that hung off one shoulder. Closing the door soundlessly she made her way down the hall.

Jenna looked to already be asleep in the bed beside Gracie when she got there. Elena laid with her little girl who put her arms around her mom's neck instantly and closed her eyes without a word. The young mom lay there for a while to make sure she was asleep before slowly untangling her arms from hers and tucked the blanket to her chin. With a light kiss on her cheek Elena slipped out of the bed.

She closed the door behind her, used the bathroom, washed up and brushed her teeth. There was a dim light still on in the kitchen area and Elena padded barefoot down the hallway to see Damon was still up and reaching into the cupboard for something. He looked to be getting coffee made and was busy focused on getting the grounds in the machine. He had said he was going to stay up to keep watch on them, so caffeine must be much needed.

Walking closer she saw his gun and holster was on the side table and he had slung his jacket over a chair. He had changed in the time she was gone and now wore soft fleece pajama pants and the tight black shirt.

He turned to her as he noticed her enter the room. "Hey," he said softly. "I thought all my lady guests had gone to bed."

"I am heading there," Elena confirmed. She was exhausted. "I just want to thank you again...for everything."

Damon moved closer till he was standing right in front of her. "You are welcome, Elena...for everything." He again looked like he wanted to say more as he studied her. "Is there anything you needed? I put towels out in the bathroom and I can run to store for things in the morning too."

She shook her head, taking another step closer. "No, I think we are great for tonight."

He cleared his throat. "I know I owe you an explanation about why I was there so quickly and about your ex and me getting suspended. I wasn't thinking or making the right choices. I wanted to see you again too and I should have driven home but somehow I..."

Elena held a finger to his lips, and again felt that rush through her body as she touched him. "It's okay Damon. Don't worry about it tonight." She dropped her finger from his lips, tugging ever so gently on his bottom lip. "Whatever happened we can talk tomorrow. I'm so glad you were there at the hotel...no matter what got you there."

He nodded wordlessly, standing so still in front of her.

"I'm just so tired so I am going to try to sleep till Belle wakes up again," she yawned realizing how tired she was.

Elena dropped her eyes from his, feeling her heart pounding furiously again. "Goodnight Damon."

"Goodnight Elena. Enzo is outside for the rest of the night and I'll stay up out here. Doors are all locked and windows too. You have nothing to worry about." His voice was soothing in its tone and she looked back up at his penetrating gaze.

"Sleep well," he whispered and she nodded before pulling her eyes from his and headed down the hall.

Pulling back the covers she sank into his mattress. She was in Damon's bed. He had insisted her take his room and she had gratefully accepted before. Closing her eyes she could hear the soft little breathes of her baby fast asleep.

He was right, she had nothing to worry about. Snuggling in on his pillow, she breathed in his scent.

Something was happening between them. Something good. Something new and exciting and little scary. But Elena had never felt more secure and was open to explore these new found feelings.

Maybe this really could be an amazing Christmas after all.

* * *

 **I hope you liked a peek into Elena's side of things. She is feeling a lot of new feelings and trying to sort them out. She isn't used to someone being so sweet to her as well as kind to her daughters. Damon is very unlike anyone she dated since Mason.**

 **I hope its not moving too quickly but I wanted to show there very much were feelings on her side as well. Damon had not been making good choices and they will have a chance to talk about that between them more yet. Damon will reveal more of his past and his suspension as narcotics detective yet and we will hear more from her about her past too.**

 **Please take a minute to review and share your thoughts. Please share any fun Christmasy things you would love to see these precious people enjoy to keep growing closer together and have fun with those sweet little girls.**

 **Watch for the new update soon too. I will be focusing on this story this month and get back to the other ones after the Christmas season in over. I have lots of ideas for The Bond of Family but have been suffering some major writers block in where to start there and how but I will get to it yet. And I will update Aching Hearts Innocent Blood and continue to give you more DE in my EBB rewrite.**

 **Thanks so much for the reviews, follows, favorites, thoughts and pms and I am so glad lots of people are loving this story!**


	4. Crying in the Darkness

**Quick update for you!**

 **This will hopefully answer some major questions some of you have been having.**

 **This is supposed to be a darker Christmas story, with danger and romance and it will take place quite quickly with lots happening quite quickly. I might consider doing a longer story with this version of DE later but this story will only have about 8 chapters or so maybe less so I can get it done in time for Christmas.**

 **So the romance might be faster in a shorter period of time and but these two from all they have been through deserve some magic and love this Christmas...**

* * *

Elena lay staring at the ceiling. It had been past 2 hours. She had fed Belle again just a few minutes ago and changed her and now lay awake seeing the clock on Damon's nightstand reading shortly after 430am.

She couldn't sleep.

It wasn't his bed. No way, she felt like she was laying on clouds it felt so good.

But no matter how hard she tried, sleep would not come. She lay there thinking of all the things that happened and how much had changed in barely a night. She had no job now and no way to pay for the mortgage on their house. Bills were piling up since Mason had not been paying child support too.

Christmas was only a few weeks away and she had nothing to spend on gifts. She had used the last of her tip money to buy the beautiful tree for Gracie and they didn't even spend much on ornaments or ribbon. Even the wire tree star had been twisted and damaged when Mason ripped it away from the wall.

She had no idea why he trashed her living room. Punching holes in the wall behind the tree and shattering any glassware she had displayed. She had never seen him that mad and she wasn't really sure just her refusing to let him take the kids was the reason. He sounded drunk so how could he expect her to let him take them. That had been crazy!

Elena curled up on her side and could smell the strong manly scent on her pillow.

 _Damon_ …

He had been amazing to her and she realized that in her mind racing the last few hours, he was not far from her thoughts. She wondered now if he was still awake. If they truly were safe here? How was Enzo and him going to function staying awake so long to protect her? There had to be others they could trust.

But someone at the police station could be working against the law, and knew of her location before. Elena could not shake that there was more going on than she realized.

Pulling the pillow to her nose again she closed her eyes, hoping sleep would finally come. A low sound came from further away. It sounded like a voice, but more like a low whimper. Elena flung back the covers and tip toed past the playpen and out the door, closing it quietly behind her. She heard the sounds clearer now from in the hall.

It was a voice, low and sounded like moaning softly. She stepped into the kitchen seeing the dim light under the stove on. No one was there but then turning to the living room she saw Damon, laying on the couch, in the shadows, his head going back and forth on the cushioned arm of the couch.

"No, let her go!" he cried out softly. "Please, come down...its too weak. It can't hold you! Please!"

Elena knelt down beside him and smoothed the silky locks from his eyes, tucking them back where they belonged. His eyes were tightly closed as his head moved more, his voice weak and sounded almost choked with tears. None were on his face, but his fearful expression was enough to scare Elena at what he could possibly be seeing in his nightmares.

She placed a firm hand on his bare shoulder. He had been under a blanket, covered all the way to his neck, but as his head went back and forth the blanket fell and Elena realized he was shirtless beneath. He moaned again, this time sounding almost crying out to the person. "Stop, you don't want to kill her!"

"Damon," she called out gently, shaking him. He sounded so scared and she wanted to pull him back to reality. "Damon, wake up."

Dark eyelashes fluttered and she saw his ice blue eyes opened fast. He sat up, the blanket falling to his waist, reaching fast to grab his gun from the side table and leveled it in front of him, scanning his surroundings.

Elena nearly jumped back at his rapid movements but called to him again, while gently wrapping her hands around the hand clutching the gun. Damon stilled instantly, focusing in on her. He pulled his hand from hers, laying the gun on the floor and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Elena? What's wrong? What are you doing here? Do you realize I could have shot you?" he snapped at her, the questions spilling out as he studied her face. He looked expectantly for an answer as he bent to tuck the gun back in his shoulder holster on the table before swinging his legs up underneath him to sit up.

The brunette clutched at his blanket covered knee, squeezing firmly. "You were calling out Damon. In a nightmare...I heard you and I was worried." She took in his surprised expression and started to stand up. "Its fine. You are obviously okay. I'll go back to bed."

She was up and starting to move away from his questioning gaze when she felt his hand find hers and tug gently on it. She turned her head, seeing him looking sadly back at her.

"No, wait Elena. Stay. Its okay. I wasn't planning to sleep at all but Enzo said he was good so I just closed my eyes for a minute. I'm not upset and certainly not at you. I mean yeah, you should not sneak up on anyone, especially a police officer but no...please stay." He spoke fast, sounding nervous but his tone held the tiniest hint of pleading and she relented, sitting beside him, her head down.

She could feel him looking at her as she hid behind her hair, like a curtain between them. He had sounded so scared, the tremor in his voice as he called for them not to fall really shook her. But Elena didn't know what to say. She barely knew this man and wanted to get to know him more but maybe she had butted in where it was none of her business?

Lifting her head, she took in the mournful expression on his face. His blue eyes were narrowed and frown lines clear.

"Are you okay Damon? I mean really okay?"

Elena was about to take it back, but he really seemed like he needed someone right then. Maybe he had people he talked to. Maybe she should have just stayed in his bed. She opened her mouth to apologize but before she uttered a word, she felt one lone finger across her lips. The familiar rush crashed through her body and this time she saw his body shudder too.

Her eyes were locked on his, as his finger dropped from her lips.

"Shh, don't take it back Elena and please don't run from this..."

 _This._ Was he meaning the connection she was feeling? Or asking him to be honest? She didn't want to run. Part of her wanted to climb into his lap and lay in the peace she felt wrapped in his arms. But she had her girls to think about. She was not going to just participate in a some kind of fling no matter how hot he was.

This...wasn't just physical at all. She sure as hell didn't want it to be. She was amazed that he looked like he could read her mind that she was seconds from running after just blurting out that he be real with her.

Nothing, no connection in her whole life had she ever felt so strong and so fast. She had been told the story of her mom and dads meeting and that they said they knew they wanted forever together after only knowing each other a week. It sounded crazy but they were happily married for years already and she wanted a love like they had found. They had been married in 6 months after meeting as whirlwind as it all was...it was real. She could see it in how they treated each other every day as she grew up. Sure they had fights and sometimes big ones but they always found their way back to each other.

Elena herself had high standards for herself, seeing love and marriage modeled for her. None of her friends parents were even still together much less happy. Mason had been that dream when she married him. Cheerleader falls for the Captain of the football team. Everyone thought their happily every after was a no brainer.

Pulling herself from her thoughts she saw Damon was still looking at her, his hands in his lap. She sat cross legged facing him, her back against the arm of the couch. Her sweater fell down exposing her shoulder again before she pulled it back up.

His eyes dropped from hers, his blue gaze somewhere by her legs. His hand snuck from his lap and started drawing circles on the bare skin of her knee. The chill that followed raced down her spine as his eyes came back up to lock to hers.

"You feel that too...don't you?" Damon whispered, without taking his eyes off hers. The pupils were dilated so wide Elena could hardly see the blue in them at all. "That rush...our connection...I have never felt that kind of chemistry with anyone before. Have you? Please tell me I'm not imagining this..."

Elena forced herself to swallow the lump in her throat, his finger had not stopped caressing her knee, as he spoke. She lightly put her hand on top of his and felt the jolt as she dipped her fingers between his. He spun his hand around, to entwine their fingers like he had in the car before, the action causing her heartbeat to skip.

"You're not...Damon. I can feel it too. I felt it since the first time you touched me.." Elena confirmed, nodding her head. She had no idea what it all meant.

Chemistry was one thing but there was so much she didn't know about him. She had to think about her girls right now and not diving in to taste his lips. Ever since he had started caressing her knee her brain had been screaming at her to kiss him.

Shaking her head as if to gain some kind of control over her mind, she closed her eyes. Blocking him out would maybe help her think, pull her back to the reality that she did not need this now. She was such a mess. Why would any man bother with a woman already saddled with two kids?

He still had not said anything since she shut her eyes. His fingers were still tangled with hers and she welcomed the soothing feeling his presence, his touch brought her. Elena could feel his thumb rubbing up and down on the back of her hand and goosebumps spread over her skin fast.

Looking back up, she felt her chin starting to quiver. His eyes were so soft, his gaze seeking, curious and so so tender. She sniffled back tears that wanted to fall. He tilted his head just a bit, his eyes squinting again as he looked at her.

Elena nearly gasped feeling his palm, stroke down her cheek, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear. She was shaking, wanting this so badly, wanting him.

"Don't," she breathed out, air rapid in her chest.

He froze for a second. His hand, starting to tangle in her dark locks behind her ear. Damon stroked all the way through her hair as she could feel his breath against her face. "Why not?"

His question was soft, innocent and yet so flooded with emotion. He stroked down her cheek again, hardy breathing. "Elena..."

Her eyes had been tightly closed till now and just as she saw him leaning in to capture her lips, she jumped off the couch and spun away from him, walking toward the window. "Because I'm broken! Damaged, used and thrown away! I don't believe in love anymore, or happily ever after or anything like that! You don't want me, you just think you do."

She saw from the corner of her eye that he had leapt up right away and was coming closer. "Elena, that is crazy. I feel our connection and I see you and I do want you..." Elena felt his hands rub down her arms as she stayed firmly facing the window, her arms crossed tightly at her chest, hugging herself and trying to block him out.

"Connection or chemistry or whatever isn't enough Damon. This whole thing is probably just feelings heightened because of the extreme circumstances we met with. I feel like you are my hero tonight but that doesn't mean more than that."

She still couldn't see him and was happy not to be under his penetrating stare right now. "Its just intense emotions of misplaced thanks that you were my white knight Damon."

"Is it? Do you really believe that? And don't think stealing that line from Speed that relationships based on intense circumstances never work out has any truth to it. Do you really think you feel like you do because you are _grateful_?" Damon asked her and she felt him firmly grip her shoulders. "Elena, please look at me."

She was shaking her head and felt the tears at her lashes as she kept facing the window despite his gentle tugs to turn around and face him.

"I can't! Everything is such a mess and I know I have to give my statement tomorrow and I should have told someone so long ago already. But I'm so scared and I can't even bring myself to admit it no matter how much I know its true!" She was rambling she knew it but everything felt like it was crashing and she couldn't stop it and all she wanted to do was hide and cry.

"Elena, what are you talking about? Please tell me. You aren't making any sense." Damon had slowly turned her around and she stood in front of him, her eyes tightly shut, still thinking blocking him out would help anything.

Her voice was cracking, and her whole body was shaking. "You don't want me Damon. I built my walls so high after to not let anyone in. Not let anyone get too close ever again. I can't! I don't even know how to live anymore for anyone but my girls. I'm just an empty shell. All I would do is hurt you..."

Damon was leaned down and she felt him cup her face. Her eyes were still closed as she heard him mumbling that it wasn't true. A tear slipped rebelliously down her cheek as she opened her eyes finally.

"I know I need to tell the cops tomorrow but I can't admit it. I've hidden it away for so long already..."

Damon looked so scared as he cradled her face in his hands, his eyes so wide. "Elena, God please just tell me...you are safe with me, I promise."

Her throat was choked with tears as she looked up into his fearful eyes. "He raped me!...Mason...that is how I have Belle...I have..." Elena choked up more and in seconds was running back to the kitchen and found her purse, rummaging through it fast to find her inhaler. She stood there, seeing Damon had soundlessly followed her and watching her gasping and shaking as she shook the inhaler and took two deep breaths letting the liquid settle in her throat. He rubbed her back, soothing her as she took slow breaths through her nose.

Taking his hand she led him back to the living room before she spoke again. The kitchen was brighter and with being so vulnerable, she wanted more darkness, shadows to hide her tears. Elena felt like she could breath better after nearly panicking in telling him her secret. "I have never told anyone, but I know I need to be honest about everything he's ever done when I give my statement tomorrow...to protect us...from him."

Damon was staring open mouthed at her and he looked like he had no idea what to say. She looked back at him, her chin quivering as more tears slipped silently down her cheeks.

"Oh my God..." His voice was shaking too. In the next second he had wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in to the warmth of his body. Elena lay her head against his bare chest, feeling the tears flowing faster now, cries slipping from her lips as she held onto him, her arms around his waist. His head was bent to hers, his lips against her hair. "I'm so sorry baby. I am so sorry.."

He kept murmuring, his mouth right by her ear. Elena lay against him and just let the tears flow. He held her, rubbing her back, whispering reassurances as they stood in the silence of the dark living room. She buried her face against him, his skin so soft and warm against her cheek. Her fingers were now clinging to his arms, digging her nails in. She never wanted him to let her go.

Elena felt safe in his arms, safe to break down and smash though all the walls she had built around her. She sniffled and lifted her head and he bent his at the same time, his forehead resting against hers. There looked to be a maelstrom of emotions in his eyes. She saw such deep sadness, fear, anger and rage all mixed together in the blue of his eyes. His breath was panting out of him as her hands laid now on his chest, feeling the rise and fall of it under her palms.

"Damon, talk to me...you wanted to know why I felt like I was broken and now you know."

He nodded numbly, without saying a word at her statement. He was right there with her, holding her and yet he looked a million miles away.

Elena wished she knew what he was thinking. He was probably repulsed by her now. She was broken and had no idea how to heal from something she had not even admitted to herself until now. Just admitting it had taken months. Who knows how long it could take for her to be ready for another relationship.

He was looking away, staring past her at the wall behind her when she spoke again. "I get that you don't even want to look at me. I do. I can barely look at myself in the mirror without seeing that I'm not the girl I used to be. She's gone. I don't need your pity."

Damon looked back down at her and was again shaking his head in disbelief. "No, God no Elena. This isn't pity. My heart feels like it shattered in knowing what you went through. I wished I could turn back time...stop him from ever..." Elena saw a tear slip down his cheek now and she wiped it away with her thumb and his eyes fell closed.

He opened them again a few seconds later...and they were shiny in the moonlight as more tears slipped from down his cheeks. "I am so sorry Elena. I can't imagine. You have been so strong carrying this all alone for so long..."

Sniffling she nodded. "I didn't want to admit it. I didn't want anyone to know. But I wouldn't want to turn back time Damon...cause then I wouldn't have Belle."

He opened his mouth but then shut it again, taking back whatever he was going to say. She took his hands and pulled him to sit back on the couch beside her. "I can't imagine not having her. She is my sunshine, the absolute light to fight the darkness. She looks nothing like him, I am so thankful for but she is perfect and I don't think of that night when I look at her. I don't see her as a mistake or a reminder of Mason's rage. I see her as a precious innocent baby."

Damon was nodding and tangling his fingers were hers as they sat facing each other on the couch. "She is perfect...such beautiful big brown eyes and those brunette curls… just like her mother..."

Elena smiled through her tears. "I know...she is a vision. Gracie too, looks so much like me. Mason was upset just after she was born that she seemed to have none of his traits at all. All me. No Lockwood genes. I'm sure there are but I didn't go looking for how she could possibly look like him after what he did."

She crossed her legs in front of her again and Damon sat sideways one leg bent on the side of her own, the other hanging down from the couch. He moved the blanket that had fallen to the floor to wrap it around her shoulders. Their hands were still entwined as Elena looked back up at his tortured blue eyes.

"Damn it Elena you have no idea how strong you really are. Carrying this secret must have been hell. And here I was actually feeling bad for beating your ass of an ex up earlier tonight."

Elena's eyes widened in surprise. "I heard your boss telling you you were out of line and how you treated him was inexcusable. That you were suspended for it. What did you do Damon?"

Damon clutched her hands tighter in his. "He was baiting me...and I knew better than to fall for it but he kept pushing and saying such horrible things about you." His voice lowered and he bent his head to hers, his gaze locked to hers again. "I said he came to you one night and showed you who was boss...that he should have done it years ago..." he choked out.

"God baby, he said he forced himself on you and said it was a rush..." Damon's voice was shaking again as he spoke. "I couldn't take it...I was stupid really stupid but I punched him and started choking him on the hard cold ground beside the police car. Enzo stopped me and got me away from him."

Now it was Elena's turn to be surprised. This amazing man had choked Mason after her ex bragged about hurting her. Saying it was a rush to rape her? She looked up at him, his face hiding in the shadows around them. It was still dark outside with just the smallest hint of daylight peeking up on the horizon.

Elena grabbed his face and turned him back to find his eyes. "I'm glad you didn't kill him...you would have been sent to prison for that...no matter how much he deserves that, _you_ don't Damon. _Please_ believe that."

He studied her nodding slightly. "Maybe I do...deserve to go to prison..."

She dropped her hands from his face, staring at him angry that he would dare even think that. "No, no Damon. I know I don't know you that well yet but I have seen your heart, your compassion and your tenderness with me and the girls. I have seen how much you care and risk your life to save others."

She was thinking back to his nightmare and crying out for someone to stop and not kill her. He had been through something horrific, something causing his nightmares. Elena was about to ask him about when he spoke up.

"It doesn't matter if I try to save others if they don't try to save themselves..." he trailed off looking far away again as if lost in a memory. But his eyes darted back to hers. "I know you will _hate_ me asking and I have no right to even _dare_ to ask...but I know the officers will tomorrow, so I just want to prepare you for what you will face then."

Elena drew in a deep breath. She knew what he wanted to know and she had wrestled with that decision for months already. "You want to know why I didn't report it that night...right?" He nodded slowly, his eyes so wide and locked on hers. And then the tears started flooding her eyes again.

Dark raven hair was shaking back and forth again, and Elena felt a sob building in her throat. Damon opened his arms for her again but this time they were sitting and in inviting her closer she knew how close that would be. But right then she didn't care about anything other than feeling comforted by his embrace.

Within seconds she had crawled into his lap and his arms wound around her body. She still clutched the blanket tight as she lay her head against his chest again. "I was too weak...too scared. He threatened Gracie Damon..." Tears were flowing again now and dripping down on his lean muscled chest. "Mason threatened to take her away from me if I told anyone. He said he had people he knew in high places that would get him off and he wouldn't go to jail for what he did to me."

Damon held her tight, rocking her like she was a fragile child. Elena felt him running his hands down her head, his fingers in her hair. Every touch felt so good, so calming to her tidal wave of emotions that came out.

She kept sharing, feeling safer than she had in years. "I tried to divorce him, before all this but he contested it at every turn and there was no proof of his affair with my best friend at all and every thing I tried to get free of him he would fight back in court and it would take weeks and months and I couldn't afford to keep fighting him. I need to keep the money I made for us, for food and clothes and diapers. I wanted to get a restraining order against him after what he did but he wasn't stupid in threatening me with taking Gracie away. He knew my weaknesses how to control me. So I kept quiet and didn't tell a soul. When family found out I was pregnant I just shared that we had reconciled for a time and that was when I got pregnant."

Damon was quiet, listening and still rubbing her back up and down as she shared more and more just glad to finally get it out. Elena snuggled into his embrace, letting go, dropping all the masks and purged more. The more she shared, the more she felt kept coming out, like a flood from her lips.

"We were happy…in the beginning. Mason had a scholarship to one of the best universities in the country and he loved football and played hard and was the leader for the team. I followed him, marrying him out of high school and worked here starting to go to school for nursing. I loved helping people and wanted a job making people's lives better."

She drew in a deep breath, remembering or rather not wanting to remember. "Everything was great...till he blew out his knee in a hard fall and nothing could keep him playing at the level he was. Surgery could only do so much and he fell into a deep depression. He pushed me away, was angry and withdrawn, abused his meds and then I started taking a few of his pain meds just to cope with his anger at me all the time. He never hit me but he yelled and broke things, scared me and made me think it was my fault...his injury. We had a big fight the night before he got hurt, about him not wanting to come home for Christmas with me and staying to practice. It was our first Christmas as a married couple and I didn't want to be apart and was upset he was putting football ahead of us. It had been bad and he punched a hole in the wall and I ran out the door."

"We made up the following morning and he even kissed me goodbye, something he had not done in a long time. But that night he got hurt so bad and nothing was the same ever again. Later, when the doctor caught on to his drug abuse he started looking for them on the street and I'm so embarrassed to say I stole some from him then too. I liked how they made me feel, numb from all the anger he threw at me. I was still trying to be a good wife then and tried to love him through it. We got pregnant with Gracie then and I stopped the drugs cold turkey when I found out, determined to put her first. But he never stopped and was gone to his stupid retail security job late every night till I found out he was staying out to hook up with my best friend."

Damon was shaking his head and she felt his lips on her hair, pressing his lips to her head as she shared. It felt so good to not hold it all in anymore. "I was already so done with how he treated me and then when I found out he cheated it was like a light bulb just went on and I kicked him out. I needed to do what was best for Gracie. I had already named her once I found out it was a girl. She was my saving grace from everything that fell apart. Losing my best friend and my husband all at once.

"I love the name Elena. Its perfect for her..." Damon whispered against her hair. She sighed and lifted her head finally from where it had been buried in the crook of his neck.

"After I threw him out he seemed happy with Caroline and they left us alone. Gracie was born and Mason stayed out of it. Till a year or so later, the night he..." She felt her body shaking again just thinking about it. "I found out that night she had left him and he showed up at our house when Gracie was away at a sleepover at mom and dads. He screamed and threw things and forced me down..." Elena sniffled wiping her face. "After wards I never saw him again till a few weeks ago. I think him and Care made up for a while I'm not sure but after that night I never even told him I was pregnant from it. He figured it out on his own and only lately started trying to push back in our lives. He made lots of money somehow, and seemed clean from drugs but I always got chills around his friends who hung out at the bar I worked at."

Looking back up in his eyes, she studied his expression. She had dumped the worst of her life on him in one fell swoop and now was curious about the fallout. Straightening up she crawled out of his very warm and safe lap to sit beside him again. Elena squinted her brown eyes at him curiously. "So Damon...do I still look like someone you want to be interested in...after all that? I'm not only a mother of two that in dating anyone, none of the few guys I saw after I was pregnant with Belle were interested after seeing I came with 2 little girls. But now you just heard all the other baggage I have..." She tilted her head slightly, watching his face. "Still think this thing between us, this connection is worth it?"

Her words were clipped and daring. He would be crazy to pursue her after knowing all that. She was such a mess, and barely starting to heal. Why would she expect him to wait for her?

"Elena," he began slowly and she thought she saw him choosing his words carefully. "You are not a mess. You are so incredibly strong...I can't even begin to imagine what you have been through but you aren't scaring me away. I don't scare that easily. In case you forgot I am a cop, a detective and that is not for the faint of heart. And the fact that you have 2 amazing little girls only adds to the appeal Elena not takes away from it. Those other men were idiots to bail at first sign of children in the picture."

She bit her lip between her teeth, feeling her heart pounding in her chest. He wasn't going to bail and run. She had given him so many reasons to believe nothing could work between them. But he wanted to try to see where this would go...for real. Her children made her more attractive to him? She could hardly believe it.

"I...I don't know what to say Damon...I really don't."

He smiled softly at her. "Then don't say anything. Just believe that I mean it. I won't push you in anything...everything will be your choice and your move. You don't deserve to live in fear or emptiness believing you are worth nothing. All I ask is the chance to show you that you are wrong about yourself. Give me till Christmas to show you...a bit at a time, that miracles like this season can bring can be yours too." He ran his hand down her cheek again. "You deserve so much more than Mason ever gave you and I want a chance to show you. Will you give me that?"

She was nodding before he even finished saying it. She believed in miracles, just never thought she would find one herself. "Yes Damon. I will give you that chance...till Christmas and thank you so being so understanding."

He smiled warmly at her. "Anytime. Till we figure out who is trying to hurt you it looks like we might have quite a bit of time to spend together to find the magic of Christmas." He held up a finger, his eyes widening. "But before the day starts and your angels wake up I want to tell you about me too. You deserve to know my life is messy too. You aren't alone in that."

She curled more into the blanket and leaned back against the arm of the couch. He had said he had darkness too. Was she ready for this? She had no idea. But she wanted to know more about him...their connection and feeling safe with him...those feelings she had didn't lie. And however dark or how many skeletons he had in his closet, she wanted to know.

Elena owed it to her daughters to be much more careful with anything resembling love or a future that they were a part of. Those girls were her world and she would protect them with her life from anything that threatened them…

* * *

 **I will have another update up as soon as I can. We will get a lot more of insight into Damon's past and the event that is causing his nightmares and why he blew it so bad with his temper. I have always done my best to take good care of these precious characters so don't judge things too harshly too quickly. What he shares is dark too and these two sharing so deeply will help their bond grow stronger.**

 **Elena will need to face the police and relive things with Mason too and they get another clue to why someone is after Elena and her little family.**

 **I worked hard on this most of the weekend so please take a moment to send me a review. I love reading that people are enjoying the story and giving ideas and asking questions.**

 **Please take a look at Carols amazing Christmas story if you haven't already, called Somewhere in my Memory. Its beautiful and I love that she explores the disability of Damon being deaf and Elena being the strong one. Its such a different approach to the characters and so powerful.**

 **Maria April May is back and I am getting caught up on her stories too. Devil's Obsession is crashing to a close and so exciting! And she has Forget Me Not still going and Inked Hearts too that I am just getting into.**

 **Justina's story Things You Felt While He is Gone is incredible and I am eager for more!**

 **All is Fair by Foreverfirstloves is so vivid and really dark and dangerous. There are lots of great authors loving what they do and keeping DE alive.**

 **Have a great night!**


	5. His Head, His Heart

**Here is another update. A lot of you were so curious what happened to Damon. Well here it is. It's dark, like I said that the story is a dark, thriller style Christmas story with romance too.**

 **Hope to update again in a few days and get this story all finished by Christmas. Thank you for taking the time to read, review, follow and favorite. I love writing for DE and I hope you continue enjoying this story!**

* * *

Damon looked around, maybe to see if it was too late to share his story. Elena knew the kids would be up soon. Jenna was with Gracie, so having her aunt so close she might sleep longer than her usual 6 30 or 7 am wake up for the day.

Elena was still so tired but felt wide awake at the same time. It had felt really good to share her secret and get it out. Helping her take her power back and not having it feel like it was crushing her the same way as it had been when no one knew.

It had been months already and she had tried to brave meeting people again, dating and not just staying hidden in her house. Jenna knew something had happened but never pushed her to know what. Her sister just saw Elena break down and become almost emotionless and decided to move in and help out with Gracie and anything Elena needed during her pregnancy.

She could hide from others very well behind her kids and just talking about them and putting on masks whenever she had to be out. But this night had been monumental in her healing, she could already feel it.

Damon had been far more than her hero from Mason already and the intruder at the hotel. He had been there, supported her and held her through sharing the worst thing she had ever experienced. And for him to still want to be there, want her and not be running for the hills because of all the baggage she would bring to a relationship...felt unreal.

Elena thought she had that kind of caring from Mason but it had only been skin deep, superficial and not real love she had felt with him at all. He had been hiding such a different, selfish and dangerous person inside himself and when the world crashed down on his dreams, that should have been the time that they pull through it and he leaned on her for support, comfort and caring. Instead, he had lashed out and over time by drinking and abusing the drugs he became such a very different version of who she thought she knew.

She looked up realizing she had been miles away in her thoughts. Damon smiled softly at her, his blue eyes so intense and focused studying her as she leaned back on the side of the couch.

"Are you okay Elena? If its too much now we can talk more later..."

She was shaking her head right away. No, if he felt like she could be his safe place too then she wanted to do anything she could for him. "No, Damon please share. I'm too wound up to sleep right now anyway. It feels like a huge weight is off my chest in telling you about Mason. I'm all ears," she chuckled and stretched one bare foot over his lap, extending it enough to loosen the tense muscle.

Damon nodded and she was surprised when he was suddenly pulling her feet onto his lap as he tilted his head to hers. She didn't say anything and welcomed his warm hands on her tired muscles. He started rubbing her one foot, kneading the sole with his thumbs and her head fell back.

"Feel good?" His voice was barely above a whisper when he spoke low and smooth.

"Mmm hmm," she almost moaned and her eyes fell closed.

"Okay then just relax Elena and I will tell you my story. I was lead detective for the narcotics division at the CPD I worked my way up over the years but this just felt like it was my calling. I wanted to get drugs off the street one bust at a time to make the streets safer for our kids, for any of us. You included, hearing that your husband got drugs that way too and it put you at risk. I didn't want that for anyone."

She listened like he did, before her eyes focused on him as he looked far away again. This was hard for him she was sure, just like it had been hard for her to share too. Maybe he had no one to share with either. But he had his partner and they seemed close so she hoped they could share the burdens of all the day to day hell that it must be in being a cop.

Damon continued, massaging her feet while staring down at them like he was lost in the memories as he thought back. "My older sister, Katherine...almost O.D.'d years ago. She was young and her and her husband were expecting a baby. Our parents died in a plane crash when I was 18. My dad loved to fly planes and he died doing what he loved, while taking our mom with him. The day we found out about their deaths my sister lost the baby. Miscarriage at 6 months and it devastated both of them. She turned to drugs and they fought and blamed each other for the loss of the baby and when they split she got worse. I found her laying in the bathtub after taking a whole lots of pills and I rushed her to the hospital. It had been so close...if I hadn't gone to see her that evening, by morning she would have been gone."

Elena was wide awake despite the soothing rubbing he was doing to her feet. "Oh God Damon I am so sorry. You must have been so scared."

"I was. She looked so weak, like she was dead already and thought I had lost another member of our family so soon."

Elena was shaking her head. She could not imagine.

"And _that_ is why I went into law enforcement almost 10 years ago." Damon concluded.

"What happened to your sister?"

"Oh...Kat, she was okay. Better than okay and got help and got clean. She's been happy and married for a few years now to an amazing guy. She survived the darkness and lived to tell about it and now speaks to schools and teenagers about drug abuse. Her husband Matt is the principle of one the high schools schools in Chicago. They met from her sharing her story and clicked right away. She survived when drugs could have destroyed her."

"That's amazing! I'm so happy for her and you." Elena said. He was right, there could be light after such darkness. His sister found happiness after she lost nearly everything. Maybe there was hope for her too? And Damon.

Damon was quiet, still rubbing up and down the sides of her one foot before lifting the other to start rubbing that one. She loved how relaxed she felt.

"I feel like I owe you an explanation about my suspension. You have been through too much Elena and deserve to go into anything with me eyes wide open. No secrets."

She nodded and was very grateful for him thinking of her feelings. He was right she needed to know more about him to even begin to decide if they wanted to pursue anything.

Damon was quiet, biting his bottom lip between his teeth as he looked down at her feet, focusing his concentration there, taking his time with his words. They sat there in silence, Elena patiently waiting for him to share and all the while his attention was on her muscles, stroking up and down her calves, around the ball of her foot, up each toe...

"Your case Elena...what I walked into with Mason threatening to hurt you and take away your kids...I had a case just like that before and it ended so so badly. So when I saw you and your precious girls...seeing you had been hurt by that creep, it felt far too familiar and it was too fresh and raw from my previous case."

Elena sat up, moving more forward, giving him her full attention. He had stopped rubbing her feet as his eyes got more lost in what he was saying.

"I had been seeing a therapist these last few months and even she warned me that if I ran into another case that was too similar I would feel so torn to make everything right that turned wrong with the other case. But she also warned my boss that I might not be ready to face another abuser. And she was right."

"Elijah suspended me cause I lost my temper on Mason. And he was right to do that. I felt so unhinged with him and all the horrible things he said about you."

His head was down, his jaw muscle tight, as Elena saw him clench his teeth. He looked furious. What had else Mason all said to him? Damon's head came up, his eyes clouded in sadness. She wanted to reach out, and kiss away the pain all over his face, But the moment was gone as his lips parted and he continued to share.

"I cant walk away and give up your case Elena. I can't risk it turning out like the other one. The case broke me after almost 10 years on the force with the highest conduct and professionalism. I could distance myself from other victims, not let them in and be too emotionally connected before. Why I couldn't with that case I don't know and I was pulled from duty for a few months after."

He pursed his lips, his eyes finding hers and she nodded slowly, encouraging him to continue. Damon drew in another deep breath. "You see, there was an informant that was helping us trap her boyfriend so that we could arrest him on drug trafficking charges. We were after his boss, a huge deal in the city who no one knew who he was. He was at the hub of distributing so much to the kids and teens of this city. But this woman was young and had a little girl...just like you Elena."

"I knew her from her help in being a private informant for other cases. I got her out of strip clubs, into providing for her child, safely. A good job at a grocery store. Honest money, without strings attached. I got her away from her previous boyfriend who was involved in sex trade. The little girl was his and she managed to get away, they changed their names and stayed safe from him. We paid too for her information on any movement in the drug cartel her current boyfriend was a part of."

Elena was waiting for whatever the boom was he was going to lower. She could feel that something big happened. Something that affected him a lot and enough to believe she needed to hear this before deciding if she wanted to get to know him more.

Damon looked lost in the past as he leaned his head back on the couch, closing his eyes. His voice was trembling as he pushed himself to keep going and Elena felt like she was holding her own breath too in fear of what had happened.

"He was hurting her...bad, Elena. Every time we met she was sporting different injuries, more bruises, black eyes or sore ribs, cuts, scrapes even a dislocated shoulder and broken bones that she never got treatment for. God knows what else we couldn't see. I tried to pull her out many times, to get her out of there before heaven forbid he started hurting that little girl. But she said she wanted him put away and the drug charges was our best bet for him to be behind bars for a long time and never hurt her again."

His beautiful blue eyes came up and locked on hers. "Mason hurt you too..." he stroked down the bruise on her cheek, his touch feather light and Elena felt flutters in her stomach at his touch.

"Here too right?" Damon asked and gently moved the fabric of her sweater to the side and the big purple bruise was visible. She pulled the sleeve back up, covering herself with the blanket again.

"And here..." she whispered, turning her leg enough for Damon to see the bruise on the side of her one leg. His fingers trailed down it too.

"God, Elena, I am so sorry," he choked out.

"Here too..." she guiding his hand under her sweater and tank top to rest it on her belly as she held up the shirt. Another angry bruise was visible on her stomach as he caressed it with his thumb. It felt good to show him, to tell someone what Mason had done.

She pulled her sweater off the other shoulder revealing a lighter bruise, one that was healing. "This one is almost gone." Damon caressed it with his finger and then she was surprised to feel him lean in and press his lips to the damaged skin so gently, for barely a second. He had pulled back so quickly but the action had left her breathless as she took in the pain in his ocean eyes.

"I told myself that with Jenna there he wouldn't dare hurt me and I was so behind on bills for the house that asking him for child support was my only other option. Other times in the last few weeks he had caught me alone when he demanded to come in and after shoving me last time I said I was going to call the police and that was all it took for him to run. This time I wasn't so lucky."

Damon shook her head back and forth, tumbling jet black strands of hair to fall across his forehead. "This has to stop...I won't let him hurt you anymore...he can't. How could anyone?"

Elena clasped her hands around his. "I believe you Damon. I do and I am so incredibly happy I met you. Sharing this with you...my darkness, is helping me heal. You have no idea how much I have longed for someone to care like you are..." She smiled, encouraging him to finish his story.

Clearing his throat, her rubbed her hand in between his larger palms looking down again. Elena was enjoying tangling their fingers over and over as he shared.

He cleared his throat and spoke up. "So that ass of a man had the mom, Rose so hooked on his drugs and dependent on him for her next fix. I wanted to get her out, get clean so she could be the mom she wanted to be for that little sweet girl. She was Gracie's age so seeing Mason threatening you or your babies I was _not_ going to let history repeat itself."

Elena was running her fingers through his hair at the side of his face now and he turned his head to her, leaning in to her touch. "What happened Damon? Whatever it is I know you did your best...it won't change that I am starting to feel something for you."

"You don't know that! You could end up just like her! I can't...I fucking _won't._..let that happen." He put his head in his hands, pulling on the strands with his fists. "I can't...I can't lose you like that. Rose is a shell, empty, broken. I can't risk you being destroyed even more...like she was."

Elena moved the hair from his eyes, loving the feeling of her fingers in his hair. "You won't lose me. I don't scare that easily either Damon," she almost chuckled at saying what he said back to him. But he did not smile back at her and instead stared hard in her eyes, his muscles in this throat tight.

"That little girl died, Elena! Her name was Hannah and she was 3 with the longest beautiful brown hair, just like Gracie. Her mom, Rose was devastated and yesterday she had tried to take her own life, overdosed at home after her daughter had been dead 3 full months already. I checked on like I did every afternoon even during my suspension and found her...just like my sister all those years ago, barely breathing and nearly dead from the drugs. I carried her out of there and got her to the hospital. That was the hell I dealt with last night before your call came in. She's in stable condition now but she wants to die and its all my fault!"

Damon kept his head down even when Elena tried to pull him so he could look at her. He refused and stared at the carpet, his eyes wide and rimmed with tears.

"She wasn't supposed to be there that day. Neither of them were! We had an escape plan and somehow her boyfriend stopped it and they were in the back bedroom when it all went down. My team came in pretending to be buyers so we could nab that dick with the cash in hand and the drugs there. But we underestimated Trevor and one of his guys shot at us when we had guns on them. The others started shooting too and we all dove for cover. It was chaos. In the shootout that followed we lost Trevor as he ran to the back of the house and by the time I got there Rose was unconscious and that asshole had given her a needle full of heroine!"

Damon had his head in his hands, as Elena just curled her hands around his arm, leaning her head against his shoulder, rubbing her palms up and down his arm, offering any comfort that she could as he continued the horrific story.

"He had nowhere to run. A hard perimeter was set up a few blocks out and yet he ran anyway, taking the kid with him. I heard sounds and realized Hannah was gone as I tried to revive her mom on the floor in the bedroom. I had to make a choice and risk Rose not coming back from the drugs flooding her system and go save her daughter. I left her, praying my team would get the other men handled fast and get her to the hospital in time. When I made it to the backyard and saw a tree house up in the only large tree in the yard. He had her up there and more of my men surrounded them from the ground. But he had a gun on her and threatened to shoot her if we didn't stay back. He screamed at us that he was not going back to prison."

Elena could already feel the darkness of the story, the heaviness of knowing the ending. Her stomach was spinning but she stayed still, glued to the couch beside him determined too be there till he was done. She swallowed hard, forcing what she thought tasted like bile back down.

"Everything happened so fast," he whimpered. "Trevor nearly lost his balance as the boards started to creak. I yelled at him that it was too weak and they could both fall. Every cop had dropped their gun by now and we were encouraging him to come down. I thought he was giving up. We all did."

Damon shook his head still by his lap and clawed at his hair. "He said he knew we were lying...that he was going back to jail. He screamed at me that he knew he just killed her mother so she was better off joining her. He was fucking crazy. He had just gotten out after a 5 year sentence and had only been out a year or so already. The profile on this guy said he meant what he said and he would do anything to avoid going back to prison. He was going to die and take that sweet angel with him..."

"Enzo had looked at me as we both knelt down with our fingers linked. He nodded to me too we both dove fast for our ankle holsters seconds after we heard Trevor click off the safety. He had been shaking his head that it was better this way. We had to act, or that girl would be dead. Trevor held her tighter by the arm as she cried for her mommy and we took the shot...Enzo took him down before he could shoot her, shooting at the shoulder that he was holding the gun with and it fell to the wood floor as he started losing his balance again. My shot was right between the eyes and he was gone, falling sideways over the railing and to the ground. We thought we were home free taking his weight off the tree house and I was ready to climb up to get her."

Damon turned and looked up at Elena with tears running in silent trails down his cheeks. "She fell...I was ready to catch her if she fell forward over the rail but the flooring collapsed toward the back, and she fell backwards out of the tree house, as everything collapsed like a house of cards. I dove forward, getting hit by sharp pieces of wood but I didn't care...I needed to get to her. She hit the ground, or rather the wood below her crashed against her skull and she was dead on impact, her eyes wide open as she was inches from my outstretched arms. I will never forget the sound her body made hitting that wood so hard before everything went black. I awoke in the hospital with blunt traumas and cuts and scrapes from the wood and a broken arm but otherwise I was okay. But Hannah was dead.."

"Oh God Damon, that is horrible. So so tragic..." Elena soothed, running her hand through his hair more. "But it wasn't your fault. He was going to kill her. You did everything you could to save her."

He looked back at her with fire in his ice blue eyes. "No I didn't! I could have got them out sooner but Rose wanted to stay till that last day just not to arouse suspicion of the drug bust. She put so much on the line, was beaten daily it looked like and took it to finally get him out of her and her daughters life. She trusted me and my team and I let her down."

His head fell to his hands again. "She wanted to die after hearing her daughter didn't make it. With my help she forced herself through a nasty withdrawal from the heroine her boyfriend had given her. She was getting better but the loss of her only child was too much. It didn't matter that I was an inch or a mile away...I hadn't reached her and Hannah was gone."

"And now the boss thinks I shouldn't be on this case...but I can't let the same thing happen to you or little Gracie. I can't shake that Mason is somehow involved in the drug cases too and everything else is like fucking deja vu. I have to be here to protect you. I would do it for free, I don't care. Its more than my job now. Its personal and that is what scares me Elena."

"Hey, hey Damon, look at me." She pulled his head up, cupping his face and waited till his eyes found hers. "I'm scared too. I am. But we can figure this out together. The more you talk about your other cases the more I think Mason could be involved in that too. He was always so secretive about where money came from and would snap at me if I asked any questions."

Damon looked like he was thinking fast. "And you said he kept trying to push his way back into your lives in only the last few weeks right? The last two weeks the department has made some big busts and taken out some major players looking for the big suppliers in this city. Without me leading them they still got a lot of drugs off the street but never found any of the cash."

She nodded not sure what he was getting at as Damon continued. "Maybe there is something at your house? Something he needs that would be worth risking showing his face after what he did to you. Maybe our answers to who is behind this have been there all along and he was looking for something or trying to take something back?"

It was near dawn now and Elena heard Belle starting to cry. She sniffled and cleared her throat, wiping her face, saying she needed to go and Damon nodded absently looking like his mind was on the case. It was a new day and she knew somehow they would figure this out together.

Before she moved away to tend to her daughter she knelt down in front of where he was still sitting on the couch. She waited till he lifted his eyes to hers. "I want you to know...I don't scare easily either Damon. That was the worst for you?"

He nodded silently, his cheeks still wet with tears and she smiled.

"I am not going anywhere...so please trust me like I am trusting you that we will make it through this together. I want more Damon...with you. Even after hearing all that. If anything it showed me even more what an incredible man you are and how much you care about people. You were there for Rose through so much and you did everything you could to save her and Hannah. How it ended does not show me you are a bad person. You cared, and risked your life too when all the wood was falling to save that little girl. I don't know how long I'll still be healing but..."

"I'll wait for you… I will. You are worth it. And thank you Elena...for everything." Damon smiled and ran a finger down her cheek. "Now scoot, mommy duties are calling..."

Elena smiled back and heard Belle crying louder and hurried out of the room. She could not help but feel like she really had been brave tonight and it had felt so good to open up again and not feel like she was fighting alone.

And he had said he wanted a chance to show her an amazing Christmas and she was so curious how he would do that…

* * *

Damon watched her go, seeing the sensuous sway of her hips in the short plaid shorts. The case was forgotten for a moment as his eyes were on her...

Her sweater fell down her shoulder again and he felt a pounding in his heart wanting to chase after her, and kiss her skin, at the crook of her neck. He could imagine her giggle and her radiant smile. He wanted to pick her up, pressing her whole body against his, her between the wall and him, her legs wrapped around his waist and kiss her senseless. The fireworks between them would be earth shattering if he did that. She deserved so much more than life had given her already. He wanted to show her how amazing she was, how he would never hurt her, abuse her or cheat on her, like Mason had.

He pulled on his black v-neck and left the living room, heading to wash his face and wipe his tears and stuff all that emotion back down to focus on Elena and her kids and protecting them. He stood staring at his reflection in the mirror in his bathroom, taking in the frown lines on his forehead and red rimmed eyes. So much had happened in such a short time and he felt like he had aged so much from Rose's case and now Elena's too.

Leaning on the sink, Damon closed his eyes. He was _not_ going to let history repeat itself.

No way in hell. He would die protecting this precious little family. A family he wished he was a part of. Elena had not rejected him and she had thought after sharing about her past he would reject her. But it felt like the opposite happened. He cared even more, wanted her to be happy. He wanted to make her happy.

He was already thinking of things they could do to enjoy Christmas and make it memorable for her and her girls.

Stepping out of the bathroom he almost ran into Jenna, sleepy-eyed and bed head as she had been waiting to use the bathroom. He apologized and moved aside for her to slip past him. He walked down the hall to the bedrooms and listened to see if his 3 year old guest was awake.

Peeking in the door, he saw her brown hair had fallen down all around her as she clutched at the blanket, burying her nose in it while holding her teddy close. She looked so peaceful and Damon slipped closer and pulled the blanket more over her shoulder, tucking her in more before closing the door behind him.

He resisted coming closer to his own room where he knew Elena would be busy nursing her baby and made his way to the kitchen instead and donned an apron, smirking that the only one he owned would be very inappropriate right now. He busied himself in the kitchen, whipping up some fluffy, blueberry pancakes, frying them and bacon before gathering an assortment of fruit, cut it up and topped it with whipped cream.

Elena peeked around the door a few minutes later cradling a wide awake little girl in her arms. Belle was dressed in a striped pink and white sleeper, her brown eyes wide and looking around at the brightness of the kitchen.

Damon didn't realize he was staring till a bubble of bacon grease jumped from the pan and sizzled on his arm and he jumped to cover the pan and turn it down. Elena was smiling and snuggling the baby, moving them to the window, parting the sheer curtains to show her the bright back yard.

He heard Elena gasp and she looked back at him. "Wow Damon I didn't know you had an ice rink in your back yard! It's beautiful!"

Smiling he turned to her. "That pond has always been so beautiful for skating in winter. It's frozen over solid and been ready to enjoy for the last few days already. I just haven't been out there to enjoy it with all that has been going on."

Gracie was next to appear, wandering into the kitchen, yawning with her hair sticking up all over. She padded barefoot wearing the pink and yellow night gown all the way down to her toes. "Morning Mommy. Morning Damon." Damon smiled at her nodding his own greeting.

"Morning Gracie doll," Elena smiling at her and motioned her to the window. "Look at the frozen pond Officer Damon has in his back yard."

"Wow! Mommy, that looks like SO much fun! Can we go out and skate? Please?" When Damon saw Elena had not answered right away she looked to him and he cleared his throat, turning off the oven and putting the pancakes and bacon on every plate.

"If your mom says its okay we could go skating on the pond Gracie."

The little girls head bobbed up and down. "Please Mommy? I know I can't skate yet for real but I can stay on my feet in my boots really well already. Can I try? Real skating?"

Elena looked back up at him and Damon was smiling eagerly, wiggling his eyebrows at her. He would love to play outside with Elena and her little girl.

"Sure baby," Elena agreed.

Jenna had come into the room and Elena passed Belle to her and scooped up Gracie in her arms, swinging her around.

"But we need to feed that little tummy of yours first and Damon made us an amazing breakfast. So if you can wait till after I tuck Belle back for a nap we can go outside then." Elena turned back to Damon. "Unless we need to go to the station already?"

He shook his head. "No, we have time after breakfast. Dig in." He smiled while crunching a piece of bacon between his teeth. Jenna sat down and Elena slipped away and was back in no time with a little bouncy chair. She gently put Belle in it buckling her up and popped her soother in when her started to fuss. The baby bounced her feet happily, looking wide eyed at the toy bar in front of her.

Jenna was already sitting down cutting up her own pancakes when Damon walked away from the stove and passed Elena the plate he prepared just for the little excited 3 year old, barely staying put on the chair at the island.

Elena grinned up at him and mouthed thank you before passing it to her daughter. "Look sweetie. Damon made yours special..." He leaned over to see Gracie's expression and watched her eyes widen as she took in the cute face he made with the blueberries and whipped cream. He used blueberries for eyes and a nose and then swirled the cream on as hair and a big wide smile!

"Is it me?" the little girl asked and Damon nodded, grinning at her.

"You bet munchkin. Do you like it?"

Gracie was nodding rapidly and smiling in thanks. Elena helped her cut it so she could feed herself and then turned back to him.

"Thank you," she smiled, tilting her head. "You made her day. Mine too."

Damon chuckled. "Well that day isn't nearly over yet...lots more ways I can make your day Elena." His flirt was definitely on as he saw her eyes widen at his words. He meant it, to take anything at her pace but he loved seeing her smile, her daughter too and could not wait to have more fun with them.

Elena moved closer, coming around to his side of the island and she ran her finger down the front of his apron. "Are you trying to tell me something, _Officer_?" Her tone was teasing, her brown eyes sparkling in the brightness of the room.

He smiled wider, loving their banter..."No, ma'am," he teased her right back, waggling his eye brows. He leaned in closer to her ear his voice lower, his tone more serious. "I told you everything was when you were ready. No pressure. This," he indicated of his apron while pulling back to look at her, "Was a gag gift from Enz last Christmas. He thought it might encourage the ladies."

He looked down at where her hand was resting. The words 'Kiss the Cook,' were in bold red letters with a heart on the 'i'. When his eyes came back up to meet hers he was taken aback by the rush of electricity in his veins. He wanted to feel her lips on his so damn badly. He ached to know what she tasted like, what she felt like, wrapped in his arms, kissing him.

Elena swallowed thickly obviously affected by their closeness too. She leaned in and Damon felt his heart race under her palm. His eyes fell closed as he felt her lips press gently to his cheek, just at the corner of his mouth. If he had turned just a fraction of an inch toward her, he would be kissing her. But he was determined to let her lead. She was worth waiting for, however long it took.

He had not even realized they had an audience till she pulled back and he saw Gracie smiling at him. Jenna had gone to pick up Belle who was starting to fuss and came back to her chair, holding the baby, bouncing her on her knee. Belle was sucking hard on her soother and rubbing her head in the blanket.

Jenna smiled back at Elena who Damon saw was now blushing before she shook her head and reached for her baby.

"I think its time for your nap. Isn't it princess?" Elena snuggled her close and started walking away down the hall.

Damon put his hands on the counter, steadying himself. Gracie had been munching a piece of bacon before using a spoon shakily to dig out the fruit in the bowl getting whipped cream all over her face.

Jenna laughed and nuzzled the 3 year old and wiped her face. "Thank you Officer Salvatore," she spoke to him. He had realized that she hadn't said anything to him yet in all that had gone on the previous evening and this morning.

He smiled at her. "You are welcome. I'm happy to have you guys here to keep you safe. Just doing my job Ms. Gilbert."

"Please call me Jenna. And from what I can see its more than that, you just doing your job."

He passed her a cup of coffee from the pot, focusing so his hand didn't shake. What was she saying? She had been quiet but it was obvious Elena's sister had been watching them.

"I haven't seen her smile like that in so long," Jenna continued. "Really. I mean she is happy with the girls and loves them so much and they laugh and smile and giggle when they play but its different." She added cream and sugar and took a sip of the coffee as Damon just stood across from her, curious where she was going with this.

"With you, its real and genuine. Not hiding her sadness like she does from the girls. She trusts you and I am so glad for that. She has been sad and empty for so long and you light her up inside. I could see it just from now the way you guys talked."

"She's amazing," he cautiously spoke out. "I feel horrible for all Mason put her through." He knew Jenna didn't know everything but there was lots Elena would not have been able to hide. "I want to help her, and you and the girls feel safe again. She deserves to be happy."

"Yes, yes she does," Jenna replied. "I can see you feel something for her too, don't you Officer Salvatore?"

He swallowed a lump in his throat, his fingers clutching the coffee cup he poured for himself a little to tightly. "I do..." he admitted. "I've never felt this way about anyone and I have had my share of relationships. They just can't usually handle how crazy and stressful working to catch drug dealers is. The long hours, big cases, the danger. But I don't want to mess this up. I've considered helping people in other ways, counseling and rehab even and not being a detective or any kind of cop. I'm not sure if I'm cut out for it anymore. I used to be and now I've gotten more emotionally connected to cases lately and I can seem to compartmentalize like before."

Damon wasn't sure why he was sharing all this with Jenna but the woman looked caring and interested and sounded very protective of her sister. Gracie was still chewing on more cut up grapes and strawberries as they talked.

"I never feel like we are truly making a difference, putting the bad guys away. In drug rings more just sprout up to take their places and its never ending. I don't feel like anything I am doing is really helping people long term."

Jenna smiled back at him. "Well I can tell you that you are making a difference with my sister. She needs help. Help I can't give her and if you can then I am so so happy for that." Her voice lowered as her green eyes bore into his. "Just don't hurt her. I don't know how she could take any more pain."

"I won't," Damon said quickly. "I care about her and Gracie and Belle. I would not dream of ever hurting them." Gracie heard her name and looked up and Damon smiled at her.

Elena came back in the room and the conversation spun on a dime, back to talking about winter and why there wasn't any snow yet. Damon gathered cut up his pancakes and ate them quickly as they all visited. He cleaned up the empty plates after and had re warmed Elena's after she ate her fruit since she hadn't had any pancakes or bacon yet. He passed her her plate as Jenna washed up the brown haired little girl again.

"So are you ready to go check out that ice rink Gracie?" Damon asked her. She was nodding eagerly and already headed to get her snow stuff on. Jenna U turned her to the bathroom to go potty first and get dressed.

Damon turned back to Elena and nodded to her plate. "Better hurry and eat. The fresh air awaits!"

Elena smiled, popping a piece of pancake in her mouth as Damon scooped up a berry and tossed it in the air and caught it in his mouth. He grinned back at her and she looked adorably impressed. She picked some up herself, tossing another one in the air and he caught that one. The second one landed against his chin, his mouth open wide but she missed and giggled.

Damon leaned over the island and picked up the spray can of whipped cream and proceeded to draw a heart on her pancake. She smiled up at him, her brown eyes like shimmering gemstones in the light. "Decorated just you Elena."

She looked so beautiful and her smile just felt like light to all the darkness they had been sharing about. He wasn't even sure what he meant by the heart but he couldn't resist showing her that she was special to him. They sat there silently as Elena ate and kept glancing at each other every so often with smiles on their lips.

He couldn't think of what to say but was content watching her when Gracie came running in the room all dressed to conquer the north pole.

She was eager to get outside and looked like she might fall over as she jumped up and down. "C'mon mommy! Are you done yet? We need to go..."

"I can clean up here. You guys get out there. I'll let you know when Belle wakes up," Jenna said smiling at them both.

Damon thanked her and turned away to head down the hall to wash up. His mind was on everything that had happened and how fast Elena was becoming such an important person in his life. But he had to pull his damn head out of the clouds and focus on keeping her safe and getting to the bottom of her case.

This whole deal of hiding them away to find out who was after them needed to be where his head was at. His heart...was already hers, he could feel it and he wanted more than anything to make her and her girls happy. He wanted them to be a family. That was where his heart was at, after such a short time.

His head, needed to find out more about Mason's activities. Maybe have him tailed once he was released. He hoped they would find enough to hold him from just the break in last night. But if was involved in things like Rose's boyfriend...that terrified him and excited him. He could be put away for a very long time then, and not ever hurt this precious woman and her babies again.

But he had find out what Mason was after. There had to something he was missing...Enzo was still outside and heading home soon. Ric and his partner would be here soon. Between the 4 of them that was as large as the boss wanted the circle to be.

Damon smiled hearing his name and little Gracie found him, pulling him to come get ready. She was adorable and looked so much like Elena. He let himself be dragged to the door and he started pulling on his jacket and scarf and toque, looking around for his mitts. His shrugged into his leather jacket and pulled on his boots.

Elena was ready, looking happy and smiling warmly. A warm red jacket covered her, wearing jeans and boots. She had a bright purple fuzzy hat on and knit scarf and mitts to match, making her look so cozy. She looked at him, and bent her head. She looked so damn cute blushing again and smiling so bashfully.

Elena was holding Gracie's one hand and the little girl had grabbed his as they made there way out into the chilly air and closed the door behind them.

Danger and mystery could wait. They were safe and being watched over. No one knew where she was. Damon nodded to Enzo in the car, letting go of Gracie's hand saying he would catch up. He ran down the driveway and leaned into the passenger window Enzo had opened. They arranged to meet to talk more at the station later and Damon told him to send someone over to Elena's place and check for any kind drug money. Anything Mason might have hidden.

Enzo nodded and picked up his walkie to relay that to another team. He winked at Damon without saying a word and Damon just rolled his eyes and smiled. He knew his best friend was happy for him and he could not wait to share more with him. But now it was play time and he said goodbye and hurried around to the back of the house.

It was a bright sunshiny morning and it was time to just have some fun...

* * *

 **Hope it helped answer some questions. I am added little bits of romance and fun in between the dangerous plot. There will be more they discover yet about Mason's involvement.**

 **I'd love to hear what you think. Please hit that review button and watch for another update this week and after!**


	6. Winter Wonderland

**Merry Christmas! More to come and the story will not be done before the Christmas but soon after. But I could not wait to post this chapter for you! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Damon ran around the house to his backyard to see those precious girls already laughing and trying to stand on the ice of his pond. Elena's smile was so broad as she held Gracie's little mitten-ed hands as she pulled her along on the ice and skated on her boots backwards.

Elena was shaky on her feet, regaining her balance again as Gracie was cheering for her to pull her faster.

"C'mon mommy, spin me! Lets skate!" Gracie was cheering, her own cheeks red from the coolness of the air, her chestnut curls flying in the wind.

Damon slid onto the ice, the grip on his boots a little more sturdy than Elena's and he caught her under her arms from behind, before her feet slipped out from under her.

"Easy there, take it slow Elena," he encouraged her as Gracie was still asking more to go faster. But it was clear Elena could not go any faster backwards without falling and Gracie's big lip came out, her pout so cute on her little face.

"Damon!" Gracie squealed. "Help mommy go faster, pleeeease!"

Damon passed a teasing look at Elena. With a subtle raise of a brow he nodded and Elena gave him a tentative nod back. She wanted him to help her go faster? His hands wound around her waist, pulling her body in closer to his and he heard her gasp at the movement. His body was flush with hers, his mouth right by her ear. He exhaled slowly, the air visible by her skin and he felt her shudder in his arms.

"I'll hold onto you, Lena." he rasped against her ear, pressing his lips to her hair just under where her cute knit toque covered the luscious locks. "You just hold onto your daughter. I've got you."

Elena nodded numbly, and he could see her whole body seemed to be affected by his closeness. He was loving holding her and slowly he started to turn them around, bracing his boots in the light dusting of snow covering the lake.

Gracie was holding on and laughing and squealing as he spun her mom fast, pulling gently on Elena's hips, his palms open, curving around her body, just under the red jacket. He took in the squeals and giggles from both the lovely ladies in his company as he spun them faster, in circles and Gracie was screaming, her little eyes closed tight. All her trust was in them and she looked like she could almost take flight her body was spinning so fast.

The scenery was blurring around them as Damon slowed them down more and Elena pulled Gracie in closer, slowing still more before letting them go. The girls went sliding across the ice, their laughter in the air. Damon saw Elena looking back at him as he skated closer and skidded to a stop just beside them his grin wide.

"More Damon! Spin us more!" Gracie was giggling in Elena's lap. Damon offered the young mom his gloved hand to pull her back up and she took it, holding on tight as Damon pulled her to her feet. The brown haired 3 year old was already holding her moms other hand tight between hers.

His arms slipped around her waist again, winding them all the way around her body and she inhaled sharply as Damon nuzzled his head against her the back of her neck, just barely under her coat collar. He kept his head close to hers as he started to spin them again. Gracie was laughing, throwing her head back, her scarf billowing out behind her. Damon dug his boots tighter, the grip on them catching the slight ridges in the ice as he watched Gracie's beaming smile shine in the sunlight. She skidded away from them, her mitten slipping lose from her hand and squealed as she slid across the ice.

Damon had stayed standing, his whole body pressed to Elena's as she fell back more into his arms at the force of Gracie letting go. Elena's head sunk against his shoulder as they spun slowly around and around till there was no more momentum. Elena's gloved hands had been wrapped around his at her waist and he swore he could hear her sigh, leaning in to him.

She felt incredible in his arms and Damon did not want to let go, even when they were still, just standing on the ice sparkling in the morning sunlight. Her hands stayed tight, trapping his own against her coat as she relaxed against him. Damon saw her watching her daughter, her smile bright and wide as Gracie was struggling in all her outerwear to stand back up and wobble her way back to them.

Elena laughed, calling out to her and she started skating closer to help Gracie up after the third time she fell back down, trying to get steady on her feet. But Damon wasn't willing to lose the closeness just yet and matching her careful strides, keeping her hands in his as they skated toward the Gracie.

He reluctantly let her go as she bent to help her daughter back up only to have her one foot shoot out from under her. Damon caught her, under her arms but the force of her falling caused him to waver in his balance too and they all sunk down to the cold ice.

"Sorry sweet girl," Elena tried again to help her up. But she was so bundled up with her pink jacket and ski pants and boots that she slipped back down a few seconds later.

"I'm trying Mommy! I am." she whined and let Elena put her mitten back on her hand, tucking it into her sleeve. The determined little girl pushed off and skated away from them, one foot and then the other propelling her forward. "Look! I'm skating! I'm doing it!"

Elena leaned back again, into his embrace. He was sitting with one leg bent and the other resting on the ice, almost making him hiss at the chill of the ice through his jeans. But Elena was curled up, resting her head against his shoulder as she lay between his spread legs.

They sat there, watching Gracie squealing and calling out more that she could skate and Elena was laughing and clapping her gloved hands. "Way to go Gracie girl!" her mom called out to her and just as she tried to spin to face them she slipped again and landed in a heap on the ice. They watched her laying staring at the clear blue sky before Damon nuzzled his lips against Elena's neck again.

"Having fun?" he breathed against her cheek. Damon could not remember the last time he actually had fun. Being here with her had made everything brighter, more meaningful. The whole damn world looked brighter with her around.

Elena turned to him nodding surely, her eyes such a rich dark brown as he locked his gaze to hers. He swallowed a lump in his throat watching her eyes drop to his lips and he sucked cool air between his teeth in eager anticipation of what was happening between them. She looked more beautiful than even before, in his kitchen, laughing about the pancakes he made them. This hardly seemed to be the same woman that had cried in his arms last night and had been so badly damaged by her ex.

"Elena, I..." he began. Not even sure what he was trying to say. Damon had been so taken by the all consuming feelings racing through him as her eyes locked to his again. So wrapped up in everything about her that he had not seen the energetic 3 year old skating all by herself faster and faster toward them till she crashed right down onto Elena's lap, knocking them all over to roll around on the ice.

Gracie was giggling again, sprawled out over both her mom and him as he lifted her above him, his strong hands around the little girls thick parka and spun her around pushing them with his one foot on the ice in circles. Elena must have seen what he was doing and helped using her feet too and hung onto his arms as they spun and Gracie squealed, flying in the air above them.

Damon's arms started feeling more numb, maybe from the cold or holding the toddler up or maybe from the rush of electricity from her hands around his arm, he had no idea. He was falling more for the young mom every minute it seemed. His eyes went back and forth, darting between Gracie's wide smile to Elena's radiant glow as she laughed.

He put Gracie back down and moved to stand back up. Damon stumbled a bit before steadying his footing and the little girls arms went up, asking to be picked up. He stood back to his feet, jumping her up and holding her in his arms. Gracie clung to his neck and pointed to the edge of the frozen lake.

He looked down at Elena still sitting on the ice and smirked at her that he was going to try to guide them both back to shore. He did not want to slip with the precious toddler in his arms. Damon reached out with his other hand and braced his feet to help her up.

Together they slipped and slid and almost fell a couple times before Damon could get them back to the frosty looking grass at the waters edge. There had been hardly any snow this season. The ground was cold and the air chilled but the thin layer of snow from weeks ago was all the cushion there was from the hard ground.

Gracie pointed to be let down and Damon bent to put her on her feet. She ran forward kicking the snow around and laid down and tried to make snow angels. But there wasn't enough to see her creations properly.

Damon felt bad there had not been much snow. He knew kids loved that, building snowmen, sledding, making snow angels and so much more. There wasn't even enough to make any kind of snowman either and it was only a few weeks till Christmas.

They laughed and played, chasing each other around the yard for a while longer till he saw Jenna calling them. Elena lifted her head, turning to him. "Belle must be up and ready to eat. We should get back inside."

Damon nodded and pulled her in for one more hug of sorts, loving feeling her against him even with all the winter wear between them. He bent his head down to her. "Sure Lena. But thank you..." he mumbled and she studied him more closely.

He cleared his throat and slipped off his glove seeing a strand of her hair had gotten loose from her toque and brushed it back behind her ear, caressing her cheek with his thumb. Her eyes closed slowly in reaction to his touch and when she opened them again they were darker, more intense in their gaze. "Thank you for showing me how to have fun...I haven't laughed that much in ages," Damon finished and saw her lips curl up in a wider smile.

Elena pursed her lips, like she wasn't sure what to reply. "I had fun too Damon...I forget too sometimes. I need to just relax more and not be afraid to be happy. I'm always scared when I let myself be happy that something bad will ruin it."

Damon frowned sadly at her, hearing her sharing more with him. He wanted to make all that insecurity disappear. She deserved to be happy and laugh and play with her kids and not feel dread that something would come in and take all that goodness away. She had been so strong for so long, for them and Damon was in awe of how beautiful she was inside and out.

He cupped the back of her neck with his gloved hands and leaned his head to hers. "Please, don't be scared with me baby. I love seeing you happy." She was looking up at him with such an innocent expression, so vulnerable and yet so sweet.

Raven hair blew in the wind as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead, just under her red toque. When he pulled back, her eyes were closed again, her lashes so dark and long. The sparks raced from his lips to her flushed skin again, like every time they touched and he could not get enough.

Damon stepped back, as he felt his blood rushing to places he wasn't sure she wanted to feel just yet. He was sure she knew how smitten he was but he promised her they would take it at her pace. But not all of him agreed with that statement and he felt a moan building in his throat. His body was hungry for more of her...his lips aching to see what she tasted like, what she felt like under his tongue.

Jenna called again and Damon saw Elena shake her head before turning and running back toward the house, without saying a word. He wished he knew what she was thinking, about him, about if she wanted him as much as he wanted her, anything.

Gracie came to his side and lifted her arms to him again and he bent to pick up the little girl and carry her to the house. The moment was over and for now and it was time to get back to reality. Damon cringed knowing Elena had to face his boss and open up about her past, everything she had just shared with him last night. They needed to put Mason away as long as possible and he promised himself he would not lose it on him again. As much as he wanted to pound the man straight into the ground and bury him alive, he would reign it in...for Elena.

* * *

The morning past quickly. Damon played with Gracie while Elena fed Belle and changed her and got her ready for the day. The tiny baby was all smiles, burping and burbling happily, dressed in bright green overalls and a white long sleeved top. Elena put on the littlest green and red socks on her wiggling toes before tucking her into the car seat.

They had no idea how long the meeting at that station would go so she decided to bring Belle along and leave Jenna with Gracie at Damon's house. Ric had just arrived to take over for Enzo so he could go home and get some rest. But Damon's partner had insisted he was fine and would sleep later that afternoon.

Damon knew there was still a mole at the station and Enzo too insisted that he would keep an eye on Elena and her baby so there wasn't any connection made to Damon being her protection from whoever was after her.

Elena seemed to be listening and agreeing with the two men deciding what to do as she buckled Belle into Damon's car. He was grateful for his buddy's dedication to this case and he was sure Enzo could see too how fast he was falling for the young brunette.

Damon walked Elena to her door and opened it, ushering her in. She had forgone her purple toque and flipped her long hair back, curling it behind her ear as she sat down. He left his hat off too and mittens in his pockets. It wasn't that cold out when they were just going to be outside for a few minutes at a time. He gave her a sweet smile before closing the door to see Enzo leaning on the back door, his grin wide.

"What?" Damon queried, tilted his head and trying to wipe the goofy grin from his face. He wasn't fooling anyone.

"You know what Salvatore...you are drooling over your precious damsel..." Enzo confirmed what he was sure he had already known. "I don't think I have ever seen you all warm and fuzzy for a girl like you are now."

Damon nodded and flashed his friend a guilty smile. "Elena is _not_ a damsel. She is incredibly strong. I do feel all tingly around her and you are right...I have never felt like this with anyone. I want to protect her more than anything Enz. Hide her from anyone that dares to try to hurt her or those adorable girls."

Enzo nodded, clasping his hand on Damon's shoulder. "I can see that and you are protecting her. A lot more than anyone else has. Hell, I knew something was up with you at the station last night and then you were right there when she needed rescuing at the hotel and it was her ex that you nearly choked to death."

Damon raised his eyebrows. "Not one of my brightest decisions...but no one deserves what she has been through. That dick needs to stay behind bars...if he gets out because of me..." He didn't even want to think about that.

"Well let's just help her through the interview first okay? If there is more we can hold him on then that is even better."

Damon agreed and walked around the car, checking on Belle, seeing her smiling and moving her head around against the seat. "Thanks Enz...for staying out here all night with me. For helping me keep her safe."

Enzo waved his hand dismissively. "Anytime bud. Just maybe thank my wife. She missed out on me being home and working overtime for you. I have your back Damon...till this is all over. But you will owe me."

He really did owe him and couldn't thank him enough.

The ride back to the station was quiet and Damon saw Elena leaning her head back, her eyes closed as she was turned toward him. She looked peaceful despite the nervousness he knew she had for sharing more with his boss. She had been up most of the night and he doubted she got much sleep, if any. So he left her to sleep, his eyes darting back to her face every few minutes as he drove.

Pulling the car into the parking space he turned off the engine and lay back, his head tilted to hers, mesmerized by her peaceful smooth breaths. Her eyelids were flickering, indicating she was in deep sleep and he didn't want to wake her.

Damon lay there, watching her and imaging her head laying on his shoulder, her hair in wisps by her face and falling in tumbles down her bare back. He could picture cradling her in his arms, her lips by his neck, her leg draped over his. Her arm would be curled across his naked chest, hugging her body tight to his as she nuzzled closer. Damon would imagine little moans climb up her throat, his name whispered from between her lips as she had to be dreaming of him.

"Damon," she moaned, her voice low, and breathless.

It took him a moment to realize she was actually moaning his name. He pulled himself away from the fantasy of them blissfully sated and in each other arms to lean in closer. He could feel her breath on his face as those perfect pink lips formed his name again.

"Damon..."

His eyes widened. He was wide awake now if he wasn't before. What was she dreaming? How he wished he could crawl into her head and experience whatever it was first hand.

Suddenly there was a loud rap on his window and Damon spun his head to see Enzo motioning him to get out. How long had they just been sitting there? He heard her groan and turning back to her, watched her beautiful brown eyes open and squint around at the bright surroundings.

Elena brushed a gloved hand over her face and sat up, seeing him staring.

"Rise and shine..." He spoke with a cheerful lilt to his voice. "You slept the whole way here."

Elena nodded, blinking more and unbuckling her belt. "Mmm. I guess sleep was going to find me eventually. Wow, feels like I slept really deep."

Damon was dying to know what she was dreaming and motioned Enzo that he was coming. "Good dreams I assume...explains the drool..." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Were we naked?"

Damn his stupid mouth. He could not believe he just said that out loud.

She sat up more and immediately wiped her chin, a look of shock on her face. "Damon. Seriously? Manners!" She tried to sound tough but her wide eyes fell from his, a blush covering her cheeks.

He knew he was being an ass but he was trying to help her forget what she was about to face. "Elena. Relax. Joking." Well he wasn't totally joking. He did want to know why she was moaning his name but this did not seem to be the time to get into it. Maybe later.

He bent his head, and lifted her chin with one finger. "I'm sorry Lena. I was just trying to get you to smile. I know you are nervous about going in there and facing everything, reliving it again."

At that she nodded and bit her bottom lip between her teeth. "I know and you are right. I am so nervous."

"I'm right here. Well I can't come in with you to keep up appearances but all you have to do is walk in and ask to see Captain Mikaelson. He is expecting you and I will back by your side once you are in his office." She nodded again as he cupped her face with his one hand. "Mason is still in his cell and I am going to do everything in my power to keep him there. He can't hurt you..."

Elena sniffled and leaned in to his hand, her eyes falling closed. He cradled her face, watching her relax before his eyes at nothing more than his reassuring words and touch.

Damon dropped his hand and saw her looking around. Her focus had been on him since she woke up and now he saw her realizing they were not at the station quite yet.

"Damon, I thought I was," she started to say.

He stopped her, nodding his head back out to what was in front of them outside the window. "Quick stops first. I want to show you something and someone."

Elena looked confused but nodded anyway. "Okay. So we are going in here, to this bakery?"

He nodded and opened the door. Enzo had already walked inside and was likely placing his order. Elena got Belle's seat out and Damon swung the diaper bag on his shoulder.

The familiar jingle at the door had him already transported to the memories of stopping here every chance he could since he became a cop. This was a staple in his day and the sweet owner was like family and had been ever since he was still just a rookie in the academy.

Damon held the door open for her and she smiled at him and stepped inside the quaint older building with stonework and moldings like it was back from the 1800's. It was one of the oldest historic buildings in the quiet area of Chicago and it felt like home every time he was here.

"Liz, my favorite baker!" Damon took long strides to meet her as she saw him and his eyes lit up as she dusted of her flour caked hands on his very Christmasy themed apron and made her way out past the display case and enveloped him in a huge hug.

"Damon, my favorite customer!" she said quietly. But even Enzo looked like he heard her and he glared playfully at Liz.

"I thought I was your favorite?" Enzo whined with a wink.

Damon saw Elena watching them both and smiling broadly. He stepped out of Liz's arms and rested his palm on the small of the young moms back and nudged her forward. "Liz, meet Elena and Belle," he indicated of the wide awake and happy baby watching them from her car seat.

Elena smiled and nodded politely and Damon turned back to Liz. "This is who I was telling you about." Liz brightened and looked back at Elena.

She wiped her hand more on her apron. "We've met before. Its really nice to see you again Elena. Damon here said you were looking for a job? I would love to have you if you are interested."

Damon looked back at her and she seemed nervous all of a sudden and he followed her gaze to the blonde woman behind them at the till, ringing through another customers order. Damon saw the other lady, Liz's daughter looking back at them before turning her head away fast and focusing on the customer.

Damon didn't know Caroline that well. She had lived with her dad most of her growing up years he was told and then was busy with school and college and rarely helped her mom at the store. She only came in lately on holidays and sometimes over Christmas break. She had only been home a few weeks now from going to school a few towns over.

Looking back to Elena she had her head down too avoiding the other young woman's eyes. He pulled Elena aside and studied her. "What's wrong?" he questioned. He had thought she would love that he found her such a great place to work. But she looked far from pleased.

Enzo was engaging Liz in their usual banter as she moved away to get him a fresh baked apple fritter and saw her pop his favorite, her famous blueberry muffin in the bag too.

Damon laid his palm on Elena's arm. "Hey. Talk to me. If you don't want a job here that is totally okay. I thought you would love it. Its a far cry from being groped in the bars, like you hated and you deserved so much better than that."

Elena gripped his hand, tangling it with hers. "I know and you are right. This would be an amazing place to work. Its just...that's her Damon. The woman I told you about, my best friend that slept with Mason."

Damon whirled around. Caroline. He had remembered her name but not made the connection till now. He turned back to Elena, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I am so sorry. I had no idea. Don't give it another thought. I'll tell Liz it isn't the right fit for you."

Elena pulled him back, her hand still twined with his. "No, no its fine. I really need the money and I can't afford to lose the house. The girls grew up there. Jenna lives there and I need to keep it if at all possible." She tilted her head to the side as if trying to gauge how she could handle Caroline. "Can I just think about it?"

Damon smiled reassuringly. "For sure. Take all the time you need. But we had one more stop before dropping you and Belle off at the station."

She smiled and Enzo passed her a hot chocolate and Damon his regular coffee. Belle was content and still sitting and watching everyone as she sucked on her soother and batted at the soft kitten toys hanging on the side of the seat. Enzo asked if he could carry the car seat and she nodded as Damon winked at him when she wasn't looking.

"Okay, where to?" Elena asked curiously opening her drink and thanking him for getting her favorite Christmas drink. Damon nodded, smiling back at her, moving past her and opened the door. Stepping out into the cool air again, she flipped the blanket back on Belles seat and let Enzo carry it. Damon took her hand again and gently led her out across the street and towards a Christmas tree lot.

He saw her gasp at the sight and saw the lights reflected in her eyes as she let him lead her forward. Damon loved all the bright lights strung around the fencing. Even in the day the twinkling of the colorful lights looked so festive as they could hear carols playing, the music whispering on the wind.

 _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas._ The song was sweet, the melody soft and smooth. Damon was wishing for a white Christmas, especially for little Gracie. He wanted her to make snow angels and build snowmen like she had been talking about excitedly.

Elena was wandering in behind him, sipping her hot chocolate before he let go of her hand and motioned ahead of him. "I want you pick one out...for Gracie, for all of you...my treat Lena." He was grinning at her, waggling his eyebrows.

She looked shocked and brought her free hand to her mouth. "Damon, that's...incredible. You didn't have to.."

"I wanted too. Just pick one, please and I will get it brought home to decorate tonight." He wanted to make that little girls Christmas and give her a tree to replace the one Mason ruined. He planned to stop by the store for more ornaments and even see if there were any special ones that were not broken at their house that he could add to her tree.

Elena wandered forward, taking a look at each tree carefully, while enjoying her drink. Enzo followed behind and was stopping to sit down on the street as she paused by one particular tree. Damon saw his partner making faces at the tiny baby through the like peep hole in the blanket. He was a great dad and knew how to entertain children.

"This one..." Elena breathed out and Damon came up behind her, his arms sliding around her waist. He had just finished his coffee and tossed the cup in the recycling bin. He wrapped his arms around her and she placed one of hers on top of his. "This one is perfect."

Damon saw the beautiful tree she had picked out and nodded his approval. It was full with lighter blue needles and looked to be a great size for his living room. He bent to kiss the shell of her ear, breathing by her cheek. "It's yours."

Elena looked so excited and spun in his arms and gave him a huge hug, throwing her arms around his neck. He held her close, inhaling the fruity scent in her hair.

A teen in an elf costume came up to them and Damon arranged quickly for the tree to be picked up later that night. He quickly paid leaving a sizable tip and the young boy offered him a fuzzy red Santa hat, with white trim as a gift. Damon thanked him and started back to Elena and Enzo.

His friend was sitting on a park bench, trimmed with more holly and greens and Elena was leaned in tucking the blanket more around her daughter before she turned back to him. She walked slowly, swaying her hips and Damon was mesmerized. She looked so perfect, her smile so wide, her chocolate eyes shining in the twinkling lights. Damon sauntered back to them and dared to mess up his hair and pulled the Santa hat on, flipping the pom pom back behind his shoulder.

She met him under the archway they came through to walk through the Christmas tree lot and wrinkled her nose at him. "Cute hat," she teased and pulled on the pom pom, laying in front of his shoulder on his leather jacket.

"I know," he teased right back. He heard a whistle and turned back to Enzo who was pointing up and smirking at them both.

Their heads went up at the same moment and Damon saw a delicate sprig of mistletoe hanging in the center of the archway above them. He drew in a shaky breath and looked back down at her.

Taking in her more than nervous look at him, he spoke up. "Elena we don't have too..." But she shushed him with her finger to her own mouth and he watched it resting there over her sweet, kissable lips.

Just then he saw light flakes falling and covering her hair in its intricate designs. It could not have been more magical. The song floating through the air now was Let it Snow, and he heard the lyrics wishing, hoping she would not shy away from this, no matter what he just told her about not needing to kiss him under these circumstances.

"Damon," she breathed and looked up again. "It is tradition. We would be fools to mess with a centuries old custom." He was nodding slowly, her still in his embrace, her arms wound around his neck. The snow was falling so beautifully, decorating her silky hair in the soft white fluff.

He was not going to push her, or pressure her at all. This would be all her if she wanted it. He was right there, gazing into her eyes and waiting, his heart pounding.

Elena leaned in, shaking her hair back and cupped his face with her palms. His eyes fell closed as he felt her lips pressed so gently, yet firmly to his. His hands slid up her back, on top of her jacket, pulling her slightly more against his body.

Sparks were flying, the tingling he felt all the way down to his toes. The air around them was frosty cold and Damon could feel the tiny flakes landing on his cheeks as Elena slid her hands down to rest on his chest.

Their lips didn't move, he didn't take more than he was offered. Hell he wanted to. He wanted to cradle her head and plunder her mouth, plunging his tongue in, but he stayed still, his open mouth molded to hers.

He could taste her, his senses consumed by all the scents around him. The pine needles, the cool fresh air, the minty taste of her toothpaste and something more that was fully and completely her. He leaned in more, not wanting to lose the pressure of their lips melded together. Her arms slid around his waist, under his open leather jacket as his fingers caressed her neck, before burying themselves in her hair.

They finally pulled apart and Damon already ached to taste her again. He felt a moan in his throat and swallowed it back down as he rested his head to hers, their breaths rapid in their chests. He opened his eyes slowly, and saw her smiling so shyly back at him. She looked like she was glowing, her cheeks flushed pink as she parted her lips again, licking the bottom one.

He didn't want to ruin this moment by saying anything, risking that she just regretted that. But they both did not have to say anything, because Belle cried out from where Enzo had been rocking her on the bench nearby. Elena turned to her daughter and then back up to him.

Damon's hands dropped from head, and slid down her arms, squeezing lightly. "Go, we are good...I hope," he added letting just the smallest insecurity from his lips.

Elena smiled and wiped his mouth with her thumb, maybe getting lipstick off, he had no idea. "We're good Damon...Really good," she whispered snatching the fuzzy hat from his head and putting it one her own with a giggle before she walked away to check on her daughter.

He stood there under the arch watching her, smoothing his hair down and put his finger to his mouth. It had really happened. It was just a taste, a sampling of all she was and could be for him, he hoped. But he was over joyed that she did not regret the kiss. It was the beginning and he could not wait to experience more with her.

Damon looked up at the sky, watching the flakes falling thick and full and he lifted his head and caught one on his tongue.

It was snowing. And Elena had kissed him...and he could not think of a more beautiful moment he ever experienced in his life...

* * *

 **Wishing you and your family and amazing Christmas!**

 **Thank you for all the support and kind words and pms. I am so glad you guys are enjoying this story. I am excited to continue exploring more genres in my writing in the new year too.**

 **I have holidays this week and some of next week and am debating writing a DE one shot about soldiers lives at Christmas and Elena and their child wanting him home. Would there be any interest in that? Much love.**

 **Please review and stay safe this holiday.**


	7. Where Are They?

"You got this. Just go in there and be as strong as you always have been. You can do it," Damon whispered.

They were sitting back in the car, facing each other, a block away from the station as Elena had been shaking her head that she didn't know if she could go through sharing everything again. Belle was sleeping soundly in the backseat as the engine rumbled steadily.

She sniffled and looked up in his eyes sadly and undid her seat belt slowly, her head down. "I'm scared Damon. It took so much strength to tell you..."

He moved in closer, cupping her face in his palms. He leaned their heads together and let out a deep breath. He could not imagine how hard it had been for her to share something so horrible. "You can. I know you can. You are SO much stronger than you think."

Elena looked back up in his eyes, her eyes rimmed red with tears that looked ready to fall. It tore him apart to see her scared.

Damon didn't think of anything but taking away her fear. He pulled her in and captured her lips in his, his open mouth gentle yet firm. Elena opened to him with a whimper and leaned in and he slipped his tongue in her mouth, getting his first real taste of her. God, she tasted like heaven and sunshine and honey the kiss was so sweet.

She reached up and tugged on his hair at the nape of his neck and opened more, sneaking her tongue out and touched it to his as he felt a groan rumble in his throat. She held his head tight, tilting it slightly and deepening the kiss as she moaned into his mouth.

Damon slid his hands down her sides as she moved still closer and ran his hands down her jean clad thighs. She turned her body more and in the next second had lifted up and straddled his lap, not breaking the passionate kiss they were engaged in.

Elena pulled away from his lips and shook her hair back, to look deeply in his eyes. He gazed up at her in utter adoration as she stroked her fingers through his hair.

"Damon," she moaned. He loved the sound of his name on her lips and he smiled, shifting his hips under hers. Elena leaned back in crashing her lips to his, harder, more urgently this time. It took everything in him not to grind his hips up against her, showing her how very much he wanted more of her.

He had started this, hardly realizing what he was doing, just wanting her to forget about how scared she was. But she had taken it further, kissing him deeper, straddling his lap. Heaven help him she felt amazing in his arms.

His open palms slid back up her body, under her jacket and sweater, seeking warm skin and he felt her visibly shiver as his fingers ran up her bare back.

Her own hands were flat on his chest and slid up to wind around his neck, as they kissed hungrily. She pulled back, breathless after a few more seconds and he gazed up at her, his hair all messed up, his own breath panting out of him.

Elena bent her head, turning her face away and he kissed her hair and slowly down her throat. She sat like that till her breaths had slowed and he saw her eyes closed.

He paused his exploration of her and silently waited for her to find his eyes. When she opened hers he saw a determination, the fire he had seen in her last night.

Elena was nodding at him. "I can do it. I need to...for my girls, for us."

Us? That took him by surprise, but he loved the sound of that. He wanted a future with her so damn badly already as crazy as that sounded.

Sliding off his lap, she took a few more deep breaths and then turned to reach for the door handle. "I can do it.." she was mumbling and looked back at him once more.

Damon nodded to her, already missing kissing her but wanting to be whatever kind of support he could be. She leaned back in once more as if she read his mind and gave him one more firm kiss, pulling his bottom lip in her mouth before letting it go and licking her lips. Her smile at him was radiant and he beamed right back at her. She grabbed the bag and opened the back door, unclipping the car seat and closing the door behind her to head down the street.

Enzo had gotten out right away from the police car behind them and Damon realized he must have seen everything and didn't interrupt. He had just waited patiently till Elena came out. He caught his buddy's eye as he started down the sidewalk with Elena and Damon saw him wink and him before turning away. Damon ran his hand through his messy hair and could not seem to stop smiling. His eyes were glued to them, watching till they turned the corner and were gone from his sight.

* * *

He waited outside a good half hour and then burst in yelling and demanding to talk to Elijah and pissed about his suspension. Storming through the office, he was paying close attention to anyone who seemed more curious about his actions.

They had to find out who the mole was. Someone must have given Elena's location to the person who tried to break in at the hotel. So far nothing had come up out of the ordinary and security tapes at the hotel had been missing. Every officer had been screened with a fine tooth comb and there was nothing to indicate any wrong doing. They were missing some kind of connection.

Damon did just as Elijah asked and even tried to bust in on the interrogation that Mason was being given right then. He played his part so well that Elijah had come and literally dragged him into his office and slammed the door behind him. He shut the blinds and then turned back to Damon who was panting, leaning back on the desk before breaking into a big grin.

Elijah came up and clapped him on the back saying he did great. Elena was watching the two men while rocking Belle in her arms.

"Thanks Damon...we will see who reacts or what messages might be getting sent now. The whole office is under scrutiny from this whole mess and we will get to the bottom of it. I would suggest you go clean out your desk and when I escort you out put down your gun and badge on the table and storm out."

He looked down at Elena and she seemed impressed too. Locking eyes with her he was already aching to kiss her again. It felt a magnet was pulling him in, drawing him closer to her even with everything that was going on.

Bouncing the baby on her knee she smiled at him innocently, sweetly. But the look in her eyes made him think she knew what he was thinking. He shook his head, focusing on the case. That was more important now. Whatever it took to find out who was after her and why. He knew Elijah wasn't firing him at all, but making it look like he was getting kicked out completely would help him stay off the radar.

He sat and listened as Elena shared, told his boss everything. He stayed by her side, even held Belle in his arms and walked her around the office while Elena talked and when the little angel cried he passed her back to mom and the baby nuzzled in at Elena throat, sucking hard on her soother.

Damon was right there, holding her hand, rubbing her shoulder, squeezing her knee, anything to let her know he was not going anywhere. He was so proud of her and even when things were so personal and she was shaking, he soothed her with a look, a touch or anything and she grabbed onto his hand a few times too but made it through.

When she described the night Mason raped her Damon had stayed quiet, holding her hand, letting her lay her head on his shoulder and ran his fingers through her hair. He fought like hell not to react at all to what he was hearing. He swallowed the bile in his throat, clenching his jaw. No one should ever have to face that kind of violence and abuse. How she was sitting here, rocking her baby and not curled up in bed never wanting to come out was incredible to him. She was a warrior.

The Captain was silent, after turning off the recorder and didn't look up. He was thinking and Damon had seen this look so often when he had grown up under his care. Elijah was figuring out the best way to handle everything, the least damaging way for Elena, but to still get the conviction they needed.

Finally he looked up and started pacing as he spoke, his brows knitted. "You have a strong case Elena. We will do everything we can to help you and protect you. I am convinced this is connected to the drug cases in the area. The profile matches other perpetrators to a T. Being successful and popular, and then depressed and using. Then seeming clean, free and clear after a short time with no explanation where their money comes from. From what we have heard these men don't want their dealers using with risk to abuse drugs and they are paid handsomely to stay clean in every way."

Elijah strode back behind his desk and sat down, straightening his tie. "So we have another clue Damon...Lockwood was all talk last night and hasn't said a word to anyone, lawyer or otherwise about pressing charges on you for the assault. We are more convinced than ever that he is involved in the drug trafficking in the city.

So far in the last few weeks there have been multiple arrests and a few of the men did actually resist and threatened to file charges but never did and got out on bail a few days later. Of the five men that happened to, we linked four of them to the bust last night as mid level dealers and they will stay locked up a very long time."

Elijah sat back in his chair, a satisfied smile on his face. "So Lockwood's neglect to pursue charges is curious to say the least. We are seeing that the higher ups need those men to be clean, no priors, no charges pending good or bad. The clean record gets them off faster if anyone has any claims of them dealing to them without proof.

So Mason might not be high up in this thing but so far we have found no evidence connecting him. He had no priors, assault or otherwise until what Ms. Gilbert has said now. He has been well protected it seems to make any case against him go away. We have seen that with others in the drug trade. From what I am hearing he threatened Ms. Gilbert that he would not go to jail if she pressed rape charges on him or filed any kind of restraining order, correct?"

Damon looked to Elena and she nodded. He reached out across the space between and rubbed her one shoulder as Belle moved around in her sleep in her arms. Elena looked worried but still smiled at him, taking deep breaths. He squeezed her shoulder, hoping she could draw strength from him in anything she was feeling.

Elijah pursed his lips looking back and forth between the two of them. He tented his fingers above his chest before clearing his throat. "Lockwood saying that indicates that there must be judges in their pocket too. Mason must be important to them or they would not go to such lengths to shield him."

He sat up and strode forward around the desk."Damon, we need to find proof. There has to be something someone left behind to prove any of this. Without proof we can't hold him much longer. Elena's bruises will help solidify her case against him but they have nothing to do with the drug trafficking. We have to catch him in possession of something.

We had a good lead that the bust at the docks would bring us to finding out what currency the criminals are even using and catching them with it. But in the standoff and shoot out that followed several suspects got away and we suspect one or more of them had the currency in their possession. We had a wide perimeter around the area and every vehicle leaving was searched."

Elijah sat down on his desk, swinging his leg off the side as he looked back and forth at them. "Your house, yours and your exes was within that perimeter. When we arrested him when your sister called in that he was trying to take your kids, he had nothing on him. Nothing to indicate his involvement at all. But none of that currency has made it out of the perimeter that we know of. Its still here, somewhere.

You know Damon from your work on this that every damn bust we have made in the last few years even, we have managed to take people in on drug possession. But they just make more and unless we get their money stockpile it will never end."

He was right. All they were doing was busting lower and mid level dealers. Elijah wanted the big boss and to find out where the currency was coming from. How they had hidden it so well for a long time already.

Damon was listening to everything, seeing Elena's eyes get wider at everything Elijah was saying. Belle was fast asleep on her chest, tucked in the blanket and Damon moved his hand down to twine his fingers with hers. "Elena, its okay. I don't want you to panic that Mason will come after you again. He is in a cell here and we will find the evidence to keep him there."

He could see she was trying to keep it together, her chin quivering as she nodded at him. "I trust you Damon. I do."

They shared another intense look before Damon turned back to Elijah. He was remembering more of what he wanted to ask. "Elijah had the narcotics team or forensics swept the Lockwood house?"

Elijah shook his head. "No not yet. They are still knee deep in all the evidence at the docks, cataloging everything. We have everyone working on that and I'm told it could take at least another day before they are done. So they left the Lockwood's place sealed up last night and will start packing up and examining anything that might be relevant back here at the lab tomorrow."

Damon frowned, not liking that they had to wait. He was sure there had to be something there. Something Mason was coming to get or hide there. Elijah had Elena sign her statement and was ready to walk her out. She had tucked the baby back in the car seat sleeping soundly and Damon smiled at the little fingers gripping the edge of the blanket as she slept. She repacked up the fabric diaper bag tucking things back in various compartments as he held the car seat. He nodded and told Elena he would be right there. She nodded back but almost lost her balance standing up and Damon caught her with his free hand under her arm.

"Hey there. You okay?" His face was full of concern for her. Now that Elijah was gone all he could think about was kissing her again.

"Yeah, just a little light headed. Probably from standing up too fast," she surmised, bending more slowly to pick up the purple bag and reached out for the car seat.

Damon shook his head, his hand up feeling her forehead the then two fingers at her pulse point on her neck.

"I'm okay Damon, really."

He nodded relenting. "Enzo should take you back to the bakery Elena. Maybe a warm bowl of soup would help. Maybe you didn't eat enough? Unless you want to go somewhere else because of Caroline. But they do have the best soup in town."

"That sounds great. My stomach feels like it is spinning still but probably more from the anxiety of telling more people about what happened."

Well that made perfect sense and she reached again for Belle's car seat. This time he passed it to her, squeezing her shoulder as she walked by him to reach for the door. He watched her turn back to him before she opened it, stepped back between his arms and laid her head on his chest. Her one arm went around his waist as Damon saw Elijah turn around maybe to give them some privacy.

Damon's palm cupped the back of her head, his fingers tangling in the silky tresses. His other hand rested at her waist. He could live off the soothing feeling of her in his arms forever, it felt so perfect. And she was choosing the closeness, not just him.

He would do anything he could to not ever let this precious woman get hurt again. She had been so brave today and her testimony against Lockwood would help to put him away, he knew it. But they had to solve the drug case and get any corrupt judges off the bench first.

He sighed, breathing her in and kissed the crown of her head lightly, his fingers still weaving in and out of her hair. "You did amazing," he whispered, his mouth right by her ear.

Elena lifted her head from his chest and smiled. "Thank you Damon," she said softly. She opened the door and had stepped out of his arms that suddenly felt empty without her in them.

He stayed in the office a few more minutes making sure Enzo had picked her up in the squad car before he moved through the aisles to his desk. Grabbing an empty box up from the floor by the copy machine he began to fill it with the various trinkets and pictures on his desk. It didn't take long. He packed up anything from his locker too and then strode back to the front, slamming his gun and badge down on the front desk. Elijah was standing right there and pocketed them and nodded as he angrily pushed the doors open and stepped out into the cool air.

He had just gotten the box into his trunk when his cell rung loudly. "Salvatore," he answered, holding it to his ear while opening the door and sliding his long frame into his seat. An officer who said he was at the Lockwood's right now said he should come over there. There was something he needed to see. Obviously these guys didn't know he was already 'pretend fired' but whatever it was he wanted to check it out.

Damon drove in silence back to her house and called Enzo to tell him he would be there soon and he was checking out a lead at her place first. Enzo had assured him everything was fine and they would meet at the bakery.

Pulling into the driveway he drove up as close as he could and put it in park. An officer met him at the door and said he discovered the police seal broken just a few minutes ago and someone had been through the house. Damon nodded, curious and hopeful it might lead to some kind of break in the case and stepped into the house looking around.

What the? He zeroed his ice blue eyes at the man beside him.

"I know Detective Salvatore. I just drove by to check it out during my shift since the forensics team couldn't get here till tomorrow. It was like this when I got here.

Damon looked around at the more than trashed living area. Cupboards were open, glassware smashed, drawers open and even more holes littered the walls than the few in the living room before. The couches had the cushions ripped apart and their were even floor boards ripped up and tossed aside.

Someone was definitely looking for something.

Damon whirled back to the officer seeing his name plate. "Officer Davis you need to call this in right away. The Captain needs to know and we need to find out what was taken." Damon strode through the house seeing the mess was not just in the kitchen, living area. Mattresses had been torn apart and even some stuffed animals ripped open, the stuffing all over the rug.

He knew he shouldn't stay but he had wanted to come back to see if he could salvage any ornaments from the tree that had not been broken. He moved back through the hallway, his boots clicking on the wood flooring. Damon took in the mess by the tree. It was still laying on its side, the two holes in the wall, right through past the drywall to the pipes and wiring beneath.

Getting out his flashlight Damon moved in and tilted it down into the holes behind the wall.

Nothing.

His boots crunched on the glass on broken ornaments and he bent to sweep it aside and pick up an untouched one. It was a crystal looking one with the words Baby's 1st Christmas on it with a little teddy and block with the number 1 on it. It has a 2016 at the bottom and Damon knew this was Gracie's 1st Christmas ornament.

He crouched down and sifted through more glass. Picking up a homemade wreath and a candy cane reindeer decoration. He saw a block that had all 4 sides covered in pictures, one of Elena and Gracie, one of just the smiling 3 year old, one of little Belle and one of all 3 of them with the words Joy, Peace, Hope and Faith written down the block on each side.

Damon set it up on the table with the others he found. There were a few more that were unbroken, a hand print made in clay, it looked like and a long crystal like tear drop decoration and a few more that were likely made by Gracie herself.

He swiped more glass aside with a credit card from his wallet, making a path to one more decoration further under the branches of the broken tree. Damon reached under the branch and pulled out a gold glittery bell. It was so shiny and had Belle's name engraved on it with the year. He lifted it up in his hands and tilted it down so the ball in the middle would ring and a small shiny piece fell out and into his hand.

Damon moved his head closer, squinting at the tiny clear object and put the bell down and held it between his fingers up to the light.

It glistened in the brightness of the day and he could see its smooth shape and carefully cut prism shape...it was a diamond! A tiny but massively expensive diamond, probably worth thousands on its own. It must have rolled into the bell from somewhere after the tree had been ripped down.

Diamonds. This wasn't just a lost diamond from one of Elena's rings was it? He didn't even remember her ever wearing one.

No, this was the break they needed. He slipped the tiny jewel in a clear evidence bag and pulled out his phone scrolling to the first speed dial but paused when he heard a thud further back in the house. He tucked his phone back in his pocket and pulled out his gun fast from his ankle holster.

"Hey, Officer Davis?" he called out as he walked back to the kitchen. He couldn't see anyone there. It was been really quiet the last few minutes as he had been sorting through the damaged ornaments. Leaning back on the wall by the hall, he held his gun ahead of him. Damon leaned forward, peeking around the corner and then swinging the gun both ways.

He heard a creak on the floorboards and whirled toward the sound. Stepping forward he pushed the door to the bathroom open and it creaked on its hinges. He nearly jumped back seeing the officer on the tile floor, his head bleeding. He bent down to check his pulse and breathed out in relief. It was thready but there. Had someone been hiding in the bathtub while they were there? Had the people who messed up the place still been here when he got there?

Damon took out his phone again and dialed 911. It rang as he held it to his ear, tilting his head to check the wound on the officer. He grabbed a towel and held it to his head, making sure his airway was clear. The operator picked up finally.

"Hey, yes I need an ambulance. I'm..." But he didn't finish his sentence and felt something hard hit the back of his head and he fell. Damon's eyes were falling closed as he slowly turned his head and saw the shadow of someone in front of him, leaning over him. He squinted out in the near darkness, trying to make out any features.

"Where are they?'' the voice said. He growled out and fought trying to grab for them. He tried to open his mouth or lift his gun but it felt like deadweight in his hands as everything went black…

* * *

Damon's body jerked awake and he pulled his head up from the floor. What the hell? How long had he been out? He was in her kitchen, sprawled out under the table. He saw his phone and his gun laying there on the floor beside him and scooped them up.

Dragging himself up the wall by the fridge he saw the open front door and ran out of the house and to his car. He pulled out his phone and hit redial again cursing under his breath. C'mon Enzo pick up!

It finally connected and he barely let his buddy say hello. "Enz, is Elena safe?"

Her whole fucking house was ransacked so he was sure they would be coming after her next. Squealing out of the driveway he whipped around the corner, cursing that he didn't have sirens on his car. Hell, he didn't even have his badge to talk his way out of speeding ticket.

"Yeah, she's right here," Enzo replied. "We just placed our order at the bakery and are waiting...why?"

"Don't let her out of your sight! "Damon yelled through the phone. He knew he should not be on it while driving but this was an emergency. "Enzo watch your back and I will be right there! They are coming for her. I don't know how or when but they are looking for diamonds Enz. A shit load of diamonds I am sure of it."

Enzo sounded surprised and was silent for a sec and Damon was already worrying more. "Did you hear me? Are you okay? Stay on the damn phone with me and protect her for me till I get there."

"Yeah, I'm right here. She is nursing the baby right at the booth here. We are good Damon. I won't let anything happen to her."

Damon swerved fast around another corner reminding him of how fast he drove to get to her house last night when he knew a man was there threatening them. Damn it, he should not have left her.

"Can you get her somewhere away from anyone else? Get her back to the car? Lock your doors." Damon was frantic and needed to hold her. To see with his own eyes that she was okay.

Enzo's voice was back in his ear and he could hear Belle crying, likely from getting her lunch interrupted. "Okay, okay Damon. We are almost out of here. Just getting the baby in the car seat and out."

Damon screamed the car around the last corner to the bakery and saw them as Enzo was helping Elena with the car seat. He stopped in the middle of the street in front of them and grabbed his gun. He flew out the door and skirted his hood in one streamlined movement.

Elena stood up from bending down in the back seat and had closed the door just as he pulled her into his arms. Damon held her close, his one hand cradling the back of her head as his other held the gun.

"God, Baby I am so glad you are okay," Damon gasped, his head against hers. He could see Belle still moving around sounding fussy but safe in her car seat in the middle seat of the police cruiser.

Enzo had walked around to the drivers side of the car and bent inside to grab for the radio that was crackling to life. Something about someone speeding through the east side of town and Damon shut his eyes knowing it was him they were calling in about.

He nodded at his partners disapproving glare, his eyes scanning the people walking up and down the sidewalks and across the streets on the chilly afternoon. Someone had to be watching them. Waiting...

He held her tighter, keeping his body between her and the car, shielding her. He was scared that he had not been there and didn't want to let go, not yet after not knowing what could have happened to her.

He heard the police cruiser start up and saw through the window as Enzo adjusted the heat and started melting the ice from the back window. He pulled back from Elena enough to look at her, his expression serious. "You need to get in the car Lena. Someone is after you, looking for something that I am sure is connected to Mason."

Elena looked confused and opened her mouth to ask questions, but Damon quickly shushed her, still looking around, scanning the people walking by. He opened the back door and ushered her inside, closing it quickly, keeping his body shielding hers not knowing what the hell to expect.

They needed to get out of there and back to his house. Damon saw the diaper bag still laying on the road beside the door and bent to pick it up. He opened her door about to pass it to her when in an instant he felt pain, excruciating pain. Damon saw the horror in her eyes as he was whipped off his feet, falling hard to the road. His head almost hit the curb and he lay frozen for a second in shock.

"Damon!" He heard Elena cry out his name and within seconds she was at his side, kneeling on the road. He was already shaking his head, trying to focus, open his mouth to get her to get back in the car. His shoulder felt like it was on fire as he moved his other hand and felt the stickiness on his leather jacket. Fuck, he had been shot.

She ripped off her scarf and was pressing it to his wound, her face fading in and out of his vision. "Elena," he gasped out and shook his head. He could see Enzo now too running to his side. He had his gun up and was looking all over for where the shooter was.

Damon felt so weak, but he knew they needed to get out of the street. Enzo knelt down to him seeing where the bullet hit and breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't fatal. His partner ran back around the car and leaned in and Damon heard him call an ambulance and reported where they were.

Damon saw the back door of the cruiser still open and motioned for Elena to get away from him but she shook her head, holding the scarf tight to his shoulder. His head was in her lap, her fingers in his hair soothing him as he bit back how much pain he was in. He looked up in her eyes, seeing the worry on her face, her brown eyes wide.

He then heard a loud thump, followed by a groan and whirled back to the police car as if in slow motion. He lifted his head, that felt so heavy from where it had been laying in her lap, just as the car burst forward!

Damon moved to grab his gun that had fallen from his hand when he fell back as the police car smashed into his car! It's tires spun rubber and it sped away, disappearing down the street!

It took a second for him to even process what the hell happened...Oh my God, Belle was in the car!

Elena screamed, jumped up and started running after the car, realizing it at the same time as he did. Damon leveled his gun but couldn't get a shot at whoever was driving. He still felt dizzy and also could not risk shooting the driver and having the car crash with the baby in there!

He saw Enzo laying on the ground just to the side of where the car had been, his head bloody, dripping in a pool on the snow already. Shit! In another second he saw his Camero's front passenger side tire was blown and the door dented in deep.

Damon pulled himself to his feet, ignoring the searing pain of the gunshot wound and took off at a run down the street. He flipped his phone out with his weaker hand, keeping his gun in his dominate one.

"Hello! This is Officer Damon Salvatore CPD reporting a baby kidnapped and being driven away in a stolen police cruiser!" He gave them Belle's description and the plate number and said there was an officer down too. He heard sirens remembering Enzo had called for an ambulance for him already.

"Elena," he called out seeing her stumbling down the street ahead of him. The police car was speeding up more as it got further away, racing through the next intersection as other cars honked and came to a screeching stop from almost hitting it. She screamed out for them to stop, and Damon heard her crying as she ran.

She was slowing down as he caught up and Damon saw her gasping and wheezing as she fell to the ground in the middle of the street. He was at her side fast and skidded to a stop.

His knees slid in the wet snow, soaking through his jeans. Damon tilted her head up seeing her face was already turning blue. He whirled back around looking for her purse or the diaper bag and saw it was still laying on the side of the street just outside where the car had been merely seconds ago.

Watching the police car swerve around the corner up ahead and he cursed deciding he needed to save her first. He could not chase after Belle and save her mom at the same time. He put his good arm around under hers and nearly screamed out at the ripping pain he felt in his shoulder.

"Elena, baby, you have to help me. I can't carry you," he cried out desperately hearing her gasping harder. She nodded and stood up more, leaning all her weight on him as they stumbled back to where her diaper bag lay. In between gasps Damon heard her whimpering Belle's name as they finally sunk down beside the bag. He unzipped the main pocket and found the inhaler instantly and shook it, holding it to her lips. She was almost unconscious and he felt his head spinning again from the pain.

"Elena!. You have to breath. C'mon take the breath!" He held it up and her shaky fingers grasped it and she fought to inhale and suck in the medicine. She lay in his arms, struggling to breath and shook it taking another shot of the inhaler before she turned her tear stained eyes to him.

"Damon! My baby! What happened to my baby?!" She was panicking more and he could feel her breathing start to get raspy again.

He glanced over at Enzo seeing the blood dripping onto the thin layer of snow on the street. "Enz! Hey! Enzo wake up," he called but he couldn't untangle himself from Elena to reach him.

His phone started buzzing, feeling it vibrating in his pocket and he pulled it out fast. He shifted them around, calling out for Enzo again and he didn't answer. He had no idea if his partner was even alive.

"Hello!" he yelled into the phone.

"Damon Salvatore?" the voice was low and steady, far calmer than he felt. He felt a chill go through him at the sound of it.

"Yes. Who the fuck are you?"

Elena was clinging to him, her arms tight around his body. He was feeling more blood gushing from his wound as he held her. The ambulance pulled up and the paramedics raced out and started checking Enzo's vitals.

He jerked his focus back to the phone when he had not heard an answer to his question. "If you so much as touch one hair on that little angels head I will fucking kill you!" he snarled out and then heard crying through the phone.

The voice scolded him, with a slow clicking of their tongue. "Language Damon...we have what you want. The question is do you have what _we_ want?"

Elena's head snapped up at the sound of the crying, her breathing getting slower and more controlled. "Belle?! Give me back my baby?!" she cried trying to grab for his phone as he held it to his ear, trying to focus on the voice, despite Elena's struggling to pull it from his hand.

Damon sucked in a breath through his teeth, fighting the pulsing pain in his arm. "You want the diamonds" he said, his voice shaky. Elena froze and simply stared at him, her eyes wide and tear stained.

"Very good...the diamonds for the baby...Don't you dare try to be a hero Detective or your girl there gets nothing. I'll call you back with the details."

"No wait! When are you going to call? Don't you dare hang up on me!" Damon yelled back but the call disconnected. He felt like he was made of cement as he turned his head back toward hers.

Oh dear God, Belle...

Elena looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. He had no idea what to do and held her tighter, rocking her in his arms.

* * *

"Damon! Damon! Where are you?!" He heard loud slamming and more calling his name.

He heard a voice, her voice, from further away and he slowly squinted his eyes.

"Damon! Oh my God! Are you okay?" He felt Elena kneeling by his head and pulling his eyes open.

Wasn't she in his arms? Crying in the street? This wasn't making sense.

"Damon! Please open your eyes!" He cringed, his head hurt like hell and he could feel blood dripping down his cheek to his lips. He wiped it off on his sleeve and moved his hand to his shoulder, but felt no blood there. What was going on?

He pulled his eyes open, weakly and rolled on his back. He was staring at a ceiling...in a house. He looked to his side to see Elena kneeling beside him, her face full of worry looking at him.

Hearing a soft cry he spun more to see Belle laying in her car seat looking around and when she saw him she smiled. Her little brown eyes were so wide as she munched on a soft toy happily.

Damon felt a sob in his throat and he crawled on the floor to the car seat and laid his head down on the fuzzy soft blanket inside. "Oh my God, Belle, you are okay. You are okay..." He felt tears just burst from his eyes and start to drip onto the baby blanket as he felt her little legs kicking at him from underneath.

He sat up and pulled a shocked and stunned Elena in his arms. "You are okay." He looked at Enzo too and saw he was kneeling down too with concern and confusion on his features.

It had been a nightmare? When he had gotten knocked out he had dreamed that they took that precious little baby!? He rocked Elena in his arms and kept saying they were okay. Everything had felt so damn real and it terrified him, just as much as his nightmares of the tree house falling again and again.

The diamond? He reached fast for his pocket and felt around for the clear plastic bag...nothing. They took back the one diamond he found. Damn it, there went the evidence Elijah was hoping for.

Damon cleared his throat and looked around, wiping his tears on the back of his hand. "We need to get you and Belle out of here Elena. I can explain more later. Right now you just have to trust me. Can you do that?" He cupped her face in his hands and cast another quick look at the happy baby before she gripped his hands in hers and nodded slowly.

"Okay Damon. Okay. Let's go." She leaned in and kissed him hard before pulling back. "You scared me. I saw you laying there and the blood..."

He shushed her and pulled his lips to hers again before pulling back. "I'm okay..." He looked around again, still not believing his eyes. "Everyone is okay.."

* * *

 **Will update soon more this weekend. For those of you have read some of my other work you would know I do love a scary fake out.**

 **Only a few chapters left. Stay tuned and please share your thoughts. Reviews are like sunshine and inspire the muse!**

 **Please do check out my other Christmas story Mistletoe Memories. It is a 5 part story and will post part 2 tomorrow! Its a beautiful story that had romance, danger, and fluff all in one. Its a tear jerker and I love how it turned out.**

 **Thank you so much for all your support to us authors who love keeping Delena alive! You are the best!**


	8. He's Incredible

**Hi, all. So sorry for the delay in posting. I have been working hard at finishing this story before posting it and then be able to give you regular updates. I wish I could just write all day long. Unfortunately life, work, kids, and health plus some major writers block had made this story take much longer than I had thought.**

 **I still am eager to go back to Aching Hearts Innocent Blood, my EBB rewrite and finally get my Captive of her Beauty sequel started. I love writing for DE and I hope you will continue to follow my stories, even when they take longer to get out.**

 **I have been busy over Christmas and after pouring a lot more into my kids lives and spending more free time with them. But that cuts into writing and I hope you can forgive me for things taking longer. They will always be finished I promise you...but parenting has been taking a front seat as of late.**

 **I have 4 chapters all ready to go from working on it in any free time that I could this last month or so but so you will get regular updates. There is only 2 more chapters to write yet so All I Want for Christmas is complete.**

 **Again thank you so much for your patience and please take the time to tell me what you think of this chapter.**

* * *

 _Previously…_

" _We need to get you and Belle out of here Elena. I can explain more later. Right now you just have to trust me. Can you do that?" He cupped her face in his hands and cast another quick look at the happy baby before she gripped his hands in hers and nodded slowly._

" _Okay Damon. Okay. Let's go." She leaned in and kissed him hard before pulling back. "You scared me. I saw you laying there and the blood..."_

 _He shushed her and pulled her lips to his again before pulling back. "I'm okay..." He looked around again, still not believing his eyes. "Everyone is okay.."_

* * *

Elena had not seen Damon this wound up before. It almost looked like he had seen a ghost when he was looking at her and Enzo staring at him. She watched him crawl across her kitchen floor and lay his head in the car seat where Belle was sitting. His eyes had closed and Elena saw tears slipping down his cheeks as he nuzzled her baby. What had he thought had happened to them?

Damon turned to his partner, while still sitting in front of her, motioning his head toward the hallway. "Enz, Davis...got knocked out too. He's in the bathroom. I tried to help him but that was when some creep jumped me too and hit me with the butt of his gun I think. You should check on him and call an ambulance."

Enzo nodded and disappeared down the hallway, his phone already at his ear. Elena turned back to Damon just as he slumped down, his head falling to her lap. He lay there, his body curled in toward her and shut his eyes tight.

"Damon? Are you okay?" He shifted and turned his head up to face her and nodded slowly.

"I think so...my head feels like it could explode and the room is spinning."

Elena looked down at him, and stroked his cheek with her hand. He moaned and leaned into her touch.

"Mmm, that feels good," Damon moaned, looking like he was trying to ease her worry.

Elena smiled down at him, loving how being close helped sooth her too and ran her fingers through his hair. "That's good. I'm glad I can help you feel better Damon."

A blush spread across her face and she saw his lips curl up into a smile at her reaction to his words. Shaking her head to focus on his wound, Elena saw the cut was still dripping more blood down his cheek. She reached over, grabbed for the towel hanging on the stove and gently soaked up the blood. He looked like he was relaxing more to her touch and did not seem nearly as panicked as he had been a few minutes ago.

"Damon, this looks deep. You might need stitches," she observed. He nodded in agreement, his ice blue eyes falling closed as he leaned in to her hand on his face. "We should get you to the hospital."

Before he could reply Enzo raced back toward them and Elena could hear sirens. Damon had pulled himself up to sitting, still leaning on her shoulder.

"Is he okay?" Damon asked Enzo who bent to crouch in front of them about the officer that Elena had heard got knocked out in her bathroom.

"His breathing is still really shallow but he's okay. Really big bump on his head too. So I'm thinking a pretty bad concussion. His goose egg is worse than yours." Enzo's eyes were on Damon's face as he reached up and felt his head.

Elena stood up, opened her fridge freezer and took out a bag of frozen peas and tossed another bag to Enzo. "Here, keep this on the officer's head, to ease the swelling," she instructed and Enzo nodded and thanked her turning to head back down the hall.

Making her way back to Damon, she gently laid the ice on his head, scooting in to sit so he could lean on her again. Elena saw Belle gurgling and smiling from where she was sitting watching them from her car seat. She wanted to know what had happened or was even going on, but Damon had said it wasn't safe here. They should probably get back to his place before discussing much more.

The sirens got louder and louder till Elena could hear the ambulance skid to stop in her driveway. In seconds the paramedics were rushing in and Enzo directed them to where Officer Davis, she thought was his name was, laying in her bathroom.

She pulled one of the paramedics aside and asked him to check out Damon's head wound. The young man knelt down right away and examined him. He told them that clear glue should be enough to keep the skin together and he would not need stitches if it held. But he was to be careful and take it easy and rest since he got hit pretty hard.

Damon nodded and the man jumped up and was back in a second with the glue and applied a thick layer on his cut. He checked him out to make sure nothing else was damaged and other than the head wound he was given a clean bill of health. The man gave Damon some painkillers for his headache and said to watch that the dizziness does not get worse or to come in right away.

Elena had not taken the time to look around till now, her focus on Damon laying unconscious on her kitchen floor. She had seen the blood by his head and had been so scared for him. But now sitting back up, watching the men carry the wounded officer out on a stretcher, she took in her surroundings more.

Her mouth fell open, seeing more holes in the walls, the couches ripped open, stuffing falling out. There was even floor boards torn up and tossed aside. What the hell had happened?

"Damon? What? How?" she started to say, looking around more. There was glassware all over the floor in the living room, pictures sideways on the walls, books pulled from the shelves.

Elena felt his hands on her shoulders as she fought to control her breathing.

"Hey. Its okay Elena. Don't panic...You are okay...I'm okay. Just breath baby." Damon's voice was soft and soothing. "They were looking for something. I got a call when I was still at the office, packing up my stuff that I needed to see this. The officer saw the seal had been ripped on your door and this is how we found it. The guy must still have been here because I found Officer Davis knocked out in the bathroom and the creep got the jump on me too."

She felt him, rub his hands down her arms, squeezing gently. "What...what did they want Damon?" She had no idea what anyone would want with them. This didn't even feel like her life.

"Diamonds, Elena. They were looking for diamonds." His voice was low, grave even in its tone.

She looked at him in shock, processing what he just said.

He nodded and continued. "I found a diamond in the mess in the living room, under the tree but there must be a shit load more for how they tore this place apart. I think Mason hid them here for the drug runners to keep till they needed it. But now it looks like they want them back and can't find them.

We had been looking for months for what currency they even used for deals. The one I found they must have stolen back cause it wasn't in my pocket when I woke up. The guy yelled at me 'where are they?', just before everything went black and I knew they must be looking for the diamonds."

Elena could barely wrap her mind around all that he just said. Mason was hiding diamonds...here? Putting her and their babies at risk? Jenna sometimes was here alone with her girls too and they all had been at risk because of her ass of an ex.

Pulling herself from her thoughts Elena saw Damon's worried expression back at her. He had interrupted someone tearing apart her house, looking for diamonds. They could have killed him. She let out a deeper breath. Thank God he was okay. She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him close, feeling his arms wind around her body too.

"I'm just so glad you are okay..." she breathed against his throat. Elena had barely known him a day so far but he had fast become one of the most important people in her life. She could not imagine him hurt, or being threatened. He was a cop so he was probably used to all that but she sure as hell wasn't.

"I am okay..." he whispered back and she shivered, feeling his lips against the skin of her neck. Elena breathed him in, feeling everything else fall away as they held each other. Damon stroked his hand down her hair and she laid in his embrace. He held her, murmuring in her ear that everything was okay as she heard the ambulance speed away.

Elena pulled back from him when Enzo walked in the house again. Damon with her help, got to his feet and they were ready to head to the door when she heard another vehicle pull up. Enzo instantly had his gun up and moved in closer as Elena and Damon stayed behind him. She pulled Belle's car seat behind her too, hearing a door open and close and the creak of someone heading up her front steps.

Enzo leveled his gun as the person's steps got closer. Damon had made sure she and Belle were behind him too, shielding them with his body, protecting them with his own gun raised. Elena had one arm around Damon's waist, her body pressed close behind his as she held Belle's seat in her other hand. The person pulled on the door, sliding it to the side and jumped raising his arms fast.

"Jesus! What the hell St. John?"

Elena saw his eyes narrow and focus on Damon as he backed up.

"Damon?"

The man was blonde, dressed in casual jeans, and jacket. The same kind of jacket Damon had on last night. Was he a cop too?

Damon lowered his gun and Elena watched Enzo do the same. "Stefan? What are you doing here?"

Elena relaxed somewhat. Damon knew him? They both seemed to be okay now and she let go of her death grip on Damon's waist.

"I was supposed to head here with the narcotics teams as soon as we were done at the docks. I thought you were on suspension brother," the man said. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Brother? Elena looked between him and Damon and he turned, focusing those beautiful blue eyes on her and nodded to her curious look at him. Her hand slid down from his waist to drop at her side as she watched the men talk.

"I'm on protection detail Stefan. Elena, meet Stefan. He is my brother and head of the narcotics division since I was ordered to step down."

His brother? Elena had not remembered him mentioning a brother. A sister yes. She put the car seat back down and stuck her hand out politely. The blonde man shook it and gave her a warm smile.

"This is Elena's house Stef. And its been ransacked again since they called for help last night. The seal was broken and there was more damage today too. I had a run in with someone that wasn't supposed to be here." Damon continued, touching the cut on his head.

"Are you okay Damon?" his brother asked coming further in and setting a big case on the floor beside him. Elena saw another man make his way up the steps toward them too.

"Yeah, I'll live. Just a bad gash from the back of the guys gun and wicked headache. But I do need to get Elena and her daughter out of here."

Stefan stepped aside and started opening the case. "Well we need to start processing things here too. I need to report back to Elijah by the end of the day with any evidence we find. The men nodded at each other curtly as Elena felt his palm at her back gently nudging her forward.

She turned to him, giving Damon a soft smile and nod before bending down to tuck the blanket more around her daughter. Elena made sure Belle was all cozy, straightening the soother in her mouth before picking up the seat and the diaper bag to follow Damon out. He stopped and scooped up a few ornaments from a table in the living room and slipped them into a bag. She saw Stefan already busy getting plastic gloves on and examining broken glassware on the floor.

They switched the car seat to Damon's car and Enzo agreed to follow them back to Damon's house before he headed home for a break and get some sleep. Elena slipped into the front seat and turned to Damon as he buckled in and leaned over to make sure she was too.

Elena smiled at him, loving how protective he was of her and her girls. She wanted to ask him more about what happened that caused him to freak out, thinking something horrible had happened to Belle and her but decided to leave it till later. He looked like he had a lot on his mind already.

* * *

They drove in silence back to his place, Elena scooting as close as her seat belt would let her and leaned her head on his shoulder. He leaned his head to hers too and turned to press a kiss to her hair.

"Mmm," he groaned softly, his lips against her head. "You okay?" She nodded absently, just enjoying being close to him.

"You never told me you had a brother, Damon."

He nodded focusing back on the road. "We're not close. We haven't been since we were kids. Kat always gravitated to me more and I loved the big brother role. Stefan has always been strong and independent and never needed anything from anyone."

"Oh," she mumbled thoughtfully and leaned in, her eyes on him as he drove. "I'm sorry."

He chuckled and ran his fingers down her hand so they tangled together again, "Oh its okay Elena. I have gotten through a lot without his support. We have always been competitive and now that he has my job and is lead detective, he seems pretty content.

He always wanted whatever I had. We even loved the same girl years ago and he thinks he had her first when she clearly was more interested in me than him. Its just always been like that since we were teenagers. I thought when mom and dad died we would have gotten closer, but he just kept pushing Kat and I away and living his own life and always trying to best us in whatever he did. I just stopped caring and didn't encourage it even when I found out he went through the academy too to be a cop."

Wow, she could not imagine her sister always trying to best her in everything. Jenna had been amazing and she loved how much her sister cared for her little family when Mason bailed. Elena took it all in and leaned back in the seat, her head tilted to just watch Damon drive. It seemed really messed up. How could someone just be okay living like that?

Damon lifted their hands and warmly pressed his lips to her knuckles. "Don't worry about him baby. I can handle my brother." She nodded, her eyes falling closed at the tenderness of his kisses.

They arrived back at his house a few minutes later saying goodbye to Enzo and heading inside. Jenna greeted them warmly and Gracie ran up to give her mom a huge hug, her teddy bear dragging behind her. Elena bent down to pick up her daughter and snuggle her tight. Damon had carried Belle's seat in and set the diaper bag on the bench as they got out of their winter stuff.

Elena saw a man walk toward them too and smile. She remembered him from the hotel last night as one of the officers that helped get them settled and stayed guarding them from the squad car on the street. Elena nodded her greeting and saw Jenna smiling and nodding to the man as he stood beside her.

Ric, she thought was his name, was in Damon's kitchen holding up a cup of coffee likely. Elena smiled back curious at her sister's little motion toward him as she bent to get Belle out of the seat. She had fallen asleep on the drive back and Elena hoped she would nap longer after being out so much today.

Elena saw Damon shushing Gracie with a finger to his lips as Elena carefully carried the baby to his room and laid her down without her waking up. She closed the door behind her and turned to head back down the hall and nearly ran into Damon standing right behind her!

She jumped and saw him smirk playfully.

"You scared me," she whispered breathlessly.

"I missed you," he whispered, his lips against the skin of her cheek. Damon moved in, pressing her to the wall, sliding his palms around her waist. Inching her shirt up, she nearly squealed at how cold his hands were, finding her warm skin. But he covered her mouth with his, muffling her cry of surprise as his smirk grew. "Ssh, you don' want to wake the baby, do you?"

Elena shook her head fast. No, she wanted Belle to sleep as long as she could and was not complaining in the least kissing Damon. She felt tingles all over her body with him pressed gently against every curve of hers. She slipped her own cold hands under his black long sleeved shirt, sliding them up his bare back and he jumped at the touch too. She grinned, pulling him closer, enjoying his kisses, sneaking her tongue out to tangle with his.

They stayed there, kissing lazily hidden away from the people talking in the kitchen and Gracie's excited chattering about Christmas coming.

Time she wished could stay still in that moment.

Elena felt safe and warm, protected and content. She felt herself opening up to someone again after Mason had torn her apart years ago. She felt like she was slowly, steadily crawling out from behind the walls she had built around herself after being raped.

Elena trusted Damon with her whole heart. Her heart was healing before her eyes and she was in awe of his caring and tenderness toward her. She knew too he would do anything to keep her and her girls safe.

Her breath was panting out of her as she felt the muscles in his back twitch at her touch. Her fingers roamed the wide expanse of smooth, warm skin as Damon explored her mouth fully and started trailing kisses down from her jaw to her throat. She lifted her head, her one hand sneaking out from his shirt to tangle in his hair before breathlessly pulling his head back from her trembling body.

His eyes were like liquid heat searing through her as she saw his chest heaving as much as hers. His lower body was holding her against the wall and Elena could feel how much he was enjoying this. The very prominent bulge in his pants had grown quickly in the time of their heated make out.

Elena saw him bite his lower lip, his eyes still fixated on hers.

Finally he spoke, his voice low and gravelly. "Sorry Elena. That was too much...too fast. I didn't mean..."

But she shook her head. She had not regretted anything. "It's okay Damon. I think we just need to slow down." He nodded instantly back at her and she smiled, nuzzling her nose to his. "Kissing you is amazing," she admitted and felt another blush redden her cheeks.

Damon smiled back. "It's amazing to me too."

"After everything I told you...all the reasons I gave you to back out of whatever this is.." She looked up at him in wonder at why he really was there...wanting her.

"Everything you said. Who you are Elena. What you have been through...just makes this..." he indicated nuzzling her nose again. "so much more meaningful. I have never felt like this about anyone."

Elena soaked up his words, feeling them touch her heart in a way no one else ever had. "I haven't felt like this either Damon. I'm scared its not real."

He nodded to her, holding her chin between his fingers. "It's real baby. Just open yourself up to believing you are worth SO much more than everything that was meant to destroy you. If you hadn't been in trouble, with Mason showing up, I might never have met you."

Her eyes widened, taking in what he said. She had never thought of it that way. She stayed in his arms, staring up in his gorgeous blue eyes and she did want to kiss him again. Kissing Damon made everything else brighter, better, like she had hope now after so long.

Elena lifted herself to her tiptoes and captured his lips once more in a wet, open mouthed hungry kiss. He tunneled his fingers in her hair, holding her close and moaning into the kiss. She pulled back smiling. "Till later..."

Spinning on her heel, she headed back down the hall to the kitchen, stopping quickly at the bathroom to smooth her hair and shirt back down and splashing some water on her face.

Arms came around her as she leaned down into the sink. Looking up in the mirror, Damon's bright baby blue eyes were shining with teasing as he nipped at her skin by her spine. Her heart sped up and she turned around, gently pushing him back. But he held on, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her to the warmth of his body.

"Till later Damon," she said firmly and tried to hold back a giggle. She felt like a teenager again with butterflies in her stomach at every little touch from him. She gazed back up at his face, seeing the glow of him happy too.

He nodded sticking out his bottom lip in an adorable pout. Damn he was so cute! How had she ever gotten that lucky? She moved in, taking that pouty lip between her own, already missing the taste of him on her tongue. Gracie suddenly pushed the door all the way open and gasped at seeing her mom in Damon's arms!

The little three year old's brown eyes were so wide, she laughed and ran back out the room. Elena could hear her telling Jenna and Ric that mommy was kissing Damon in the bathroom. Damon chuckled, holding her close and they both made their way out of the dark room into the brightness of the kitchen.

Jenna and Ric were standing by the island, both holding cups of coffee as Gracie had bounded up in the chair beside her auntie, carrying her bear with her. Damon put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall behind her and he was looking back and forth between them, seeing the looks they were getting from the three in the room. Elena thought Ric looked impressed, Jenna a little shocked and Gracie was beaming at Damon like he was her mommy's prince from a fairytale.

Elena stepped forward away from him and scooped up her daughter, spinning her around in her arms and smiling. Gracie loved spinning just like they had been doing on the ice. Her long brown hair was fanning out behind her as Elena spun her till she had her resting on her one hip, cradling Gracie to her side. She sat them down on a chair at the table.

"Mommy's happy sweet girl. You remember in the stories you love that the prince and princess kiss right?" Gracie looked up at her and nodded rapidly.

"Are you going to live happily ever after?" she asked innocently and Elena saw Damon smirk at that.

She hadn't really thought of forever at all. She was just enjoying what today had brought them. In kissing for the first time under the mistletoe and then her nervousness to face the police and Damon kissing her then. She had been the one that straddled his lap. And now in the hall, teasing each other with their cold hands and letting herself get taken away by the tidal wave of feelings kissing him brought her.

Elena straightened up and smoothed Gracie's hair back from her face. "Let's not worry about forever sweetie. Christmas is coming so how about we just focus on that." She saw Damon step forward from where he was standing and come closer to kneel in front of them.

"I think that is a great idea." Damon's eyes focused in on the little girl as she looked back at him. "Would you like to help me make some Christmas cookies Gracie? Teddy can watch and your mom can help too. But I would love for _you_ to be my official taste tester."

Elena was beamed seeing Gracie agreeing and she reached her arms to Damon. The young mom watched the man she was falling hard for, take her daughter into his arms and carry her across his kitchen. He winked back at her and she just smiled at them.

Damon set Gracie on the island and put the over sized 'kiss the cook' apron on her, tying it at her neck. Gracie sat cross legged on the island as Damon got out the butter, eggs, sugar and flour. Elena watched Jenna move back out of the kitchen and sit beside her at the table watching Gracie and Damon get all the ingredients to bake.

Ric walked away to answer his phone and slipped away down the hall as Jenna nodded at Elena, her eyes flitting to Damon helping Gracie dump the square of butter in the bowl. Jenna scooted her chair closer and leaned her head to Elena's shoulder.

She didn't have to say anything, Elena leaned her head to her sisters and sighed. Jenna was happy for her and her sister had seen her hold so much pain in, drown in so much sorrow and not smile for days. Her big sister saw the joy written all over Elena's face.

Jenna turned her head and whispered in her ear. "You are glowing little sis." Elena giggled seeing Gracie smush a whole egg with her little hand when Damon was trying to help her crack it into a bowl. She nodded, hardly being able to stop smiling. "He's...incredible." She sifted through so many great adjectives before deciding on that one. Incredible...yes he sure was.

She could have joined in and helped them bake but Elena loved watching Damon with Gracie. The two of them laughed and smiled, her daughter talking non stop about the ice rink and waiting for more snow so she could make snow angels. She asked Damon about if they could make icing and she reached her little hands up to grab the whisk and lick it it clean. Damon sprinkled some flour down on her head like snow falling and Gracie squealed and laughed and grabbed a small handful and threw it back at him.

Elena was falling for him, there was no doubt there. She found herself staring, catching his eyes every few minutes and her handsome man would blow her a kiss or wiggle his eyebrows. Once the cookies were in the oven, Gracie sat on a stool watching them bake as Damon brushed the flour from his hands.

Standing up and moving forward Elena slipped her arms around his waist and rested her head in the hollow of his back. Damon's flour caked hands went to rest on hers and he leaned back, his raven hair brushing her cheek.

"You didn't tell me you could bake Damon," she murmured softly.

He spun in her arms and raised first one then two flour covered fingers. "Well there is still lots you don't know about me. Bake and cook. I have Italian roots you know. Even Stefan can't best me in cooking."

Elena wrinkled her nose. "Ooh, well then I would love to have you cook for me sometime Salvatore. Tonight?" She had no idea what they all had in the house or what the plan was for dinner which was fast approaching. She had hardly had anything for lunch when her stomach wasn't feeling the greatest so she was plenty hungry for supper.

Damon clicked his tongue. "Mmm, nope. Not tonight. I was thinking we should order pizza and then decorate these cookies and set up the tree when it gets here. No big fancy meal today."

Elena eyed him, quirking a brow. "I like the way you think sweetie." She tried a pet name on him, more than Salvatore and he leaned in nuzzling her nose. She glanced down seeing Gracie focused on the cookies and Jenna must have slipped out of the room for when she turned around to look around the three of them were alone in the room.

A loud cry came from the baby monitor and Elena looked back at Damon. He nodded at her to go and said they were fine. He was just about to start making the icing, once the first batch of sugar cookies was out of the oven. Gracie was nodding excitedly and Elena headed back down the hall.

Belle was wailing loudly and when she turned the light on she was quiet and blinked through her big tears as Elena lifted her up out of the play pen. She sat her down, unhooking the nursing bra and lifting her shirt, pulling the squirming baby to her breast.

Her big eyes were focused in on Elena's as she suckled eagerly. In barely 10 minutes she had her burped and changed and content to nurse on the other side as the baby held tight to a lock of her moms hair. Elena burped her again after and then wrapped her up in the fuzzy blanket walked out of the room.

Jenna met her in the hall, asking to hold her and Elena passed her to her auntie who walked into the living room to sit beside Ric and Elena smiled at the faces they both were making at her baby. She could hear Gracie and Damon talking in the kitchen and they both looked up when she walked in.

Elena saw there was three bright colors of icing all made up and waiting for the cookies to cool. It looked like they had just put another pan in the oven as Gracie sat watching the oven, while licking a spatula clean of bright pink icing.

Damon had just picked up the phone to order pizza, Elena telling him her and Jenna's favorite was Hawaiian pizza and Gracie piping up with hers being pepperoni. He had just completed the order adding a large deluxe pizza for him and Ric too and put the phone down when it buzzed again from the table beside them. He scooped it up again, sliding his thumb across to accept the call.

Elena walked right up to him, slipping her arms around his waist and rested her head to his chest as he sounded like he was talking to his boss.

She heard Damon thank him for calling back when he had the chance and explain what happened at the house and to the other officer and him. Elena lifted her head and tilted his down, examining his head wound. The swelling looked less and the clear glue, in place of stitches looked to be holding well.

Damon smiled at her when she looked back in his eyes and he kept talking to Elijah. He mentioned the diamond he found and was then taken away from him and the house being even more torn apart. He was quiet and Elena could hear the other man talking and she rested her head back on his chest as he leaned against the island. His one arm came up over her shoulder, pulling her in against him. Elena cast a quick glance toward the stove and saw Gracie still staring into the oven patiently. Damon's voice sounded worried and she lifted her head, watching his expressions before he agreed and said he would see him soon.

The brunette looked curiously at him as he hung up. Watching him close his eyes slowly, Elena saw his jaw tighten before he opened them again. She stood still in front of him.

"Damon? What?" She could see on his face something was wrong. He pulled her away from the kitchen and around the corner.

"He wants you to come in again Elena." The worry on his face had really scared her. That was all?

"Okay...I can do that. I was strong enough before...what else did he want to know?"

He leaned his weight against the wall, his head down. "No baby. Elijah wants you to face Mason. He believes he will break about the diamonds if you talk to him."

"He has even given me clearance to interrogate him. That since I already almost killed him, I would be the last one he would expect that the investigators would allow near him."

Elena put out a hand, bracing herself on his chest. This was big. Could she really do that? Face him again, after everything he did to her? Elena leaned her head to Damon's body as his arms came around her back. She closed her eyes, resting in his embrace. She felt his lips on her hair.

"Elena, you don't have to. Really. If it's too much...we can find another way." His hands were rubbing up and down her back as he spoke.

She could hear his heart beating against her ear and breathed in his scent. The security she felt in his arms calmed her so much. She had not even realized it, but normally she would have needed her inhaler but he had calmed her down without it.

Elena sniffled and wiped her face with her hand lifting her head. "No, I can do it Damon. With you. If you are there with me...I can face him again."

He bent his head, gently moving her hair back from her face, stroking his thumbs across her cheeks. "Yes, of course I will be there with you. I would never dream of allowing that creep in the same room with you alone."

She nodded, sniffling back tears. "Then lets go before I change my mind." He nodded back, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Damon led her back down the hall and knelt to explain to Gracie that he would be back later.

Elena slipped into the living room and explained to Jenna about what they needed to go do. Ric said he was fine staying longer to guard them and Jenna said she would put Belle down when she got sleepy next and help finish the cookies. Elena hugged her sister and snuggled Belle who was laying on the floor kicking her little feet in the air.

Ric stood and Damon passed him the cash for the pizza, explaining that the guy with the Christmas tree should be coming by too. Ric nodded and said they would be just fine. He slipped his shoulder holster on, checking his gun before Damon nodded and then made their way to the door.

Gracie ran to give her mom a hug and kiss saying she would decorate a cookie just for her for when they got back. Damon held out her jacket as she pulled her boots on and smiled at him as she slipped her arms in the sleeves. She grabbed up the diaper bag, having no other way to carry her inhalers or wallet in an extra purse and was ready to go.

* * *

They made their way across the city quickly. Elena didn't know what to say. She was worried and scared about what to say to Mason. Damon seemed to sense her worry but stayed quiet too leaving her with her thoughts. He held her hand when he could but mostly focused on the road.

She swallowed hard, squeezing his hand. She could do this. She could face him and not break down. People were counting on her. Maybe she could actually get him to talk, to give them information. It scared her that he actually could be involved in the city's drug trafficking.

Damon looked back across the car as they were stopped at a light. He nodded and offered her a crooked half smile. "You can do this Elena. I know you can," he said confidently.

"I'm scared Damon." Elena found his eyes, seeing them almost black in the dark car.

He nodded and squeezed her hand again before pulling out into the intersection. "I know you are. But I am right here. I will support you whatever you feel led to say or do. We will get through this together."

She pushed the lump in her throat down and agreed.

"And then we will go back and have pizza and decorate those cookies and help Gracie decorate the tree for Christmas." He tilted her chin up, so she looked at him after her eyes dropped to stare down at her lap. "Just focus on that. Celebrating Christmas and having fun with your girls making memories. Okay?"

She nodded and smiled back at him. "Okay."

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. I wanted to have this be a story of fluff and sweetness and new love as well as danger, action and intensity. Please share your thoughts and again thank you for your patience. As long as there is an audience for Damon and Elena I will happily keep writing more as often as I can. Much love.**

 **Three more chapters already done and will update either weekly or more often.**

 **Stay safe and warm. We have had a crazy deep freeze of cold weather the last week or so. Can't wait for spring!**


	9. Just Breathe

**I decided to give you guys a double update since it had been so long…**

 **Enjoy! Watch for Chapter 10 and 11 to be posted next week.**

* * *

They had been driving for a while again when Elena's stomach grumbled loudly all of a sudden and Damon caught her eye. They were missing the pizza he ordered being hot and fresh. Who knew how long they would be gone. Talking about food had not been helping she was sure.

Damon tilted his head to her. "Should we stop for some soup or a sandwich, Elena?"

She nodded as her stomach grumbled again. She needed to keep a healthy diet since she was nursing and Belle took all the nutrients she could to keep growing. "Sure, that sounds great."

They pulled into the bakery a few minutes later and just as Damon turned off the car, she heard him curse under his breath. "I'm so sorry Elena. I just drove here automatically. I totally forgot about Caroline being here."

She grabbed for his arm, before he turned the key again. "No, don't worry about it." She looked in the window wondering if she would catch a glimpse of her former best friend. Maybe she wouldn't even be there? Looking back at Damon she motioned they go. "I'll be fine. Let's go."

He nodded hesitantly and they stepped out. Damon opened the door for her and they both took a booth by the corner away from the cold breeze of the entrance.

Elena had almost convinced herself that not seeing Caroline meant she wasn't there. She let out a breath just as a woman walked quickly up to their table and her blonde head turned, her blue green eyes steady on hers.

"Elena..." Caroline spoke up in a higher voice, dripping with fake politeness. "What can I get you tonight? Hello Officer Salvatore."

"Caroline," Elena said back, straightening up in the seat. She wanted to reach for his hand, but part of her didn't want her husband-stealing former best friend to know about her and Damon.

Damon nodded to Caroline, before his eyes locked back to Elena's, his expression desperate to sooth the anger bubbling up in her.

"Umm, two coffees with cream to start please," Damon said looking briefly at their server again before his eyes were locked back on hers.

Caroline nodded glancing back and forth between them. "Coming right up."

Elena thought she was leaving but she was not that lucky tonight.

"So Elena, a night out without the kids..."

Her eyes darted up to level at Caroline's. She nodded numbly not sure what to say.

The blonde stared right back. "I mean, you get their dad thrown in jail last night for just wanting to spend _time_ with his girls...so you would _think_ then you wouldn't be out on a date or anything...but be home with your kids, Elena."

The young moms mouth fell open, her glare at Caroline fiery. They hadn't talked in ages and yet Care was still so obviously on her exes side. She wanted to tell her how wrong she was. Elena could not believe Caroline thought Mason was such a great guy.

She fought to squelch the anger flooding her veins. "I thought _you_ threw Mason out too, after you got tired of sneaking around behind my back. I'm _happy_ he is in jail and I can date whoever I want to. _My_ girls are very well looked after."

Damon looked surprised at the whole scene that Caroline had started and Elena saw her mom even coming over to see what was going on. Some of the customers were watching them too. Elena stood up and pushed past Caroline and headed to the bathroom. She saw Liz offering her an apologetic look and she nodded at her before racing past.

Elena was down the hall around the corner before Damon caught up to her. Her hand on the door to the bathroom, she spun to him calling her name.

"Elena, hey. Baby are you okay? We can leave. Why don't we just go?" Her head was down, her hair a curtain around her as she felt his hands on her waist. She could see through her hair Caroline eying her as she walked toward the kitchen door. Elena didn't care and flipped her hair back, grabbed his face, pulling him in and kissed him hard.

She saw the glare of the girl she had shared so many secrets with over the years as Damon slid his hand up her side, kissing her back just as deeply. Caroline watched them for a few seconds and then huffed, pushing open the door to the kitchen and was out of sight.

Elena pulled away and was already kicking herself for how stupid she had acted. Damon leaned his head to hers. "Did that help? Do you feel any better...kissing me in front of her?"

She shook her head. "Yes and no. I'm sorry Damon. She just makes me so angry. She should have been there when things went bad with Mason. When he was yelling at me and telling me how much he hated his life after blowing out his knee, I wanted to lean on _her_. I had always been there for her, _all_ the times she needed me and cried on my shoulder as guys came and went. We were like sisters and for her to just..."

Damon shushed her, pulling her in for a hug. "I'm so sorry Elena. Really sorry." She held onto him and rested her head on his shoulder. It felt so good. She felt the familiar tingles in her body as he held her so close.

Elena just laid in his arms a few moments, his body like a blanket around her. When she finally lifted her head his eyes were so soft in their gaze.

"I'll get our food to go and talk to Liz and have it brought out. We can just wait in the car. Are you good with that?" Damon whispered.

She nodded wordlessly and he led her back from the bathroom. Elena had left the bag by the table and scooped it up, glad no one had taken it. Damon paused and spoke quickly to Liz who offered her another apologetic look before he opened the door to lead her back outside. Elena just caught Caroline's eye as she saw them leaving before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Elena stopped and grabbed his arm. "I'll meet you in a minute Damon. I just need to use the bathroom." Damon said he would meet her by the car and get their order and she hurried back down the hallway pushing the door to the Ladies Room open.

She was sitting in the stall when she heard the door open and someone step in. It was silent for a moment before the sounds of crying was coming from the woman. She quickly finished and stood, leaning on the stall door to the sounds. It sounded like Caroline's voice.

Elena didn't want another run in with her if at all possible so she waited for her to leave. But she wasn't leaving. The next moment through the crack by the door, she could see her take out her phone and scroll through and click on a message. But it wasn't a message. No, it sounded like a dull thump thump over and over again really fast.

Caroline sobbed more and Elena realized that it was the sound of a baby's heartbeat. Was she pregnant? Her blonde friend suddenly threw the phone across the room and cried out in anger. Elena could see she was rubbing her flat belly slowly. The next message was a woman's voice saying that Caroline needed to come in for a D and C procedure as soon as possible.

Elena let out a breath. She had lost the baby. Her heart went out to her despite all they had been through. She swung the bag onto her shoulder, unlocked the door and pushed it open. Caroline's tear streaked face snapped up in her direction and her eyes widened in surprise. Obviously she had not thought anyone was there.

Elena stepped forward slowly, washing her hands and drying them before turning to her. Caroline at first just stared and then glared at her. "What the hell are you doing in here?!"

The young mom opened her mouth to reply but Caroline spat out more. "Get out! I don't need you Elena. You have your precious family and you could not resist rubbing it in my face that you have a totally hot guy now too. Just leave me alone!"

Her mouth stayed open. She wanted to say she was sorry. She wanted to help, seeing Caroline in so much pain. "Caroline, I'm sorry. That was so petty of me.."

"Just get out!" Caroline screamed again. Elena turned and ran out of the bathroom and down the hall. She was out the door and Damon had pulled the car up to the entrance and she got in before letting out a deep breath.

He passed her the coffee and had the bag of food between the seats. She just stared silently into her cup.

"Elena, are you okay?" Damon asked. He must have felt the change in her mood as she sat quietly.

Taking a sip, she shook her head. "No, no Damon. I just ran into Care again in the bathroom only she did not know I was there and she was listening to baby heartbeats on her phone and I heard a message about her taking care of a miscarriage. She had been pregnant and lost the baby."

Elena looked up at him to see his own shocked expression. "Yeah that was what I thought too. And when I came out of the stall and saw her crying. She just screamed at me to leave, saying I had my own perfect family and snapped at me for flaunting you. Even after everything my heart went out to her."

"Wow, Elena," Damon breathed out. "Maybe this is a stepping stone to mending things between you, if that's even possible."

She sat there deep in thought, sipping her coffee as he started the car. "Yeah, maybe."

* * *

They arrived at the police station a few minutes later and sat in the car finishing the drinks and BLT sandwich Damon had gotten her. Her focus was now on Mason and how to face this next part of her past. Damon opened her door and she stepped out into the cold wind. They walked across the dark underground parkcade and he pulled open the door to the elevator.

Elena shook the collar of her jacket of the snow that had been falling steadily throughout the day. Elijah met them as they made their way through the office.

Damon had reached for her hand once they were inside and she welcomed his touch as her heart was racing, not sure if she could do this. He nodded to the various men around the office and Elena thought she even saw Stefan further back, walking down a hall but Damon did not acknowledge him.

The Captain looked tired and had his tie hung loosely from his suit that was rumpled and creased. His eyes looked dark in the dim light and he nodded at Damon, motioning them forward.

"Thank you, Elena. For doing this."

She nodded politely. She had no idea what she was even supposed to do.

"My men have been leaning on Lockwood all night and most of today so he is tired and grumpy and has not had much to eat. We are hoping he will break soon." Elijah flipped his key card through the lock and the door buzzed. Elena moved closer to Damon, squeezing tight to his hand.

Elijah ushered them through and Elena held back, hiding behind Damon when she saw Mason. He was sitting at a table, his hands cuffed, his expression weary.

Damon leaned over and whispered in her ear. "He can't see us here Elena. This room is for observation of suspects. That is a mirror. We can see him but he can't see us."

She nodded and stepped forward, feeling a bit more brave, slipping her arms out of her jacket, dropping it and the bag to the nearest chair. Walking right up to the mirror she studied him. He looked angry and yet exhausted too, his wrists red where the cuff was, a 5 o'clock shadow on his face. He was dressed in the same dark hoodie and ripped jeans from the night before.

Elena pressed her palms right to the glass, leaning her head on the cool surface and closed her eyes. She could do this. She had to be strong. She nearly jumped when Damon came up behind her, rubbing her back with his hand.

When she turned her head to him she realized they were alone in the dark room. Elena leaned her head back on his chest and let out a deep breath. Damon bent his head and kissed the hollow of her throat, her head falling more against him. He wrapped his arms around her body. He had discarded his thick jacket too and she could feel the warmth of him through his thin black button down.

"What are you thinking?" he breathed in her ear. "Do you still want to do this?" She nuzzled her head against his cheek. It felt weird watching her ex in front of her, hand cuffed and facing jail time when Damon held her up, supporting her from behind. It was like she was facing her past and her present at the same moment.

He was quiet, and she knew Damon was giving her time to really consider everything. She moved her head more to the side so she could see him looking down at her, his blue eyes so dark in the barely lit room.

"Mmm hmm, I am ready Damon."

He moved away from her and slid the key card in the door lock and it buzzed and unlocked. Elena pushed the door open slowly, already seeing Mason's head lift and turn her direction. His expression was unreadable as he stared at her walking toward him. Elena saw his eyes dart back behind her to focus on Damon who had just pulled the door closed.

The lock clicked and Elena jumped slightly at the sound, her hand darting out to grip the chair in front of her. Mason gestured for her to sit and she pulled the chair out, scraping it on the floor and sat facing him.

Elena turned, already missing the closeness Damon's presence brought her. He was leaning against the door, his arms crossed and when he saw her looking for him, he passed her a reassuring nod, the look in his ocean eyes soft.

Clearing her throat she looked back at her ex and got right to the point. "The diamonds Mason. Where did you hide the diamonds?" She paused, watching him take in what she said. She thought she saw a split second of a different look, before his face seemed to slip into an indifferent mask.

She glared at him. "The house is a disaster. Someone came in and trashed the place, ripping apart the couches, smashing more holes in the walls, tearing the mattresses open."

He had his eyes down as she spoke and that made her even more upset. "Mason some of your friends found us at the hotel we stayed at for protection and tried to break in, using a crow bar to break the lock with just me and your daughters in that room."

Mason seemed to be listening so she continued. "Did you want those little girls to get hurt? Is that how little you _actually_ care?" He started shaking his head, the lines on his face fallen in what looked like actual remorse or regret.

Elena stood up fast and slammed her hands on the table, startling him. "Damn it Mason! I know Belle is yours because you raped me when Caroline kicked you out. But you cannot just let them keep coming after us because of what you did! Does Gracie mean nothing to you? Do I?"

He looked like he was going to say something but she was too far gone in her anger right then to notice. Elena moved around the table and shoved him. He cried out from the cuffs still trapping his wrists to the table as his chair started tipping back. "What do you think they will do when they find the diamonds Mason? Do you actually expect us to make it out of this? What would your friends do to such a tiny innocent baby?!"

"Elena, take it easy. You need to breathe," Damon's voice came from behind her, reminding her to calm down. But she wasn't thinking straight right now and was furious with Mason putting their kids in so much danger.

She pushed him again as he shook his head more. Not fighting her back or angry at her rage. Elena was breathing harder and felt she could not draw in a full breath and started gasping.

"Elena!" Damon called to her in a panicked voice. She turned, her face fearful and Damon was already swiping the door and racing out of the room.

He was back in a flash, bag in hand and dumped it out. Falling to his knees Damon scooped up the inhaler, holding it out to her as she gasped more, crawling closer to him. She clutched it in her hands and shook it as she started seeing the room start spinning. Elena took a deep breath of the medicine and started feeling her breath coming back.

Once she took one more shot of the medicine, her head fell back onto Damon's chest. He was on the floor with her in his arms as she started breathing deeper. When she lifted her head she saw Damon was leaning against the wall, beside Mason watching them from his position trapped to the table. Elena saw his eyes were wide, looking like her ex had actually been worried about her.

Mason looked back and forth between her and Damon. "Wow, he helped you faster than I ever have when you had an attack, Lena."

Elena glared at him. "Do not call me that! Damon's more a man than you have ever been for us."

She watched him process that. She was aiming to hurt him, to have him think of how far they had fallen from when they got married years ago.

Mason totally took her by surprise by nodding and agreeing with her. "I can see that Elena. I'm happy for you."

Elena's mouth fell open and in seconds she was pulling herself up to attack him again. "You are happy for me?! Because of you we have fucking drug dealers chasing us!"

Damon stood up just as fast, his hands wound around her shoulders. Pulling her back before she had stood up fully, Elena looked at him with tears in her eyes and buried her face against his chest. His arms came around her, holding her tight, giving her all the support she needed.

This was another situation that she wasn't sure she wanted the person to know about her and Damon. But it actually felt good, rubbing it his face that Damon accepted her and little girls that were not even his into his life and loved them like his own.

Elena sniffled against his warm body. Loved? She had not even thought about love with him yet but they way he was with her girls she could easily see that as loving them. Did he love her? Did she love him? Whatever the answer, this was not the time to think about it.

Elena still stayed curled up in Damon's arms and heard his voice rumble against her ear at his chest. "Mason. Your family is at risk, in major danger because those creeps are looking for diamonds you must have hid from them. Did you try to screw drug dealers and take the diamonds for yourself?"

Elena lifted her head slowly and turned back to her ex who looked so wiped out from being questioned for almost 24 hours now. They were wearing him down. He did not look anything like the man that had burst in on her house and tried to take her kids away.

Mason saw her leaning on Damon and he didn't seem bothered or caring at all. He looked hard in her eyes. "Elena, I truly am sorry for what I did to you. It was sick and wrong and I can never take it back."

Elena had no idea how to respond to that. It was like they were talking to a different person. This Mason really was broken and sounded genuine, as crazy as that was.

"About the diamonds...I can't tell you. I know these people and when they get what they want...people die."

He looked forlornly back at Damon hanging his head. "I am really sorry for what I said about Elena last night too. I'm looking at years in prison from what the cops have told me and it is making me rethink everything in my life.

His head came back up fast, Mason's eyes hard on Damon's. "But the only reason we are still alive is because they don't have what they are looking for. You, your partner, Elena and my kids would all be loose ends and I've seen how they handle loose ends after any drug deal. We would all be dead."

Damon looked down at her and then back at her ex. He looked quite shocked that Mason apologized to him too. "Well what happens if they catch us without them? What if we don't know where they are when they _do_ find us? What then Mason?!"

Mason held his head in his hands, pulling at his hair. Elena had never seen him so scared. "We are dead either way Damon. You can't protect my family from the heavy hitters looking for their money. It was just a big mistake and really stupid mistake and I can't fix it!"

Damon moved closer and Elena stayed by his side. He slapped his hands on the table, getting Mason's attention as he was panicking. "What mistake? What did you do?"

Mason's head shot up. "I want protection. They can get to me in here. In prison too. I want guaranteed protection and I'll tell you everything!"

Damon looked even more furious. "You don't tell us now and that bulls-eye is still on your family's back Lockwood!"

He looked around the room, his eyes passing over Elena's dumped out diaper bag and then back to the wall where the two way mirror was. "Protection! Captain Mikaelson. And I will give you everything I know about the whole operation. You hear me? I admitted to being a part of the drug trafficking in the city and I will give you names, whatever I know if you get me protection."

Mason had half stood up, his own chair scraping along the floor, but his hands stayed tight to the table. The door buzzed instantly and Elijah came through nodding at him. Elena bent and put everything back in her bag and swung it on her shoulder before standing back up.

"Alright, I will see what kind of deal we can arrange for your cooperation. But it is only contingent on capturing the higher ups Lockwood."

Elena could see Damon was not happy about that at all. After everything she told him last night she was in shock too that he might actually make a deal for full freedom, after what he had done to her. Unless her own case held up, who knew what could happen.

Damon moved her away from Mason and leaned in on the front of the table. She could see a tick in his jaw and his fists had flexed at his sides before he laid them on the table after rolling up his sleeves slowly. "So you only want protection for you? Elena and your little girls mean _nothing_ to you?" he hissed out between clenched teeth.

Mason stared right back in Damon's eyes. "What can I do to protect them from here? I'm the one fucking locked up!" he snarled out.

Damon growled right back. "Right where you belong, after you fucking raped your own wife!" He paused and dropped his head, his eyes down. Elena could see he was taking in even deeper breaths, his chest heaving before her eyes.

He lifted his head and glared fire back at Mason but did not move closer or around the table. Elijah even stayed back, like he trusted that Damon would keep it together. "Mason, I will do everything in my power to make sure you do not walk after this. You damn well can do more tonight. Tell us where the fucking diamonds are, so if they do come after your family we at least have something to offer!"

Damon said the last part with even a hint of pleading in his tone and Elena moved in closer to him, putting her hand on his arm.

Mason shook his head. "I can't. That would just get you all killed for sure."

Damon growled out loud and slammed his hand on the table. "Well you said _they_ can get to you in here or in prison. Then tell us who is imbedded in the department so we can arrest them! Do something to protect your family, damn it!"

Elena looked back and forth from Damon to Mason and her heart fell in her chest seeing he was not going to help her. She could see it in his eyes. As weary, exhausted and beaten as he was...he was not budging without protection of his own.

"She's yours Damon. You can protect her. I can see the way she looks at you. She never even looked at me like that in our whole marriage." Mason looked up at both of them, without masks, sounding totally vulnerable.

Damon froze under her hand, she could feel his arm muscles tighten.

"You look at her like that too Damon. You can protect my family." Mason hung his head. "I've never really been hers, not for a long time. My kids barely know me and all I do is fuck everything up."

Elena watched them both closely. Damon had stood back, looking like he could scream in frustration. "Well you sure are fucking more up now Lockwood." He walked backwards and turned and went out the door. She followed him and tugged on his arm.

Before she could say anything he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her. She lay in his embrace, losing count how many times they had been seeking comfort in each others arms in the last 24 hours. It felt crazy that they had only met last night and she had such strong feelings already. Maybe things had felt so much more intense because of the danger they were in.

Damon bent his head and kissed her forehead. "I can't lose you baby. I can't," he whispered against her head.

"You won't Damon. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Her arms wound around his waist, holding him as tightly as he was holding her.

Damon started shaking his head, his raven hair tumbling around on his forehead. "It's not safe enough...I'm scared to even leave this room. We need to get your kids and go, even more in hiding."

He sounded like he was talking to himself, his lips by her hair. She nodded not totally understanding but wanting to give him the security he needed. "Okay...okay Damon. Where will we go? Whatever you think we need to do we will."

He flipped his phone out and it auto-dialed. Elena heard a muffled hello. It was Enzo. Damon moved to look out the door of the room, pacing as he spoke. He apologized for waking him and explained what was going on. He arranged for Enzo to meet them there and then they would head to the safe house.

Damon hung up and dialed again. This time Elena heard him speaking to Ric too, confirming the kids were okay and asked him to get them ready too and to meet them out of town. He would give them directions once they met up.

Elena watched Elijah speaking more to Mason before he buzzed back out of the room and an officer escorted him cuffed and presumably headed to a cell. Damon hung up again and stopped Elijah before he left asking him about Liam and if he was going to be okay. His boss said he had a severe concussion and was being closely monitored at the hospital. There was talk of brain swelling but they would know more in a few hours, depending on how he did through the night.

He helped her back into her red jacket and slipped into his leather one. Damon led her, his hand on the small of her back, his eyes darting all over, pulling her in close to his body as they walked. The car was one of the last ones on their level of the underground parkcade below the precinct. He ushered her right to her door and opened it letting her get settled in the seat.

Elena saw Damon glance around at the cars and a van near his Camero as he shut her door. The light of the moon was shining down through the slate like windows around the structure. She leaned back and tossed the diaper bag to the back seat as Damon made his way around to the drivers side and opened the door.

Elena gasped aloud as at the same moment he opened his door, she felt a gust of cold wind and instantly something sharp was pressed against her throat!

She tried to cry out as she saw Damon's head whirl toward her, his blue eyes so wide. His face fell in utter shock as she saw him lightning fast draw his gun and point it at the person knelt beside her. She felt the man's warm breath against her cheek as he hauled her out of her seat by her hair, his arm tight around her middle.

Elena tried to cry out but felt the metal cutting her neck at the slightest movement of her head. Damon was up and out of his car, leveling his gun at the man holding her as he dragged her back. He looked terrified, his voice choked with emotion.

"Stop!" Damon ordered, as the man kept dragging her bodily away from the car. "Let her go, please!" he begged.

The man stopped backing up when he was at the wall beside the elevator. Was he trying to kidnap her? She felt her legs weak and yet forced herself to stay standing so that the knife to her throat did not dig deeper.

"Damon," she whimpered weakly, trying to reach for him when the man had trapped her arms in front of her. She felt her breathing start to speed up and she fought to control it. She could _not_ have an asthma attack now.

"Just breath Elena. Breathe baby," Damon instructed seeing her struggling. His eyes darted back up to the man holding her. Elena could not even see his face, but could feel a wool ski mask pressed against her face.

"Please, don't hurt her," he called to the man. "Think about what you are doing...you are in a police parkcade. Someone could come by any minute...please."

"Then we need to hurry don't we? Drop the gun, _officer._ And your phone. Now _,_ " the man's thick low voice ordered him. "Unless you want me to cut her...it would such a shame to damage such a pretty face." The man ran the knife up her jaw and along her cheek and Elena cried out in fear. She felt light cuts and tasted the blood dripping down to her trembling lips.

She looked back at Damon, who was fighting with himself to drop the gun or not. She knew it would make them even more helpless but it must be tearing him apart that the man was hurting her. Damon growled and she heard the gun clatter to the cement and the phone too.

"That is good. Now kick them over here," the man instructed. "Quickly."

Damon glared pure fire at the man as she heard the gun and phone clatter across the ground under the vehicle until they stopped in front of them. He bent down to pick up the gun, dragging her with him and then leveled it at Damon as he pulled her back up.

"Now let her go," Damon demanded, coming around from his side of the car, around the back, his hands up at his sides. He was looking around, maybe for help or someone to hear them.

"It's not going to be that easy Officer. Where are they?"

Elena could see Damon literally gulp. This was what they were afraid of. Why he had yelled at Mason to tell them where he hid the diamonds.

Elena felt the knife slide down her neck again before he closed it and tucked it in a pocket. She had no idea what was happening now and in the next second he had grabbed her hard around the neck and started squeezing! She panicked and could hardly feel her feet on the ground. She saw his dark eyes glinting in the dim parking lot as he looked between her and Damon. The gun was up, aiming at Damon's terrified face.

"No! Stop! Let her go!" he screamed out. "You want the fucking diamonds, let go of her throat!" He inched closer as Elena felt the room spinning. She gasped again, trying to get air in her lungs and fought the man, her own hands pulling on his around her neck.

Just as she felt like she might black out, the man released her neck and she coughed and sunk down against the wall beside him. She reached out to Damon, but being only a few feet away felt like they could be miles apart.

"The diamonds now!" the man hissed out. Damon held up his hands higher and Elena knew he had no idea what to do. They didn't know where they were. What the hell could he do?

The man dragged her back up the wall by her hair and she cried out more. He slammed her head on the cement and she again felt something at her neck. It was a sharp point, not like a knife, no. It was something else.

"Stay still darling," the man breathed against her face. "Unless you want me to shoot your man...or you..." She felt the sharp point dig more against her neck. Was it a needle? Oh God.

"NO! Jesus, please no!" Damon screamed out, his eyes wild.

"You don't want me to make your girl a junkie then hand them over! Who knows if this dose will be too much for her at all. Its the high end pure cut stuff..." the masked man hissed out.

Elena felt a scream building in her throat but she did not dare want to move so the needle punctured her skin.

Damon opened his mouth, wordlessly, his whole face ashen in pure fear. She felt the needle go in and thought she would black out from the overwhelming terror.

Just then there was fast shots, near silent in the wide open space. She felt herself falling down the wall, a gun shot by her ear, seeing the man's body jerk once twice, three times. And out of the shadows she saw Enzo, aiming his gun and beside him Stefan had fired his multiple times as the man slumped down the wall.

She screamed, seeing Damon's body whip back as he hit the ground. She opened her mouth to cry again but no sound came out as she saw he wasn't moving! She felt the needle had fallen from her neck and Elena scrambled to Damon's side instantly, falling to the ground in front of him. She collapsed in his arms crying.

Shaking him, she screamed his name and felt blood on his body. She jerked her hand back, seeing it all over her palm when his eyes flew open and he gasped out. Elena was sobbing, laying on him as he lifted his head and turned it to his shoulder.

"Elena," he rasped out. "It's okay. It's a shoulder wound. That's all." He pulled himself more up against his Camero's wheel and turned her away from the dead man on the ground beside them. Damon was cradling her to his chest mumbling that she was okay. He was okay too. He was right there. He was not going to leave her.

Elena lay buried against Damon's body, her fingers clinging to his jacket as she felt herself gasping more as she cried and could not get any breath in.

"Enzo, her bag, in the car. Backseat. Hurry," Damon gasped out weakly. He had started to try get up to get it for her but was too weak. Elena was holding onto him with a death grip as she gasped again, and could not take in a breath and tried again and felt more and more panicked.

Enzo was at their side in a few seconds and Damon dumped the bag out again with his good hand and grabbed for her inhaler holding it out to her shaking hands. She couldn't even hold it she was trembling so much and saw Damon shake it himself and lift it to her lips. Elena laid her head on his good shoulder to steady it enough to suck in a breath of the medicine and fought hard to breath in through her nose between gasps.

"Elena, baby. It's okay. Just breathe." She pulled in another breath slowly through her nose and took in another spray of medicine. When she lifted her head she saw the man slumped down, blood pouring from his multiple chest wounds. Enzo picked up the needle and leaned over the body, pulling the mask off his face.

She blinked rapidly. She knew him! "That's...Tyler," Elena gasped out pointing to the man that almost killed her. "He's Mason's nephew. What is going on?" She looked back from him to Damon and no one had an answer for her.

Elena turned away from Enzo and focused back on Damon. She saw his shoulder wound bleeding more and reached for a baby blanket on the ground from the dumped out bag and pressed it to his shoulder as he hissed in pain. She saw Stefan with his gun up racing around the parkcade, likely checking for any more intruders before coming back and kneeling down in front of them.

Enzo had already called for back up and an ambulance and Elena saw Elijah running down the aisle toward them, asking what the hell happened.

Damon lifted his head, his eyes on his boss. "Mason's nephew got to Elena as we were leaving. Tyler Lockwood. Wanted the diamonds and demanded I hand them over. I'm sure he was just ordered to do this but now he's dead so we won't know by who."

Damon cringed in pain as Elena adjusted the blanket on his wound, pressing it more. Enzo knelt beside them lifting him up. "He threatened Elena with a knife and then had a fucking needle of heroine to her throat."

They both looked down at the man, slumped over against the wall, dead. How could someone she knew threaten to hurt her like that? He could have killed Damon too! She had met Tyler at family gatherings. She knew him. He had been at their house for one of the girls birthdays for Gods sake!

"The bullet went right through Damon. You are so damn lucky" Enzo told them, taking off his jacket and laying it behind Damon's head.

He nodded at his partner and Elijah's apparent disbelief of the situation. "Yeah, I sure am lucky. He's dead. Thank God I called Enzo to meet us here." He turned his head to Stefan. "Thank you too brother."

Stefan nodded curtly his gun still up. "You said you know this guy Elena? He was family?"

She nodded slowly still hardly believing it.

"He wanted diamonds?" Stefan's gaze was then at his brother and Damon nodded in confirmation. Elena was still laying half way on his lap on the ground, her legs tucked up and her body in a fetal position toward him. She was resting her head on his good shoulder getting her breath back to normal.

Damon's body froze under hers and her eyes darted to his. "Wait a minute...he said hand them over here...like we had to have them on us somehow..."

Enzo was nodding and Elijah had knelt down too his eyes wide.

Damon continued. "They ripped apart your house and didn't find anything…."

Elena nodded now too, not really understanding what he was getting at.

"And then someone came after you at the hotel thinking you had them with you..." Damon pulled his body up, scooting on the ground forward to the diaper bag that was dumped out again to find Elena's inhaler. "And they believed we had the diamonds here now..." He picked up the bag, shaking it and pulling it closer to his ear.

Elena, Enzo, Elijah and Stefan all stared silently at him as Damon shook the empty bag again and then started feeling around in the inside, cringing at moving his shoulder at all. Elena could hear the sirens coming closer already.

Damon lifted his head, looking around the group and tucked his hand deeper in the bag and lifted up the bottom. "Mason was trying to leave with the kids that night...taking the bag with him after punching holes in the wall...what if..." He shook it again and then felt around more before his eyes lit up and he pulled something inside the bag.

There were audible gasps as Damon's bloody hand held up a large sealed bag of thousands of sparkling diamonds! Elena could not believe her own eyes! He passed the bag to Elijah and rummaged around more and pulled out another one and another. There were three bags, super thin, barely the width of a few sheets of paper and they must have been laying flat under the false bottom of the bag.

Elena's mouth fell open. They had found them! Oh my God. What now? She looked back to him and his wide grin was all the way across his face. The others around had their mouths wide too, watching him pass the bags to the Captain.

Enzo spoke first. "Oh my God, there must be millions of dollars of diamonds here!"

Stefan too looked completely shocked. "This is why your house was trashed?" Elena caught his look at her and she nodded slowly still not believing it.

Damon groaned again and Elena turned her attention back to him. The ambulance screamed into the parkcade and screeched to a stop, its lights flashing. The paramedics got out and raced toward them. Elena saw Elijah hide the bags of diamonds beneath his suit jacket and he nodded to Stefan.

"Let's get these into the safe inside. Enzo you can go with your partner and Elena to the hospital." he instructed.

Damon groaned again as the paramedics lifted him from the ground and to the stretcher they brought forward. Elena was at his side, standing and holding his hand as he nodded to her that he was going to be just fine.

Enzo called to her and handed her the diaper bag back and she swung it on her shoulder and thanked him.

"I'll follow you guys in Damon's car." Enzo told them.

Damon lifted his head. "You scratch up my car and we will have problems."

Enzo smiled back at him. "Even after I just saved you and Elena from certain death?"

Damon was silent, not sure how to respond to that and just rolled his eyes at him. "Fine, just... go... then," he relented and laid back down.

Elena jumped into the back of the ambulance and leaned over Damon, kissing his forehead as the doors slammed and they raced off to the hospital.

* * *

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts...things are building as more gets revealed in the coming chapters!**


	10. Hold Me Damon

**Happy Valentines Day! Double update again as my thank you to all you amazing readers enjoying my story. These two are much more emotional than canon DE based on all they have faced in their lives but they are getting stronger, leaning on each other. Happy reading!**

* * *

Damon lay in the ambulance feeling Elena's head resting on his shoulder from her crouched position on the floor. The paramedic got him an I.V. going, cleaned and dressed the wound, lifting him up, painfully to clean the larger exit wound too before he was laid back down.

He saw the blood all over Belle's baby blanket and the fear in Elena's eyes as she had screamed for him and crawled to where he was lying. Tyler had been pointing Damon's gun at him and he could have gotten a much more dangerous wound when Enzo and Stefan had raced in and shot the him. The bullets had been flying and he had been extremely lucky no ones injuries were worse.

This was exactly what he had been afraid of and begged Mason to tell him where the diamonds were. But maybe if he knew where they were before and handed them over...oh God he didn't even want to think about it. Maybe Tyler would have taken them and killed them both and run. He had no fucking idea. Damon remembered what Mason had said about people being loose ends.

He knew already with everything, that he did not feel they were safe enough at his house anymore. This had gotten too big, too dangerous for everyone involved. He needed to keep Elena's little family away from anyone knowing where they could be. Anyone except the few guarding her, Jenna and the girls.

Damon tilted his head up, pressing a kiss to Elena's forehead as she lay beside him. She wasn't in the way from anything the paramedics had been doing and so they allowed her to stay knelt on the floor by his stretcher. He offered her a weak smile. Her face looked so pale, the bags under her eyes darkening from likely the lack of sleep and now the fear of losing him.

He kissed her again and she smiled back hesitantly. She had been terrified in that monsters arms. He had held a fucking needle of heroine to her neck! Damon had frozen, feeling his blood in his veins like ice the moment he realized the man had drugs that damn needle.

Flashes of Rose strung out and fighting her addiction after losing her daughter flooded his mind in that moment. That woman had strength he had never imagined and he had convinced her to live and fight even when she had felt so devastated and alone. He had not missed a day of seeing her since Hannah died, just to make sure she knew he was there for her. She had to know she mattered to someone. It had been her and Hannah against the world she had said and when she lost her little girl he knew Rose would have felt more alone than ever before.

Shutting his eyes tight he pushed the scary images away, not even wanting to imagine that hell that it could have been for Elena, if Tyler had injected her. Pulling his eyes open, feeling the heaviness of sleep try to claim him, he saw her cuddled up to him, her hand in his, her wide brown eyes full of worry since he had been shot. She had no idea how much worse it could have been if the cavalry had been there even a few seconds later.

Damon then had been at a total loss in how to save her. He had tossed his gun and phone and stood far too far away. All he had done was try to stall, knowing he had no diamonds to offer. Mason had hidden them all along in the lining of the false bottom of her kids diaper bag. Damon almost laughed at how they had carried that bag all over the last 24 hours and no one knew a thing.

Elena was quiet now and he could see her eyes closed, her head resting against his. Was it over? If Mason rolled on all the contacts he had in the business...was that and the diamonds all they needed to convict the bastards? They all just needed to lay low for awhile and wait to see what Elijah did with all the new intel.

The sirens were silent as soon as they pulled into the ambulance bay and Damon's stretcher was wheeled out quickly. Enzo found him and Elena in the trauma room and gave him his gun and his phone back. The phone was cracked from him tossing it on the cement floor but it still worked. They waited to be seen by the emergency doctor on call. Enzo told him he had already called Ric and explained what happened and that they should meet them there.

Damon saw Elena nodding rapidly to that and shift uncomfortably in her chair beside him, adjusting her bra. "Elena, hey." He waited till she was focused on him. "You need to nurse soon right? We need to keep the kids with us or at least Belle for sure overnight right?"

"Yes Damon. It's very much time to feed her. Who knows if she is screaming in her car seat at being woken up again from her nap without me there."

He hoped they would get here soon then and turned to Enzo again. They arranged to tell Ric to take Gracie and Jenna to Damon's family's cabin. It was secluded and well off the main roads, with only one long road in or out. It was a good size and had plenty of privacy and enough bedrooms for his guests. He did not feel comfortable in a safe house the police had cleared. No fucking way. There was still a damn mole in the department working against them and so Damon trusted only the select few he had known the longest.

Enzo looked alert and refreshed and Damon was so glad for that. He hoped he himself might actually get a few hours of sleep tonight. Enzo promised him he was fine and they were in this together till those damn drug lords were caught. Damon smiled at his partner and Enzo nodded to him in his typical manly way before his friend was out the door to wait for Ric to drop Belle off. They told him they should be there in 5 or 10 minutes, depending on traffic.

The doctor came in a moment later and examined him, checking the dressing and even checking out the cut on his head. He was an older man with graying hair and large glasses, his white coat swished between his legs as he walked. The doctor said he would need surgery to clean out the wounds and debride it to heal properly. He would need antibiotics too, to combat any risk on infection. Damon would be free to leave shortly after he woke up but was welcome to stay just for the night.

Damon looked back at Elena watching her face as the doctor explained what the plan was. She looked worried. He cleared his throat, reaching for her hand to lace their fingers together. "Elena, I'll be fine I promise you. I'll be back holding you before you know it." She was nodding slowly, biting her bottom lip. She was scared there was no doubt there. He wished he knew what else he could do to reassure her.

"Do you want us to stay the night?" Damon asked her. "We can leave right after but I am fine staying here if you want Elena. Gracie is safe with Ric and Jenna for the night." He looked back at the doc and the older man nodded to him saying he could stay if he wanted.

Elena squeezed his hand and looked up at him with teary eyes. "Yes, I am good with us staying tonight. Belle really needs to sleep and not be moved around any more tonight."

Damon nodded and smiled at the doctor saying that they would stay. The doctor told them Damon would be admitted and wheeled up his room and then to surgery shortly. Elena could wait in his room till he was moved into recovery. The surgery was very routine and should not take more than an hour.

The doctors here were not strangers to the cops working cases and coming in with various injuries he knew. There was rarely much they could do to talk them out of anything if they needed to leave sooner than medically advised but after everything they had already been through Damon was glad to stay put for a night. He was exhausted and Elena looked like she could fall asleep any minute too. They would head to the cabin first thing tomorrow.

Loud crying was echoing from the hallway and Damon watched Elena sit up fast, clutching her chest. There was slightly damp circles by her breasts and she grabbed a thin blanket from her bag and held it over her chest.

"That's Belle and she sounds pissed," Elena told him. "Although any baby crying will cause my milk to be let down." She stood up, and stroked her hand down his face tenderly. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to find a quiet room to nurse."

Before he said anything she put a finger to his lips. "Don't worry Damon. I'll take Enzo with me."

He let out a deep breath of relief. She did understand the danger of everything going on and he was about to insist she make sure she had protection anywhere they went. Elena bent still closer to his head and captured his lips in hungry kiss. He pulled her closer, a moan slipping from his lips as she tugged on his dark locks.

She pulled back and Damon did not want to stop kissing her and leaned forward more from the bed. His hand with the I.V. tubes went up, his fingers tangling in her hair, pulling her lips back to his. "Mmm, don't stop..." he groaned.

Elena opened more to him, her need for his kisses just as strong before pulling back again, her brown eyes deeply focused on him. "Just in case you get taken up to surgery while I'm looking after Belle. There is more when you wake up Salvatore. Just come back to me, please."

Damon nodded, pulling her back to his lips one last time. He mumbled between kisses, already not wanting to leave her. "I'll always come back to you, baby." He nodded to her still teary expression. "I promise Elena. I'm yours. All yours."

That seemed to help and he watched the corners of her lips curl up in a shaky smile. "I'm yours too Damon. I need you so much."

Damon smiled softly at her, stroking his hand through her hair. It felt like they just told the other 'I love you' in a way. "I need you too Elena. So much." She sniffled and smiled at him before pulling back and wiping the tears from her eyes.

The crying had gotten louder as seconds later Enzo rushed back into the room and brought the car seat right to Elena's feet. She unbuckled the angry baby, the still newborn sounding cry loud in their ears. Picking her up and holding her to her face, Elena cooed and rocked her, talking happily as she grabbed up the diaper bag.

Damon filled Enzo in on what the doc had told him and arranged for them to meet him up in the room he would be given or in recovery, depending on when Elena was done nursing.

"Take care of her for me," Damon said firmly, cringing more from the wound that seems to hurt more each time he breathed. He realized it hadn't hurt nearly as much when they were kissing.

"I will not leave her side Damon. You have my word." Enzo assured him and Damon smiled, nearly crying out while trying to move to lay more on his side. "I'll confirm what room you are moved to when we get back."

In a few seconds they were gone and the room was quiet. Damon lay back in the pillows and tried to barely move his injured shoulder to get comfortable enough to rest a bit. Enzo had been told to watch him, Elena and little Belle and Ric was already moving Jenna and Gracie to the cabin. He had gotten a text from Elijah saying he was sending extra guys over to the hospital to guard the floor they were on too. They were not taking any chances with him and Elena's protection, especially after finding the diamonds.

Damon pulled himself up and leaned over to grasp his gun in his hand, holding it loosely under the blanket. He had just closed his eyes when an orderly and a nurse came in to check his vitals and then said they were moving him up to the obstetrics ward. His partner had arranged for a few of the nurses to help watch the baby at night so him and Elena could get some sleep. So this way Damon's room needed to be right in that ward.

He was impressed at Enzo's quick thinking to keep them all protected at once and leaned back as the orderly wheeled him out of the trauma room. He was taken up in an elevator and Damon kept his good hand on his gun the whole way, his eyes watching, scanning the people around them for any possible threats. He saw a couple more officers follow after him, watching and protecting him just as Elijah said.

Down the hall and around the corner he could already hear the soft sounds of babies crying before they closed his door. The room was plunged into silence and he found himself awake and eager for Elena to return. Maybe he could see her yet before his surgery.

His mind drifted to Rose, knowing she was in this hospital too. He had brought her in earlier the previous evening before he and Enzo had answered Elena's sisters 911 call. Rose had been unconscious when he found her, laying in her bathtub, barely breathing at all and the doctors had pumped her stomach of the pills she took. He was told he saved her life. It had been a close call. If she had been found any later she might not be alive. There was nothing more physically wrong with her but she still had not woken up. It would be up to her if she wanted to fight and live.

Damon swung his legs over the side of the bed and tested their strength. He had been shot in the soft tissue part of his shoulder so he should be okay moving around. He was on floor 3 and knew she had been here too in a room in the back of the surgical ward. The area of the hospital she should have been in was overflowing last night and so they gave her whatever bed they could.

He opened the door and cringed at the cooler air of the hallway rushing between his legs and over his back from the paper thin hospital gown. He saw a robe hanging in the little closet and moved to slip it on, tucking his gun in the pocket. Pulling the I.V. pole along with him he informed one of the nurses on the ward that he was due for surgery soon and was just stepping out of his room for a few minutes.

Damon nodded to the two officers standing nearby and they nodded back, following behind him. Her room was just down the hall, past the maternity area and Damon walked slowly, making sure to keep his shoulder as still as possible. He sent a quick text to Enzo explaining where he was and he would be right back to his room after seeing how Rose was doing. Slipping the phone in the other pocket, he held his gun ready, still concealed in the pocket too as he turned the last corner to her room.

Enzo's heart had gone out to him in all that he had been through with that sweet woman and her little girl. He knew better too than to try to talk Damon out of going to see her, protection or not. Peeking in the door he saw the curtain drawn, so he could not see if she was awake or not. He opened the door and stepped in, closing it carefully behind him till he heard the click.

Making his way around the curtain he saw her laying there so still. Rose looked strangely peaceful, her chest rising and falling with the ventilator breathing for her. Damon could hear the tell tale bleep of the heart monitor too. She needed to wake up and breathe on her own. He was there for her and he hoped she knew that. He would continue to be there as long as it took for her to be strong again.

Damon sat down beside her and pulled her hand up to hold it in his. He knelt down closer to her face, pressing a kiss to her head and felt tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Rose. I'm sorry I didn't see this coming. I thought you were past wanting to take your own life. You were talking about helping at a shelter or animal hospital to do something more than stay home and become more depressed about Hannah. You knew she wouldn't want you to die too. She was always such a bright and happy girl and she would want you to be happy again."

He looked over her, all tucked in the blankets, her arms laying at her sides as he rubbed his thumb over her hand, careful to avoid the I.V. tubing. Damon saw that her neck was bare and he remembered her clutching so tight to the necklace he had given her when she was facing her withdrawal.

Damon had been holding her as she sweat, cried and trembled in his arms from the heroine withdrawal just days after the drug bust and Hannah's death. He had held out the necklace that his own sister had clung to when she was facing her own drug addiction and coming clean. It was a beautiful heart shaped pendant with wide spread angel wings along both sides of the heart. And the inscription on the back was 'You will fly again, soaring to new heights.'

Rose had loved it and Katherine had been more than willing to give it to her to help her through her own battle. It had been a joint gift from Stefan and Damon. Stefan paid his half and Damon had picked it out and given the pendant to their sister in her own darkest hour. He had been there for her just like he had been for Rose and did not let them go through withdrawal alone.

But it seemed strange that she was not wearing it now and Damon stood up, rummaging though the drawers of her bedside table. He paused after moving a book aside and saw it laying there, glinting up at the light shining from shelf behind the bed. He pulled it out by the chain and held it in his palm, cradling the small heart in his hand.

Damon unclasped the chain and moved to slip it back around her neck, gently laying the heart down at the hollow of her throat. He bent his head, cringing again at any movement hurting his shoulder, kissed her hand and ran his fingers through her soft hair. "Wake up soon Rose. You are not alone. You have so much more you can become. Just don't give up."

He turned and bit his lip to not cry and made his way back out of the room. It had been a hell of a day, and on top of being shot and getting knocked out, he had such a horrible dream of Belle being taken by the drug dealers in exchange for the diamonds. He had not even mentioned that to Elena at all yet when he knew she saw how very shaken up he had been earlier.

Damon got back to his room just as the surgical resident arrived to prep him and take him in. Elena was not back yet and Damon was watching and waiting, hoping to see her. The doctors assured him he would be back in no time and he nodded, laying back letting them wheel him back out the door.

* * *

He woke up, groggy and slightly dizzy not sure how much time had passed. The room looked darker, as his eyes slowly opened, blinking at his surroundings. Damon could feel a warm hand in his, each finger laced with his. She was here. He forced his eyes open, fighting the sleepiness to see her.

"Hey sleepyhead," her soft beautiful voice was like music in his ears. Slowly his vision cleared and he took in her relieved expression, her eyes wide and locked to his.

"Elena," he groaned and felt her one hand in his hair, stroking the locks back from his forehead. "I missed you," he breathed out.

She smiled and he melted inside at the sight. "I missed you too." Bending down he moaned at the taste of her kiss as she molded her lips to his. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss, wishing he had the strength to pull her with him onto the bed. God, he could not get enough.

Elena lifted her head, gazing in his eyes. "The doctors said you did great Damon. No complications and everything should heal nicely."

He smiled proudly at her and so happy to see the relief on her face. His vitals were checked and his I.V. he was told was giving him antibiotics and pain meds. He was moved back to his room and told a nurse would help him to the bathroom shortly if he needed help. Damon nodded and Elena held his hand as he was wheeled back. Enzo followed them too from where he met them just outside the door to the recovery room.

Damon passed a group of nurses oohing over a bundle in one of their arms and walking closer he saw it was Belle. Elena smiled and gave her baby a little wave and a nurse lifted up Belle's hand to pretend wave back at her mom.

"They love her," Elena commented, still not leaving his side as they went through the door to his room. "It was a great idea to have the nurses watch Belle so we can rest." Damon glanced at Enzo who smiled at him staying just outside the door, keeping watch of the baby at the nurses station as well as Damon's room just a few steps away. He saw the other officers standing at attention by the nurses desk and by the door to the elevator as well. They were well protected.

He smiled weakly at his partner and Enzo leaned down, squeezing his good shoulder. "Night, buddy. Get some rest. We are good out here." Enzo assured him.

"Thanks Enz, for everything," Damon sat up more in the bed and patted him on the shoulder. "If I hadn't called you to come to the station..."

Enzo shook his head. "No, its over Damon. Don't go there. Promise me you will at least try to rest tonight?" He glanced up at Elena who nodded and looked like that sounded like a great idea.

Damon offered him a weak half smile and nodded. He would try, despite his mind racing about so many things. The orderly pushed him back through the doorway, closing it behind them, sealing them off from the outside noise in the dimly lit room.

A nurse came in almost right away asking how he was feeling and he was helped up, walking shakily holding her hand as she brought Damon to the bathroom. The lady told him to pull the help cord if he needed any assistance and Damon thanked her telling her he would be fine.

Opening the door after, Damon saw Elena sitting in the chair beside the bed silently, watching him make his way toward her, holding the pole for his I.V. tight to steady himself he smiled softly at her. She was wearing doctors scrubs, dark navy top and pants. His head had been so out of it a few minutes ago he had not even noticed how she had changed from before his surgery. Her hair was up in a loose bun, with tendrils falling down by her face. She looked exhausted and yet still so beautiful.

"Nice scrubs," he said softly, with a teasing raise of one brow. Her top had been wet from the milk before so he was happy she found a change of clothes.

Elena smiled, her eyes glassy. "Nice dress," she teased right back, eying his hospital gown.

Damon smiled back at her teasing tone but paused and saw her looking like she was seconds away from crying. They were alone now in the dark room and the closer he got back to the bed the more he could see Elena nearly breaking down from everything. Taking in her sad or scared expression, he reached out for her. He wasn't at all sure what she was feeling. All he knew was he wanted to fix everything.

He walked slowly up to the chair and before he knelt down at her level she was already up, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer, her head buried against his neck. Her weight on him was too much for his weak body and he sunk down to the bed behind them, sitting on the edge, but still pulling her in closer. Elena looked curiously at him and he nodded before she voiced anything she was thinking and moved to straddle his lap. Not a word was spoken, as she lay in his arms, her whole body pressed flush to his.

Damon sighed, his good hand running through her hair, cradling her head against his shoulder. They avoided the side of his body that had the sling now on it, supporting his weak shoulder. Her head rested on him, her one hand tracing over the dips and grooves of his muscles beneath the far from manly hospital gown.

Tilting his head down, he studied her. He was sure she had sighed as well, her lips pursed in a thin line as he felt her chest rise and fall in beat with his. She looked a million miles away right then and yet so soothed to be in his arms. He wasn't sure if he should say anything...ask her what she was thinking or just stay quiet.

Despite just being shot, his body was totally on board with this very intimate position they were in and he felt himself getting more aroused by the minute. He could hardly feel any pain from the wound as she lay his lap. Elena shifted her hips just slightly, unintentionally rubbing herself against his very obvious hardness. He could feel her body shaking as she had again buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"Baby, are you crying?" Damon nudged her gently.

Elena lifted her head and he saw tears were running silently down her cheeks. Damon cursed his body for even thinking of anything sexual after what they had just lived through. He didn't say anything else and just opened his arms more to her, cringing at moving the arm near his wound at all.

Her head sunk down against his neck again and he could feel the tears slipping down his skin to be soaked up by the thin gown. He rocked her like that, for a few minutes in the silent room before he could not take it any more and he needed to know what else he could do.

Lifting her head with his hands, his eyes focused on hers. "Elena, baby. Please look at me," he whispered. He felt so helpless, feeling her silent sobs wrack her body. "Please Elena. What can I do? Anything?"

He waited, watched her tears slip to her lips and sneak her tongue out to catch the drops. Slowly her brown eyes came up and locked to his and she sniffled shaking her head back and forth. He moved in closer and kissed the tears away, one by one. His lips tasting the saltiness of them, his own tongue darting out to lick her skin.

Elena's gaze was magnetic, pulling him in to get lost in her glassy chocolate eyes. "I just need you, Damon. I need you to be okay. I have never needed anyone like this. Watching you fall, hearing that bullet and then seeing your blood..."

Damon smiled softly at her. "I am okay. I am better than okay Elena. I promise you." He knew they had lots more they could talk about but he could hardly keep his eyes open and he saw hers falling closed too.

"Just hold me Damon. Please don't let me go," Elena whispered. She was still nestled in, straddling his lap and he decided to turn and lay back, pulling her in to snuggle in on his chest.

Elena's legs were still tangled with his and he shifted things around to tuck them both in and pull the blanket up more. Her hand was tucked in by her chin, her breaths growing shallow. Her head was resting in the crook of his good arm and he fought the sharp stabs of pain when he stroked her hair back from her face with the hand that was supposed to stay still at his side.

Elena nuzzled in, closing her eyes, her tears subsiding. Damon let out a deep breath. Seeing her relax was all he wanted in the world right now. He knew Belle could be hungry soon again and Enzo was watching the precious baby as the nurses took turns holding her.

Enzo and the other officers were watching them too to make sure no one tried to come in his room. Damon was determined to take this tiny window of peace and quiet and have Elena sleep in his arms. She looked truly at ease after so much had gone on and he did not dare want to mess with that.

Shifting around just slightly, he nuzzled his head against hers, digging his nose into her hair. He breathed her in, allowing the sensations to relax him. He needed to trust Enzo to stay alert and watch after all three of them. Ric would be at the cabin by now too, getting them settled in and as soon as it was morning, they would be on the way there too.

Damon felt his eyes fighting to stay open. He needed to just take this and trust it. They would be safe and wake up in a few hours she would have to be up to feed Belle. They needed to take this time and sleep. He glanced over to the door seeing movement as someone rushed by. His senses were still on alert when his body was ready to crash. The busyness of the hospital was mostly muffled by the door with the exception of the intercom every so often.

He closed his eyes, seeing hers closed already, her face relaxed in sleep. Damon felt things fading as he tried not to move at all and disturb her. He could feel her breaths against his face and the scent of her was all around him. It wrapped him in such a soothing feeling, a kind of peace he had never felt before. In minutes he was asleep.

* * *

 **Please review...I would love to know what you thought of the chapter. Next one has Elena taking precious care of Damon as he recovers and they continue to get closer.**


	11. You are Worth It

Morning came quickly, but Damon felt like he had slept deeply. Elena had slipped out of bed when Enzo had gently woken her with a wiggling Belle in his arms. The little girl had just woken up and was already starting to root around for food, sucking on his cheek as he held her up.

Damon had only opened one eye then and smirked at his friend as Enzo unlatched the baby from his chin to pass Belle to Elena.

Enzo chuckled and made a face at him. "My son did that all the time whenever Bon needed to feed him, Damon. I learned to always wear a shirt when holding a hungry baby cause he could latch on to any skin fast."

Damon yawned and stretched his arms. "Sounds like parenting is full for surprises." His partner nodded in complete agreement as Elena settled into the chair by the bed to feed Belle. She had the baby just behind a blanket but was sitting right there barely a few feet away from him. He was happy she felt comfortable so close to him.

He yawned again and lifted his phone to see the time. It was earlier than he thought and still dark outside with just the streetlights glowing. Enzo slipped back out the door and left them alone again.

Damon turned his head, still resting on the pillow and watched her looking down so sweetly at her baby. Elena was mesmerizing. He felt like he could watch her for hours, just gaze at the soft tendrils of hair falling down by her cheek, see her eyes shining as she smiled down at Belle. She was so perfect, so beautiful and he was falling so hard for everything about her.

Elena must have felt him watching her as her eyes darted up fast to lock with his. She held his gaze and smiled before turning her attention back to the baby. Damon kept stealing glances of her as he pretended to sleep. She had Belle nursed and changed and cooing happily as she wrapped her back up in the blanket.

Walking back out of the room Elena closed the door behind her and Damon sat up. He waited patiently for her, checking where his gun was laying on the nightstand by the bed. It was still there at arms length for him to grab if he needed to protect her.

A nurse came in and checked his vitals and told him that everything looked good. He could leave anytime in the morning. She was gone and left him in the silent room again waiting for Elena. He wasn't worried. He knew Enzo was with her.

Elena was back in a few minutes, without the baby and Damon felt a grin pulling at his lips. Did that mean he got to lay there with her a little longer? Holding her as she slept had been incredible and he was more than eager to have her in his arms again.

Without a sound Elena closed the door to his room and walked back to the bed. Her eyes were on him, maybe with her own questions of if he wanted her back in his bed again. She paused, sitting in the chair, looking like she wanted to say something but Damon threw the covers open beside him in a silent invitation.

She smiled and sunk down beside him, slipping her legs back under the blankets, pulling them up to her waist. Elena lay on her side, her head resting on his good arm as he shifted his body closer. He tilted his head down, nuzzling her forehead before pressing a kiss there.

Elena lifted her head, her eyes finding his and in seconds had moved in and captured his lips. Damon returned the pressure of her lips and turned his body more, leaning partly over her as he felt her slip her one leg between his. Her hand went up, wrapping around his neck, holding him tight to her as she moaned softly against his lips.

"Damon," she whimpered and tugged gently on the hair at the nape of his neck. He plunged in, the passion building as the kiss grew more heated. He wished he could hold his weight off her with his other hand, but he was far too weak from the bullet wound. His good hand was tangled in her hair as he cradled her in his embrace, careful not to lean too heavily on her.

Elena must have noticed how he was laying, pulled back from his lips and gently pushed him back down into the pillows. She was grinning playfully at him. "You need to rest that shoulder _Officer,"_ she teased him. "Just lay back and relax."

He smiled back at her, loving how thoughtful she was being. "Yes, ma'am. Whatever you say," Damon teased back.

She leaned over him this time, her hair brushing against his face. Elena bent to take his bottom lip between hers and slid her body over to straddle him again. She pulled the blanket back up over them and Damon ran his good hand down her side till he found warm skin at her waist. She kissed him more hungrily as he felt a groan in his throat.

God, she tasted so good. He felt light headed, closing his eyes, running his hand up her back, moving the scrub top higher. They kissed lazily, peacefully, enjoying the rush of feelings, the tingles and the sparks flying. Elena trailed kisses down his jaw to his neck and then nuzzled in, her head right under his chin.

"Just a little more sleep, if that's okay Damon," she mumbled softly.

"Sure, that is more than okay." He closed his eyes again, turning them a little more to the side, his hand still running up and down her bare back. He laid still, his palm curved around her side, under her shirt and they were both asleep faster than at night.

* * *

The daylight flooded the room, despite the dark curtains and Damon woke up first, a few hours or more later he wasn't sure. He did not dare want to move to check the time and Enzo had not brought Belle back yet. Damon had snuggled lower as they slept and when he woke, his head was resting against hers. He watched her as she was still deeply sleeping, maybe even dreaming as her head shifted slightly back and forth.

It had been years since he simply watched a woman sleep in his arms. He had serious relationships before, but none like this. This woman was incredible and kind and compassionate and so so loving. He was falling hard for her despite everything she had done or said to try to scare him away. She had no idea how amazing she was and had never been treated like she deserved. She didn't believe she was beautiful or amazing or anything like that and Damon thought that made her even more attractive.

As he watched, those gorgeous brown eyes opened and he found himself smiling like an idiot back at her bashful expression. "Good morning beautiful," he said softly.

She blinked and yawned, her hand wiping stray strands of her hair from her face as she lay facing him. "I must look..." she started but he shushed her with a kiss before pulling back.

"You look just like I said...beautiful," he stated confidently and kissed her again before she decided to disagree more.

Her hand sunk between the silky strands of his raven hair, stroking it back from his face when she moved back to look at him. "I don't even know what to say Damon. It feels like a dream...Mason never watched me sleep. I can't remember the last time I even believed I was beautiful. He even told me after he raped me that I was ugly and no one would ever want me. That I had been lucky he married me."

Damon's heart ached as he listened. How could anyone be so cruel? He nuzzled her nose, kissing her forehead. "God baby, I'm so sorry...for everything you went through. You are so beautiful, inside and out. You have a light about you that makes me light up inside too."

He leaned his head to hers. "And I want you. Damn it Elena, I want you and to make you happy more than anything. I will wait as long as you need me to and help you heal. You are worth it." He cupped her face with his good hand. "Mason was a fool to not know the treasure he had. You and your girls are treasures Elena."

Damon saw tears in her eyes as she looked back at him. He would fight like hell to get her to believe again how amazing she was. She nodded silently and he nodded back, pulling her in and holding her close.

The intimacy of the moment was broken as Enzo came back in with a barely awake baby again, just starting to wriggle around in her blankets. Elena busied herself with feeding her and Damon called Ric to confirm everyone was safe at the cabin.

They were on their way out the city after Damon saw the doctor once more and he was discharged with strict orders to take it easy for a few days, take his pain meds and antibiotics and keep changing the dressing on the wounds. He had left his number with the nurses on the ward to call him if Rose woke up or if there was any change in her condition.

Elena lay sleeping as they drove, her head toward him, leaning on the head rest. Belle was asleep too and Enzo followed them in the squad car. Damon loved the silence, watching the young mom and her tiny baby sleeping peacefully. He cringed turning the wheel, trying to use his one hand as little as possible to not disturb his weak shoulder.

Pulling into the long winding driveway leading to his Dads family's cabin he saw the crystal clear lake behind it. The snow had been falling steadily all night he had heard and now blanketed everything. Gracie would love building a snowman and making snow angels now. Damon hated that his gunshot wound would not allow him to play outside like he had been looking forward to doing. But he had already promised Elena that he would take it easy so everything healed well.

He drove them right up to the small cabin. It was perfect for family get togethers and had one larger bedroom and bath on the second level and a smaller bedroom, the kitchen, bathroom, living area and laundry on the main floor. The windows had shutters around each one, the wooden log style made the cabin look right out of a picture. The garage was a separate building than the house, with the same style roof and shutters on its windows. A little deck wrapped around from front to back of the building with a small boathouse at the edge of the dock of the frozen lake.

In summers they would often have come here with his parents and Kat. Even Stefan joined them on occasion. They would take the boat out around the lake, even at night and enjoy the peace and quiet away from the big city. Damon had bought his house mostly because of the lake behind it, reminding him of all the fun times he had here. Kat and him learned to skate on this lake and his dad taught him and Stef to fish right off the end of the dock.

Damon shut off the car and turned to look at his sleeping passenger. He undid his seat belt and moved to brush stray hairs back from her face and tuck them behind her ear. She had her purple toque pulled tight over her ears and he gently lifted it to tuck the brunette strands back.

"We are here, Elena," he said softly, caressing her cheek. She slowly started opening her eyes and blinked. "This is my dad's family's cabin. Far off the highway and as you can see surrounded by trees and the lake. We will be safe here. Plenty of food and enough room and no one from the precinct knows about other than Enz and Ric. I just gave Ric the directions last night. Grandpa Salvatore always loved coming here to get away from it all and they left it to us kids when mom and dad passed away."

Elena looked around as he spoke. "It's beautiful Damon. Like a postcard." He chuckled. She was right, with the snow falling it made it look so cozy, smoke coming from the chimney and lights sparkling. They got out and Belle was still sleeping as Damon carried her in.

"Mommy!" Gracie came running and nearly jumped on Elena as she was taking her jacket off. Gracie flung her little arms around her moms neck as Elena bent to pick her up. Jenna came into view, apron on, wiping the flour from her hands.

"We were making more cookies to ice when we saw you pull up. Gracie missed you something fierce last night sis. She slept beside me all night, not letting go of my neck or her teddy once.

Gracie held up her stuffed teddy bear and it too had flour on it. "Teddy is helping us make cookies Mommy. You need to come too!"

Gracie was shushed gently and Elena pointed to her sleeping sister. "I will sweetie. Just give me a minute to put Belle in her playpen. Where is it?" She looked at Jenna who pointed up.

Damon gently touched her arm and she turned her head his direction. "There is a bedroom on the second floor and enough room for Belle to sleep without hearing much noise from down here. I'll show you, Elena." He picked up the car seat and Elena grabbed the diaper bag.

They made their way up the stairs to the cozy loft area. The playpen was already set up in a little nook on the other side of the bathroom. Damon pushed open the door that led to the bathroom and she peeked in. There was a nice big claw foot tub in the corner, with a sheer curtain pulled to the side. A tall glassed in shower was tucked in the back corner too, just under the window. The whole bathroom was decorated in whites and grays, tile and towels and silver fixtures with stone like tile for the shower walls.

Elena walked further toward the bedroom and pointed to the stone fireplace with a big shag style beige rug in front of it. The bed was against the far wall, with windows on either side overlooking the front yard. The bed had beige, cream and grays on the comforter, the curtains were darker gray, blocking out the light even midday so the room was quite dark for Belle to sleep.

Damon had never brought a woman here himself. Kat and her husband had enjoyed this room the last time they visited and he had taken the smaller bedroom. He wanted Elena to feel safe and relaxed in the bigger space and he would sleep in the living room if needed. He had no intention of pressuring her to share the bed. He would give her whatever space she needed.

Elena untucked Belle from her seat and laid her down in the playpen. She scooped up the baby monitor, switching it on and then headed back downstairs with him.

* * *

The days went by quickly, as they stayed safe in the cabin. Enzo or Ric would get groceries, Damon was on strict orders to rest and Elena made sure he did. He got lots of sleep, watched TV and helped her with the girls whenever he could. We watched Elena playing outside with Jenna and Gracie, slipping and sliding on the pond in the back, make snow angels and throw snowballs. He wanted to join in so damn badly but he kept his promise to take it easy and could watch them from the windows.

Damon had made sure Elena had everything she needed each night and helped her as much as he could holding, entertaining, even singing to little Belle. He had the little girl laying beside him on the couch one night, Belle fast asleep listening to his voice as her mother was sleeping on the other side of the couch after rocking and nursing the baby half the night.

He had tried to wash and stay clean without showers and managed a couple times to just give himself a sort of sponge bath to avoid getting his bandages wet. This particular night almost a week after they had been there he had said goodnight to Gracie and Jenna before heading to the bathroom, determined to try to get clean again.

The house was quiet, the smells of the freshly baked cookies in the air again, the cracking of the fireplace in the living room, giving off such a dim glow in the almost dark space. He could hear Jenna reading a story to Gracie the bedroom door open just a crack. Enzo was on patrol outside, only coming in every few hours for fresh coffee that Damon made sure was always in the pot ready for him.

Elijah had called in a few favors from other departments and Damon was happy to have two other teams of officers that had been watching them at the hospital taking the time to protect them out here too. The men were either walking the yard, driving around the area or guarding the cabin and the long winding road leading up to it.

Damon had wished he could have a shower, but his bandages needed to stay dry just a few more days if possible and he did not want to bother anyone to redress his wounds tonight. Elena had been up almost all the previous night with Belle not sleeping well and was more than tired already even at supper. He thought she had already gone up to bed but he wasn't sure.

So with a bath or shower not an a good idea, he opted to see if he could at least wash himself somewhat again, despite the restrictions. He wet a cloth and lathered up some soap ready to undress and clean up the best he could when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

He spun toward the sound. "I'm in here," Damon called, not sure who was knocking.

Her soft sweet voice floated through the air. "I know Damon. I was checking to see if you needed anything before I head to bed."

He opened the door to be face to face with her, dressed even more beautiful than other nights. This time in purple and white plaid shorts and a purple lace tank, with no over sized shirt hiding her slim curves. She looked so sexy, barefoot, all comfy with her hair down, falling in waves of silk down her bare shoulders.

Damon's throat was instantly dry, his words choked out as he stumbled to not show her how tongue tied her choice of nightwear was making him feel. "I...uh was trying to get washed up with the bandages still on Elena. But I'm fine, I've done it before by myself. You go on to bed. Who knows how soon Belle will be up again."

He saw her consider what he said but to his utter surprise she shook her head. "Let me help you. You have helped me so much already Damon. Please."

"Uh, okay..." He wasn't quite sure how she could help. He felt his heart racing at the possibilities. Did she have any idea what she just agreed to?

She stepped past him into the bathroom and started running the wash cloth under the water again, soaping it up more. Damon moved back into the room toward her and leaned on the counter beside the sink. He had not changed into his soft fleece pants and t shirt that he had laid in a pile on the counter behind him and was still wearing a long sleeved black shirt and his trademark dark washed jeans.

Elena turned toward him, turning off the water. If she was as nervous as he felt, she sure did not show it and looked back at him with a relaxed expression. He wasn't sure what she would be comfortable with at all and stood there, letting her take the lead.

His brunette beauty moved closer and first looked down at his chest and then back up in his eyes. "Umm, I should… or you can, take your shirt off Damon."

He chuckled quietly, not able to hide the grin spreading across his face. Now she looked like she realized what she had just agreed to and was as fumbly with her words as he had been. It was fricking adorable.

Elena stood in front of him and her hands went up to rest at his waist before slowly helping him unhook the sling on his arm and lay it down on the counter. His eyes darted back up to hers, seeing her nervously tuck a strand of her hair back behind her ear. He saw the rise and fall of her chest, the one strap of her tank top falling teasingly off her shoulder.

Damn, he was so aroused by her soft olive skin. Damon knew this was supposed to be helping him wash up, but he felt his blood pounding in his ears at the rush of being this close to her.

He watched her take even focused breaths, pulling the strap back up. Her eyes were avoiding his as she slid her hands back down his chest to the hem of the shirt and slowly pulled it up and off his body. The shirt dropped to the tiled floor and Damon had to regain his hold on the edge of the counter, his knuckles near white in their grip. His heart, he felt was beating so fast against his chest.

Elena looked up at him, her chocolate orbs so dark in their gaze. He kept his hands off her, giving her full control of every choice in this sexually charged situation. If this stayed all business he would respect that and respect her in every way.

Her one hand glided back up his body, her palm flat on his chest as his breath hitched in his throat. Fuck, she had him so hot and bothered with nothing but her hand on his chest and her gorgeous eyes locked with his. Her gaze dropped down to where her hand was pressed against his warm skin.

He closed his eyes, focusing his control on his body's reactions to her. Sucking air in through his teeth he shakily took a breath, hardly daring to move, not sure if she would run in the next second or not.

Damon's eyes flew open fast, as moments later he felt the water and soap soaked cloth slide across his good shoulder, leaving a fresh layer of bubbles on his skin. He felt the electricity crackling between them as she tenderly and so so fucking slowly moved the cloth along the contours of his muscles. God, he had never been so turned on in his life.

His thoughts were racing, imagining swiping the cloth from her hand and spinning her up in his arms against the shower. Them kissing, the water raining down on them, him not giving a flying fuck that he was getting his bandages soaked in the process.

Shaking his head back and forth to make what little blood he had in his brain work, he watched her silently as she rubbed the cloth along his stomach, his sides, and up under his arms one by one. She dipped the cloth back in the water and foaming soap before dragging it slowly over his arms, and down his back, being careful to avoid his dressings on both sides of his shoulder.

This whole time she had him gently pressed up against the counter, leaned back on his good arm as she washed up and down his bare chest. She spun them, guiding him and pulled herself up to sit on the counter, as she moved the cloth up and back down his neck. Damon tilted his head each way, his eyes falling closed at the sensuous feelings crashing through him.

"Feel good?" Her soft, almost timid voice pierced the silence.

"God, Elena, you have no idea," he rasped, his voice so low and breathless. He could barely take in more air as he saw the soap drip down on her own shirt, the drops teasing him as they slid down her chest to soak in at the hem of her lace tank top.

Elena smiled at him, a blush racing across her cheeks as she cradled his head in one hand. He leaned into her palm, while she spread soap all along the opposite side of his neck and down his back. She spun him around and ran the cloth up and down the taunt ripples of muscles on his back. His body twitched and trembled at her touch and he groaned leaning in against her, his knees nearly buckling beneath him.

Spinning him back around, she let the water run in the sink, rinsing the cloth of all the soap and ran it up and down his chest and shoulders, cleaning off all the soap bubbles she had meticulously covered him with just moments before. He moved in closer, stepping between her spread legs, pressing lightly to her as she moved the cloth up and down, washing all the soap off him.

Damon could feel the water dripping more down to the hem of his jeans, some errant drops sliding down beneath the denim, tickling him as they slid down his goose bumped skin. He was sure she could hear his heart or even see it pounding so hard against his chest from how damn hot everything was between them.

His baby blue eyes opened from falling closed in pleasure more times than he could count. Was she done? Was that it? He was sure he could wash the rest of him without a problem. His hands had stayed off her body the whole time, no matter how much he literally ached to hold her, touch her and crash his lips to hers.

Elena was watching him, her eyes so dilated he could hardly see the brown in them at all. His hands clenched at his sides, fighting his thoughts. He tried to think, say anything as she looked at him. He followed the path of her eyes and nearly gasped aloud seeing them focused lower on his body by his jeans.

Her hands seared a blazing trail down his chest, to come to rest on the hem of his jeans. Damon swallowed another massive lump in his throat. "You...I'm...It's. We...should..." He barely could string words together, knowing he was trying to tell her he was fine and that she had already done more than enough.

Her one hand lifted, a finger pressed lightly to his lips. She tugged slightly on his bottom one and again he tried to swallow, his throat so damn dry. "Shhh," she whispered, her lips a breath away from his face. He closed his mouth and stayed still, waiting to see what she would do next.

Damon's eyes were glued to her fingers, caressing his waist, the cloth forgotten on the counter beside him. Slowly, she undid his belt, pulling on the buckle, untucking it and letting it fall to the sides of his jeans. She looked like she was taking in a steady breath, her eyes he saw now were closed. She undid the button on his jeans and slowly tugged the zipper down. He felt his jeans slip slightly down his thighs.

Elena's hands tugged his jeans lower and he saw her eyelashes moving fast, her eyes still shut tight. He realized then that she was squeezing them closed. What was going on? His hand flew up to touch her arm and drew it back fast, feeling her shaking.

"Baby, you're trembling," Damon breathed out, bending his head, seeking her eyes, waiting for her to look back at him. He ran his hands up her arms, feeling them shaking at his touch.

He pulled his jeans back up, closing them quickly before pulling her quivering body into his arms. Damon nearly cried out as a wave of pain washed through him from stretching his muscles around his wounded shoulder. It still hurt like a bitch to move it any more than the sling would let him.

He held her close, her head resting against his still racing heart. The last thing he wanted was for her to be scared or feel she should do anything she wasn't ready for. "Elena, I am so sorry. That was too far. I should have stopped it. I never wanted to hurt you baby."

She was sniffling and whimpering softly against him. He cradled her in his arms, stroking his hand down her hair, mumbling assurances in her ear.

Elena lifted her head, looking back at him with tear stained eyes. "No Damon. I'm sorry. It was my choice. You were a perfect gentleman. You did nothing wrong. It was Mason..."

Damon cradled her head in his hands hearing her exes name. What the? He saw her suck in a shaky breath as his thumbs caressed her cheeks, wiping away the tears. God damn it he hated seeing her cry.

"Mason?" he said softly, reigning in any anger he felt at any thoughts of what that creep had done to her.

She nodded and sniffled again. "That night," she cried. "He made me undo his jeans. I remember being so scared and when I didn't do it fast enough he threw me on the floor and pinned me down, tearing my shorts and tank top apart with his bare hands. He held my wrists down so tight as he forced my legs apart."

Damon felt tears at his lashes too. Fuck, how did something that had been so intimate and so innocent, with her in full control, spin off so damn badly? He knew she was fragile and only starting to come out from behind her walls she built around herself. He should have stopped things sooner. He was a fucking idiot.

Elena looked up at him, tears running down her cheeks. "You didn't do anything, or make me do anything and _still_ I thought of what he did to me! That was the last time I had my hands on a mans jeans Damon. I hadn't dared to go that far with anyone and here all I was trying to do was help you..."

What sounded like a growl came from her lips. "I was trying so hard to fight past the thoughts! I wanted too. I hate this… I..."

He shushed her, with a soft kiss to her lips, burying his fingers between the strands of her silky hair. She whimpered, kissing him back just as deeply, opening to him, letting him in. He hoped she would lose herself in his kisses, washing those horrible memories away. He wanted to wipe them all away. Give her good memories, pure, beautiful memories in their place. Damon wished he could reach into her mind and rip out every thought from that horrifying night.

Elena leaned in, wrapping her legs around his waist, winding her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She broke away from his kisses, to again stare in his deep blue eyes. "He hurt me Damon. I'm scared that I won't ever get rid of those memories. I don't want to think about him when I am with you." She was crying, kissing him between sentences, her voice cracking. "I don't know how to make them go away! Make them go away Damon, please!"

Hearing her pain, the last sentence nearly broke him. He wanted to take her pain. He would give his whole damn life to spare her of her memories of being raped. His mind raced with what else he could do.

She was whimpering against the crook of his neck, her cries muffled by his body against her. He helped her down from the counter gently and led her to the living room. The fire was the only glow in the room, the reflections of the flames dancing on all the walls.

Damon cringed as he laid down with her in his arms, her curves molding with his as she lay on his good shoulder. He wrapped them both in a blanket draped on the couch and leaned his head to hers, kissing her over and over, anywhere his lips could reach on her face. He held her tight as she cried and mumbled more and more memories of that night.

He listened, his heart breaking as she poured herself out, baring her very soul in his arms. He wanted to kill that bastard for what he put her through. But he knew she needed him. He could not leave her, abandon her to his thoughts of revenge. No, Damon had to bring her back to life or he would die trying.

They lay like that, her sharing more and more as he held her, fighting back his own tears. She deserved so much more. She deserved to feel love, to taste pure joy, to laugh without fear, to open herself up and trust that she would not be broken and used ever again. She deserved to be a mother, showering her love on those precious girls so that they would live full amazing lives.

He would give her that. Offer her all he had to give and maybe someday she would be able to be close to him and not think of that night. He would wait for her and love her.

He loved her. He knew he did.

Laying there, holding her, kissing her face as she shared with him more and more of the worst night of her life, he knew he loved her more than he had ever loved anyone in his whole life.

And he would move heaven and earth to help her find her way back from the nightmare she felt trapped in.

* * *

 **Review, pretty please if you liked any part of that yummy chapter...**

 **I am so eager to hear your thoughts. I felt that was a perfect Valentines day chapter. More updates to come next week. Stay tuned. Have a safe and happy night.**


	12. His Girls

**Sorry for the later updates again. Life just doesn't give me as much time to write as I'd like and I'm fighting to take more of my time for me to keep these stories going faster.**

 **But here is another double update for you! I love this story and this version of DE and they just kept giving me more to enjoy before the finale chapters coming. I apologize that it had taken this long but I love how it has turned out.**

 **Enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

* * *

The days went by faster than he would have liked. Damon was scared that once she didn't need protecting that things would change between them. Elena appreciated him giving her the master bedroom and she slept there every night with Belle in the playpen in the little nook near the bathroom.

Damon never asked if she wanted him to sleep with her again. That night in the hospital and the night she had broken down trying to help wash him had been the only times she had slept all cuddled up in his arms. He could not help but think that it had been from the fear and the danger that she had cried to him hold her and shared so deeply.

They had kissed whenever they had managed to find any alone time with at least four other people at all times in the cabin. He had snuggled with her on the couch one night when she woke up from a nightmare and they listened to Christmas music in the dark laying in each other arms. But after a few hours she had snuck out of his embrace while he was sleeping and gone to sleep in her own bed.

He quickly found out that two little kids were astoundingly good at cutting short any kind of more passionate make outs. It was like they knew whenever Elena and him were sneaking in some time and woke up early from a nap or needed a glass of water, or help going to the bathroom.

Elena had told him that she had no idea what she was ready for at all and he did not want to push anything after what she had been through. He didn't know what else might trigger more horrible memories.

He was loving the banter, the teasing between them, laughing and cooking together and kissing her in a rare moment of quiet.

Christmas was fast approaching too and Damon had taken 'his girls', as he affectionately called them to himself on a sleigh ride through the countryside and out to drive, looking at Christmas lights in the area. Jenna and Ric had watched Belle as Enzo had gone with him, Elena and Gracie. Damon bought them all hot chocolate and Gracie oohed and ahhed over all the bright colorful houses they saw in the city.

Damon could not stop smiling at the wonder he saw on their faces. He had lots of ideas to make his girl's Christmas incredible. They had baked more cookies, Elena and him had danced to Christmas music and the three of them had played on the frozen pond in the backyard.

Stefan had surprised him by showing up the day after Elena had her near panic attack. They were having a quiet evening when Enzo showed up at the door with Stefan behind him confirming with Damon that he was okay to be there.

Damon had nodded and gave his brother a half smile, curious for his visit. Stefan had never even been to his place more than for any kind of family gathering with Katherine and Matt. But looking past him now Damon saw his brother had brought a Christmas tree tied to the top of his SUV!

Stefan said he went by Damon's place after Damon had already moved everyone to his family's cabin and the tree that had been delivered had been laying up against the house, frozen and dying.

Damon had let him in and thanked Stefan for the gift of a new tree. He was embarrassed to say he had totally forgotten about it and had been busy recovering and helping Elena with the kids whenever he could. A day or so ago he had mentioned it to Elijah when he called him and Stefan said Elijah and Hayley, Kat and her husband too had pitched in with him and got Damon and the girls a fresh new tree. Stefan even brought in a few boxes of ornaments, garlands, ribbons and lights, all as his families gift to them.

There was a bustle of excitement as the boxes were opened and Damon watched Gracie's face light up she was so happy to decorate a Christmas tree. Elena said she would help and Damon could join them later. He thanked her and watched Gracie a few more seconds as she helped Enzo drag the tree to the living room and was jumping up and down in anticipation.

Damon pulled his brother aside and asked him how the case was going. Damon had talked to Elijah a couple times and he had told him that they had phone taps on the guys that Mason named and surveillance on their houses and places of business.

So far they had not gotten any evidence more than the diamonds found in Elena's diaper bag. Mason admitted he had hidden them there, waiting for the right time to hand it over to someone he had never met but dealt with over the phone. He said he was due a large sum in payment which he never got for crossing the drug lords and taking off with their money.

Mason had confessed one of the higher ups was a man they knew as Slater, a professor at the nearby university. The police were heavily investigating him and a Wes Maxfield working at the same university. So far there was no proof to go to a judge with. Mason provided Elijah with more than a dozen names or even contact meeting points to help however he could to get his sentence reduced. They could connect Mason himself to the diamonds and the theft but so far everyone else's fingers were clean.

Damon asked Stefan about if Mason knew of the mole in the department and so far any info about him had been done with couriers or masked voices on calls and so Mason had no idea who it could be. The mole would give him intel on the police raids before they happened and Mason then made sure to tell the bosses on his end. But it was all done anonymously and with voice altering tech, or even just plain paper messages.

Stefan said they had a few leads they were following and he would keep him posted. It wouldn't be easy to trap the high ups in the trafficking but they had to be patient and hope someone they were listening in on would let something slip and they would be ready to swoop in and take them all into custody. Liam was still in the hospital, but he had survived the brain bleed and sounded like he would make a full recovery. Damon was happy to hear that Ric's partner would be back on duty soon.

Stefan said he was sorry that Damon was trapped up in hiding here. He shrugged his shoulders seeing Elena from the doorway, helping Gracie with the lights. Damon said he was fine. More than fine, he thought. They just needed to find out who the mole was and get that evidence to put these creeps away for good. Then maybe Elena and him could explore more of a real relationship, go out on a date and not worry about anyone coming after them. There had to be a break in the case soon.

* * *

It was only 2 weeks before Christmas and Damon had rested his arm as much as he thought he could stand. He was so done with sleeping, TV and the couch in any way. He had promised 'his girls' Christmas memories and was determined not to let getting shot mess that all up.

He asked Elena if he could help ice the cookies that came out of the oven that afternoon, seeing she was busy between Belle nursing and cleaning up a delicious lunch of creamy corn chowder soup and biscuits she had made. Ric was out with Jenna getting more groceries and wouldn't be back for awhile and Belle had just fallen asleep after another rough night and very much needed long nap.

Gracie was begging to make more cookies, since their last ones the little girl had offered to the other officers watching the cabin last night. The men were so sweet to her and thanked the 3 year old with smiles and hugs. One of them said they loved the bright colored icing, another said they tasted so soft and chewy like his mom made. Gracie looked so proud and ran back to her mom who was holding out glasses of cold milk for her daughter to pass out.

Damon had been sitting at the island, Elena occupying the chair beside him and leaning back against his chest as he grinned back at the men. Gracie held out the plate of fresh cookies for them to have one more and they all accepted, thanking her again.

Elena looked grateful to accept his offer to help this afternoon and he pulled the talkative 3 year old on his lap to allow her to reach up further on the counter to help stir the icing. Gracie was beaming from one ear to the other, looking back and forth from her mom to him.

Damon wondered if she was seeing that her mom was happy too. Gracie had been too little to hardly remember her dad but she looked like their laughing, happy interactions were giving the little girl so much joy. The three of them made, baked and decorated the first batch of shortbread cookies all with bright red and green icing and colorful sprinkles.

Damon wanted to keep making more and more memories that Elena and her girls could cherish. He wanted to wipe away the bad, the triggers to her fears or any negativity. This was the Christmas season. A time of joy, laughter and love. He loved her, and he loved her adorable daughters like they were his own.

He moved around the wide island to where she was standing, licking the icing from her fingers. Damon snuck in behind her, pressing his body to hers. He darted forward to catch her one finger in his mouth, sucking the icing off it, his lips wrapping sensuously around her finger. His hands were resting lightly on her apron clad hips and he slipped his palms under the apron, past her shirt to caress the warm skin of her bare stomach. She shivered at his touch and he rubbed his hips against hers.

She looked back over her shoulder, leaning more into him, a teasing sexy smile wide across her face. She pulled her finger from his mouth and offered him another one and another till he had licked any icing from her hands. He parted his lips again, smirking with playfulness as he sucked the last finger clean from the icing.

Damon cast a quick glance to Gracie who looked to be so focused on scraping the rest of the icing from the bowl onto the spatula to lick clean and did not seem to notice what they were doing. Her mom and him were back behind the island, with Gracie leaned on the table on the other side.

Smiling and kissing Elena on the neck, he buried his head against her throat, giving her light nips and open mouth kisses. His hands wound around her stomach, feeling her body twitch and tingle at his tender touch.

He wanted to tell her he loved her. He had known it himself for a while now but there never seemed to be the right time to say it. Damon had been thinking about what he could give her for Christmas. What kind of gift would she like from him. They hadn't even talked about gifts at all but he wanted to come up with a really romantic way to tell her his feelings.

The oven timer rang and Elena turned around in his arms, his palms sliding around her sides to rest on her back. He undid the apron at her waist and ran them up her back under her camisole and tight blue long sleeved shirt, watching as her eyes fell closed, her head sinking back before she caught herself.

Glancing again at the little girl in their presence Damon almost laughed at Gracie, who's head was almost fully in the bowl, licking up the icing on the bottom he assumed. He took that moment to press his lips to Elena's as she tried to pull away to take the cookies out. He tugged her ever so gently closer to him, pressing her between the island and his body.

His one hand darted out to turn off the timer before spinning back to her. Gracie had just dropped the bowl, startling him and he backed away in an instant, looking all innocent like nothing had happened. Elena was flushed and breathless but Gracie didn't seem to notice and jumped down from the chair and as she was running, said that she needed to go potty.

She was gone from the room in a blink and Elena and him both laughed out loud. She was blushing, her cheeks rushing with crimson as he chuckled and pulled her bottom lip between his.

"Damon, the cookies will burn," she murmured beside his ear as he undid the apron ties around her neck and let it fall to the floor between them.

Damon grinned wider, sliding his hands more up her sides, squeezing the skin between his fingers. "Let them burn..." he breathed out against her lips.

His lips left a trail of wet open mouthed kisses down her jaw and throat, her head falling back giving him more access. They were alone and Damon wanted to enjoy every single second before Gracie got back.

Elena shook her head, pulling herself from his arms to quickly slip on the oven mitts and pull the door open. Damon nuzzled in, tugged the shirt of her shoulder, his lips sucking her skin into his mouth as she bent to take the cookies out. He knew Gracie was looking forward to these so he was glad she had taken the moment to rescue them from burning, as much as he did not want to let go of her.

The pans fell, almost too loudly to the stove and she closed the door, ripping the gloves off in the same motion, spinning back to face him.

Elena groaned as he pulled the shirt lower, kissing back across her collarbone, lifting her onto the island with his good arm.

"Damon!" Elena whispered with an almost shriek to her tone before his lips crashed back to hers swallowing whatever else she was going to say. "We have until...Gracie needs...help in there," she mumbled between kisses.

He nodded slowly, knowing they didn't have long. Elena's fingers were fast on the buttons of his long sleeved shirt, tugging it more open with each button she undid. He groaned as she bent her head to kiss down his throat, to his chest, her lips like fire on his skin. He pulled her long sleeved top fast over her head, tossing it on the floor.

He could hear Gracie humming and talking to herself in the bathroom, singing even and he closed his eyes as Elena's hands roamed his naked chest. His shirt was open but not off. His lips were buried in the crook of her neck, his own hands diving back under her camisole and up her bare back.

Elena kissed back up his neck and all over his face, moaning and wrapping her legs around him. Her fingers sunk into his silky raven hair as his head dipped down, her breasts heaving with her trembling breaths. He licked and sucked a path down her chest, the soft skin of her breasts just above her bra so fucking sweet on his tongue.

His hands slid the tank top straps down her arms, the camisole sliding lower exposing the top of her white lace bra. Elena's fingers now circled his waist, just above his jeans and he could feel her hands slip into his back pockets, tugging him harder against her.

"Mommy!" The small voice echoed from the bathroom and Damon had almost forgotten about Gracie in there. He pulled his head back from her chest, his hair he was sure was all sex messed from her fingers running through it. She was panting and he gazed up in her eyes with so much love.

Maybe this was the moment to tell her he loved her. She was looking back at him with an equally heated expression. Her fingers stroked the hair back from his forehead as he pulled her straps back up on her shoulders.

"Mommy!" Gracie called again and this time Elena seemed to come out of the haze of their make-out and her head shot up toward the bathroom.

"Coming, baby," she called out. Turning back to him, she still had not steadied her breathing. "Damon," she gasped out. "I'm sorry..."

He smiled and pulled her lips to his once more before backing away. "Don't be. Go, I'm fine."

She smiled at him, running her hand down his cheek all the way to his bare chest before turning and racing toward the bathroom. He watched her throw her shirt back on and straighten her hair as she walked around the corner.

Damon leaned back on the counter and buttoned up his shirt, running his hands through his hair too, to hide from Gracie how passionate that had gotten. Elena seemed okay too with no other memories or flashes of Mason so he was so thankful.

* * *

When Belle woke up next, Damon was just heading outside to make a snowman with Gracie. He assured Elena he was fine and his shoulder barely hurt at all. He had been eager for when they would have enough snow for a snowman like Gracie had already wanted back at his house. Elena kissed him firmly and reminded him again to take it easy. She was fine watching and they could go on ahead. Jenna and Ric had just gotten back and they had all helped put the groceries away while Elena fed Belle.

She had been trying a bit of formula and using a bottle the odd time. It seemed like there were times where Belle wasn't getting enough. A quick call to her doctor soothed Elena's worries and she was told to try supplementing even a feeding a day or more and see if Belle would get used to a bottle and formula to help fill her tummy.

Damon got the toddler all bundled up and got his hat and mitts and scarf on too before he slipped on his jacket and boots. Jenna was waving from the window and took some pictures as Damon helped Gracie build a big snowman.

He loved spending time with the little girl and they laughed and she giggled as he tickled her, tossing her into the snow with his good arm. He rolled huge balls up to make the body and Gracie found some stones to use as buttons. She ran in saying she would be back in a few minutes and came flying back out to the front yard, holding up a scarf and hat, mittens and a bright big carrot.

"Aunt Jenna found these in the closet and gave me a carrot for the nose. Will they work?" the little girl asked him.

He nodded. "Yes Gracie those will be perfect. Here I'll lift you up and you put on the scarf."

While holding her up as carefully as he could, Damon saw movement at the kitchen window and saw Elena waving at him, cradling Belle in her arms as they watched them. She grinned at him and Gracie waved too. Damon blew her a kiss and he saw her smiling and blowing the kiss back. He was so mesmerized by Elena that he had forgotten he was still holding up Gracie long after she draped the scarf on the snowman's neck.

Together they found some sticks for arms and Gracie put on the mittens and Damon lifted her up again for her to put on the hat and stick the carrot in. He kept glancing up to see if Elena was still watching them and could not get enough of seeing her happy, hearing her children laughing and happy too.

They found pieces of rock for the eyes and the mouth and Gracie looked very impressed by their hard work. He told her they had a pond behind the cabin just like at his house and he would see if Enzo could get Gracie some skates in town the next time he went.

She was very excited about skating for real and was jumping up and down in her snowsuit. Damon smiled and watched Gracie make snow angels for a while till she got too cold and wanted to go in. Elena met them at the door, asking Gracie to say thank you to him for the fun afternoon. He was more than happy to have been out with her and the fresh air had felt so good.

* * *

A week before Christmas...

Gracie had gotten a surprise gift from Damon as an early Christmas gift and she had opened it so excitedly. It was skates! Real skates that she could learn on the pond in the back yard. Damon had been beaming at her huge monster hug she gave him saying thank you over and over.

Enzo and him had gone out one afternoon and done some shopping. They had left one team of officers back at the cabin with Ric and brought the other team with them. Damon had even found some time to sneak into a few more than just toy stores before they headed back. He was in and out of a clothing boutique holding a large wrapped box and then a jewelry store, determined to find the perfect gifts for Elena for Christmas and to tell her he loved her. He had looked through all the cases, taking in the sparking beautiful jewelry before deciding on the perfect thing. He was beaming as the sales clerk wrapped it up and handed him the small gold wrapped box with red ribbons hanging down.

Damon smiled and nodded his thanks to Enzo for his help as he watched Gracie try on her skates before squealing that they had to go out right away. Elena, Gracie and him had gone skating that very afternoon and they had both held her hands as she struggled to stay on her feet. Damon helped her by pulling her backwards too and Elena had even gotten Enzo to buy one of those skate helpers that she had clung to to try to move forward all on her own.

It had been a beautiful afternoon and he had loved every minute he spent with them. Once they were inside Jenna had hot chocolate waiting for them, with tons of marshmallows. Damon wrapped his arms around Elena as she leaned on the island sipping her cocoa. He nuzzled his head to hers and she turned and kissed him before pulling away saying it was her turn to surprise him.

Elena ushered him to the living room and said she would handle supper and he was just supposed to relax. He had cooked for them almost every night since they had gotten there with the exception of the massive amounts of take out they had consumed the first week while he was recovering. Elena had been dealing with the shock of the attack in the parking garage then too and could hardly function more than she needed to for her girls that week. She said now that she very much wanted to give him the night off tonight and she would handle everything.

Supper was delicious, pork chops and pasta and sauce with steamed vegetables. She had made a fresh tossed salad and garlic bread that was finished before she even brought the main dishes out. Elena gave Gracie a bath as Ric and Jenna cleaned up the kitchen and he could hear the splashing and squeals of the little girl as Elena scolded her for getting water all over the floor.

Damon was laying on the couch in the living room, listening to the easy going banter between Jenna and Ric as they did the dishes. They sounded like they were enjoying each others company and he wondered if another love connection was starting.

The lights on the Christmas tree were twinkling, casting such a beautiful glow around the whole room. Elena had insisted that they wait to decorate the tree with all the ornaments once Damon was well enough to lift Gracie on his shoulders to put the star on. It had been a tradition for the little girl to put the star way up top and other years friends of Elena's would have helped or even grandparents too but this year Gracie begged for Damon to be that special helper. So Elena had told her daughter that they should wait till just before Christmas to make sure Damon's shoulder was fully healed by then.

Damon looked down at the baby in his arms. Belle was his only responsibility right now and she was on her tummy laying on his chest as he lay on the couch. The baby was wide eyed and munching on her little fist as she tried to push up to see him making faces at her. He loved seeing her smile, even if it might just be gas as she lay watching him. Her neck was getting strong and she could hold it up for quite a while at a time. His one hand was keeping her safe from rolling off of him as she cooed and burbled.

Watching the little girl and hearing the laughing and squealing going on in the bathroom Damon could not stop smiling. He had always wanted a family and this quiet evening could not be more perfect.

Elena came out a few minutes later, carrying Gracie in a big fluffy gray towel. The little girls brown hair was all he could see as she was wrapped up tight. Elena caught his eye and smiled at him holding her other daughter. He had sat up by now, his long jean clad legs up with Belle laying against them. She was holding one of his fingers tight in her tiny fist as she kicked her little legs in the fuzzy pink sleeper.

This had been their routine for awhile now. He would happily watch Belle when Elena was getting Gracie ready for bed. Some nights they would do stories together all four of them and some nights Gracie even wanted Damon to tuck her in.

He had been so proud and loved taking care of the little girl and showing her what a family really should be like. She had asked him to tell her a story and laid with her little arms wrapped around his neck till she was asleep. He had been mid way through his fairytale of a prince that was trying to save the princess from a dragon trying to take her away. Gracie had listened with wide excited eyes but was asleep on his shoulder barely a few minutes later.

Elena seemed to love including him in everything too and he was very eager to help. He had even assisted with Belles bath a few times too and laughed when she peed on him as she was all wrapped up in the towel.

The first week they had been there Elena hardly asked him for anything and kept scolding him to rest and stay on the couch. She would often join him and they would lay snuggled up watching TV together and had gotten really interested in the show LOST that Elena picked out. Damon's family had bought all the seasons for it as well as a few other shows and within 2 weeks they had watched almost two whole seasons while he rested his arm. Her and Jenna took care of the kids but slowly Elena was giving him more responsibility and he assured her he was healing up nicely.

"Are you okay for a few more minutes for me to get this one to bed?" she asked him, tickling the squeaky clean little girl and she squirmed in her moms grasp, peeking out from the towel.

Damon nodded, pulling himself from his thoughts and smiled. Elena looked incredibly sexy right then, her hair damp and down, curling in soft waves around her face, the front and sleeves of her purple oversize long shirt wet from the bath. Her long legs were bare, her purple and blue plaid shorts hugging her curves delectably. Damon pouted seeing her lace tank top was white beneath and would have given him quite the intimate view without the long sleeved top.

" _Someone_ could very well have won a wet t shirt contest right now," he teased and tugged gently on the purple top, trying to get a peek of the wet camisole. She scolded him with a scandalized look but was blushing as she glared playfully at him.

" _Someone_ has a baby on his lap...this is not the time Damon," Elena sounded half teasing and half serious. He did not want to make her uncomfortable and made sure Belle was safe from falling from his lap.

Lifting his head, Damon gave her his best puppy eyes. "Just a kiss then...please." They had been busy for most of the day and he could not even remember the last time he kissed her.

She sighed dramatically and moved closer, taking his lips between hers firmly, giving him a few very heated open mouthed kisses before pulling back.

Damon grinned, his heart racing, aching for more but fully aware they had two little girls in their arms right now. "We are just great here, so yes go ahead and put that little monster to bed."

Gracie popped her head up from in the towel Elena still had a tight grasp on. "I am not a monster!" she asserted, frowning at Damon.

He smiled back at her, making a face. "Well from the splashing in the tub little lady maybe you are a whale? Or a dolphin or a walrus!" They had this kind of banter almost every night and Gracie loved the attention and all the animals Damon thought she could have been, splashing in the water.

Gracie's brown eyes went even wider and she crossed her arms angrily in front of her chest. "No way! I am a mermaid!" she said with flair, waving her arms like she was swimming. Elena started wrapping her back up more in the towel, drying her hair with the top of it.

Damon loved watching Elena beaming at him too as he was careful to keep his hand on Belle so she didn't try to roll over off his legs. The little sweetheart was almost 2 months old already and was trying to roll over when she had tummy time on the floor.

"Okay Gracie," Damon spoke up. "But you have been a mermaid every day for weeks...I think you should be you sometime too. That girl is very special. There is no one in the whole world like her."

Gracie beamed at the compliment and Elena grinned at him too. He loved seeing them smile. "I think little Belle might have actual been smiling at me and she was loving your swimming little lady," Damon observed.

Elena and Gracie both looked down at the little girl, kicking out excitedly. The young mom wrestled Gracie to her other arm as she wriggled, squealed and looked down at the happy baby. "Are you smiling big girl?" she cooed and Belle kicked more against Damon's lap.

Sure enough she gave her mom and big sister such an adorable smile. Damon saw Elena just melt with happiness and he could not stop watching the precious interaction.

Gracie was smiling at her baby sister too. "Mama, what's a...wet t shirt...contest?" Gracie looked to have been struggling to make sure she remembered the right words and Elena's mouth fell open.

Damon bent his head, stifling a laugh as Elena glared at him. They had made it through many baths without that kind of comment from him. Oops.

She scooped the 3 year old up and rested her on her hip, still all wrapped in the towel. "That...my very sweet, _innocent_ girl, is something you don't need to know till you are _much_ older and taller!" she said eying Damon and he simply winked at her.

"But I might be taller tomorrow. Right mama?" Gracie asked sounding way too eager to be more grown up.

Elena held her finger to her daughters lips. "Maybe. We can check tomorrow. No more questions and let's go get ready for bed!"

Damon was smiling and playing peek a boo at Belle as Elena was still glaring at him as she left the room. They headed to the smaller bedroom but Gracie squealed that she had forgotten Teddy a few minutes later and Damon saw it laying on the couch beside him and tossed it to the little girl as she ran in the room to find it.

Gracie smiled and went right up to him, climbing up on the couch, lifting her Ariel nightgown enough to not trip on it. "Tomorrow I will be me, okay? Tonight I'm a mermaid. Night, Damon," she mumbled throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing tight. Damon was careful for Gracie not to lean too close to her sister but patted her back, closing his eyes.

"That sounds great. Night to you too Gracie," he whispered, hugging her close. Opening his eyes he saw Elena leaning on the door frame, watching them. Her face lit up before she called to her daughter that it was time for bed.

Gracie turned back to him, leaning over him again, so close so she could whisper in his ear. Damon saw Elena watching them as he leaned toward the little girl. "I'm glad you are my mommy's prince, Damon," she whispered softly.

He turned to her and saw Elena looking back at them obviously curious about what her daughter would have shared with just him. He felt tears at his lashes he loved that little girl so much. He opened his mouth not sure at all what to say to such a touching statement. "Thank you Gracie. That means so much."

Damon watched them disappear through the door before turning back to Belle. The little baby was looking up at him with so much wonder on her face and pulled his finger she had grasped again to her mouth. He had wanted to tell Gracie that he loved her too. He was so honored to be a part of their lives.

Belle looked up at him with such big wide eyes and blew bubbles with her mouth.

Damon laughed and cradled her head in his hand as he held her up from his lap. "I love your mom sweetie. Do you know that?" He took in a big breath, making a wide happy face at the cooing baby. "I have to tell someone or I'm gonna explode."

Belle pulled his finger to her mouth, sucking on it, getting drool all over. Then she patted his cheeks as he held her up on his knees, leaning closer. He pushed his cheeks out with air and then held her hands to pat them back down, making a funny sound with his mouth. She giggled and smiled more.

"Yeah, you have the idea. Explode. Just like that," he smiled and helped her pat his cheeks and made the silly noise again. He leaned back, still holding her little hands. "Do you think she loves me? Or that she is ready to hear that? I have never been so nervous in my life."

Belle looked like she was actually paying attention and pulled up, pushing her feet on his lap. Damon leaned down and nuzzled her belly on top of her fuzzy sleeper. She grabbed onto his hair and pulled hard, a few thick locks in her tight grasp.

He bit his lip at the sharp pain. "Wow, you have a good grip, little lady. You think I should do it? Just grab her and tell her?" Belle pulled him in closer, gumming his chin and then his cheek with her drooling mouth.

Damon had just pulled her mouth off his cheek when Elena walked back in the room. She was glowing in her smile at him. "Awe, you guys are so cute." She sauntered over to the couch and Damon was beaming, cradling the baby close to his face, her one fist still tight in his hair. Elena snuggled in at his side and laid her head on his shoulder, just watching him with Belle.

She looked so peaceful, so cozy and relaxed at his side. Everything felt perfect and he didn't even dare say a word while watching the woman he loved snuggled up against him, as her baby opened her mouth and yawned, squeezing her little eyes closed before opening them again to try to stay awake.

It was late and Damon knew Belle needed to sleep. He turned his head to see Elena's eyes closed as she lay on his shoulder and he smiled, seeing Belle fighting to keep her eyes open too before they fell closed again. Both the precious girls were almost asleep with him and he made sure to move as little as possible to not disturb them. He popped the soother back in the baby's mouth from where it was hanging attached to her sleeper and Belle suckled hard at it, her eyes closing again.

Damon sighed, gently cradling Belle in his arms as the little girl started breathing deeper. Her tiny hand fell from its clutched position in his hair. He held her, watching her sleep and cast a glance to her mother asleep beside him. He slowly leaned back to rest his head on the back of the couch, Elena's head sinking a bit more from his shoulder to rest on his chest. He laid Belle along his other arm, her head in the crook of his elbow as he pulled her fuzzy blanket up to her chin.

He knew Belle might be up to eat again soon but needed to catch up on her sleep she had missed last night if at all possible. Elena said she had finally had a really solid nap earlier so that had been a huge victory in the hopes of a good night of sleep tonight.

Gracie had been tucked in and was usually out for night pretty quickly. Damon could hear Jenna and Ric talking quietly in the kitchen, but the clinking of pots and pans had stopped so they must have been done the dishes.

It was still early he knew and Belle would mostly likely be up again to eat before everyone else went to bed. But for now he let them sleep. Elena's one hand was resting under her head on his chest, her eyes closed, her breathes deep and slow. Belle was breathing just as deeply, her fingers by her face, as he watched her suck hard on the soother as she slept. Her little lips would vibrate every few seconds and she would suck again, still fast asleep.

The fire was crackling, its light the only thing illuminating their peaceful faces. Damon settled in, watching them both in the dim light. He stifled a yawn of his own, his eyes falling to half mast but he did not dare fall asleep holding the tiny bundle and risk her wriggling out of his arms. He forced himself to stay awake, taking in the wonder of such a peaceful moment with Elena curled up on his chest and her baby laying cradled in the crook of his arm.

Damon could not think of a more perfect moment in his whole life. He bent his head to press a kiss to Elena's hair and watched two of the most precious girls in his life asleep in his arms.

Perfect did not even begin to describe it.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed all the fluff. I have loved writing the journey these two have been one and the whole family parenting aspect too. I love DE as parents and Damon absolutely loves these girls so much.**

 **Please review and share your thoughts. The next chapter is steamy...maybe not all the way...but I loved how it turned out. These two deserve so much happiness.**

 **Next chapter will be up tonight or early tomorrow.**


	13. Deliciously Hot

**This chapter is very much rated M. It might be somewhat awkward and Elena is trying her best to fight past her memories and the possible triggers. She has not been this close to anyone else since Mason that night so everything is more challenging than a regular romance story.**

 **Some readers have compared her to my Captive of her Beauty Elena and they are right this version is very much what that Elena was after Kai's attack in the later chapters of that story. There wasn't rape involved there but it was intimate and damaging enough for her to react in a similar way.**

* * *

Elena awoke awhile later, pulling herself up from where she was been laying and blinked, looking around. He wasn't sure how long she had slept but she looked happy and more well rested as she turned to see Belle still asleep in his arms.

"Wow, I didn't realize I had fallen asleep," she mumbled, brushing her hand across her face. "How long was I out?" She looked down as he shushed her from speaking any louder and she saw Belle moving around in the blankets in her sleep.

Damon smiled at her. "Awhile. Maybe an hour, I'm not sure. I watched the sun set through the curtains as you slept Elena. So maybe longer than an hour. You both looked like you really needed the sleep."

She yawned and smiled back at him. "Mmm, I did. Feels so good. I felt like I slept really deep too."

"That's great. I'm happy to help," Damon whispered, turning and kissing her head.

She yawned again. "Maybe I can nurse her without waking her much and we might actually get a decent nights sleep." She reached for Belle and Damon carefully passed her over and moved to stand up. She nodded her thanks and settled in to feed the still half asleep baby.

Damon wandered out of the living room just in time to see Ric by the door, ready to head home to sleep. He walked him out and checked in on Enzo parked outside too. The two men had switched off, one sleeping during the day and the other on guard duty with Damon. He had just done another perimeter check and said all was good. No one had even driven by and so they could all relax and sleep soundly. The other two teams of men were driving the perimeter and would be doing random check points all night as per usual.

Every night had been the same. Almost no one had even been on the long road leading to the cabin. Damon was told his buddies had even sometimes parked as far up as by the highway and did random vehicle checks to see who might be in the area regularly. They were not taking any chances with the safety of Elena, Jenna and the girls.

Damon headed upstairs and got a fire started in the loft bedroom's fireplace, like he had done almost every night now. Elena said it helped Belle to sleep it seemed, hearing the cracking of the fire during the night. Ric had often made a fire in the main floor living room after supper so it was plenty warm down there for the night. The wood crackled and the light grew brighter as the flames started to lick at the wood.

He moved toward the bedroom to grab some clothes from the dresser like he had done every night before bed. There was a small selection of clothes there from the last time he was here with Kat and her husband Matt. Family had left clothes and other essentials there other times too so they did not need to pack as much anytime they used the cabin. He rummaged through the drawer and grabbed up a pair of black cotton PJ pants, a gray v neck top and fresh underwear and tossed them in a pile on the chair by the fire.

Elena was still downstairs giving Belle her late night feeding so he had plenty of time to change upstairs and grab a quick shower, just like other nights.

Unbuttoning his black shirt he slipped it carefully down his arms. He had stopped using the sling after the first week and flexing his hand he felt like his strength was back to normal by now. It only hurt if any kind of direct pressure was put on the bullet wound. But other than wrestling with Gracie one night and her grabbing him by the shoulder, accidentally digging her thumb there, he had been fine.

Damon unzipped his jeans, shrugging his legs out of them. He pulled off his socks and moved across the room to toss the dirty clothes in the laundry. He slipped out of his boxers, tossing them in too.

He had just closed the basket when he heard the creaking of the stairs. Shit, someone was coming...already?! He thought he had at least a half hour more.

Damon's head whirled to the sound and lightning fast had grabbed up the rich red throw blanket on the edge of the bed and swung it around his hips, tucking the corner in as Elena's head popped up from the stairway. She saw him as she turned toward the bedroom, a sleeping baby in her arms and her mouth fell open.

"Sorry I uh, was just putting Belle back down Damon. I didn't know you were up here," Elena stammered nervously. "She didn't want to eat and kept pulling away already asleep and so I figured I would try again later."

He chuckled seeing her very obvious surprise of him there. "It's fine Elena. I was just in the middle of changing...I thought I had more time."

He saw her look him up and down and fought the smirk pulling at his lips. No, he promised her things would go at her pace. Elena was still standing in front of him and he wondered why she had not turned away and put Belle to bed yet.

She stood there a moment, before shaking her head as if to jar her brain to focus on what to do next. Elena turned away from him after he was sure he saw her bite her bottom lip between her teeth. But it was really dark, with just the firelight illuminating her face, so he could not be sure.

He stayed back, sitting on the bed giving her space and watching her tuck her daughter into the playpen. His eyes were glued to her plaid shorts, curved so delicately over her bottom as she bent down and he fought his body to not react to all his mind was trying to tease him with. Her long legs looked so smooth, her skin glowing in the light of the fire.

Damon swallowed a groan trying to make its way up his throat. He wanted to rush at her and pin her to the wall, holding her up, her long sexy legs wrapped around his waist. He closed his eyes, imagined her moaning his name, her lips hard on his, her hips grinding his own.

His eyes flew open. No. This was not right. He would wait till she wanted more than just small make outs. She was tired he knew too cause Belle had not slept much the previous night either. No, she probably just wanted to sleep as soon as her baby was down.

Damon shook his head, focusing on getting out of this intensely intimate situation. His clothes were halfway across the room on the chair by the fire and Elena was between him and the bathroom too. He needed a cold shower, right now.

She stood up a few seconds later and he saw her eyes darting all over, like she was looking for something. Before he could open his mouth to ask her, she had started walking toward him. He stood up at the edge of the bed, the floor cool on his bare feet and started walking to meet her.

Elena came closer, till she was standing right in front of him. "Belle, uh threw up a bit on the blanket I had covering the playpen so it was darker before. She so badly needs a solid sleep since she was up lots last night. So I was hoping to make it darker for her..." She was rambling nervously, he could tell. What did she want?

He gently ran a finger down her arm, as she seemed to be staring at his bare chest. He wasn't sure he understood.

Her hand lifted from her side, a lone digit trailing down from his bare chest to the lean muscles of his stomach giving him shivers in its wake. Her eyes went up to meet his. "I...need that...blanket..." Her eyes dropped to his body and he could feel her gaze rake across his warm skin.

Damon looked down, like he needed to somehow confirm what she was saying. " _This_ blanket?" he asked her, his tone just bordering on teasing. Was she teasing him? Did she have any idea what she was asking him?

Elena visibly swallowed. "Or any blanket...to...cover the playpen, Damon."

Damon looked around too for anything else she could use but this was the only thin blanket upstairs. He was pretty sure she didn't want to use her comforter that she would need for sleeping later. If he remembered correctly there was whole shelf of blankets in the linen closet downstairs. Maybe he should go get her one. But she was blocking his way downstairs and his body _very_ much objected to him moving away from her.

He let out the breath he did not know he was holding, feeling a lump in his own throat. He found her eyes, so soft on his in the firelight. His head bent, his lips right by her ear. "I'm kind of indecent Elena. Very indecent..."

Her eyes widened in understanding of what he was saying. He could not read her expression at that moment, as all of his focus was on _not_ letting his body react to how he was feeling.

"Oh," she breathed and he nodded. She took in a lungful of air and Damon saw her legs weaken as she steadied herself, her palms flat on his bare chest. Her head dropped, her eyes falling from his as she rested her forehead against his rapidly beating heart. He breathed her in, her hair by his nose. The fruity smell of her shampoo permeating his senses. Her one sleeve fell as her shoulders sunk, exposing the creamy soft skin so close to his lips.

Damon bent his head to the side, his lips featherlight on her cheek. He kissed down her jaw, nipping and sucking in the skin at the hollow of her throat and then down her bare shoulder. He didn't think, he just felt like he had to kiss her, had to taste her skin. He felt caught in a whirlwind from her touch, her smell, her soft voice. Everything about her felt like it was taking him away in a tidal wave.

Elena's head fell back, into his waiting palm, tangling it in her chocolate tresses, allowing him more access as his lips trailed kisses back up to her neck. Her skin tasted so damn sweet. Her long sleeved shirt he could feel was wet against his bare chest, the fabric heavy from the moisture.

Damon kissed up her throat and jaw again, till he sucked her ear lobe in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. "Is this…" he breathed, his voice low. "The right time?"

Elena moved back enough to look up in his eyes. She was panting, her chest heaving beneath the wet fabric. Without a word she lifted her arms up and Damon moved his hands up her body to pull the wet shirt over her head. He tossed it down, his hands gliding down her hair to cup her face tenderly.

Opening his mouth… he felt like he had to say something, anything in this moment. But nothing came out. He wanted to say how much every moment with her meant to him. He wanted to say he had never felt this way. He wanted to tell her how much he wanted her.

He loved her. He knew he did, but somehow those words got stuck in his throat.

There was fear behind those words. Fear that she did not feel the same. That this was all because he was her protector and when the case was over she would be fine on her own. She didn't need him. He had no idea why there was any doubt in his mind at all.

So instead of declaring his love, he pulled her lips to his, capturing her mouth in a hungry, passionate kiss as the words he was aching to say fell away. Damon groaned into the kiss, sliding his hands down her sides, slipping them under her camisole, feeling her trembling in his arms.

He pulled back, ready to walk away and cool off. That had been more than he had wanted to do, knowing she was scared of all of this. She was shaking and he sure as hell did not want to be scaring her with his feelings or actions.

His eyes opened and he took in her flushed pink skin. One lace strap from her tank top was hanging down, off her shoulder. Damon's head bent to kiss the skin the strap had hidden moments before as he felt Elena's fingers glide up his bare back, running the pads of her fingers along each dip and groove of his muscles. His body twitched and tingled from her delicate touches.

Looking back up in her eyes he saw them so deep, so dark in the flickering light. "Elena, I don't want to pressure you...I want..." But he did not get to say what he wanted. In seconds her hands had gripped his face, pulling him in, silencing him as she turned her head more to deepen the kiss.

Elena wrapped her arms around his neck, her kisses hot and wet, tasting like liquid honey on his tongue. He palmed her naked thighs, lifting her up in his arms and she wrapped her legs around him. He barely felt any pain from his shoulder as he walked them the few steps to the wall beside the fireplace, kissing her hungrily.

Damon nearly gasped as he felt her body so close, her legs just above where the blanket was wrapped up around him as he held her up. Was it going to fall? She grinded her hips against his and he returned the friction, feeling himself fast rising to the occasion, after all the control he had already put on himself.

Her head fell back against the stone wall as he kissed back down her throat. His hands ghosted up her sides again and she lifted her arms once more for him to take the white lace tank top off.

Damon tossed it aside in seconds, grinding his hips even more against her curves. He lapped at the soft, flesh just above her very sexy white lace bra, tugging the straps down, with his hands sliding down her arms again. He suckled hard at her nipple through the fabric of the bra, his hands going up and down her back, as she arched away from the wall and he felt her body shivering in his embrace.

"God, Damon," she whimpered, pulling on his bare back, her nails digging in, making him jolt from the pain, mixed with pleasure. Her lips had fallen to his shoulder. Her kisses so deliciously hot on his skin.

He put one hand under her bottom and started walking them back toward the bed. He felt his knees hit the mattress and he sat down, with her straddling his lap. He backed away from her to gaze into her eyes. She smoothed a stray strand of raven hair back as he again wanted to say that he loved her.

Elena sat in his lap, her curves flush with his, her bra barely covering her heaving breasts. Was she really ready? Did she want this? He stroked a hand down her cheek and leaned his head to hers. "There are no jeans to unbutton this time Elena," he whispered. He remembered her flash of her horror with Mason when she was washing him and had tried to unbutton his jeans then.

He saw her nod wordlessly to him and a smile crept up on her face. He grinned back at her and shifted her more to the side of his lap as her hands went down to the blanket, the only thing covering him from being naked with her. Her fingers slid along the edge of the blanket before she looked back up at him.

"Elena..." he breathed out, seeing her eyes so wide, so dark and sparkling as they were locked on his. "I lo..."

But just as he had worked up the courage to tell her, Belle let out a sharp cry. She then started whimpering and choking on her breath as she called for her mommy.

Elena passed him a very apologetic look, climbed off his lap and raced to put on her tank top before running toward the playpen. She picked Belle up and held her as her cries settled down. The little baby let out a huge burp and then was quiet as Elena continued to rock her.

Damon grabbed his clothes from the chair and moved toward the bathroom. "I'm just going to grab a quick shower while you put her back to bed. Don't worry about us baby. I know mommy duties can happen at any time. I'm fine as long as you are."

Elena smiled, looking so grateful for his understanding. "I'm more than fine Damon. Thank you too for being so amazing."

He could not stop the smile spreading across his face and moved in to take her lips between his once more. She opened to him with a moan of pleasure and gave him a few hungry kisses before he pulled back. His palm went up to cup her face and then was gone past her and into the bathroom. He unwrapped the blanket from his waist and then opened the door again just enough to pass it to her.

Elena took the blanket, her eyes wide and likely knowing he was naked behind the door. She nodded her thanks and almost dropped the blanket as he started closing the door with Belle still in her arms. He offered her one last soft smile and closed the door.

He stood there under the cold spray, letting the water deal with his body's very heated responses to her. Laying his head on the tile, Damon closed his eyes. He had almost told her he loved her. It had been so close. He had to do it soon or he felt like he would explode, like he told little Belle.

He meant it. With all his heart he meant it. He wanted to be everything to her. He wanted to be a real father to those adorable girls. He wanted them to be a family. He could only hope she felt the same for his heart was already hers.

* * *

Damon lay on his back on the couch, staring at the ceiling. It was just past midnight and he had heard Belle wake up for another feeding and it had been all quiet upstairs for awhile now. The fire glowing dimly in the fireplace was almost too warm for him and he had taken off his PJ pants and was sleeping in only his boxers now. One leg was even outside of the oversized comforter he had been using since the first night they had been there.

He smiled thinking of the fun mornings he had here already. Gracie would usually be up earlier than her aunt who shared her bed and she snuck out to him and the two of them would be cozy in their fuzzy pyjamas and watch cartoons on the couch till Elena woke up. Damon had even made porridge some mornings or toast and eggs for them to share, just the two of them as they watched Looney toons or Disney cartoons.

Laying there now as he tried to sleep he could hear the hum of the police cruiser pulling back up on the driveway. His partner must have just gotten back from another perimeter check. He had already promised Enzo a few weekends kid free so he and his wife could have some real alone time since Enzo had been helping out so much with the security of Elena's family.

He whirled his head to another sound and reached for his gun on the table beside the couch. Damon relaxed almost instantly when he saw Elena turning the corner toward the living room from the stairs. Putting his gun back on the table quietly he suddenly was very aware that in the warm room he was only wearing his boxers. He lifted his head, keeping the blanket over him as she made her way straight toward him.

He saw her silhouette, the sheer fabric she was wearing looked to be one of Katherine's night dresses. The fabric was thick and overlaid with purple lace on the bodice, with only a sheer shorter skirt that went just past her thighs. He could even see matching lace panties beneath.

Damon's mouth gaped as she rushed closer. Was she wearing that for him? Did she want to pick up where Belle had interrupted them?

Elena looked relieved to see him awake and moved without a word to slide under the blankets beside him. She had not even waited to be invited into what was presently his bed and snuggled up to him. She gasped audibly as her body pressed to his, with likely more skin than she was expecting to feel.

"Oh goodness. I'm sorry Damon. I just wanted to see you, I wasn't thinking..." She looked shyly at him in the moonlight, her eyes wide and sparkling.

Damon cleared his throat and tried to shift his body away from hers, feeling her warm skin touching him in more areas than it ever had yet. He sat up putting some space between them, not sure what was happening. "Are you okay Elena? I apologize again for the lack of clothes, but you climbed into my bed here."

His eyes were on her, studying her reactions to him. What had she wanted, coming down here like that?

Elena pressed her one palm to his chest. "I know...I realize I climbed into your bed. And not at all like at the hospital when we were both so scared and in shock."

He licked his lips, so so curious where this was going. "We had a lot more clothes between us then..."

She nodded at him, holding his gaze, like if she didn't stay strong she would run back up the stairs. "I remember that night Damon. I do."

Elena back away from him more, tugging the comforter lower so he had a gorgeous view of her choice of nightwear. He felt his heart just beating out of his chest at how incredible she looked as she slid her body over to straddle his lap. He nearly choked on his breath as she looked like she was enjoying being in the dominate position now.

"Then what are you doing here...now? Dressed like that?" Damon gasped out, feeling her bare thighs molded to his as she shifted slightly on his lap. He fought to swallow a groan, it felt so good.

Elena straightened her shoulders, tossing her silky hair back and smiled seductively at him. "Do you like it? I found it in one of the drawers and the set fits so well."

Damon nodded slowly. "It's gorgeous on you baby. Really," he replied not being able to take his eyes off her beautiful body.

She smiled at his compliment and sucked in a breath, looking deep in his eyes. "I hate that we keep getting interrupted Damon. I know there is nothing I can do about it but I'm still sorry it keeps happening. I've been a single mom for over 3 years. I barely remember what it feels like to be sexy either. To have time for me." She bit her lip, her eyes dropping from his. "Seeing you wearing just the blanket...in the firelight..."

Her voice trailed off and Damon felt his own breath catch in his throat as her fingers moved slowly across his bare chest. He wanted her to finish that sentence. "What? Seeing me like that..."

Damon saw her take in a deep breath as her eyes locked to his. "I want you Damon. I feel safe with you. I want to be with you. Seeing you like that...knowing all I had to do was untuck that blanket around you."

Elena was panting now, her breasts rising and falling as she spoke. "I want to be with you, like that...I want to give you all of me and I'm fighting so hard to wipe away that my last time with a man...was when Mason..."

Damon cupped her face, tilting her head back up when he saw her start to drop her eyes from his. "Don't even think about that baby." Her eyes slowly came back up. "I want you too. So damn badly," he breathed out. "But I am not wanting you to do anything you aren't ready for. God Elena, you are trembling right now."

She sniffled and shook her head. "I don't want to be nervous. You have been nothing short of incredible to me since the moment we met. I do want more. I want you. I want you to wipe away all the bad images in my head. I want you to kiss me and touch me Damon. I want there to be good memories to replace the bad."

He could hardly believe what he was hearing. Elena pulled on his hand that had been caressing her cheek as she spoke and placed it over her breast, holding it there. Damon's eyes followed her movements and he sought her gaze as his hand slowly started massaging her breast through the thick purple lace.

Her eyes fell closed, her head falling back, exposing the silky skin of her neck more. Her hair cascaded in soft waves down her back. Damon's hand moved slowly, over the delicate lace, feeling the weight of her breast in his palm as her nipple hardened. He stroked his thumb over it, watching her face as his hand moved.

Elena's eyes opened, her gaze unwavering at him in the dim light. "More...Damon...please," she moaned. "Just a little more. I'm still okay. I promise."

He nodded without a word and slipped the strap from her nightgown down off her shoulder, taking her bra strap with it. Damon's other hand slid around her waist, under the sheer fabric to knead the skin of her hip, tugging her closer on his lap. He was rock hard in his boxers and curving his palm around her side, lifted his hips, feeling her core rubbing against him. There was only the thin material of their underwear separating them.

Elena whimpered in pleasure, her head falling back again and he moved in to suck on her pulse point, taking her skin deeply in his mouth while rocking her body against him. He kissed down across her collarbone and Elena lifted herself up on her knees from his lap for his kisses to continue down her chest.

Damon felt her trembling more, wondering if he should continue. His tongue licked a path between her breasts as he felt her fingers in his hair, tugging hard on his dark locks. His one hand slid up her back and slowly unhooked her bra, giving her plenty of time to stop him. The material loosened on her chest but he did not take it off. He knew she was nursing and could feel a soft pad between her skin and the bra.

Elena's breath was panting out of her as his lips kissed across the skin of her bare breast and in the next second had captured her hardened nipple in his mouth, suckling gently.

"Ohh Damon," he heard her breath by his ear, tightening her grip on his hair. He held her in his arms, her body falling back as he suckled deeply. He knew he would taste the milk but he didn't care. It tasted sweet, different and something he had never experienced before but he was determined to not have her worry about him not liking what she was offering.

He pulled back after a few more moments and swiftly tucked the pad back against her skin, the bra holding it in place. Damon cast a quick glance up into her dark eyes and she smiled at him before he dove down, kissing a path to her other breast, tugging the pad aside and giving it the same attention. A few drops of milk had leaked from her nipple and Damon's tongue lapped it up before suckling more at her breast.

Elena was sitting on her knees, bringing her body higher, closer for him to explore more and his one hand slipped down her side and tenderly caressed the skin of her inner thigh. She nearly jumped at the contact, moving her hips closer to his hand. He drew lazy circles on her naked thigh as he continued to suckle, his fingers grazing her core through her damp panties.

She groaned his name again, pressing herself more against his hand. Damon pulled back from her breast, tucking the pad against it again as he trailed kisses back up to the crook of her neck and groaned in his own pleasure, she felt so damn good.

He turned them enough to lay her on the couch as he leaned over her, the big comforter tossed aside. Damon could see her skin glistening with sweat in the light of the fire and the sparkling lights from the Christmas tree. He pulled himself up more, his weight on his arms as he bent to crash their lips together again. His one hand ghosted down her side and again found the damp fabric of her panties, teasing her through the thin silk. She arched up to his touch, kissing him ravenously.

Damon started wondering if this was too much. If all of a sudden she would have another flash of something that would trigger that night. He did not want anything to destroy the memories they were making now. He wanted to keep her calm and happy.

Pulling back from her lips, he gazed down at her with pure concern in his baby blue eyes. "Elena, I don't want to go too far. Are you still okay? Should we stop? Whatever you need, just tell me," he pleaded with her. He was laying more or less on top of her, his hand had moved up to safer territory, now caressing her bare stomach under the sheer nightgown.

Elena looked up at him from behind her dark lashes. She took his breath away she was so beautiful. Slowly she nodded. "I just need you to hold me Damon. You are right. I don't want to go too far and have more bad memories ruin how perfect this feels between us."

He nodded his own agreement to her words and was so glad she was still okay. He knew anything physical would take time and patience. "Okay Elena. I would love nothing more than to hold you." He stroked his hand down her cheek tenderly. "Did you want me to take you up to your bed or stay here?"

Elena was already reaching her arms around his neck. "Take me to bed Damon. Just hold me till morning, please?"

He bent to kiss her softly and scooped her up in his arms bridal style. He winced slightly at the sharp pain in his shoulder but was determined to carry her back up the stairs. She held on tight to his neck, her head against his as he padded as quietly as he could up the stairs to the loft bedroom..

Damon laid her back down and crawled under the covers beside her. To his surprise she slipped the purple nightdress over her head and tossed it on the floor by the bed before turning back to him. She fastened her bra back up in the back and then laid back down, wrapping her arms around his neck, nuzzling her body in to the warmth of his own.

He kissed her hair and wound his own arms around her, rubbing her bare back as she slipped one leg between his and let out a deep breath. Damon ran his fingers through her hair, shifting himself more on his side. He struggled to control his own breathing as he felt her skin so warm against him.

"Mmm, night Damon," she mumbled against his neck and lifted her head once more. Damon bent his head to gaze down at her so perfect in his arms and took her lips in one more firm, open mouthed kiss.

"Night Elena," he whispered, as she shifted once more, rubbed herself along his far too awake body. He wanted to sleep but damn just laying like this felt like heaven and he didn't want to miss a second of it.

Damon could hear her soft breathes even out and slow down and knew she was asleep. He ran his hand up and down her back before settling it to rest over her hip. In minutes felt his eyelids heavy as sleep fought to claim him. He shifted his body slightly more to the side as she nuzzled in, her palm sliding down to his chest as she mumbled something in her sleep.

"I love you Elena," he whispered into the darkness. "I love you more than anything and I promise I will find the courage to tell you..soon."

Tomorrow he would tell her. He would. He would find a way to have a romantic supper, just them and he would tell her how he felt, no matter how scared he was of her response. He would give her his Christmas gifts and finally find out if she felt the same way.

* * *

 **There you go. A chapter fully just DE and how they are getting closer. It is a process that Damon is being so careful with her to not unearth more fear or triggers of what she has been through. I hope you liked it.**

 **We will see more from her side and see if she does feel the same in the next chapter in seeing Elena's POV and what she has been thinking of everything. The mole will be revealed too and a major break in the case happens coming up as well.**

 **Again thank you for your patience and please take a minute to share your thoughts. I am eager to hear from you. Reviews make my day and inspire me to write quicker!**


	14. In Awe of Him

**I'm working hard at getting this story done as quickly as I can. 3 chapters will be up today with much revealed. I hope you enjoy it! I never intended for it to take this long to finish this story but I'm doing my best with the time I have. My other stories will be updated shortly too.**

* * *

Elena pulled her eyes open, squinting at the dim light from behind the curtains. She had slept till morning? It sure looked like morning from how bright the light already was. Was Belle okay? She had not needed to nurse all night? Her breasts felt full and more than ready to feed her baby.

This had been the first night Belle had slept all the way through the night since midnight. Elena strained her ears and could just barely make out the sounds of her baby's soft breaths and let out the breath she had been holding. She was okay and still asleep, as amazing as that was.

She blinked and refocused her gaze closer to see a dark head down, resting against her bra clad chest. His face was almost hidden beneath the blankets as she felt him move slightly, his cheek nestled between her breasts.

She smiled, running her fingers through the strands of his dark hair. Elena could feel his body warm with sweat, her curves molded with his. His one palm was curled around her hip, just resting lightly on the lace panties she was wearing.

Damon looked to still be fast asleep and she moved her body lower, till his head sunk down on the bed beside her. She studied his tightly closed eyes. His lashes were so long and as dark as night, hiding his ice blue eyes from her. He looked so peaceful, wrapped around her, his head moved closer, still seeking her body even in sleep, his palm unconsciously squeezing the skin of her hip. His breaths were still slow and deep, his eyes fluttering beneath his lashes.

Elena realized this might have been the first night he had not woken up with nightmares of Hannah's death. She had often heard him startle, moaning or crying in his sleep. Many times she had gone to hold him, sooth him back to sleep from his half awake state. She had stroked his face, kissed his head and spoke softly telling him he was okay. A few times she had heard her name breathed out in his panic and wondered if he was now having nightmares of her in danger. Her voice soothed his fears as every night without fail he fell right back to sleep and he had never even mentioned anything the following mornings.

Now though he had had held her all night and she did not remember him waking up once. Elena herself felt that she had not slept better in months too and was wide awake now, feeling so refreshed. She nuzzled his head with hers, watching him wrinkle his nose and slowly open his eyes. He blinked and moved a hand over his face.

"Mmm," he groaned, shifting his body more to roll on top of her. "Now this is how to wake up."

She giggled almost soundlessly as his head bent, his lips nipping at her neck, sucking the skin in his mouth. His hand slid down her side, squeezing her skin between his fingers before palming her bottom as she wriggled beneath him.

Elena grabbed his head as he was blazing kisses down between her breasts and pulled it back up to hers, capturing his lips in a hard, needy kiss. She wound her legs around his waist, her arms sliding around his neck, holding him tight to her.

"Mmm, don't ever stop," Damon mumbled against her lips and she smiled.

"I wish I could, Damon. Really." She let him move back enough to see his gorgeous blue eyes locked to hers. She felt her chest way too full and knew she needed to get up and feed Belle, before she woke up screaming from how long it had been since her last meal. "Belle hasn't eaten since midnight. She did amazing sleeping all the way through the night, but it is so far past time for me to feed her."

Damon looked down and she was sure her chest must be twice its size in how she felt. He nodded quickly and moved in to kiss her once more. "Don't move then, beautiful. I will bring her here."

She smiled her thanks as he slipped out of the bed and she watched him walk across the room in just his boxers to the playpen beside the bathroom. Elena basked in him calling her beautiful. She had not thought of herself like that in so long, especially this early, with morning breath and horribly messy hair. She could feel milk leaking already too and soaking up the pads beneath her bra.

He was back in moments, cradling the barely awake baby in his arms. Belle had just started rooting around, eager to nurse. Damon laid her down beside her mommy and Elena nodded for him to stay. She unhooked the cup on her bra and pulled the baby to her breast, making sure she could still breath from her nose.

Damon laid back down, pulling the comforter up over him. He was on his side, his head on the pillow, his eyes locked on hers when she lifted them to his gaze. Little Belle was laying in the bed between them like it was the most natural thing in the world. It felt right, like they were a family. He lay there unable to keep from smiling at her while watching her silently.

Elena knew Belle would pull away toward any noise she would hear while nursing and loved that Damon remembered that. He put his finger to his lips and looked back down at the baby and she beamed back at him, nodding her agreement. She watched him, just as closely, smiling just as broadly back at him.

How had she ever managed to find someone so incredible? Someone who accepted her daughters as much as he did her.

She loved him, she knew she did. Watching him sleeping this morning she had wanted to tell him, just blurt it out when he opened his gorgeous blue eyes.

She knew she loved him for awhile already. Stroking his face, as he whimpered in fear from his nightmares was when she realized it a few nights ago. Her fingers in his hair, seeing him swallow and choke in his fear and then watching that fear fade at the sound of her voice. He calmed almost instantly when she told him she was there, she was safe and he was going to be okay. Peace flooded his features and sleep would come again as she would kiss his head once more before slipping off back to her bed. He needed her and in those quiet moments in the darkness, she realized how much she needed him too.

Laying there watching him sleep before, she found herself aching for more mornings like this. Waking up in his arms, holding him, feeling his body wrapped around her was all she wanted for the rest of her life. She wanted more than just this time here in hiding. She wanted forever and knew she needed to tell him how she felt, praying and hoping he felt the same. After last night, how intimate they had been she was sure he must love her too.

Damon looked like he was eager to say something now and she wondered if he was thinking the same thing. His eyes never left hers, as Belle nursed lazily. It was still really early Elena thought, so maybe she would be able to put the baby back down for another hour or more yet before everyone else in the cabin woke up. She wanted to be alone, without any interruptions when she told him. She wanted to focus entirely on him in that moment.

Belle pulled away from her breast and lay happily on the bed as Elena snapped her bra back in place and slipped out of the bed quickly. She grabbed a fresh diaper and wipes and slid back under the covers as fast as she could. The fire had died in the fireplace over night and the air outside the blankets was chilly on her exposed skin. She thought of grabbing a robe to put on but decided instead to just get back in that warm bed as quickly as possible.

Damon was leaning over the half awake baby, smiling and making faces, as Belle held tight to his pinky finger and cooed up at him. Elena wished she could capture that moment on camera she was so in awe of watching him with her baby.

She had barely even touched her phone in days, weeks even, making sure there was no way to track them here. She had occasionally taken a few pictures but was careful to keep all the location settings off. She wasn't even sure where she had left her phone after supper last night and thought it might still be in the kitchen.

Elena sat up on her side of the bed watching Damon nuzzling her baby and Belle grabbing onto his hair, pulling the strands hard. She giggled and saw his eyes dart up to hers and gave her a lopsided grin as he winced at the little girls fingers clenched tight in his hair. He uncurled the tiny fist as Elena tickled the baby's tummy and moved her over to change her diaper.

The young mom pulled the comforter up, mostly covering her being just in her underwear in bed with him. She was nervous being so intimate but pushed the fear aside to smile at him as he gazed back at her. She ran her fingers through his hair, as Damon turned his face to her hand, kissing her palm. She smiled shyly at him again before changing Belle quickly and turning to nurse her more.

Damon nuzzled in against her back, his hand running up and down her hip and side. His lips were giving her light kisses at the nape of her neck as she struggled not to react to his lips on her skin or his feather light touch. She was focused in on getting Belle finished nursing to see if she would go back down a little bit longer.

A few minutes later the baby was fast asleep, still suckling before she let go. Elena carefully snapped up her bra again and wrapped the baby back up and walked her soundlessly to the playpen. She laid Belle down and draped the red blanket back over.

She saw Damon had slipped quickly out of the bed and moved to the dresser, pulling on fleecy black PJ pants before crawling back in under the covers. She was feeling slightly self conscious by now too, after birthing two babies and not loving how her body looked with the light brighter in the room.

Before slipping back in the bed she grabbed a silky purple robe she draped on the chair by the fireplace. It had looked to be a part of the set she found in the drawers last night but she braved going down to see him without it and was so proud of herself. But now with the morning light filtering in through the curtains, she did not feel as confident.

Elena slipped it on, tying up the ribbon at the waist and was back in bed shivering again at the cool air. She dove back under the comforter, nuzzling right up in Damon's arms, pressing herself against the warmth of his body.

"I figured you might want to get a little more dressed. I don't want you to feel like we are going too fast here at all," Damon whispered in her ear.

It was like he could read her mind and she was so grateful for his patience. "Thank you Damon. I was feeling a little bit nervous with you like that..."

Damon ran his hand down her arm to tangle their fingers together. "For the record you don't _ever_ have to be, nervous I mean. But I want this to go at your pace baby. You don't need to apologize for how you feel. Are you still sleepy?" he asked her, changing the subject. She felt his lips on her head as she laid on his bare chest. He was half sitting up, resting on the pillows behind them.

She shook her head. No, she felt like she had slept amazing and was wide awake already. He moved lower, tilting her chin up to him with one finger. "How would you like a date night tonight? Just you and me and no kids...I mean I think your girls are amazing Elena...but a night with no interruptions? How does that sound?"

Turning more on her side to look up at him Elena's eyes widened. "That sounds like a dream Damon. Really. I can see if Jenna could watch them and even feed Belle? Maybe even try to pump or leave her a bottle of formula, so we could have more time?"

He was already nodding, looking very much in favor of that option. "I mean we would have to stay here so I wouldn't be able to take you on a date night _out_ but we could maybe move Belle's playpen downstairs and have dinner on the rug by the fire...dancing by candlelight, " Damon suggested with a subtle raise of one brow.

Elena was already swooning at the images that his thoughts were bringing her. She nodded, beaming at him, her arms winding around his neck. "Everything you said...everything sounds perfect!" she whispered excitedly.

She was careful not to wake Belle yet but already planning her day to have a date night with Damon. That would be the perfect time for her to tell him she loved him. They would be dancing with some candles by the fire, to soft music.

Damon slipped out of bed and she watched him walk to the little closet area on the opposite wall of the fireplace. He came back with a large box with a thick gold ribbon on it. Elena sat up more in the bed as he sat back down behind her.

"Open it," he prodded her, his voice barely a whisper. They were both making sure Belle could sleep a bit longer. Elena looked from him to the large box and then the lines of her face fell.

She turned more to face him and he tilted her head up as she shook it sadly. "I didn't get you anything Damon. I haven't left the cabin this whole time other than when we went on the sleigh ride and to look at the lights around the city."

Damon shook his head dismissively, running his hands down her arms. "I don't need anything, really. Just please, open it. I promise you will get a chance to go shopping yet but right now its just not safe yet."

She knew he was right. "I know Damon, but I still wish I could give you a gift too. I haven't even had any money for Christmas gifts this year for the girls or Jenna or anyone with losing my job and now everything else that's happened."

He nudged her again, his eyes soft in understanding of her feelings. "I know Elena. I really hate that this had happened to you, especially during the holidays but we can celebrate later too, after Christmas and still make it special for your girls."

Yeah that was true. Christmas didn't have to be celebrated at the right time for it to be meaningful. She slowly untied the thick gold ribbon and opened the box. She snuck a peek in the mirror by the wall in front of them to see Damon was watching her eagerly from over her shoulder. She unwrapped the tissue paper to see a gorgeous silk red dress laying in the box! Carefully she lifted it out. It felt so smooth and was sleeveless, falling to mid thigh length.

Elena nearly gasped. "Damon, it's beautiful!"

He nuzzled in to her back, moving her hair aside to press kisses to her neck. "You're beautiful. Can you wear it tonight? For our date?" He looked nervous, like she might not accept, the dress or his date but she nodded eagerly. Lifting another piece of tissue she saw sparkling red heels laying in the box as well.

She turned back behind her and found his mouth, already open and ready to let her in. She crashed her lips to his and moaned into the kiss, as they fell back into the pillows. They kissed slowly, lazily, being as quiet as they could to not disturb the sleeping baby.

Elena could not stop smiling. She was so excited for tonight. Damon had shown her she could still be sexy, and beautiful. She was so eager to feel like a woman for a night and already planning all she would do to be ready for him.

There was a near quiet buzzing and Damon pulled breathlessly away from her to turn over and answer his phone. Elena didn't even remember him taking his phone up to bed when he carried her up last night.

"It's Elijah, about the case," he told her. He held his hand to his mouth to muffle his voice but quickly moved to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Elena knew he was just being quiet for Belle and she was so thankful for his thoughtfulness.

She sat up in the bed and held the dress up to herself. Seeing the mirror against the far wall she slipped back out of bed and held the dress up, standing in front of the mirror. It was gorgeous. The dress had a deep neckline, with a thin piece of fabric hiding where her bra would be. It was so soft and silky and yet looked like it would hug her curves in all the right places. She untied the purple silk robe, letting it fall to the floor and slipped the dress on. She spun around a couple times to see it from all angles.

Elena moved back to the bed and scooped up the shoes and pulled them on too, balancing herself on the heels. It had been ages since she even cared to wear heels. This dress fit her like a glove, but the heels made her legs look so much leaner and longer and she spun again, taking it all in. She held her hair up away from her face and debated on an up-do or not. Damon had always loved her hair down.

She knew she needed a shower and to shave again and wash her hair. But that would have to wait. She slipped the dress off and hung it up, hooking the hanger on the chandelier above the rug by the fireplace and laid the shoes down on the chair.

Elena stood there in her underwear, examining herself in the mirror. Her stomach was still not back down to before her pregnancy and she could see the thin white stripes from her stretch marks. She ran her fingers down the dented grooves in her skin, turning to her side.

She had not even realized Damon opening the door from the bathroom until he was standing right behind her. She shivered as he pressed a kiss to the crook of her neck. "You are SO beautiful Elena. Believe me. Don't let any bad thoughts in."

She turned her head to look up at him. "I'm trying Damon. For you, for me too. I don't want anything to ruin tonight. I do believe you," she said softly. It was a struggle that she was fighting to overcome. She knew he didn't see the stretch marks like she did at all and had never even mentioned them.

Elena watched him stroke his finger across one of her healing bruises. I was almost gone, just a light ring of damaged skin remained. All the dark black and blue marks had faded in the weeks they had been hidden away at the cabin.

His head bent and she watched him through the mirror as he pressed a kiss gently to the healing skin. She felt lightheaded from how softly and tenderly he kissed her. Damon moved to her other shoulder slipping her bra strap down and kissing across another almost healed bruise there. He turned her head slowly towards him, his lips on her cheek where another faded bruise lay.

Elena moaned softly as she felt him tilt her head down and kiss her forehead too where she had been cut that first night when Mason threw her against the wall. She was shocked by his memory and kissing every place she had been damaged.

Barely breathing as she watched him. He then knelt to one knee and slid his palms around her waist, his lips again so soft on her skin where another bruise was almost gone. Her fingers tangled in his hair as he looked back up at her adoringly. His hands then slowly parted her legs and Elena remembered just as he was showing her where the last bruise was.

Damon looked back down, tilting his head to lean in and tenderly kiss the inside of her thigh right over the last healing wound. His eyes darted back up to her face as his tongue went around the ring of damaged skin. She felt tears in her eyes and sniffled looking down at him. She had never experienced anything more tender, more sweet and selfless in her life.

He smiled crookedly up at her, almost looking nervous in his actions, but she loved every second of his tender, healing kisses. She watched him move his head back up from her leg and thought he would stand up now. But instead Damon's lashes fell, his eyes closing as he cradled her hips in his hands and pressed a kiss just on the center of her lace panties.

He looked back up at her, still knelt on his one knee. "For the damage there too. I can't take away the pain of the memories Elena. But I promise I will treasure every part of you and will do anything to help you to heal."

Elena choked on a lump in her throat, her fingers still running through his hair as he looked up at her. She nodded, a tear slipping down her cheek and bit her lip. She knelt down and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close, feeling that familiar rush but also a sense of peace and calm she had never found anywhere else.

"I know," she breathed out. "I know you will." He opened his mouth to say something else it looked like when she heard the dull buzzing of his phone again and turned to the sound.

Damon stood up fast, his eyes alight with excitement it seemed. "This might be it," he whispered and moved quickly to pick up his phone from the bed, sliding his thumb to connect the call. He was fast in his steps back to the bathroom and this time Elena followed behind him eager to hear what was happening. She saw one of Damon's long sleeved shirts laying on the edge of the bed and scooped it up as she hurried after him.

He closed the door behind her and she heard him acknowledge Elijah again just like before. Elena watched his eyes, seeing his furrowed brows at first listening intently for a few straight minutes without a word of reply.

She had slipped her arms into the sleeves of his black shirt, only fastening the middle few buttons. She had not told him but she had been wearing his shirts to bed since that night he held her after she had her panic attack. Elena had been too shy to ask him to hold her at night again and instead had always managed to find something he had worn to slip on for bed. Enveloped in his scent, she was able to fall asleep much quicker than before.

After the night they had, she decided she wanted him to know she loved wearing his clothes, like a girlfriend would and was eager to see his reaction. She tried to catch his eye while he was listening but he looked fully invested in the conversation. Now her arms were around his waist, holding him, preparing to be whatever he needed at the end of the call. She was scared, nervous and excited all at once having no idea what was happening.

Then the broadest smile spread across his face and she felt his shoulders just sink as he leaned against the back of the door.

"What?" she whispered, not wanting to disturb him but so curious to know what was happening. She listened a few more minutes and heard him thanking Elijah over and over. Had they caught the drug dealers? Were they safe?

Damon hung up and leaned his head back on the door. His face looked like it went through a myriad of emotions before his features melted into another wide smile as he gazed at her. "Its over Elena. They arrested the leaders of the drug ring early this morning. I can hardly believe it.

Elijah said that they got an anonymous tip late last night that there was substantial heroin being brought in on a ship to arrive before dawn. The guy had the name of the boat and pictures of the drugs and where they were hidden in the cargo hold. The narcotics team swarmed it seconds after it pulled into the dock and arrested everyone on board."

Elena's mouth fell open. "Damon, oh my God that's amazing!"

He nodded to her. "I know. Elijah said Stefan led the team and they found evidence, files on a laptop connecting Slater to the deal. The men on the boat tried to destroy the laptop, smashing it on the floor near the engine room but they were shot before they could destroy it fully.

Video files of conversations Slater had with a man on board proved his involvement. They arrested Slater a few hours ago. He almost escaped and was caught a block away from his house when the police were setting up its perimeter to trap him. He was searched and Elijah found a plane ticket to Panama in his jacket. He wanted to deal right away, before he was barely in the cuffs, begging for immunity to give up his boss.

Elijah said they just arrested Wes Maxfield at his home a few minutes ago and he was raving about being set up. Elijah had said he would call me back the second they had Maxfield in custody. The monster said he was innocent and had nothing to do with anything. But Slater had files and recordings of their dealings. Pictures and taped conversations. He was keeping them as insurance against Maxfield if he ever turned on him and he showed them to the cops once they sighed off on his immunity deal."

Damon wiped his hand across his face, his eyes wide and looking like he was still in shock from all that went down. "Wes is in jail, screaming for his lawyer and Slater will be deported to Mexico to live free and clear if all his intel checks out. He had client lists and thumb drives of evidence they are still going through. Elijah says its a goldmine of information, with the likelihood of closing down the whole drug trade in the city!"

Elena could hardly believe it. Damon looked so relieved and pulled her into his arms, holding her close. She lay against him, her arms around his waist just hearing him let out such a deep breath. She could not imagine how relieved he must be. He had been on high alert always checking in with the other officers or being so careful anytime they were out anywhere. Elena had watched him lock and check all doors and windows every night. He always slept with his gun right beside the couch. It looked like he could breath finally. Relax and not be so conscious of everything, every moment.

"Elijah said Slater had proof who was the mole too." Damon turned his phone back to her and she saw a man laying in a hospital bed, cuffed to the bar.

"That's...the officer that helped us get settled in the hotel the first night Damon. I remember him. He was the mole?"

Damon nodded. "Liam Davis, Ric's partner. He was the officer that got the severe concession at your place when the creep knocked me out too and took the one diamond I found. Slater had a phone conversation of him talking to Maxfield about the impending drug bust the night you called in and we met Elena. I'm not sure about all the details yet and Elijah told me to come in right away and see for myself. They are still interviewing Slater and going through all his evidence."

Damon was about to open the door to leave the bathroom. Elena stood behind him, still processing everything he had said. He turned back to her, cupping her face in his hands. "Elena, just stay here and take care of your girls. I will make sure Enzo and the other officers stay here till I confirm all this with my own eyes. You are too precious for me to not make absolutely sure that we are all okay now."

She nodded, placing her hands on top of his on her face. He smiled at her and pulled her in for a firm, kiss, a promise of so much more.

"You just stay here and get all ready for our date. Talk to Jenna about watching the girls, get a bottle ready. Whatever you need to do beautiful, take all the time you need. We will celebrate tonight. If its safe I will take you out to the fanciest restaurant in Chicago Elena. But we can still always stay here too for the evening and the night."

Elena nodded again, smiling even wider. She could not wait. "That sounds amazing Damon. I am so excited!"

He pulled her in for another hug, kissing her hair. "I am too. You have no idea how happy I am that those monsters are finally behind bars."

She grabbed his arm before he pulled open the door. "Damon, what about Mason? What will happen to him?" After seeing him the last time, how broken and scared he was, she had finally felt like she took back a part of her power, her life. But if he was still free. Out there. She wasn't sure what to think about that.

Damon shook his head. "I have no idea. I will ask Elijah more about him when I see him."

Elena understood, her eyes falling from his.

He moved in closer, tilting her head up with one finger. "He won't hurt you again Elena. I promise you. He would have to go through me to get to any of my girls."

Elena smiled, sniffling back tears. "Your girls?" she questioned him. He nodded bashfully, almost like he hadn't meant to say that out loud. "I like the sound of that Damon. We are yours, all of us."

His phone buzzed again. He sure was popular this morning. He answered quickly, pulling his gaze from hers to focus on the call. "Salvatore here."

Elena watched him again listen to the person on the other end.

"She is? Oh my God. I will be right there. Thank you so much!" Damon hung up and looked back at her. "Elena, Rose is awake...it has been weeks and we didn't think she would wake up at all. She's awake and asking for me..."

Elena saw the joy on his face and hugged him again. "Then go. Go see her. Tell her everything. Tell her she's safe finally too."

Damon was nodding rapidly. "The doctors said there was nothing else wrong, she just wasn't waking up. They didn't think she would come back. I called every day..."

Elena moved back from his embrace and ran her palms down his cheeks. "I know you did Damon. She knows you care so much for her. Go, and you can tell me all about it tonight. Tell her I would love to meet her soon, if she wants. She sounds like such a strong woman. Maybe we could be friends, help each other heal."

Damon smiled at that and then slipped out the door to hurriedly get dressed. He turned back to her fast before he left the doorway, "Oh and you...in my shirt..."

Elena raised her eyes brows smiling at him. In all the excitement she had not thought he even noticed.

Damon was grinning back at her, doing his eye thing. "So fucking sexy, baby."

A blush raced across her skin and she dropped her eyes from his. She still had not gotten used to him seeing her like that. Feeling like a woman, a sexy, vibrant woman felt so strange and yet so good.

Elena heard Belle moving around, beginning to fuss and she looked past his magnetic gaze at her and he moved back for her to bend down and pick up her baby, cradling her close on her chest. "Good morning my beautiful angel," she cooed to her daughter and Belle burbled and smiled.

Damon had moved further into the room and rummaged through the dresser, taking his pajama pants off and pulling on a pair of dark washed jeans. He was just buttoning them up as he came over and gave the baby a quick kiss on her head. Elena looked down at him nuzzling her baby with his nose and he turned his head back to her and dove in, giving Elena another hungry kiss.

"Mmmm, I don't want to leave you….I miss you already," he mumbled between kisses.

Elena could feel Belle's fingers tugging on their faces as they kissed above her head. "I miss you already too Salvatore. Just get back here quick and we can spend the rest of the night in bed...if you want."

Damon grinned against her lips. "Mmm, I want...very much."

She giggled, feeling Belle pulling on her hair as she kissed him once more. Damon pulled away, a huge pout on his lips looking like he wanted to kiss her again. He turned back to the dresser and slipped his arms into another black button down that looked just like the one she was wearing. Elena walked back to the bed and sat down with Belle already eager to nurse again.

"Mommy!" a little girls voice rang out and Gracie appeared from the top of the stairs in her Ariel nightgown. Elena had just gotten the baby latched on and Gracie stopped in her tracks from running to give her mom a huge morning hug. "Auntie Jenna said it was okay to come up since she heard you guys awake already." Elena nodded to her excited little girl.

"Damon!" Gracie squealed, seeing him peek up from hiding behind the bed. She giggled and ran at him, her arms wide.

"Munchkin!" he called out back at her and picked her up as she ran toward him. Damon jumped her up, falling back on the bed and Elena curled herself and Belle in the top corner of the mattress as Damon lifted Gracie above his head.

Belle nearly jumped in her mom's arms, her eyes so wide at the sudden movement so close and she bit Elena in her fright. Elena held up her hand, motioning the two wrestling at the bottom of the bed. "Hey, you guys are scaring the baby!"

Damon froze instantly and looked sheepishly back at her. "Oh shoot, so sorry sweetie." Gracie echoed her own apologies and Damon grabbed the 3 year old and moved quickly off the bed. Elena was smiling, loving seeing them so happy and playful and Belle seemed to relax more.

He carried the squealing girl down the stairs and Elena could already hear them getting bowls and cereal out. She laid back to nurse, cradling her baby against her chest while listening to the banter and laughter from the kitchen below.

* * *

Damon came back up, all dressed and ready to head out a short while later, his leather jacket hugging his body so sexily. Elena was just about finished nursing Belle on the other side when he slid onto the bed beside her. She turned to him and he captured her lips instantly, moaning into the kiss. She leaned toward him, her baby almost asleep at her breast and kissed him slowly, sweetly, tasting the hint of coffee on his lips, minty toothpaste on his tongue and inhaling the smell of the leather of his jacket.

He pulled back, gazing at her so deeply, looking like he again wanted to say something else and instead let out a shaky breath. Was he trying to tell her he loved her too?

"New jacket, you like?" he asked her and she nodded slowly, licking her bottom lip.

He looked so sexy, his hair all messy, his eyes _so_ baby blue and soft on hers. "Very much," she whispered and he grinned at her.

"It was a present from Enz. To replace the one that had the bullet hole."

Elena shut her eyes, not wanting to remember that moment at all. She was so glad he was okay and they had gotten help in time. Opening her eyes she smiled back at him, pushing the fearful images away. "It looks hot, _officer_. Just get back here so I can take it off you later..." she trailed off in a teasing tone.

Damon bent to kiss her again and she held onto his bottom lip, not wanting to let go. "Mmmm, yes ma'am," he smirked back at her.

Then he lowered his head to press the lightest kiss to little Belle's hair and she startled enough to suckle a bit more, her eyes closed, her body relaxed in her moms arms. Elena smiled back at him. It felt good, normal even for him to see her nursing her baby. She loved that he stayed in bed before when she fed Belle and now too as he made sure to kiss her goodbye.

Elena watched him straighten up and turn to leave. He slipped his phone in his pocket, checked his ankle holster, snapping it up and zipped up his jacket. "Come back to me..." she called out to him.

He smiled, cocking a brow as he turned to head down the stairs. "Always."

* * *

 **I'm eager to hear what you think. This story is almost done..just taking more chapters than I thought it would. Please review.**

 **Watch for 2 more chapters to be posted today yet!**


	15. He's Lucky to Have You

**Here is another chapter. More is getting revealed. Thanks so much for reading and commenting and I have loved hearing from you.**

 **Someone mentioned why I always seemed to have Elena as a victim in all of my stories. Truthfully I don't see her as that but its just the circumstances that seem to lead there in some of them. She isn't any kind of victim in the Post Finale series or my Mistletoe memories one. But I am a fan of thriller style movies and books and so far I have written only outside forces being the thing keeping them apart and I want to try stories with more internal relational conflict yet too in the future. The sequel to Captive of her Beauty will have alot of that as a theme. Even though too in that story Elena was victimized then as well, she was incredible strong and had put herself at risk to save Damon multiple times too.**

* * *

Elena watched him disappear from her sight and leaned back closing her eyes letting Belle nurse a little bit more. She was starting to wonder if she was in a growth spurt right now with sleeping so long and being more hungry than normal. But the baby was almost asleep again and Elena carefully wrapped her back up and walked her slowly back to the playpen. If she wanted to sleep more that gave Elena more time to get ready for tonight and she was just fine with that.

She laid out the lingerie she wanted to wear under the beautiful red dress Damon had bought her. Thankful that one of the woman that left their clothes here was very much her size, she had fun digging through the dressers for all the options. She settled on a rich, almost sapphire like blue lacy bra and lace boy short panties. They fit her like a glove and she twirled around in front of the mirror happily.

Elena almost squealed she was so excited to tell Damon she loved him, dance with him. If she could fight past her fear she wanted them to make love by the fire. Elena looked toward the beige soft rug splayed out at the base of the fireplace. It would be perfect.

Jenna was in the kitchen already dressed for the day in jeans and a flowing pastel green top that draped off one shoulder. Elena came down for breakfast and Jenna's eyes met hers and she yawned and smiled back at her. Elena watched his sisters face turn to a look of surprise and she gasped out, remembering she was still only dressed in Damon's long sleeved black shirt.

She was quick to start shaking her head to the huge grin that Jenna had across her face. The goofy smile turned to a look of confusion.

"No, no Jenna. We haven't..." Elena started to say while turning to reach for a mug and get herself some coffee. "Not yet. I just put on his shirt this morning. But Damon is being so patient with me and was amazing holding me all night."

Jenna chuckled and raised her eyebrows teasingly. "Well little sis you look like you are head over heels in love with that man. I mean...you are glowing."

Elena gave her a big hug, her eyes all dreamy as she thought how good it felt to be happy and share that with her sister. "I am. I feel incredible when I am with him. Like we have known each other forever and yet everything feels so new and exciting."

Elena went on to explain more of her feelings as the two of them sipped their coffee and Jenna just listened, smiling so broadly. The young mom took that as her opening to ask Jenna about watching the girls that night and her sister was more than happy to spend the evening with her nieces so Elena could enjoy some real quality time with Damon.

Elena explained to Jenna more about the case and that they had caught the drug leaders this morning. Damon would be back later but had headed to the station to confirm everything. She said there was even more good news and that Damon's friend Rose had woken up in the hospital this morning.

With everything they were sharing Elena could not hold it in. "I have to tell someone," Elena began taking in a deep breath, careful not to clutch her cup too tight in her hand. Jenna put down her coffee mug, giving her full attention to whatever Elena was going to say.

"I love him Jenna. I love Damon more than anything and I am planning to tell him tonight!" Elena gasped out excitedly.

Her big sister squealed like a little girl, like they did when they were kids and gave her another hug. "Oh my goodness El. I am so happy for you! You have been through so much and no one deserves to be happy more than you."

Elena felt such a rush of emotion and blinked back tears as she leaned her head to her big sisters. "Thank you. I still can't believe how incredible he is. Every time I learn more, I am more in awe of how much I love him. I am so excited and yet so terrified to tell him."

Jenna frowned at that. "He loves you too. I have seen how he looks at you sis. Just trust me and just spit it out when he gets back."

Jenna said that she and Ric had been talking a lot about anything and everything and she was hoping now that they were all safe that he would ask her on a date.

Elena was nodding her agreement that Ric seemed like a really great guy and she was so happy for her too. Jenna smiled shyly and laughed, telling Elena she had thought about kissing him a bunch of times already but had not worked up the courage to just do it.

The two woman laughed. "Hey if you are telling me I need to grab him and tell Damon I love him, then you dear sister need to do the same. Tonight you find a moment and just kiss Ric. Just grab him and don't think and just do it." Elena challenged her.

Jenna started nodding more confidently."Okay. I'll do it Elena. I will. And you better give me all the juicy details of your confession too." Elena felt another blush as she nodded.

As they were talking the young mom was surprised to find Gracie had been listening in on them from the doorway to the living room while the sisters were visiting at the island.

Gracie tiptoed in when Elena caught her eye, climbed onto the chair and put her arms around her mom. "Damon loves you too mama," she said confidently, like there was not a doubt in her mind.

Elena was taken aback by her being so grown up and smoothed her daughters soft curls from her forehead. "He does? How do you know that sweet girl?"

Gracie leaned in toward Elena's ear. Jenna moved closer too, obviously not wanting to miss this. "After my bath last night, I told him I was happy he was my mommy's prince and he said that meant so much. He loves you mommy. The princes always say they love their princesses. Right?"

Elena gave her precious girl a squeeze. "Yes they do love their princesses. How about you wait and I will tell you in the morning what Damon says when I tell him. Till then can we keep it a secret? Just us girls?"

Gracie bopped her head up and down before hugging her mom once more and turning to give her aunt a big hug too before running back to play with her dolls. Her hair flowed in the air behind her, her ruffly skirt she had on over striped tights, swishing as she ran.

Jenna must have braided Gracie's hair before she came down from nursing Belle Elena noticed. Jenna always loved doing sweet things like that for her precious niece and Elena saw she had connected the two braids in the back and let the rest of the curls loose and wavy down her back.

Gracie was wearing her favorite shirt. It was pink with a kitten picture on the front and matched her skirt and tights perfectly. Gracie loved to dress herself and she was getting really good at matching colors and patterns. Her thick ugg style beige boots she wore now in the cabin just like at home most days.

Jenna eyed her sister and Elena looked back at her in a daring way. "What? I'm going to do it. I'm going to tell him tonight. But before then I need to get ready."

"Then you get out of here and get yourself all dolled up sis." The red haired woman waved her hand and Elena hopped off the bar stool and headed out to finish getting ready.

* * *

The morning went by quickly and she was back downstairs shortly after getting dressed in jeans and buttoned up Damon's shirt more in case one of the officers came inside or Ric got back. Elena searched the cupboards for a bunch of candles and set them up all over the bedroom. Jenna had found some matches and Elena laid them out on the fireplace mantel. Her sister even helped her string a few strands of white Christmas lights along the fireplace, around the mirror and hung a few above the bed, strung from the chandelier to the wall. It was starting to look so magical in the bedroom.

Elena had fed and changed Belle again and moved the playpen downstairs into Gracie's bedroom. Jenna said that Gracie could fall asleep in the living room for her nap and watch cartoons and then she would carry her into the bedroom for her nap.

Belle had eaten well at lunch and Elena had just put her back down. She had told Jenna to try to see if Belle would take the bottle with formula in it later. She had pumped and was able to get a full bottle and a half as well for them to have a back up plan so she didn't need to nurse during the evening.

Elena double checked the baby monitor and made sure it was on so she could hear if either of her girls needed anything while she finished getting ready. Ric had arrived shortly after lunch and Jenna had given her sister a knowing smile as he walked in the door. She looked determined to make a move and let Ric know she was interested in him.

He was carrying a wrapped package and Jenna turned to her, with a wow expression on her face. He had brought her flowers? The shape of a bouquet of flowers was unmistakeable. But before Jenna reached for them Ric called to Elena and said they were from Damon.

Elena saw her sisters shoulders slump, hoping Ric had surprised her but she smiled encouragingly as Elena stepped forward to take them from Ric. She laid them on the island and quickly pulled the wrapping off, nearly gasping at the gorgeous silky roses. There looked to be 6 red ones and 2 pink ones all wrapped up in a bed of babys breath and greenery.

There was a card and she pulled it out and opened it.

'To My Girls.

Pink roses for Gracie and Belle

Red ones for their beautiful mother.

Can't wait for tonight, Elena...

Love, D.'

Elena clutched the card to her chest before holding the bouquet up to inhale the beautiful scent. She saw Ric and Jenna watching her and she could not hold back her smile. They smiled back before Ric spoke again and she turned her attention to him.

He couldn't stay and he explained to both the ladies that Elijah needed to see him at the station and had questions about his time with Liam now that it had been discovered that he had been the one informing to the drug runners of all the police's movements.

Ric had said he could hardly believe he didn't know something was going on. He should have been the first one to notice anything out of the ordinary and he had no suspicions. However he had only been his partner for a year at the most but Liam had advanced quickly from the academy and had always demonstrated excellent work ethic, strong focus and quick thinking.

Elena was only half listening while getting the flowers cut and into a large vase and filling it with water. She watched Jenna say goodbye to Ric at the door as she walked upstairs to set the vase on the nightstand by the bed. Jenna came upstairs all pouty that she wasn't brave enough to kiss him yet. Elena smiled telling her sister that she was sure she would be able to do it soon. And then it would be her getting flowers too.

Jenna smiled in agreement as Elena took another long inhale of the sweet smelling roses. She picked up the baby monitor beside it thinking she had heard Belle and strained to listen to whether she was moving around at all or not. She often she would wake up with a large burp after just being laid down and need to be settled back to sleep.

Gracie was finally asleep on the couch after Elena had started The Little Mermaid for the second time to make sure she would be sleeping solidly enough to move her to the second bedroom and actually share it with Belle for their nap. Elena decided to try to see if the girls would sleep in the same room now already in hopes that it would be easier to do for the night.

Jenna had said that Gracie would be welcome to fall asleep in the living room later too at bedtime if it didn't work for the two to share a room. She and Ric were fine with watching The Little Mermaid that Gracie had seen at least once a day for the whole time they had been at the cabin. She smiled gratefully at her sister, so excited that this could actually work to have uninterrupted time with Damon. She could not remember having a kid free full night in years!

Carefully Elena scooped up the sleeping 3 year old and carried her, along with a blanket and her teddy to the bedroom. She laid her down in the middle of the bed, tucking the blankets up to her chin and kissed her head. Gracie moved around in her sleep and hugged her teddy tighter.

Elena snuck back out of the room, closing the door as quietly as she could. She grabbed up the baby monitor she left on the island, clipping it to her jeans and headed up the stairs. Jenna was going to relax and maybe have a nap on the couch she said till Ric got back later.

* * *

It was early afternoon once the girls were both down. She opened the front door to see that as Ric left another team of officers had pulled up on the yard. Damon had sent her a text earlier explaining that he was taking no chances with her safety and Elijah had okay ed a second team to watch the cabin with Enzo.

Elena shivered at the cold winter air outside and reached back inside to swing her jacket up over her shoulders. The sky looked clouded over, with not a speck of sunlight shining down. She saw Enzo walking back around the house from the back and smiled, motioning him over.

The dark haired officer turned to head toward her, giving her a nod. "I thought you left when Ric got here before," Elena asked him.

Enzo rubbed his gloved hands together and shook his head. "No Damon asked me to stay till he could confirm everything back at the station. Ric was needed there to be interviewed as follow up to finding out his partner was the mole."

Elena nodded still not believing everything that had happened. "I know. Ric told us and said that Damon called in for more officers to watch us today too."

Enzo leaned on the railing of the wooden porch and motioned toward the road. "Yes Elena, one team was doing a perimeter check and the other one is stationed just before the road that leads up here. They are well hidden and will radio me if anyone comes by their checkpoint." His eyes softened as he tilted his head. "You have nothing to worry about. We will take good care of all of you till Damon gets back."

Smiling at him, Elena reached out and touched his arm. "Thank you Enzo. Thank you for all you have done to keep me and my girls safe, and Damon too. He's lucky to have you."

Enzo bent his head smiling back at her. "He's lucky to have you too Elena." They stood there without saying anything a few moments before Elena turned and headed back inside. She closed the door and leaned her head down on it, closing her eyes. They were all lucky to have each other. She hoped that she could meet his wife and little boy someday.

Elena quietly locked the door and turned the deadbolt before slipping off her boots and padded toward the stairs. Jenna looked asleep already too her headphones on. Ever since they were little Jenna could not fall asleep without music. The whole cabin was so quiet with everyone sleeping.

Elena took a bottle of non alcoholic wine from the cupboard and scooped up two wine glasses to bring upstairs. She was thirsty now already and pulled out a carton of orange juice too. With Belle nursing more than normal she needed to keep up her food and drink intake.

She headed up the stairs, her hands full and stopped seeing her phone on the island. No, she would just get it later. Elena put the glasses and wine bottle down on the table by the bed and poured herself a tall glass of orange juice. She pulled a single red rose from the vase, bringing it to her nose. Walking to the bathroom she set the glass and the rose down on the edge of the tub and started running the water, adding a generous amount of bubble bath. She stood the baby monitor up on the counter watching the lights and hearing only soft breathing coming from it.

Elena leaned back over the tub smelling the amazing peachy scented aroma spreading throughout the room. She walked back to the bedroom, slipped out of her jeans and socks and unbuttoned Damon's shirt and laid it on the bed. She padded back into the bathroom, tying her hair up in a lose bun, undid her bra, tossing the nursing pads in the garbage and slid her lace panties down her legs.

Stepping into the water she sunk down under the bubbles. It felt amazing. Elena rolled up a towel behind her head and laid back just letting all the stress wash away. She turned off the taps when the water was almost at the top and leaned back again. Elena took another few swallows of the orange juice before setting the half full glass down and picking up the rose again. She felt the softness of the silky petals tickling her skin. She took a deep breath, hearing the soft sounds of her babies sleeping from the monitor and closed her eyes.

* * *

Damon had just got off the phone from ordering the flowers for Elena that they promised to deliver later in the day. He was so eager to get everything work related out of the way so he could spend the evening with her.

Pulling up to the hospital, the ground level spaces were all full so Damon drove down to find a free spot in the lower levels of the parkcade. He locked up his Camero and ran up the steps to the third floor. The men assigned to keep him safe pulled in just a few rows away and gave him a curt nod as he passed them.

Rose was awake and he knew he had to see her before dealing with anything with the drug case. He had waited and prayed for her to wake up and wanted to be there when she opened her eyes. But with everything that was going on and needing to be hidden away to protect Elena's family, he had not even come by to see her after he himself had been discharged weeks ago, other than the one time Enzo and had him had gone shopping.

His steps were quick up the stairs, pulling the door open to the maternity floor. Damon was at her door in minutes, but stopped fast seeing an older gentlemen in the bed turn to look at him. He excused himself, quickly apologizing for disturbing him and having the wrong room. That was strange. No one had mentioned to him that she had been moved.

Swiftly he strode back down the hall and leaned over the nurses desk, catching the eye of a young blond woman, dressed in bright colored scrubs. She smiled, spinning in her chair toward him as she closed a file on the desk.

"May I help you?" she asked politely, slipping her gold rimmed glasses from her face to lay them on the table. The woman was smiling, almost drooling at him. He brushed it aside, focusing on finding Rose. Women often looked at him like that and he ignored it. He had all he had ever dreamed of waiting for him back the cabin.

"Yes Damon Salvatore, CPD." He didn't have a badge to wave at her and hoped a flirty smile back at her would be enough to get the information he needed. "I am looking for my friend Rose Cohan. She was brought in a few weeks ago from an overdose and I was called early this morning that she had just woken up."

The woman's smile turned to a look of recognition, pointing behind him. "Yes she did just wake up. She was moved to room 304, Officer Salvatore. It's just down the hall that way, second door to your left."

Damon thanked her and turned to leave.

The nurse called out to him again. "She had been agitated before when she woke up in a panic asking about her daughter and so she was given a sedative to relax her and we were told by another officer who stopped by earlier, not to disturb her."

Damon nodded back at her, offering another smile of thanks and he saw the woman blush. Well getting information about Rose had been easier than he thought. He walked quickly down the hall and pushed open the door to room 304.

It was dark, the curtains blocking out most of the days light. The thick clouds had hidden the sun the whole drive over so it had not been very bright to begin with. He peeked his head in seeing the privacy curtain drawn around the bed and gently pulled it aside.

He was about to walk forward when his boot kicked at something on the floor and he skidded it forward under the bed. Damon looked back up, seeing the bed empty and bent down on his knees to pick up pieces of a glass coffee mug. It looked to have broken on the tiled floor and from what he could see there was still the handle piece missing.

"Rose?" Damon called out. The nurse said she was sleeping. He turned his head to the door to the bathroom, which was almost closed. "Rose?" he called again. "It's Damon. Are you in there? Are you okay?"

Still no answer. "I'm coming in Rose." Damon pushed on the door and then felt it stuck, not letting him open it further. Something was blocking it. He pushed harder and managed to open it more. He leaned over to see behind it and gasped out seeing someone curled up on the floor, facing away from him.

"Rose!" he yelled out and pushed the door enough to move her so he could slip in. Kneeling down, he felt his heart racing in his chest. Damon turned her over, seeing her face still, her eyes closed in the dim light of the room. He jumped to his feet and flicked on the light and nearly fell back against the almost closed door to see blood all over her and the bathroom floor!

Damon sunk down in front of her and reached out, checking her pulse. He let out a huge breath of relief. It was there, but so so faint. He laid her on her back, tilting her head to check her airway. He could smell the blood all around him. It was coming from her wrists. The coffee mug handle lay beside her and he saw both her wrists were cut, blood pouring out!

"Rose, god damn it!" He stood up fast, pulled the help cord on the side of the toilet and was back beside her with thick pads he had grabbed from the shelf on the wall. He wrapped her wrists in them before starting CPR.

Damon saw her so pale and so still as he pushed hard on her chest and breathed into her mouth. She could not have given up again. He was cursing himself for not being at her side when she woke up. But the doctors said there had been nothing wrong. They had gotten to her in time, pumping her stomach of the drugs she had taken. Damon had found her in time to reverse the damage and she had been laying there for weeks after on the ventilator, not waking up.

"Rose, wake up. Come back to me! Don't you give up!" he yelled at her, as he continued CPR. The door opened and Damon moved them away enough for the nurse to come in. He yelled at her to get a crash cart and that Rose had slit her wrists.

More people came to the door and two of them knelt to the floor and continued CPR as Damon stayed back against the wall. His head was in his hands, blood all over them as he watched them. She couldn't give up. He would not let her. Hannah would not want her mother to take her own life.

The next few minutes were a flurry of activity. He watched them shock her heart, once, twice, checking her airway again and he laid curled up against the wall, feeling tears at his lashes. One doctor was arguing with a nurse as to why the patient who was already a suicide risk had a glass coffee cup with her breakfast tray. The nurse insisted that she had not been given anything glass or sharp at all and had no idea how Rose would have gotten a coffee mug when she could barely get out of her bed before.

Suddenly he heard one of the nurses call out that they had a pulse. His eyes darted down to her chest, the gown pulled down to use the paddles and sure enough he saw her chest rising and falling slowly. Damon felt such relief and saw her eyes opening, blinking at the bright light.

He stayed back, letting the doctors do their job. Rose was back in bed, her wrists bandaged as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. She pulled her eyes open, trying to talk but her voice was too weak.

Damon squeezed her hand. "It's okay. Don't try to talk Rose. I'm right here." He leaned his head to hers, she closed her eyes and he did the same. He looked back at her after a few beats and was so glad he had found her in time. The nurses had thought she was resting and would not have come by for awhile it sounded like. If he hadn't…

He sat back, sniffling and wiped his face. He had washed most of the blood from his jacket and hands, but there was still some on his jeans.

"Damon," Rose gasped out. "I… didn't..."

He leaned closer, again shushing her. "It's okay Rose." But she shook her head and almost looked like she was trying to growl at him in frustration.

"No...no...not okay...he..." Rose started coughing, struggling to catch her breath, her hand over her mouth. He brought her cup of water to her, leaning the straw to her chapped lips. She slowly sipped it, as he held her head up in his hand. Damon felt like her big brother the way he cared for her.

Glancing down he saw that Katherine's necklace wasn't on her neck again. He had put it on her the night he visited her when he had been shot. She laid back down, her eyes closing. He smiled softly at her, smoothing her hair from her face.

Looking around he didn't see the necklace anywhere. He walked back to the bathroom and it wasn't on the floor there either. He pulled open the drawer of her nightstand, looking around, pushing things aside, not finding it anywhere. He bumped her phone that was laying in the drawer and the screen sprang to life.

Damon saw her eyes fly open again and he followed her gaze as she nodded rapidly. She would have been too weak to even see much clearly on the screen. What was she trying to say?

Rose could not seem to catch her breath. "List..." But she started coughing again and Damon quickly reached for her water and offered her another sip. She took it before falling back against the pillows again, her eyes closing. Her pulse was still strong it looked like, but the sedative the doctors had given her were kicking in.

He opened the drawer more and picked up the phone. He turned it on and saw the screen showing an audio file was the last thing accessed. It was barely half a minute long.

Starting it over he heard her voice right away. It sounded muffled, like she wasn't near the phone. He held it closer to his ear, straining to hear.

"No, no...I won't...please...St..." he heard Rose crying out. "St...op. No!" and then it sounded like there was the sound of glass breaking and her voice was muffled, before a door slammed and he heard her cry out again.

Damon's blue eyes went wide as he strained to hear more. There was a low voice, just at the end of the file. It sounded like a man's voice but he could not make out what he was saying. He looked at the time it was recorded and saw it was from today! She had recorded what happened to her?

He walked back to the bathroom, still seeing the cup handle on the floor. Picking it up he turned back to her, playing the file again. Someone had done this! She was trying to tell him someone else was here. They had stolen the cup, likely from another tray in the hall way and smashed it, using it to slit her wrists.

He pressed his ear right to the phone and again replayed the message. Rose looked to be asleep in the bed now. He tried to wake her but it wasn't working. She must have known who attacked her. She had set up her phone to record them in her room. To have proof of what they did!

Damon closed his eyes, sinking back down in the chair, forcing his breathing to slow so he could hear better.

"You were… stay dead. Its time... up…. ose ends..." Damon's head snapped up. Loose ends! Rose was a victim of the drug trade too. The raid at Trevor's place. Killing him. The mole at the department must have been informing on that too. How else would Trevor know what was coming?

But everyone had been arrested this morning. How could anyone have tried to kill Rose?

Unless everyone had _not_ been found out.

Damon sucked in a breath. What the hell was going on?

* * *

 **One more chapter up today. Stay tuned..**


	16. You Have to be Okay

Oh, no, no no. This could not be happening… Damon jumped to his feet, raced out of the room and down the hall. He caught the eye of the young blonde nurse again.

"Davis. Officer Davis...what room is he in? He had a brain bleed and had been in a medically induced coma." Damon gasped out.

The woman looked at the computer and was typing a few seconds. "He was in room 209 Officer," she started and Damon had already been bracing to run and stopped in his tracks.

"Wait...was?" His eyes narrowed, his attention on every facet of her expression. She looked surprised at his question.

"Yes, he had been awake a few days already, taken out of the coma when his brain healed...but he had a stroke this morning. Liam Davis was just declared brain dead an hour ago Officer Salvatore. I'm so sorry."

Damon barely heard her. He was dead. The last thing he had been told was that Liam was the mole and officers had been guarding him. Someone had to have gotten to him too… What the hell was going on?

He blinked rapidly, feeling suddenly faint. The woman hurried around the desk and helped him fall into a chair in the waiting area. She left for a moment and came back with a glass of water. He took it and downed in a half a second.

Damon's mind was racing. He was grateful someone called the woman away and she hurried off to a patients room leaving him alone in the waiting area. He pulled out his phone and speed dialed Enzo, holding it to his ear. It rang and rang but he did not pick up.

Shit that was not good. He had always been able to reach Enzo at any time day or night the whole time they were both protecting Elena's family. He hung up and dialed again. No answer and the damn thing went to voice mail.

"Enzo, damn it! Answer your phone. I have a bad feeling. Davis is dead. Someone came after Rose and almost killed her and now I can't reach you! Call me back!" He hung up fast. Seeing the two men that were following him as protection by the stairwell. They stayed back, but now seeing his panicked expression moved in, guns ready.

"What is it Officer Salvatore?" the one man said, unsnapping his shoulder holster. Damon looked at him, dialing Enzo again. Still nothing. Now it went straight to voice mail without even ringing.

"Call the other teams at the cabin!" Damon snapped at him, already up and running past him to take the stairs back down. "Something is wrong. I can't reach St. John." He hung up again and dialed Elijah's cell as he took the steps two or even three at a time. The two men raced after him down the stairs, phones at their ears. The ringing stopped suddenly after sounding spotty for a few seconds. At first it sounded like the call would connect but then it was just quiet.

Damon paused on the landing, staring at his phone. No service. Damn it! He cursed and saw the other two officers shaking their heads. They had no service either. They were below ground here and almost to his car in the 2nd lower level. He could not afford to run back up further away from getting out of there and back to his girls!

He cursed again, taking off at a run, telling the men he was headed to the station and meet him there. Damon fell into his seat, turning the key and screamed his Camero out of the parking space and up to the surface.

"God, Elena. You have to be okay…" Damon breathed out, his voice shaking as he took a corner at near breakneck speed. He switched on the sirens and flew through the next red light. "I'm coming baby. I'm coming… Just hang on."

* * *

Boots crunched on the ground...sinking into the thin layer of snow by his head. The figure leaned down and keys jingled as he stood back up, stepping over...Enzo, laying in a pool of blood at the edge of the porch. The sounds of his phone buzzing, caused the figure to stop, turn and pull the phone from his pocket. He dropped it in the snow, his boot shattering it to pieces. Picking up the walkie, he threw it into the bushes nearby.

The wind was whistling through the trees, the air frosty cold as heavy footsteps went up the steps and put the key in, turning the lock and deadbolt with ease…

Opening the door, he stepping through, closing it and bolting back up. He made his way through the kitchen, paused seeing Jenna sleeping on the couch in the other room. Shaking the snow from the hood, he stared at her from the edge of the room before turning slowly back to the kitchen hearing buzzing on the island. It was spinning the phone slightly with each buzz and he picked it up, chuckling as he saw the caller ID.

He tossed his thick parka down on the chair and moved toward the stairs to the second level. Water from the snow dripped on each step as it creaked under his weight, he tugged his hood up over his head as he paused again at the top of the stairs...

His ears perked up at the sounds of movement in the bathroom and he turned and moved forward, quietly pushing the door open. The damp air in the room made it steamy and warm as he saw her... laying in the tub, a sea of bubbles around her. A half full glass of orange was sitting at the side of the tub beside a single red rose.

Elena was laying with a cloth over her eyes, her head back and he leaned over her, looking her up and down before standing back up. Her phone buzzed in his pocket again startling him and he slipped back out the door as she sat up. She must have heard it too.

"Hello?" Elena called out.

He held it deep in his hoodie pocket to dull the vibrating. She could not hear him, not yet... He watched her look around before swallowing the last of the juice and setting the glass down. Grinning he turned away from her and walked to the center to the room. His plan was working perfectly...

He looked around, seeing the bed all messy, lingerie tossed on the wood floor beside it. He saw Damon's clothes in various areas of the room too. He lifted up the purple and sheer nightgown and brought to his nose. Another piece of clothing got his attention and he stood up, walking toward the fireplace. Reaching up he ran his palm along it, feeling the silkiness of the dress hanging up on the chandelier.

His dark washed jeans were damp from the snow and he unzipped the hoodie, reaching in to his shoulder holster to unclip the safety on his gun. The phone buzzed for the third time and he let out a deep low growl.

"Alright fine...I guess it is about time..." He pulled it from his pocket and slid his thumb over to accept the call as he started walking back toward the bathroom, pushing the door open...

* * *

Damon had been frantically dialing Elena for the last 10 minutes with no success. The second he had a signal he had dialed her only to have it ring for a few times before going to voice mail. "Fuck!" Damon snarled into the phone, hanging up again. He tried Elijah now too and even he wasn't picking up. He even dialed the front desk at the station only to get a strange beeping.

Almost there, Damon whipped around the last corner. He had to reach Elijah and tell him to send fucking everyone to the cabin. He had no idea what was happening! All he knew was way too much had gone wrong in far too short a time...

Damon squealed into the parking lot as he redialed again. Throwing the car in park, he ran across the lot and opened the main doors. Narcotics was on the 4th floor and that was the most likely place he would find Elijah.

Damon ran across the main floor, seeing the surprised looks of a few officers and staff as he flew by without a word. It looked like there was quite a lot going on, people running around and monitors all full of static. He saw tech workers all over.

Something had gone down here too.

He ripped open the door to the stairs and raced toward the 4th floor. He hadn't even seen the other officers that were supposed to protect him. He had driven like a fricken mad man all the way there and probably lost them way back in traffic.

He took a chance to try her again and nearly skidded to a stop as he heard the call connect. He was breathing so heavily he could hardly hear anything. "Elena! Elena, Thank God! I've been trying to reach you for awhile already! I can't reach Enzo and I need to know you are okay baby..."

There was no answer and Damon half expected her to reply that she was busy nursing Belle and just saw now that he called. He was midway between floor 2 and 3 and he had to stop to catch his breath.

"Elena's phone..." a voice sing songed through the air. "Baby...that's cute. You guys look really cozy here all hidden away from us _dangerous_ drug dealers. Clothes all over the floor, lingerie...dress hanging up by the fireplace. Loved the snowman in the front yard too."

Damon felt his blood grow cold. No, it couldn't be…and he was there...IN the cabin!

"Stefan?!" he rasped out, falling back against the wall. "Oh my god...it was you?! You killed Liam… and everything with Rose...Fuck, _you_ were the real mole?"

There was a low chuckling on the other end of the call followed by slow clapping.

Damon closed his eyes for a moment, his mind flashing through things that happened in the last few weeks. He saw himself at Elena's house, being knocked on the head, and Stefan showing up shortly after he woke up. Narcotics wasn't due to arrive till a day later…

He remembered Stefan in the parking garage, shooting Tyler multiple times...at first he thought it was to save him and Elena…but now he knew it must have been to keep Tyler from talking.

Damon had flashes of his brother showing up with a big smile waving his hand to show him the Christmas tree on the hood of his SUV...He knew where they were...

Damon had collapsed against the wall, his breath panting out of him. He could hardly believe it. "Brother...why? How? How long?" He cleared his throat and forced tears back. "What do you want?" he snarled out, nearly spitting the words in the cold air of the stairwell. "I'm at the police station right now, heading up the stairs to Elijah..."

"Elijah will know _nothing_...brother..." Stefan hissed back at him. "You tell him what you know and its all over...for everyone. I'm glad to hear you are at the station already. That saves me from you needing to get there in the next half hour.

Damon had no idea what Stefan wanted. What did he need to be here for?

"We have some time to kill then...enough time to show you how _very_ serious I am here. How badly do you want your cute little family back Damon? Lets start with you sitting down now..."

He gasped out at his threat, but immediately slipped down the wall to the floor. What the hell would Stefan do? Elena, Jenna and those little girls were all at the cabin. Shit, even Enzo was there. "Enzo...what did you do to Enzo?!" he demanded trying to sound tough when the lives of so many people he loved were hanging in the balance now.

He could hear a soft groaning in the background of the call. "Elena?!" he called out, his voice cracking in his desperation.

Elena pulled her eyes open. They felt so heavy. She thought she could hear Damon's voice. She struggled to get up. Her hands gripping the edges of the tub, trying to hold on, to pull her body up. She froze when she heard another voice so close. Someone was in the bathroom with her?!

"Damon?" she cried out and she heard his voice again. Her head felt like a dead weight, her hair soaked with water as it tried to pull her under before she lifted herself back up.

"Elena! God baby I'm here. I can hear you," Damon choked out, biting his lip to focus on what to do. He looked around the empty stairway before clutching the phone tighter. Stefan didn't want him to go to Elijah so what the hell was he doing here? He needed to go to her. To stop him.

"Damon?!" Elena whimpered again and Damon heard his phone ping and he looked at the message. It was a request to face time, with Elena's phone. His hand shook as he clicked to accept the video chat.

Blinking to fight the tears at his lashes he saw the video was of Elena. His mouth fell open watching as a rose, one of the roses he had bought her, was slowly dragged down her body. "Jesus Stefan!" he breathed out, feeling like he could throw up. She was in the bathtub, naked and he could see her fighting to stay above the water. The camera zoomed in as the rose slowly went down her cheek, where he saw her face full of so much fear. It slid down her neck, going lower…

"You remember Tatia Damon...we both loved her and lost her." Stefan told him.

Damon let out a shaky breath. He had not thought about her in years. "I do remember her Stefan. What the hell does she have to do with anything? Just tell me what you want?!"

"Oh, I just see how much your sweet Elena here looks like her. Dark, long silky hair, chocolate eyes and such soft skin..." Stefan trailed off, ignoring Damon's pleading while running the rose along her collarbone.

"Damn it Stefan stop it! Don't you fucking touch her!" Damon screamed out at the phone. The video continued, the rose sliding down her throat, between her breasts and down her stomach. The bubbles in the tub were barely covering her as the rose slid down between her legs and down one thigh to her toes.

Stefan laughed again. "Relax brother, I am not at all interested in your girl. Not like that...she is just a means to an end."

Elena had been crying softly, trying to pull herself up or fight him but she felt so sleepy. What was wrong with her? She looked up, seeing Damon's brother leaning over her, a dark black hoody over his blonde head as he sat on the edge of the tub. She reached out and raked her nails across his cheek, drawing blood and Stefan backed up before she could scratch him again.

"What did you do to me?" she hissed out weakly, spitting at him as he moved closer, wiping the blood from his cheek. She glared fire at him and he grasped her chin, pulling her in before she wrenched herself out of his grip.

The blonde man smiled, licking up more blood that dripped down his face. "You are a fiesty one.." He pushed her down into the water, her head going under for a moment as she heard Damon scream her name.

Coming back up from the water she sputtered and gasped, scared that she would need her inhaler which was far too far away now. Elena shook her hair back from her face as she saw Stefan lean back in, picking up the rose again. She trembled, trying to focus on slowly her breathing, feeling the silky petals of the rose on her skin as Stefan held the phone up. Elena could hear Damon pleading for him to stop. She tried to push him away, cover herself, anything, but her whole body felt so heavy.

Damon had been shocked that he had not broken his phone with how hard he was holding it. This didn't feel real. He watched her fight back and almost stopped breathing as Stefan had pushed her head under. Now though he felt fear in a completely different way for her, as Stefan glided the rose up her other leg. He laid it on her stomach before it continuing back up her body, all the way across one breast till it rested on her trembling lips.

"Damon, help me..." she sobbed against the petals. "I can't stop him...I can hardly move."

"That's because I put something in your orange juice before you finished it. To make you more cooperative.." Damon heard Stefan tell her. He wanted to scream and beat his brother to death in that moment. She had already been through so much...too much...

"Stefan...just tell me what you want...please? Anything...just don't...hurt her," Damon begged. He gripped the phone tighter, seeing her eyes so fearful. "Please Stefan...don't do this."

His brother wasn't telling him anything. What the hell did he want? Suddenly he knew something to say. Something to help her fight.

"Elena. Can you hear me?" Damon called to her.

He saw her nod slowly, forcing her eyes open looking back at him through the phone.

"Elena I love you! I love you more than anything, anyone in the world! I want to be a family with you and those precious girls. I have wanted to tell you for days already," Damon called out, watching her face through the phone. He saw her features melt into a weak but beautiful smile. He nodded to her as she saw him looking back at her.

Elena could hardly keep her eyes open. He loved her! She opened her mouth, feeling more dizzy. "Damon...I...love you too." She forced the words past how weak she was feeling, her body sinking more into the bubbles, her head slipping under the water.

She heard Damon scream her name again before Stefan pulled the phone away and she gasped out, her fingers clinging to the edge of the tub to try to stay above the water. She managed to pull her head up enough to lean it on the side of the tub. Stefan moved away from her and she let out a shaky breath looking around for anything to help her.

Damon almost cried out as Stefan pulled the phone away from her. He needed to get there. He should have been halfway to the fucking cabin by now instead he was still sitting on the damn stairs at the police station. A few people had passed by on their way up or down but no one gave him a thought it looked like as he stay huddled in the corner of the landing.

"I think I got your attention Damon," his brother spoke smoothly, sounding way too calm for how Damon felt.

"You had my attention the second you got past all the security and answered her phone you ass! Did you kill that many people? All those men protecting them...Enzo?" He had no idea what to think. His best friend could be dead. He swallowed thickly glaring at his brother through the phone. "Just leave her alone Stef or I swear to you I will..." Damon snapped at him.

"You'll do nothing...not if you want them all alive...Sweet little Gracie and Belle are fast asleep downstairs and dear Aunt Jenna too. I have plenty of people you care about Damon. I am in control here not you!"

Damon slammed his mouth closed and nodded obediently.

"I want the diamonds Damon. Its always been about the money..." Stefan laughed again. "Did you actually think it was about anything else? I owe some people a lot of money and they aren't waiting anymore to collect. They are looking for me brother and I need the damn diamonds to disappear."

Damon sucked in a trembling breath as he listened. He had no idea who his brother really was. They had never been close but he had no idea what he was really capable of. "Rose...you slit her wrists and Mason...you manipulated him to steal for you too...and when that didn't work you decide to force me into your mess?"

Stefan fake frowned at him. "Rose should have been taken care of right after the deal went bad. She was your informant and knew too much. She was a loose end Damon...And you don't really care about me. You and Kat were besties growing up. You had no idea how much I was really struggling after mom and dad died. But none of that matters now!

I was this close to taking the whole load of diamonds this morning but Elijah had to make _extra_ sure that he had that ship covered and sent in two more teams after we went in. My team was supposed to go in pretending to be buyers to get access to the vessel and eyes on the drugs, then everyone else would storm the ship. We were instructed to trade the diamonds that were in evidence for the heroin. I had set things up fucking perfectly and Elijah screwed it all to hell! So dear brother, I would not have gotten out of there with the diamonds without killing half the damn department! And yes...you are going to steal them for me."

Damon felt his throat go dry. He had no idea how he could pull that off. "You want me to steal from the evidence lock up? There are dozen's of officers between that and me. I will look like the mole and they will lock me up brother! I can't..."

He saw his brother shrug casually. "Well then Damon...I _can't_ say Elena won't be dead in the bath tub before you get back. She can barely open her eyes and when her head slips down..."

He growled out in anger. "Stop it! I'll do it! You damn well know I will. I love her Stefan. I will do anything for her. You fucking win brother," Damon relented, snarling into the phone. This would be the end for them then. He would be sacrificing his future with her to save her life.

"I figured you would Damon. Love conquers all. But I would hurry..." He turned the phone back to the her and Damon saw her eyes almost closed, her grip on the edge of the tub slipping.

"NO! Stefan get her out of there! She drowns, you get nothing!" Damon yelled standing up.

"But brother I thought you didn't want me to touch her… You said..."

"I fucking know what I said Stefan! Get her out of there. I swear I will kill you myself if she dies!" Damon was breathing hard again as he saw his brother nod and then put down the phone, leaning it against the counter, facing toward the bedroom.

Damon held his breath, hearing the water swishing and Elena groan and cry out. He saw Stefan stand up, water sounds everywhere and he watched him carry her out and lay her on the bed. Elena was so weak she just lay there, her arms above her head, her body sprawled out on the sheets. He saw his brother at least have the decency to cover her up with the sheets and he laid back, calming his heart that felt like it had a tried to pound right out of his chest.

He heard Stefan move back to the bathroom and scoop up the phone. The video was still on and he held it out as he came closer to Elena laying on the bed. Damon heard a clinking and saw Stefan snap a handcuff on her one wrist and drag her arm up to wind the other cuff around a post on the bed.

Damon felt his throat choked in his fear watching them. "Elena, hold on for me okay? Promise?"

He saw her nod weakly, trying to open her eyes. "I'm trying," she cried out, her voice sounding so weak.

Stefan turned the video back to himself. "She's safe but you better hurry Damon...before Enzo bleeds out. Bring me the diamonds and you _might_ get your little family back."

Elena forced her eyes open, seeing Stefan sitting on the bed beside her and she pulled the sheets higher around her body. She had to stay awake. What the hell had Stefan given her to make her feel so weak?

Damon promised his brother he would do everything to get the diamonds for him. Stefan told him that Elijah was planning to move them in an armored truck at the top of the hour. He needed to intercept them before they got loaded on the truck or it would be too late. Stefan said he had released an EMP at the station over an hour ago and so anything electronic would be dead. Phones, cells, lap tops, security doors. He should be able to get through any secure areas with no problems.

Suddenly he heard a crash and saw Stefan fall from view on the phone. "Stefan?" he called out. The phone looked to be laying on the floor, facing the ceiling. "Elena?"

Elena was shaking, her whole body in shock as she watched Stefan sink down on the floor. She had smashed the glass vase on his head when he had been focused on his conversation with Damon. The phone had fallen from his grip to the floor and she strained to reach it, shifting the sheets aside to barely move it with her one foot. She was still trapped, handcuffed to the bed frame.

"Elena?" she heard again.

"Damon! I knocked him out. But I can't reach the keys for the cuffs!" Elena said weakly. The dizziness was getting worse. "I can't reach the phone either Damon," she gasped out, stretching more, feeling the metal digging into her wrist.

"Elena! I'm coming. I promise baby. I love you. Just hang on for me."

He heard her sound like she choked on a sob but he could not see her. "I love you too Damon."

Damon saw the men in his security detail finally find him, heading up the stairs in his direction. He tucked his phone in his pocket, keeping it on and looked up at them. Without a word he leapt forward, punching one officer and throwing him into the wall while kicking out at the other. The one man grabbed him from behind and he kicked hard against the railing throwing them both back against the wall on the landing. He grunted and punched again, knocking out the one guy and spun around, flipping the other guy up and over his head. Damon grabbed fast to the mans throat in a choke hold and held tight, his face right beside the man's ear.

"Sorry about this.." Damon whispered as the man sunk down in his arms. "Nothing personal." He could not risk anyone trying to stop him from stealing the diamonds.

He stood back and took off at a run back down the stairs toward the loading dock in the back of the building. Pulling his gun out, he held it up as he ripped open another door. Stefan was right security was severely compromised right now. He could make it. He needed to get those diamonds fast and get back to the cabin before everyone he loved was in any more danger…

* * *

 **I am super nervous posting this. I hope you liked it. I saw this ending right from the start and we are almost done. Watch for the last 2 or 3 chapters to be posted soon to wrap up this story.**

 **Please take a minute to review..**


	17. Pure Desperation

**Here you go... the end of this story. I will be posting 4 chapters tonight! It worked best to split it into a couple smaller pieces. Watch for all the updates. I would love to know what you think of these last few climactic chapters!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Damon moved quickly through the back hallways once he reached the main level again. He could hear that there was even some people that had gotten loose from holding rooms and the cells when the door locks disengaged.

Everyone was plenty busy with securing any and all criminals that might try to escape in the chaos. He knew Elijah would have canceled his access around the building when he fake fired him so he was glad to not need his key card for any of the doors. There would likely never be a better time to steal evidence.

He pulled the last door open leading to the loading dock. Slipping into the warehouse part of the building, Damon saw only a half dozen men, helping load boxes into the armored truck. Several of them had their guns up and looking around, making sure the transit went without a hitch.

Cursing under his breath Damon saw Elijah was there, standing beside one of the men, holding up a clipboard and no doubt checking off everything to be moved.

Damn it, he did not want him anywhere near what Stefan wanted him to do.

Damon's head snapped up at the sound of a siren blaring and a man on the intercom ordering more agents to the holding cells to find escaped prisoners. He slipped further back from the door, behind several piles of boxes as Elijah motioned for four of the officers to leave and help round up the escaped criminals.

The men raced past where Damon was hiding and out the door, guns raised. He let out a shaky breath.

Good, now there were only two men guarding the truck and Elijah. He leaned his head back on the wall closing his eyes.

Fuck, he did not want to hurt his friend. Elijah had been good to him his whole life. He did not deserve any of this.

Damon snuck closer, hearing the trucks engine turn over. They were leaving and from the time frame Stefan gave him they were early! He raced out, cursing at himself how the hell he was going to pull this off. Seeing Elijah near the front of the truck gave him time to sneak up to the other two men closing up the back steel doors. His boss was leaning into the drivers side window and must be talking to the men transporting the diamonds.

He crept up behind one guard, wrapping his arm fast around his neck as the other man leveled his gun at him. Damon had his own gun pressed hard to the mans head as he shook his head silently, daring the other officer to try anything.

"Toss it here, now!" Damon mouthed to him, not taking his eyes off him for a second as he could still hear Elijah's voice further away. The other officer looked shocked at Damon's actions. He knew him or of him, seeing a look of recognition in the man's eyes.

The sirens were still blaring on the intercom, masking the sound of the man's gun clattering to the ground as he kicked it to Damon. He moved closer, still hiding enough behind the truck. Damon smashed the one guard in the head with the butt of his gun as he dove for the other officer, wrestling him to the ground. They rolled around on the cement floor till Damon managed to slam his head down hard enough to knock him out too.

He leapt up, tucking the officer's weapons in his shoulder and ankle holsters and then aimed his own gun forward as he leaned on the back of the truck. Elijah came into view in seconds and Damon grabbed him around the throat, slammed him against the side of the truck hard and he slumped down. He needed him weak and easy to use to get the drivers to cooperate. Damon dragged his friend bodily toward the drivers side door and banged on the window, holding the gun up to Elijah's head.

"Open your door or I'll shoot the Captain!" he yelled at the driver. The man's eyes widened as Damon glared fire at him. Elijah was almost unconscious, leaned against the side of the truck as Damon shot once and then twice at the bullet proof window.

"Open it!" he demanded again. The driver slowly started raising his hands and Damon heard a loud click as the door lock slid open.

"Damon? What are you…? Don't..." Elijah gasped out weakly but Damon could hear the sadness in his voice. He had blood dripping down his face from his head as he tried to open his eyes but he was like a dead weight and almost slipped down to the ground.

"Get out! Leave the keys in the ignition!" Damon ordered the driver, ignoring Elijah's questions. He swallowed the huge lump in his throat seeing the look of shock and betrayal in his friends eyes. He had to do this as much as he did not want to.

Damon dragged him further with him, to see into the window more. "Tell your buddy to get out too." He looked around making sure they were still alone as the driver swung his door open, his arms up, nodding that he was cooperating. The man stepped off the truck and Damon saw the seat beside the man empty, the passenger door open...Damn it!

He dropped to the floor fast, hiding behind a wheel as shots rang out!

Pushing Elijah forward away from the truck into a pile of empty boxes, he fell away from the gunfire as Damon fired towards the back of the truck till his clip was empty. He released the slide to drop the magazine, slamming another one in as he stayed crouched against the wheel.

Shit where the hell did that guy go?

But in seconds the drivers side door slammed and the truck jerked forward fast as it sped off, racing around the corner to the access road.

"NO! God damn it!" Damon screamed out and shot his gun over and over after them. But it was no use. They were gone. No, no no. He needed the diamonds! To save Elena and everyone. What the hell could he do now?!

He turned back, seeing Elijah try to open his eyes again as he tucked his gun in the back of his jeans.

"Damon?" the man gasped out. "Please stop whatever you are doing..."

Damon cringed, knowing he could have given Elijah a concussion. There wasn't time to explain or hope his mentor would understand. He did not even give him a chance to ask him anything more and bent behind him, wrapping his arm around his neck.

Elijah gasped and struggled as Damon held him in the choke hold before falling unconscious in his arms.

"I'm so sorry," he said as Elijah slumped down. "So sorry..."

Damon stood up fast and ran out the back of the loading dock. He saw a few patrol cars parked against the building. He was back at Elijah's side and scooped out his phone, pocketing it, his set of keys and his handcuffs that were clipped to his belt.

Quickly using the master key Damon unlocked the trunks of two of them. He dragged his friend out into the snow and dumped him in the trunk and closed the hood.

He hated this, but he knew it was only temporary.

Elijah would be okay. He would call someone to find him after he rescued Elena and her girls. He just needed time to _not_ have the cops after him yet. Grunting and pulling he got the other two men dumped into the other cars trunk, tossing their phones behind some boxes in the warehouse.

Damon could not risk being seen now. Especially after taking out the men assigned to protect him too. He had not even thought to hide them. He was so focused on making it to the armored truck in time and left them unconscious on the stairwell.

But there was no time to cover up what he had done there. He looked around the warehouse and grabbed up a black duffel bag. He would have to fake it somehow that he had the diamonds. There was no other choice.

He ran as fast as he could back around to the front of the building keeping out of sight. His car was still where he left it, parked haphazardly in his rush to get to Elijah before. He unlocked it and slid into the seat.

Turning the key Damon whipped the car around but slammed on the brakes fast, seeing someone right in front of him!

The Camero skidded to a stop mid turn and Damon's eyes went wide as he saw he almost hit Ric on his way out. What the hell?! But before he could even reach over to lock his door, Ric had swung it open and fell into the seat beside him.

Damon was about to yell at him to get the hell out when the man grabbed Damon's shoulders and shook him.

"I saw you running around the side of the building. Whatever you are doing, I want in. I am here to help." Ric looked him hard in the eyes nodding to him. "I care about Jenna Damon. Like I know you must love Elena and her girls."

Damon nodded his agreement at that.

"So I know something is going down. They were mid way through questioning me about Liam when I heard that he had died at the hospital...and then all the monitors went black and my phone got fried along with everything else that was electronic in the whole damn building. I heard one of the safe houses was broken into too. I am not stupid Damon. Whatever is going on...let me help."

The raven haired police man stared back at Ric and slowly nodded. "Okay...then buckle up. I will explain on the way."

* * *

Elena...he thought, remembering his phone and pulled it back out of his pocket. He had left it on to make sure he did not lose her as it lay on the floor in the cabin. She had been so brave and Damon knew she was still in such real danger with his brother only knocked out. He had to get there fast.

"Elena? I'm on the way to you. Are you still okay? Is Stefan still out?"

He saw Ric's look of complete shock at Damon mentioning his brother was at the cabin and threatening all those precious girls there. The sandy haired man helped by holding the phone as Damon drove, sirens on.

They both listened for any reply. Damon strained to hear, having his volume all the way up, praying she was okay. "Elena?" he called again, feeling his chest tighten as he held his breath.

He heard a soft cry and then heard her voice, so faint through the phone and he exhaled in relief.

"I'm here Damon...I think I fell asleep. It's so hard to keep my eyes open! Where are you?!" Elena choked out.

"I'm on the way to you right now beautiful. Tell me is Stefan still out? Can you see him moving at all?" Damon tried to ask her again, doing his best to keep the fear from his voice.

"No, I don't think so...he is on the floor, facing away from me. I can see his face in the mirror and it doesn't look like he is moving. Damon hurry! I can't get the cuffs off and I'm so scared for my babies! Please save my girls. If you have to choose...get them out of here first. Promise me Damon!" Her voice was strong at least for the moment and silence hung in the air between them. He knew she was waiting for his response.

Damon clenched his jaw, as he flew through another intersection and cars moved fast out of his way. "I promise Elena. I hear you. I promise I will get your girls out first if I have to choose." He hated even thinking it, let alone saying it but he knew she needed to hear that.

The phone was quiet on her end and Damon focused more on the road again. They had to stop and get Stefan what he needed. They would most likely not make it all the way there before his brother woke up.

"Elena, baby. Listen to me. We are going to try to reach Jenna so she can help you get free. You are going to be okay. I will tell Jenna to take the cuffs off you and then you both need to handcuff Stefan to something so he is tied up till we get there. Okay? Do you understand?"

Elena let out a weak sob sounding like she was gasping out short of breath. "Yes I do. Just hurry, please!"

"Elena, just breathe," Damon soothed, gripping the steering wheel tight. "You make sure you keep breathing, nice and slow sweetheart. Focus for me and just breath. Can you do that Elena...please. In through the nose and out the mouth...Remember what color my eyes are."

He smiled at the memory despite the terrible situation now, thinking back to that night in the hotel. Holding her in his arms and helping her slow her breathing then too. Damon heard her start sounding a little more in control despite all the fear he knew she must be feeling. "Remember that you have gotten your breathing under control before without the inhaler."

He waited as he heard her slowly take in another breath and another. It was shaky but at least it was slower. "That's it Elena. You can do it. Keep breathing just like that."

Ric leaned closer turning to him. "Damon my phone is fried. I can't call Jenna on mine." he explained, hearing the conversation. He had been there when the EMP went off.

Damon swore again. He had tossed the phones of the officers that he had knocked out at the station and had Elijah's with him...but they were all fried. His mouth fell open in realization.

In order to call Jenna he would have to hang up on Elena...

* * *

Growling, he shook his head. No fucking way was he shutting down his only connection to her. Damon slammed on the brakes at the next light and was up and out of the car in seconds. He skirted the hood, drawing his gun and instantly leveled it at a group of surprised people waiting at the bus stop.

He saw a middle aged businessman in a suit holding a phone to his ear right then and he strode forward, his gun raised. "CPD! Official police business," he yelled. Damon again did not have his badge but didn't care. "I need your phone, now!" he ordered the man, aiming his weapon at his head.

The others around him ran for cover as the man in his sights froze, trembling and slowly held out the phone to him. Damon snatched it and ran around the car and jumped in, his tires spinning as he jerked them forward to speed down the highway again.

He tossed the phone into Ric's lap, seeing the look of surprise or shock he couldn't tell, as he picked it up. They were the police for God's sake and he had just held up an unarmed innocent man. But without blinking Ric dialed Jenna's number and waited for a reply. Damon at the same time picked up his own phone.

"Elena," Damon called to her the second he was back in the car. "We are calling Jenna now. Just hang on. If you can, look for something to get your cuff off. Is Stefan still out?"

He heard her still taking deeper breaths. "Yes he's still out...I think. The girls are both downstairs. I can hear the monitor from the bathroom and they aren't awake yet."

Damon let out a breath. "That's good. Just try to get your cuff off or break the headboard anything..."

He tilted his head toward Ric who had the phone on speaker hearing the ringing, reminding him of so many people that he tried calling already today. Damon felt the stress draining him at the same time as the adrenaline pushed him think and move faster. Ric shook his head after the phone rang a few times with no answer.

Elena had been quiet the last few minutes and Damon wondered if she had fallen back asleep.

Suddenly there was a loud beep like a notification or something that came through the phone and then every few seconds there was another beep. Damon checked his screen and saw it had not come from his phone.

"Damon, I think my battery is almost out," he heard Elena call out and he swore under his breath again. "I'm sorry. I forgot it downstairs and didn't even check it till I was busy getting ready for our date. It was almost dead then already before Stefan..."

"Elena, its okay." He tried to reassure her when he himself was terrified of leaving her alone with his brother. He knew she was wrapped up just in the sheets on the bed, handcuffed to the head board when Stefan was right there and could wake up at any moment.

Damon swallowed his fear, glancing at Ric again before focusing back on the road. "Elena. I'm coming. I swear to you baby. I will get you and your girls out of there." He gritted his teeth, holding the phone far too tight again. "I promise Elena. Trust me. Hold on to my love and I'll..."

The phone went black and Damon stared at it in shock a few seconds. "Elena! Elena!" he called out but it was too late.

He slammed on the brakes, swerving into the nearest parking lot. His breath was racing, his lungs burning as he was gasping out in his panic. Hitting the steering wheel over and over he yelled in complete frustration. "God damn it! I just want one break! Just one fucking break!" He had to save her and now he did not even have a way to help keep her calm.

Turning away from Ric who was silent as he lost it for a those few seconds, he wiped his face of the tears that pooled at his lashes. He needed to keep it together and get back to her.

Damon saw that he had actually pulled into the lot he had been looking for and saw the store he needed in the little shopping area. They were just at the south end of the city, at same mall Enzo took him too with the jewelry store he had gotten her gift at. Those people would be in for a surprise.

Damon raced out telling Ric he would be right back. There was no sense in involving him in all the laws he was breaking, more than he already was. "Back in 5. Keep it running," he said quickly to Ric before slamming the door and sprinting across the parking lot. Damon stopped to catch his breath, leaning back against a cement pole in the middle area by the shopping carts.

He glanced around, taking in his surroundings quickly. The jewelry store was just inside the mall on his left. He could be in and out in minutes. There was only the two staff members there the last time he was there. One behind the counter and one near the door. Right now he hoped they had no other customers that he would have to deal with.

Damon ran the rest of the way toward the front doors, pulling them open fast. The jewelry store looked empty from what he could see and he took in one more deep breath and ran forward.

The metal detector buzzed loudly as he raced through before he held his gun up and cornered the one lady standing by the door to greet the customers. He grabbed her fast around the neck, his gun at her temple, pulling her back against him as she struggled and cried out.

The man employee had frozen before Damon saw him reaching for the emergency button under the counter ahead of them.

"Don't...even think about it," Damon hissed at him.

What the hell was he doing? He knew this was the only way to even try to get Stefan to back off. He would take the fall, like he was already doing for everything at the station. He prayed no one had found Elijah or the other men, or even connected him to the men he knocked out in the stairwell.

"Come out from behind the counter now!" he snapped at him. The man, held up his hands and Damon heard the girl in his arms whimpering and begging him to let her go.

He leveled his gaze at the man. "Lock the store up and get back here. I need diamonds fast. Whatever you have...get them and get your ass back here. No warning anyone or pulling any alarm buttons!"

Damon saw the man scrambling to obey, racing to the entrance to pull the metal gate across, locking it, before heading to the back. He followed, dragging the poor woman with him.

The man kept his hands up as he made his way down further in the back room "We don't have any new diamonds...only what had already been cut and shaped in the jewelry.

Damon nodded toward a table nearby, seeing the crystal clear sparkling gems on the black velvet tray. "Then what the hell is that?"

The man was shaking his head, his hands still up. "Those are not real diamonds. Cubit zurconia...sir..." he trailed off as Damon motioned his gun at him. He could see that the two people had recognized him by now. Just another problem to add to the pile.

"Fine..pack them all up...fast!" he ordered, waving the gun toward the table.

Damn it he hated this, but reminded himself that he had to save Elena and her family, no matter what the cost. He just prayed that his brother would not be able to tell that these were _not_ real diamonds. There was no time to get anything else. He was wasting precious minutes already.

The man grabbed a few velvet bags and poured the diamonds into them, filling four big bags. His hands were shaking and he dropped a few and scrambled on the floor to pick them up. Damon yelled at him to hurry and then man stood back up, gathering the bags up and held them out to him.

Damon stared hard in his eyes. "I'm really sorry about this. But its a matter of life and death. I know you recognize me from before. That girl, that I bought that gift for...she could die...if i don't have these to trade for her life...If you could possibly not call the police for even an hour..."

The man looked like he was actually considering Damon's request and nodded at him. Slowly Damon let the girl out of his arms, lowering the gun. She moved quickly away from him to hide behind her co worker as the man pushed the diamonds into Damon's hands.

"Just take them and go. We won't call...right away," the man said and he looked like he really did understand the hell that Damon was feeling.

Holding the fake diamonds close, he gave them both a half smile. "Thank you." He had no idea if they would actually give him time before alerting the cops but he had to hope. Something had to go right in this hell of a day.

He strode quickly out of the store as it was again locked behind him. He felt so bad for scaring that sweet young woman. She had been so kind and helpful when he picked out his gift for Elena.

The way she had looked at him now, hiding behind her friend he felt his heart drop in his chest. He never wanted anyone to feel like that.

Damon was back in the car, tossing the bags of diamonds down on Ric's lap. He opened one of the bags and looked back up at Damon. "Holy shit! You robbed a jewelry store?!"

"We needed them Ric. I didn't have a choice." Damon turned them fast onto the highway and sirens back on were speeding down toward the cabin. He was going as fast as his car could handle and way above the speed limit. He had to try to get there before Stefan woke up. But he knew if he didn't make it, having the diamonds was his only other play.

Damon looked back at Ric, who's expression mirrored his own in silence of the car. "I know Ric. I have no idea if this will work either...for any of us. But I had to give us the best chance…They aren't real diamonds. But I couldn't have them pack up all the real jewelry because then Stefan would know for sure. And I have no idea if I did that right thing. I just know I cannot show up with nothing..."

Neither of them looked like they had any idea what else to do. Ric did not say a word as he redialed Jenna's number over and over.

* * *

Damon decided to fill him in fast about finding Rose and her barely being alive, to discovering himself that Davis was dead and then to not being able to reach Enzo or Elijah or anyone. Damon lowered his voice when he explained about Stefan and him finding Elena in the bathtub and what he did to scare Damon that he damn well meant to follow through on his threats.

"And Jenna? Was she okay?" Ric asked, concern so clear in his voice. "I should never have left..." he trailed off.

Damon shook his head. "Stefan said Jenna was asleep on the couch. Gracie and Belle were both asleep too, in the main floor bedroom."

"Stefan only went after Elena," Damon said from between clenched teeth, He let out another angry growl, hitting his hand on the steering wheel as he took a fast right turn. "I should not have left them either Ric. I shouldn't have left any of them. And now God knows how long Stefan will stay knocked out. He wanted me to steal the diamonds back at the station before they were transferred and that is why I had to rob that store."

Ric looked taken aback by the whole situation and leaned his head to the seat, closing his eyes. "Shit Damon. What are we going to do if we can't reach Jenna?"

His eyes were wide, focused on the road ahead as he turned off the highway toward the cabin and shut the sirens off. They could not risk Stefan hearing them coming if he was awake by now. Normally it was almost an hour drive from the city but Damon was determined to make it half that or less. His nerves were shot already.

Suddenly there was loud ringing and Damon's eyes zeroed in on the phone laying in Ric's hand. He saw Ric study the number before nodding to him. Damon looked back at the road as he let out a deep breath. It was Jenna calling! It had to be.

Ric slid his thumb over to accept the call and Damon told him to put it on speaker. Jenna's voice filled the car before either of them had said anything.

"Look! I don't know who you are but stop calling me!" Jenna snapped. "I was trying to sle..."

Damon jumped in without letting her finish. "Jenna. It's Damon. Ric is with me. We have been trying to reach you for awhile now."

"Damon?" Jenna sounded confused.

"Yes Jenna. I need you to listen carefully and do exactly as I say..." Damon instructed as Ric held the phone up so Jenna could hear him clearly.

"Jenna. I don't want you to panic. The real mole is in the cabin, with you, Elena and the girls. He got past all of the men guarding you and is upstairs. Its my brother. It's Stefan. He's the one working with the drug dealers."

He heard her gasp out but stay quiet as she listened. He drove fast, keeping his eyes on the road as he talked to her. "I'm so sorry to put this on you Jenna but there is no one else. I need you to stay calm and help me here. Can you do that for me, please?"

Damon paused waiting for her answer. He could hear her breathing escalate. "Okay, Damon. I will do my best. What do you need me to do?" Jenna whispered, her voice clearly shaking.

"You need to go really quietly to the stairs and I need you to tell me if you hear anything from the loft bedroom. Don't go up the stairs or let him see you. He might be awake already. Just go check..."

Damon was as nervous as she must feel. He was depending on her to be strong enough to face a murderer? Both men waited with baited breath as Jenna was hopefully moving to the stairs.

After almost a minute he heard Jenna's panicked voice again. "Damon. It's quiet...I can't hear anyone up there."

That was good. "Okay Jenna. Can you go up and peek over the railing and see if my brother is still unconscious. He handcuffed Elena to the bed and you need to get the keys so she can get away. Ric and I are almost there and we can get you all out of there."

Jenna squeaked out a reply that she would do it and Damon felt like he could barely breath as he waited for her to respond again.

He drove as fast as he could on the quiet road. They had not passed anyone in quite a while. It had started to snow already after he left the highway and now was falling faster, the flakes thick as the wind picked up.

Ric held the phone up, looking just as worried about Jenna as Damon was about Elena.

"Damon. I can't find the keys! There are no keys in any of his pockets! What do I do? I tried to wake Elena too and she isn't responding!" Jenna sounded full on panicked at everything that was going on.

Damon shut his eyes for a second, cursing again. Part of him was glad that Elena wasn't awake, seeing Jenna scared as she would have searched Stefan for the keys. "Its okay Jenna. You are doing great. Does he have a gun? Can you take it away from him. Find something to tie him up with?"

She said she would check but suddenly there was a flurry of fast breathing on the phone and Damon could hear running. "He was moving! I tried to pull the gun from inside his hoodie and he started moving!" Jenna hissed out at them. "Damon, I got so scared I ran back downstairs. I couldn't grab the gun in time!"

Fuck. Damon did not need to hear that. He had hoped that Jenna could at least tie him up, anything to keep him from hurting any of them more.

They were almost there, just a few more minutes…


	18. I Promise

"Okay Jenna. Stay downstairs. You need to get those girls out of there. Just find the bottle Elena had made up for Belle if you can."

She was quiet and back on the phone fast saying she had it. It was barely cold at all from not being in the fridge long yet Jenna told him.

Damon felt faint, terrified for the young woman knowing his brother was waking up. Stefan still had his damn gun and Elena trapped. He promised Elena that he would save her girls before her and let out a breathless prayer that this could work.

"Jenna go back in the bedroom and get Belle in her car seat. Pile blankets on her and buckle her up with the bottle. You have to sneak her across the kitchen as quietly as you can and out the door. We will be waiting just outside. I will go in and grab Gracie and then come back for Elena."

"Okay," Jenna cried out quietly. "Okay. I can do this. I will get her out of here.."

Damon heard the fear in her voice, but also the determination. He turned fast onto the winding road that would bring them right to the cabin.

Just to the side of the road, one of the police cruisers was tucked in the bushes and Damon pulled to a stop beside it. He knew before he even got out that they would be dead.

Quickly dumping the bags of diamonds into the duffel bag Damon slung it on his shoulder as Ric jumped out of the car and peeked in the squad cars window. His head shook slowly back and forth, confirming what Damon already thought.

They were dead. There was nothing they could do.

Damon got out and peeked in too, seeing the clean bullet holes through their heads, blood all over the drivers side window. He held the phone in his one hand, his gun up in the other as they both ran toward the cabin.

He saw two other men sprawled out in the snow, blood pooled by their heads.

Damn it! Stefan had taken them all out. And likely with almost no effort.

Damon himself had cleared his brother to be okay at the cabin when he brought the Christmas tree there weeks ago. Those officers would not have seen a thing coming.

"Enzo," Damon breathed out seeing his best friend curled up just in front of the steps to the door. He raced forward, his gun leveled out in front of him, searching the surroundings for any threat. He tucked the phone back in his pocket and knelt down, seeing the pool of blood thick and red in the snow, as his Enzo looked to have been shot in the neck, just above his bullet proof vest.

Damon saw Jenna burst from the door a second later, carrying the blanket covered car seat. Ric raced to her side and she almost fell into his arms in relief.

"Gracie...is still in there," she gasped out. "I left her asleep still till I could get Belle out. I thought I heard movement on the stairs so I just ran as quiet as I could. I'm so sorry I couldn't get Gracie."

Damon put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently as he smiled proudly at her. "Jenna, you did amazing. You were so brave. You have nothing to be sorry for."

She smiled back weakly, still shaking in Ric's arms as Damon checked Enzo's wrist for any sign of life.

Ocean blue eyes snapped up, looking between the two huddled on the porch. There was a pulse!

"Enzo's alive! Oh my God! Ric give me your scarf!"

After seeing the men Stefan had killed to get in the cabin, he held little hope for Enzo. He knew his brother tried to kill Rose and did kill Davis and terrified him that Enzo would not be shot at point blank range too.

He was overjoyed that he was alive. He had lost a lot of blood but there was still hope.

Ric passed Damon his scarf so he could wrap it tight around the wound. It had looked like Enzo had been conscious enough to tied his own scarf around the wound before he passed out to stop the bleeding. Enzo had even crawled a ways toward the house before too, but had not made it all the way.

Damon looked back at Ric, who was holding Jenna shaking and crying quietly in his arms. "Ric you need to get them out of here...fast. I will go in for Gracie."

Ric nodded and Jenna stood back up, wiping her face of the tears that had fallen.

Damon looked down at his friend. He bent his head, leaning right to his ear. "Hang on for me buddy. Bonnie needs you. Nate needs his daddy. Don't you dare give up! You have so many people that love you."

Enzo did not respond at all as Damon helped Ric pick him up. He nodded to him, seeing Jenna help him with Enzo as she carried the car seat in her other hand.

Lifting his head Damon motioned quickly to Ric, tossing him his keys to the Camero. "Go! Now! Wait at the car. If I don't come back with Gracie in 5 minutes then get the hell out of here and get Enzo to the hospital as fast as you can!" he hissed out, his breath visible in the cold air.

"And Ric," Damon waited till he was looking at him, his expression grave. "If I can't get them out of there...if somehow I die trying to save them...send everyone in an hour, no later. Tell the Captain everything. He is trapped in a police cruiser in the trunk by the back of the building. And keep Jenna's phone close. If I can reach you I will."

Ric was nodding rapidly that he heard everything. "I will. I promise Damon. Good luck."

Damon nodded back at him and stood up, knowing he might be walking to his own death. He didn't know his brother at all and realized he had no idea what he was capable of.

Raising his gun again he offered the group an encouraging smile as Ric and Jenna both looked so worried for him.

It didn't help to think past getting Gracie out of there. That was what he needed to focus on and trust that him and Elena could make it out alive too.

He turned away from them as they ran across the yard and swung the door open, closing it quietly behind him.

Shaking the snow off his jacket Damon wiping his boots on the mat and swallowed thickly before starting to step as soundlessly across the floor, through the kitchen toward the hallway where the main floor bedroom was at the end by the bathroom.

* * *

Damon stopped in his tracks, his heart skipping a beat as he saw Stefan just sitting casually on the steps leading up to the loft. His brother's gun was up, aimed right at him as Damon leveled his own back at him.

Damn that had surprised him and now Damon knew he would not be able to get Gracie safe. How the hell could he protect that little girl if she could wake up at any moment?

The only solace he had was that the bedroom was all the way at the back of the hall, furthest from the rest of the cabin. He hoped she would not hear anything that might go down between Damon and his brother, come and investigate and become another hostage.

Stefan was silently staring at him, studying him, as they both had their guns raised. His brother had a black hoodie, unzipped but the hood up, covering his blonde hair, as his green eyes were locked to Damon's. He was wearing a white tank shirt and Damon could see the shoulder holster beneath it.

He stood up, walking slowly closer and Damon held his ground, not backing away from his brother's gun aimed at his head. Stefan strode right up to him before backing away again to lean on the island.

His brother's dark blue jeans looked wet from the snow outside, his heavy boots rhythmic on the wood floor as he moved.

It felt like an old country western moment where you stare down the man you are about to kill.

"Come on in..." Stefan said casually, waving his gun toward Damon.

"They are gone...safe...out of your freaking grasp _brother_ ," Damon hissed out before Stefan could even ask him or question him about the girls, Jenna or Enzo. Damon knew he had to lie about Gracie. He could not risk his brother getting a hold of her.

Stefan shrugged, still holding his gun up while leaning back on the table, his eyes zeroing in on the duffel bag that Damon had on his shoulder. "I didn't need them brother...just you...and your girl...and my diamonds..."

Damon gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to take the chance to shoot his brother right now and end this. But Stefan wasn't giving him any openings. Damon wanted to beat him to death for what he had already done to Elena. But he knew better than to try to catch his brother off guard. He was an excellent police officer and always aware of his surroundings.

Damon forced himself not to glance down the hall where Gracie was still sleeping and instead focused his glare on Stefan. His gun was steady in his hand, aiming it right between his brother's eyes from halfway across the room.

"Enough with the stare down. I already told you you won. You beat me...you fooled everyone. I brought the diamonds Stef, so stop dicking around and show me Elena is okay," Damon demanded.

Stefan nodded, smiling at him. "Not so fast..." He held up a finger. "Hand over your gun brother and your phone. Toss them on the floor in front of you and kick them to me. You know the drill."

Damon glared fire at him as he lowered the gun and threw it down, kicking it away. He pulled his own phone from his pocket, keeping the other phone they used to call Jenna hidden and tossed his to the floor. Stefan bent without taking his eyes off him to pick them both up before tucking the gun in his jeans and his phone in his pocket before motioning Damon to move.

Walking slowly, his hands up at his sides, Damon made his way toward the stairs as Stefan stayed back, far enough that Damon would not be able to turn fast and tackle him without getting shot first.

His feet felt like lead as he took one step and then two and more and more till Damon could see over the railing into the loft bedroom. He felt the muzzle of the gun at his back as he neared the top…

Damon swallowed a sob of shock seeing Elena laying there cuffed to the bed, eyes closed, the sheet barely covering her breasts. Her one leg was out, all the way to her thigh, the sheet just pulled up between her legs.

Growling angrily, Damon looked back at Stefan. "You are dead to me brother!" he spat out, glaring at him. Stefan did not even seem one bit phased by his anger.

Damon was livid.

He had seen Elena through the phone, watching Stefan carry her out of the tub. But _nothing_ prepared him for seeing her so vulnerable and weak with his own eyes.

Had his brother given her the damn date rape drug? It sure looked like that was a possibility. Her skin was so pale against the dark sheet, her hair wet and tangled, spread out over the pillows.

He started moving forward, his heart aching. He needed to hold her, to protect her, to be between her and anything else that his brother tried. Damon did not want to let another moment go by without her knowing that he was there.

But after taking only a few steps toward her, Stefan stopped him. "Uh uh uh," his brother called out.

Damon spun around to face him, his eyes narrowed, furious that Stefan would fucking dare prevent him from going to her. His teeth clenched as he stared him down. "What? What the fuck else do you want?" he spat out, his words like acid at him.

Then he remembered the bag on his shoulder. Without a thought he threw it to the floor between them. "Take them and let us go...You have your diamonds so just give me the keys and let me take her out of here."

Damon struggled to calm down and looked pleadingly at his brother. "Please Stefan...you have what you want. Just let Elena go."

Stefan stared back at him, looking like he was actually thinking about it before he shook his head slowly. No, he wasn't going to let them go.

Damn him! Damon's heart was racing as he watched him pick up the bag. He was doing everything to hide that he had not gotten the real diamonds.

"No, you will wait until I verify what you stole Damon," Stefan replied, his tone biting. "But first, I know you have more weapons brother...All of them down now and get out your cuffs," Stefan ordered, moving around him closer to the bed...closer to his Elena as Damon saw she was starting to wake up. Her eyes opened ever so slightly as he heard her groan.

"Damon?" she whimpered and he saw her find his eyes.

Elena knew she had been going in and out of consciousness, her whole body still feeling so heavy. But she had heard him.

Damon was here.

She fought her exhaustion to see him. His beautiful blue eyes were locked to hers and she saw a look of relief spread across his handsome face. The intensity in his eyes almost scared her as she saw him standing so close to her. Why wasn't he holding her? She needed him.

"I'm here Elena right here," Damon replied, his voice soft and smooth. He gave her a half smile, trying to show her it was going to be okay. He had to believe they would make it out of this.

He pulled out the gun from his shoulder holster and tossed it down, his eyes snapping back to Stefan's. Damon's expression was deadly and full of impatience.

Elena let out a shocked gasp as she saw Stefan was awake and had Damon at gunpoint. She cried out, reaching her arm out for him. Damon was handing over his weapons...how could they get out of this if he was unarmed?

Stefan picked up the gun, not taking his eyes off his brother for a second. Then he turned back to Elena, aiming Damon's gun back at him as he leveled his own at her at the same time.

Damon swore again, snarling at Stefan."Get the fuck away from her Stefan!" he spat, his fists clenching at his sides.

"Is that all of them? Don't lie now Damon. We are not kids here anymore. I can tell if you are hiding something..."

Stefan moved his gun, down from her head to slide the muzzle along her neck and under the sheet, moving it lower, right against her skin!

Elena felt the cold metal of the gun, her heart racing, the blood in her ears pounding so loud she could barely hear Damon yelling at his brother.

She needed to be strong and not let the fear overwhelm her. She could not let it crash through her like she had the night she was raped. Elena did not know if she would ever find her way back from it then.

"Stop it! Alright. Just fucking stop it!" Damon screamed out.

He was stupid to under estimate him. His brother was fucking crazy.

He bent down, pulling the gun from his ankle holster and threw it halfway across the room in his anger. He pulled a knife he always had in a case by his leg out too and threw it down, toward the stairs.

Letting out a deep breath he held his hands up again in surrender, holding out the cuffs that he had taken from Elijah. Normally he would have a pair of handcuffs on his belt too but he had not been in uniform for weeks now.

He didn't have the keys either, realizing now that he should have grabbed them in his hurry at the station. He was planning on whoever was getting cuffed was only going to be his ass of a brother and so there had been no need for keys then at all.

Jenna had said she had not found any keys on Stefan's person either. So how the hell was he going to get Elena free?

Stefan lifted the gun from her as Elena was shaking and starting to gasp out, her eyes so wide. No, she could not stop breathing! She had to focus back on anything to help her slow it down.

Elena had flashed of her girls…

 _They were smiling, laughing and squealing out as Elena imagined pushing Gracie on a swing as she cradled Belle in a baby wrap on her chest._

She closed her eyes, feeling she could hardly catch her breath.

 _Elena imagined feeling Damon's arms around her, his head down by her throat, kissing her, pressing himself to her body as she made faces at Gracie swinging back and forth._

Damon saw her struggling to breath and his eyes darted around for her purse, or the diaper bag and he could not see either. "Stefan she needs her inhaler...now!"

"Cuff yourself first..." Stefan demanded without blinking. He was actually serious!

Damon looked incredulously at him, the blue in his eyes like a sheet of ice in their coldness! If looks could kill...

Stefan held up a canister of her medicine in his hand, tossing it up in the air. He started pushing the button, the medicine being released in puffs into the air.

"Give it to her Stefan! You can't be that much of monster. She needs to breathe!" Damon pleaded desperately.

Damon could not believe his brother was being so cruel and instantly slid his arms out of his jacket dropping it to the floor before cuffing his wrists in front of him as fast as he could.

Stefan moved closer, tightening them before Damon saw him toss the medicine to Elena.

She pulled herself from her fantasy of them as a family and grabbed the inhaler as fast as she could. Her hand was shaking as she shook it and sucked the medicine in, letting it sooth the burning in her throat. Her eyes closed in relief, feeling it already working.

Stefan motioned that Damon could go to her now and stepped aside.

"Fucking bastard," Damon hissed at Stefan. Before he could react, his brother smashed him across the face with his gun.

Damon sunk to his knees, fighting the pain and feeling blood dripping down his cheek. He lifted his arm to wipe the blood off onto his shirt and glared back up at Stefan.

He had a bad feeling twisting around in his gut. They were both handcuffed now, with no keys...

He let out a shaky breath praying he was wrong and that Stefan was still going to let them go. Whatever happened he was not going down without a fight!

Damon looked back up at his brother towering over him. "Go ahead Stefan...show how fucking weak you are...depriving an innocent woman of medicine she needs to breath and hitting me while I'm already cuffed!" he snarled at him.

Stefan leaned in closer and Damon threw his head forward, crashing it with his brother's trying to knock him off balance. He backed up, jumping to his feet and grabbed fast to Damon's hair, yanking his head up hard.

Damon cried out, trying to take in another breath as pain raced through his body. Stefan had a handful of his hair and pulled his head hard at such an excruciating angle. It looked like his brother had lots he wanted to say in that moment but he did not voice any of it.

He could hear Elena call out to him before she took another breath of the medicine. She had pulled her head up more and was frantically fighting the cuff on her wrist too.

Seeing Damon in pain, the blood sliding down his cheek, she fought hard to get her hand out of the cuff. She bit her lip, squeezing her wrist so, so tight, watching the skin redden as she struggled to pull it free, to no avail.

Stefan glared at Damon, his calm masks gone as he stood over him and punched him hard in the jaw. "Shut up!" he screamed out, his breath panting out of him.

Damon's head snapped back down as he struggled to maintain his balance. He leaned onto his palms and spat blood out of his mouth as his eyes darted back up to his brother. He wanted to kill him with his bare hands right now.

"Is that all you've got?" Damon dared.

Stefan growled out in anger and stared back at him, looking like he would hit him again. But in the next breath he stormed away, picking up the discarded gun and Damon's knife.

It took Damon a moment or two before he realized he could _finally_ go to Elena.

* * *

Not wasting another second, he pulled himself weakly to his feet, grabbed up his jacket and in two steps was knelt down in front of the woman he loved.

He pulled the sheet up higher and laid his jacket over her, helping her one free arm in the sleeve, draping the rest across her body. With the cuff on she was still able to somewhat wear it backwards, covering her.

"Elena, baby. It's me. I promised I would come for you..." His voice cracked as he awkwardly stroked her face with his cuffed hand, his fingers trailing down her hair as he leaned his head to hers.

"Damon..." Elena rasped weakly. "You're here... You came back for me..." He nodded rapidly, crashing his lips to hers, ignoring the sharp sting of his cracked lip and tasted blood as he kissed her.

She kissed him back just as deeply, moaning and almost sobbing as she held his head tight to hers. His lips held everything she needed in that moment. The warmth of his body, the sweetness of his kiss almost overwhelmed her. The security she felt against him soothed parts of her she did not even know existed.

Her fingers clung to his hair, feeling the silky strands soft to her touch as she did not want him to ever stop kissing her.

Elena wanted to hide away in the taste of his love. He loved her and that revelation gave her so much strength to fight.

Laying in the bed, not being able to open her eyes before, Elena had replayed her attack, imagining Damon was the one running the rose along her skin.

It had been the only way she could control her breathing. She fought to stay focused and just changed what was happening in her mind in order for it not to destroy her.

Her counselor had warned her to not detach like she had that night with Mason or she might not come back from any other trauma. She fought through the fear instead of letting it drown her.

Damon got just as lost in her hungry kisses, wanting to give her whatever she needed right then. Her fingers tugged hard on his hair, holding him tight to her. He lifted his arms so he could hold her against his chest with his hands still tied.

Scooting in closer Damon reached to the bottom of the bed and grabbed the red blanket, the same one he had been wrapped in last night when they had their heated make out by the fireplace.

He was careful to avert his eyes as he moved the sheets aside and wrapped her in the blanket right up till it was covering her from just under her arms, to halfway down her legs. He tucked the corner in at her side as she wound her one free arm around his neck.

He pulled her onto his lap, cradling her close. "I'm here baby. I'm here," Damon soothed, running his palm down her hair, kissing her all over her face as she clung tighter to him.

He cast a quick glance at Stefan and saw he was lifting the diamonds up from the bag, holding them to the light.

Damon felt his fear try to take over again. If Stefan found out the diamonds were fake...they were dead. The only play they had left was for Stefan to let them go before he found out.

"You have what you wanted," Damon called to him. "Give me the keys and let us go. I promise I will never look for you. I just want to be a family with Elena and her girls. I won't come after you if you just go...now!" Damon begged, his eyes wide, desperation heavy in his tone. But Stefan had his head down and did not reply.

Elena pulled her eyes open from them falling closed again. "Damon...my babies..." she pleaded. She had been so consumed with relief that he was there that she had not thought of her girls till now. What had happened to them, or Jenna? How long had Stefan been knocked out?

Damon moved in till his head was right by her ear, his voice barely above a whisper. It broke him apart that he had not gotten Gracie to safety…He could not lie, not to her. He felt her nails digging into the skin of his arm, through his black button down shirt as she stared without a word back at him.

"Elena, Ric got Jenna and Belle out of here. Enzo too..."

He shut his eyes tight before opening them with renewed determination. "But I couldn't get Gracie out in time. Stefan was waiting for me...she's still in the cabin baby...I am so so sorry."

She leaned just as close, her lips right by his ear. "She's still here?"

Damon drew back to see her eyes, overflowing with tears that started to stream down her face. He kissed every last one away, holding her as close against him as he could.

"God Elena I am so sorry. But yes she is still here. Jenna said she was sleeping when she raced in and got Belle out first."

He leaned in even closer. "But Stefan can't know...he thinks they all escaped. I promise you the first chance I get I will make sure to get her to safety till this is all over."

Elena nodded, sniffling and just laying in his embrace. Oh God, her little girl was still here, with Stefan so close and threatening them. What would he do if she revealed herself?

Damon kissed her forehead, shutting his eyes again. He had no idea why Stefan wasn't just letting them go. He had given him the damn diamonds fake or not...what the hell else did he want?

He cradled Elena in his arms as best he could being handcuffed and nuzzled her head with his nose. "I love you Elena. Just hang on and we will get out of here all three of us...together...I promise."

He looked up from her to see Stefan staring back at him, his eyes wide and locked to his. His brother stood up fast, tossing the duffel bag on the floor and Damon heard the little pings of the fake diamonds falling all over wood floor.

Oh no...

He put his one hand over Elena's head, turning them to put his body between her and Stefan as his brother moved in, his gun raised. Damon felt the muzzle of the gun on the back of his head, digging into his skull as his brother swore at him.

"Where are my diamonds Damon?" he sounded calm at first and then kicked hard at the already broken glass vase, shattering it to a million pieces against the wall!

You think you can screw me over?!" Stefan screamed out, his breath panting out of him.

Damon shut his eyes, preparing for the bullet, when instead he felt the gun lift from his head and he opened his eyes fast as he heard Elena cry out.

Stefan had moved around them enough to press the gun to her head, his eyes like fire at him as he released the safety.

The metallic sound echoed around the room...

"Now you get to watch her die, Damon...Right In Your Arms..."


	19. Nothing Personal

"No! Stefan, don't! Please!" Damon cried out instantly, doing his best to shield her. "If you _ever_ cared about me, even a little as we were growing up, please just listen!"

Stefan was silent and Damon saw him nod to him to talk. "I tried brother! I held up the truck that had the whole load of diamonds in it. But there was a shoot out and they got away! I even threatened Elijah's life to get them to open to the door. I did everything I could Stefan!"

Damon had wrapped his one hand around her head, keeping the muzzle of the gun off her. "I robbed a jewelry store for you to give you what you wanted but they only had these. I didn't mean to deceive you. I had no other options!

Taking in a trembling breath Damon continued. "I could have brought the actual jewelry. Expensive jewelry, but I just stole the fake diamonds and ran...You know as well as I do that real jewelry would not get you far in disappearing. Pawn shops would be on high alert, probably guarded by more cops. I had no idea what else to do Stefan!""

He lowered his voice, his eyes wide as a single tear slipped down his cheek. He held Elena close as he felt her shaking in his arms. "I can help you brother. If you are in trouble let me help...together we can take out the guys that are trying to kill you. I can give you money to pay them off, anything Stefan! Just don't do this. Think of those little girls that need their mother. Have you ever wanted a family yourself? Have you ever even took the risk to love _anyone_ after Tatia?"

Damon felt his heart skip a beat as his brother again shook his head. Stefan looked back at him, the lines of his face fallen in sadness. "I used to want a family...I had been in love after her and was going to be a father Damon. But everything fell apart. She left me and went back to her ex. I spiraled bad, killed too many people just to get out of the mess I had gotten myself in after losing her. There is no way out, either a body bag or the death penalty. I needed the cash to disappear or I'm dead. You can't stop that."

This could be a chance. It felt like Stefan was breaking down. Showing that he might actually be able to be reasoned with. Damon saw him looking contemplative. Maybe there was even regret in his brother's eyes. "Stefan I am sorry that Kat and I were so close. Sorry that Dad was so proud of me and her and no one saw you struggling. You were always so strong telling everyone that you never needed anyone. You were constantly in competition with us. We never looked deeper than the surface." He was using every trick in the book that negotiators used, praying something worked.

Stefan had his head down, the gun falling from him aiming it at Elena. He shook his head back and forth and wiped his hand across his face. He looked truly sad and Damon held his breath watching his face look like it went through so many emotions.

But in the next second Stefan smirked, and stifled a laugh that burst from between his pursed lips. raising the gun back to Damon's head.

"You were shrinking me brother. Did you actually think I did this because of being excluded growing up?! Cause Dad loved you more than me? You don't give a shit about me...not now and sure as hell not after what you watched me do to your girl. Am I right?" Stefan cocked his head to the side with a teasing expression as he slipped his hood off his head.

Damon glared at him and how he actually seemed to be enjoying tormenting them.

Stefan shrugged and rolled his eyes. "That was a really good performance Damon, but it's not going to save either of you. I need to die Damon and you both have a part to play in me faking my death."

Wait what? Damon's head snapped up fast at that. Fake his death? What the hell was his brother planning?

Stefan sent him a look and Damon let out a deep breath. This was all his plan. Whatever he was doing, they were never getting out of there. Stefan straightened up, watching Damon's eyes widen at his words. Pulling the gun back from pointing it at both of them he felt Elena sink down in his arms, hiding her head against his chest. He could not stop her from shaking, no matter how close he held her.

His brother's brows had been furrowed and Damon almost thought he had broken through and talked him out of his crazy plans. But now Stefan looked even more determined and started pacing in front of the fireplace back and forth, his head down.

Maybe he was having second thoughts. There had to be some way to get through to him that he did not need to do this. Damon did not even know what _this_ was at all. Was there a chance to escape?

No, not without a key or any other way to break Elena out of her handcuff. Damon watched Stefan walk back and forth in obvious frustration. How long would it be till the cops arrived? Telling Ric to send them all in an hour, he knew he had to get her free before then. God knows what kind of crossfire they could find themselves in otherwise.

Stefan's head lifted fast. "There is nothing left to do. If you had _actually_ brought me the diamonds then I might have let you live...But now..." His words trailed off as he spun away from them without finishing his thought and raced down the stairs.

* * *

Damon cursed, shutting his eyes tight for a moment. He could feel Elena's body just freeze in his arms from what they both heard. They had to get the hell out of there before Stefan carried out his plan!

He slid Elena off his lap and quickly untangled his arms from her to race to the stairs himself. He heard the slam of the front door. Was Stefan leaving? Why would he say that and just leave? He moved to the window, seeing Stefan's SUV parked around the back of the cabin. He hadn't seen it when they arrived and now he knew why.

But he wasn't leaving. He had opened the trunk and was busy in the back, out of view.

Elena saw Damon turn back to her, his eyes wide. She was near tears and shaking her head. "Damon go! You can get Gracie out of here! Just leave me and get my baby safe! Please Damon!" Elena begged.

She didn't care about herself. Damon had to save her little girl. He promised to put them first. She could see the indecision warring in his eyes. ELena knew he did not want to leave her. They had just told each other 'I love you'. This was supposed to be the beginning of their life together, not the end.

Damon ran back to the nightstand and moved things around fast before he grabbed up a pen and pulled it apart. In seconds he had pushed it into the hole in the handcuffs where the tumbler was, to release them. He got one cuff open and tossed the pen at Elena.

"Use this to get free baby. I will go and get Gracie safe." He paused, his expression firm. "But I am _not_ leaving you!"

Damon ran as fast as he could, the metal of the cuffs clinking together as he moved. He flew down the stairs, around the corner and toward the bedroom. The cabin only had one entrance or exit, which did not help him in figuring out how to get away. There was a back door leading outside from the mud room area just outside the main door but he knew nothing was closer than that to this side of the cabin. Maybe he could get her out a window?

Damon had no idea how much time he had but he didn't need much. He had thought of locking the door to block Stefan from coming back in...but he knew he must have Enzo's keys that allowed him to get access in the first place. Stefan had all the weapons too. He would likely come in shooting then and be even more upset. No, they had to do this carefully and without arousing his suspicions.

He saw the little girl the second he went in the room, hiding behind the side of the bed, holding her teddy tight in her arms. Damon felt his heart break seeing the tears running down her cheeks. Her eyes were red and swollen and she was trembling as she looked up at him.

The second she saw him she flew into his arms. Damon held her close but knew they had to hurry. He lifted her up, carrying her to the window and tried unlocking it to pull it open. But the lock wasn't sliding over. Damn it, they did not need more things to go wrong.

Damon put her down, as much as he could feel she did not want to be let go and used both his hands to pull at the window lock. He had made damn sure that all the windows were locked the whole time they had been here. He had _not_ known at all to make sure they could be unlocked.

The latch wasn't moving at all and Damon was ready to smash the window to get her out when he heard the front door open again. Shit, he would not have enough time to save her and Elena! He didn't know if getting Gracie outside in the snow was even a good idea. Where would she go? She could freeze out there.

Damon knelt back down, taking the little girl in his arms again. If he could convince Gracie to hide at least he had to try. He would take the next opening, no matter how small and use it to get his girls safe or die trying. "Gracie, sweetie. I need to you to stay hiding in this room. Go, under the bed even but stay quiet and mommy and I will come get you as soon as we can."

The little 3 year old looked so scared but nodded at him, pulling her head up from being buried against his chest. "Okay," she squeaked out. "I'm scared Damon. When I woke up I heard yelling and mommy crying. But I was too scared to go to her so I stayed here. Where is my sister or Auntie Jenna?"

Damon hugged her again. "They are safe sweetie. And I promise you will be too. I am here to protect you. Your mom and I will come back to get you...but till then I need you to hide and stay really, really quiet," Damon instructed and saw the little girl nodding.

He heard the door open again and turned his head up to the sound. He could _not_ get caught down here. There was a loud noise like something heavy fell and the door closed again loudly. Was Stefan back outside again? He had no more time.

"You need to be you today Gracie...just like you said last night. You remember?" She nodded again and Damon untangled her from his arms and helped her under the bed. "Stay there and be brave. Don't come out till we come get you."

He slipped back out the door and raced as fast as he could up the steps to the loft. He heard the door open again just as he got back up the stairs to be faced with Elena's shocked expression. He could not risk bringing Gracie anywhere near them up in the loft, no matter how much he could see Elena longed to hold and protect her daughter. That would be too dangerous. He knew it was safer to keep that little girl away from them right now.

"Damon the baby monitor...it's in the bathroom. I could hear you and Gracie through it..." Elena pointed to the open bathroom door. Damon nodded and raced across the room and through the door. He reached for it, pulling the cord from the wall just as the door swung back open and his brother stood there glaring silently at him.

* * *

"Damon! What the hell are you doing in here?" Stefan demanded. Damon could hear the safety click off the gun as he was turned away from his brother by the counter. Stefan seemed to like clicking it on and off, like it gave him more power over them. Damon's hands were below being seen in the mirror so he quickly cuffed his wrist back up while yelling at Stefan to hide the noise. "What do you care?" he snapped at him.

Stefan grabbed him by the back of the neck, slamming his head on the counter hard. Damon could taste more blood at his lips as he lifted his head and turned back to him. He didn't say anything. Stefan could not know why he found him there. The monitor was off and that was all that mattered.

Damon saw Stefan through the mirror looking toward the window. "You weren't trying to escape were you? Leaving your precious girl trapped here with me..." Stefan mused.

"Fuck you, I would die before leaving you anywhere near her!" Damon's tone was volatile, his words laced in fury. His brother damn well knew that and was using their relationship to manipulate them. He stayed still with his head down, blood dripping from his nose.

The next second Stefan grabbed him again and pulled him to his feet, pushing him out the door and toward the bed. Elena was sitting up, her eyes so wide as Damon fell onto the bed and crawled closer, his hands cuffed while he watched Stefan go back down the stairs.

Damon sunk back down beside her, wiping the blood from his nose on his shirt and leaned his head to hers. "I couldn't get her out but I got Gracie under the bed Elena and told her to stay hidden. Did the pen work on your cuff?"

She smiled at him in thanks for all he was risking for her family. She shook her head though that she had not been able to get free and handed the pen back to him. Elena had tried to get the cuff off her wrist. She twisted and turned the pen to release it, but it had not worked. She had to get free. They needed to get out of here and get Gracie and run.

Damon could hear grunting and the sound of more heavy footsteps toward them. Stefan appeared at the top of the stairs again a second later and pushed someone down on the floor in front of him. What the hell. He had more hostages?

Damon stayed on the bed, his back to Elena keeping himself between her and any new threats. He saw her watching too as he heard the sound of a woman's muffled cry. He clutched the pen tight in his hand as he shifted around to wrap his arms around her. She ducked under his arms to lay against his chest.

He had blocked any view of her he hoped so that he could quickly get the cuff of her wrist. Damon slipped the pen in and carefully turned and twisted it just like he had his. But it wasn't releasing. He knew how to hook the locking mechanism but it seemed stuck and not allowing her wrist free. He tried the one attached to the bed post and that lock didn't release either like his did.

Elena was feeling more panic knowing he wasn't able to free her. Damon leaned his head closer and hushed her, reminding her to breath as he turned back to see a blonde head lift from the floor and curl her body back against a wall, moving away from where Stefan was. What the hell was going on?

* * *

Stefan motioned his gun and a man came into view and dropped a wrapped up body, it looked like onto the floor! Damon stayed still on the bed, watching Stefan grab the man up by the hair, kicking him to his knees.

Mason! What the hell was he doing here?

Stefan held him tight, his gun to his head as he was breathing heavily. He turned his head, looking toward the woman on the floor, with her hair hiding her from them. "Are you sure you don't want to say goodbye to your boyfriend sweetheart.." Stefan sneered, digging the gun harder against Mason's head.

Elena had let out a gasp of surprise seeing her ex there, on the floor in Stefan's grasp. She had no idea what was going on. Damon held her close while she could feel he was still trying desperately to get her wrist free.

Damon ignored the situation in front of them as Mason was on the floor near the fireplace. With Stefan focused on anyone else he had a chance that his brother would not see him trying to free Elena. He had to break the lock somehow...

"Imagine my surprise," Stefan spoke up. "When I bust into the safe house to get Lockwood out of there and find a woman in his bed. So in order to fulfill my end of the deal...I'm forced to take her too."

Damon had no idea what he was talking about, but he could not get the handcuff off his girls wrist and turned back to his brother seeing him looking at him. Elena clutched at his shoulder, her head down, resting between his shoulder blades.

"What deal? Who's the girl?" Damon asked, knowing Stefan must be dying to share his plan. Stalling might be the only thing that would help them survive now. Elijah and the powers that be would be here soon and he had no other ways to get them free.

Stefan pushed Mason down, slamming his head with the butt of the gun and moved back to where the girl was curled up on the floor, away from them. He yanked her up by her hair and she cried out as Stefan dragged her forward and tossed her down beside Mason. Damon saw her head come up. It was Caroline!

"Did you think I pulled all this off alone Damon?" Stefan continued. "No, no. _We_ have been very busy, insuring our retirement. After Mason screwed up getting me the diamonds like arranged...then Slater knew we needed to shut things down.

I gave the cops the anonymous tip last night and arranged for the raid...I was going to steal the diamonds right there if it hadn't been for Elijah screwing up my plans! But till that night all the currency was in evidence lock up. You know it needs two people for the guard to open it. Only he has the code to the vault and Elijah had to be one of the two. So those diamonds were impossible to get until this morning and then again when he moved them to the armored truck. And you still had to screw that up brother and bring me fakes!" Stefan snarled out angrily.

Damon was listening, giving his full attention. Stefan and Slater had been working together?

"Slater agreed to roll on Maxfield, making him take the fall for everything and all I had to do was meet him with the diamonds and we would both be home free!" Stefan explained, walking around to check the window before standing back, keeping all his hostages in his sights, his gun raised.

"Everyone else got arrested. All our contacts, all shut down and we would walk. I kept my dealings with anyone totally hidden so no one but a few even knew about me being the real mole. I reported just to Slater. Davis was working with us too. However Slater suggested making him the scapegoat, proving he was the real mole and then I killed him before he could out me. I killed Tyler too, before he could talk and risk exposing us."

Damon swallowed thickly, thinking of everything that had happened. How many lives had his brother taken? It seemed unreal! "And Rose? Why did you kill her?" Damon knew lying was the best way to protect her too. Stefan had come after her and it was safer for her if he believed he had succeeded in ending her life.

Stefan held his gun up at both Mason and Caroline crouched down on the floor. Their heads were down and Damon could see Caroline was terrified at everything that was going on. She was wearing a thin silk robe and short nightgown since Stefan said he dragged them both from bed at the safe house. Mason was dressed in fleece pants and a gray t shirt, his hands up above his head. They both had zip ties to keep them secure.

Stefan smiled and Damon glared at him that he had dared to hurt his friend, almost kill her.

"Rose knew too much Damon. She at first looked to be so depressed after losing her daughter that she would not be a problem. You see, she had seen me...the day before the raid at her boyfriend Trevor's house. I told him what the police were planning and to keep her there so she would die in the crossfire. There could be no witnesses to expose us Damon. It was that simple. I knew it was only a matter of time before she put my face to the name and outed our whole operation. She had to die Damon...it was nothing personal."

Damon glared back at him for his easy going response to ending his friends life. "Nothing personal my ass...Seems pretty damn personal for you now to go after Elena, Stefan. Were you going to kill her kids too? Did you arrange that to happen...for Trevor to run and take Roses' little girl's life?!"

Stefan glared back at him. "NO Damon! I would not kill children! What happened to Rose's daughter was an accident. It was all Trevor and his fear of going back to jail. She wasn't supposed to be there. Just her mother. Loose ends Damon...you know how the drug cartel deals with them..."

Damon could feel Elena's head still down against his back, her one free arm was around his waist, clinging to him. He wanted to comfort her in all she was hearing but he did not want to turn his back on his brother.

It had to be almost time for the cops to surround the place. If he could just keep him talking a little longer. "Why is Mason here?" Damon asked, hoping Stefan would keep talking. "What deal did you make?"

Stefan leaned down and grabbed up Mason by his hair again, turning his head to look back at him. "I made a deal with Slater than I would kill this piece of shit for all the trouble he caused in not getting the diamonds for us, all while Slater outed everyone in the organization. So you, Mason for a lifetime of freedom...it was pretty good trade." He pulled back the hammer and pressed it to Mason's head. The man was blinking furiously, his chest heaving, his eyes so wide!

"Wait! Please don't do it! I know where there are more diamonds...real ones!" Mason shouted out fast, to everyone's apparent surprise.

Stefan looked shocked and lowered the gun, pulling Mason to his feet and pressing it hard against his throat… "Where?"

Mason swallowed a lump in throat and shook his head. "No, not till you let us go. You kill me you will never find them!"

Stefan let out an exasperated growl and tossed him down. He pressed the gun right below his kneecap and looked calmly back to his face, waiting. Mason shook his head back and forth, gritting his teeth. "Not till you let me go.." he choked out.

There was a pause and Damon could feel Elena hold tight to him, still curled at his back, her head against him. Stefan pulled the trigger and Mason screamed and collapsed as blood poured from his wound. His brother crouched down at Mason's level, expectantly as the man growled in pain and glared up at him. Stefan moved the gun to his other knee and waited again, raising a brow.

Mason shut his eyes, his whole face flooded with pain. Stefan swore and stood back up moving around him. He grabbed a handful of hair and Caroline screamed as Stefan pulled her to her feet, holding the gun to her head. "How about now Lockwood? 'Care' to continue to keep your mouth shut?" He looked impatient and Damon did not miss the sarcastic pun of her name.

Damon felt Elena's nails through his shirt and he turned more to her, feeling her trembling. He was glad at least that the focus was not on them right now as he watched his brother look like things were getting over his head. He was ready...for whatever opening came in order to stop him.

Caroline was crying out at Stefan's strong grip around her neck, fighting as Mason snarled up at him, his hands covered in blood, pressing them to his wound. He still didn't say anything.

"No? You don't love her enough to tell me to not hurt her? To plead for her life..." Stefan hissed out at Mason. He dropped Caroline to the floor. "Well, its just as well. She cheated on you...with me. Did you know that?"

Stefan smirked but still looked angrily back at Caroline as Mason seemed completely taken aback. He looked ready to pass out from the pain and but his mouth fell open at what Stefan just told him.

"So you _didn't_ know?" Stefan faked gasped. "We met during one of your fights, when the cops gave you a warning on a domestic disturbance call, telling you to take a walk. I stayed to comfort the poor scared girlfriend. She latched on to me and called me the next day and the next one. Till one thing led to another…

Stefan looked lost in the past as he spoke, his gun wavered in his hand. Damon turned more to face him, his muscles ready to spring into action at any second. This was all sure news to him, everything with Mason and Caroline and his brother.

Stefan looked sadly at Caroline and he bent to his knee to stroke her hair. She flinched and backed away from him. "I loved you...I wanted to be more than your dirty little secret. You told me you were pregnant with my baby...and I was so excited. And then I hear from a phone message that you lost my baby and couldn't even face me to tell me...and went running back to him!" Stefan's gaze focused on Mason again.

Damon thought the whole thing was crazy, but it was buying them the time they needed for the cops to show up. So crazy or not, he was not going to stop his brother from sharing. The longer the better.

But Stefan stood up suddenly and walked right up to them. Damon kept Elena back behind him as Stefan aimed the gun at them. "So Mason...what about the mother of your children? You tell me where you hid my diamonds or I will shoot her!"

Damon was already shaking his head, bracing himself and blocking Stefan from getting to her. "Get the fuck away from her Stefan! You have to go through me to get to her!"

He stared his brother down as Stefan held up the gun, shaking in his hand. He was just a bit too close and Damon's hands darted out fast, grabbing the gun and pushing it away, fighting Stefan for control!

Stefan elbowed him and spun them around. Damon tumbled off the bed to the floor as Stefan fell on top of him. Damon had not gotten a very good grip on the gun with his hands tied and felt his wrist twisted in such a painful way. Stefan's other hand darted up and he jammed his thumb in the bullet wound in his shoulder and Damon cried out, feeling pain rip through his body!

Stefan jumped back but Damon was still close enough and smashed his brother's head hard with his fist, his body falling back as the pain from his bullet wound had him drop back on his knees. Damon could hear Elena crying out for him and turned to her. Stefan, with blood on his lip threw him off balance to the floor and grabbed Elena by the hair, holding the gun to her head.

Damon held his hands up instantly. "Don't Stef...please don't" he begged. He could see her so scared and looking at no one but him in that moment. He mouthed 'I love you' to her and she mouthed it back before Damon looked back at Stefan, licking the blood on his lips as he dug the gun harder against her head.

Stefan looked like a monster, bloody and furious as he held her tight. Damon could see he was pulling on her confined wrist making her cry out in pain too.

"Alright. I'll tell you...just stop!" Mason yelled out finally and Stefan turned to him. He dropped Elena back onto the bed and walked toward Mason.

"Where are they?" he asked simply, his voice menacing.

"They are in the Teddy bear! Gracie's favorite bear. I put the diamonds there to sneak a bag for myself after stealing the rest for you and putting them in the diaper bags false bottom. There is a zippered back on the bear and there is a whole bag of diamonds in there! Just don't sho..."

There was a loud bang and Mason crumpled to the floor, blood pouring from his head and spreading across the wood floor…

* * *

 **Just one more... enjoy the ending and please take a minute to share your thoughts!**


	20. I know, Damon

Elena screamed and Caroline let out a cry too, being so close to Mason. She backed away fast, nearly crawling on her hands and knees toward the fireplace and away from the dead body. His blood was spreading out from his broken skull toward the shaking and terrified blonde pressed up against the stones.

Damon felt a chill race through him, seeing his brother shoot Mason without even a moment of hesitation. Stefan stood over the body, looking far too calm, before tucking the gun back in his jeans.

Damon felt more blood at his lips, as he looked back at the man he clearly _never_ knew at all. He climbed on the bed to wrap Elena back in his arms again. He already knew how much she would need him after witnessing Mason's death.

Trying to keep a steady voice, Damon eyes went back to his brother. "Too bad we got those kids out of here Stefan. Gracie takes that bear with her everywhere...so its miles away. They probably went to the police station for protection. You will never get near that little girl!"

Oh man did he hope that his brother believed him. That teddy bear was right here, in the 3 year old's arms as she was hopefully still laying under the bed downstairs.

Damon thought of the risk of telling Stefan that he could get the diamonds for him. But that would put Gracie in danger with him possibly following him downstairs and finding out she was here. Stefan had already said he could not kill children but he sounded prepared to kill all of them, the way he was talking.

Stefan glared back at him no doubt processing what he said before turning back around and toward the stairs again. Elena was shaking her head at Damon, her eyes hard on his in a knowing look. He couldn't reveal where Gracie was hiding. It was too dangerous. The fear in her mother's eyes was enough for him to know that.

* * *

In seconds Stefan was back in sight carrying a large canister with him. Caroline must have seen it first and let out a sob, shaking her head wildly. "No. I don't want to die!" Her eyes went up to Stefan's as he stood in front of her. "Stefan I'm sorry, about everything!" she cried.

Damon looked up from comforting Elena to see Stefan lift up the canister and dump liquid all down on Caroline's shaking body. She threw off the silky robe, shivering and coughing.

"Too little, too late...sweet heart," Stefan hissed out and started throwing more liquid all over the floor.

Gasoline!

Holy fuck, his brother was going to burn them alive?!

Stefan dragged the wrapped up body over from the stairs and dumped it at the foot of the bed, peeling the wrapping off. He was a younger man with blonde hair just like his brother. Stefan started soaking it with gasoline too.

"Damon, meet 'me'..." Stefan said smoothly. "Same blood type..." He held up the man's hand and then dropped it in a puddle of gasoline beside him before doing the same to the other hand. Then he dumped more on his feet. "No fingerprints…and..." Stefan pulled out the gun and shot the man right in the face. "And no dental records."

Elena had been frantically trying to pull her hand out of the cuff and jumped, still being held in Damon's arms as the shot rang out. She was terrified of everything she had heard and seen. Stefan was looking for Gracie's bear...and he had just killed her children's daddy right in front of her. She shuddered, her head against Damon's chest, burrowing her body closer to him.

Stefan was going to kill them...and Gracie too! He had the dead body that looked just like him so no one would question where he was when he escaped. Oh God no. She grunted and pulled, squeezing her hand so tight, the pain ripping through her.

Stefan continued to share his plan as he walked around, dosing everything in the strong smelling liquid. "I disabled the cameras at the safe house...and thought this would be perfect...making it look like Maxfield's men busted in to take out any witnesses. Anyone who knew anything about them would be dead. No witnesses, means less of a case in court. And believe me that man will do anything to avoid being in jail the rest of his life.

 _So,_ Mason would need to die, Caroline too since you just happened to be there." His eyes darted back to Damon's..."And you two...that had come here to hide from all us bad guys!"

Stefan's stare was unblinking before he continued to toss more gasoline all around the room, till the canister was empty, the smell strong in their noses. He threw it down and brought out a needle...pushing the plunger enough to get the air out…

No, no more drugs! Damon thought. He had been terrified for Elena back at the parking garage already when Tyler had been so close to injecting her with pure cut heroin...

"So...Mason gets killed execution style...for his betrayal," Stefan said, pointing to him. "And otherwise the coroner finds heroin in your blood and bodies burned….It's their signature...you know that Damon," he smirked at him.

Damon glared right back. He was right. That had been the way the assholes had scared people into not _ever_ daring to cross them. Many cases over the years had led him to a scorched house with overdosed people inside. Just like Rose had been drugged. But the cops had stopped them before they had moved her to her house to light it up.

Damon turned back to his brother, in shock, sadness and disbelief. He had just unclicked the cuff on him again, as stealthily as he could when Stefan's attention had been on the others. He stood up, hiding that his wrist was free. There was no more time to try to get the upper hand with his hands still cuffed. He needed to over power Stefan right fucking now before they were all burned alive. He had to take the chance to release his cuffs.

Damon kept himself between Stefan and Elena, trying one last time to talk his brother off the damn ledge.

"You will never get away with this Stefan...I can't believe you would be able to kill two innocent woman and your own brother. You will run and disappear and leave Katherine with neither of us...when she already lost mom and dad? Are you that cruel? That far gone?"

Stefan nodded slowly, telling Damon there was nothing left in him to save. He _was_ that far gone... He grabbed Caroline up by her hair as Damon spoke and tossed her past him and onto the bed.

Elena saw her friend, her best friend and in that moment nothing else mattered. The two women looked at each other and Caroline lifted her still tied arms up to hug Elena, who wrapped her free arm around her too. They hugged and cried mumbling I'm sorry's. Elena did not think she would _ever_ get the chance to fix things with Caroline.

Damon turned his head toward them, seeing the heartfelt and emotional reunion of two precious friends. He was so happy for them, while his heart was breaking for how things ended up with Stefan. He backed up more to sit on the bed as Stefan advanced on him with the drug filled syringe.

He could hear Elena cry out for him, screaming his name for Stefan to stop. He had to fight him or try to. Damon needed just the right moment, some kind of diversion...The police should be here already. Maybe something went wrong and Ric wasn't sending them?

Stefan had his gun raised, pointing it at Damon's chest, his eyes on him saying to stay still. Damon did not want Elena to see him shot at all. He could not imagine putting her through that, so he stayed still, letting Stefan advance on him.

"No! Damon! No! Don't give up!" Elena screamed out. And before he realized it, she had leaped over him, free from her cuff and tackled Stefan! She was screaming and scratching him till Stefan threw her off him to land hard on the floor.

Damon jumped up, blooding pumping so fast in his veins and dove forward at his brother! Stefan's eyes widened seeing Damon free and kicked out, sending his brother flying back on the bed. Stefan leapt on him, Damon fighting his hands to keep his brother from plunging the syringe in his chest! Stefan lifted his other hand and pressed the gun, twisting it in Damon's bullet wound, making him cry out in pain.

Caroline jumped on Stefan's back with a furious scream. He cried out in pain from her nails raking across his cheek. Stefan ducked his head and threw her off, the needle flying from his grasp. Her body spun in the air, before her head hit the wall. She collapsed in a heap on the other side of the bed.

Oh God had he killed her?! Damon's head whirled back to Elena and saw Stefan moving in ready to hit her over the head with his gun. His brother lifted the gun as Damon saw her trying to stand up, reaching for him before she started shaking, her breath catching.

"Elena!" Damon screamed out, blood seeping from his bullet wound. He could barely move he felt so dizzy from the pain he thought he might black out. His shoulder burned with the jolts of pain every time he breathed. Damon screamed for her again. She couldn't breathe. He had to help her but he didn't know where the inhaler was!

His brother stopped and dropped his hand, leaned over her, his gun now aimed at Damon, just daring him to try anything more.

"Well, well well.." Stefan's voice was soft, sounding pleased, his lip curled up in a thin smile. He pulled the inhaler from his pocket, waving it in front of her as he knelt at her side. Stefan pushed the button, once, twice and more and more. Each time the medicine floated in misting spurts into the air...

Damon saw her gasping harder, her head down now as she started slipping to the floor. He felt his heart being torn apart, watching her so helpless. She whimpered between choked gasps, as her arms buckled underneath her.

He saw Stefan look up, the gleam in his eyes wicked as Elena's head sunk to the floor, her eyes so wide.

"Elena, god no! Elena!" Damon screamed again. Seeing her hair in tangles over her face, eyes slowly close, her breath sounds fading to nothing…

* * *

Damon watched her as if he was in slow motion, his own tears pooling at his lashes. She was so still, the red blanket such a rich color against her pale skin.

It wasn't real. It couldn't be..

He blinked through the tears hoping, praying that the next time he opened his eyes she would be moving closer, to curl into his embrace. Never in his life, had he ached so much. His heart was in shreds, tears streaming down his face.

Damon pulled himself up, his body feeling so heavy, his eyesight blurry from tears and the incredible pain. He couldn't even form words. He felt like he was dying inside seeing her like that.

But Gracie was still here. Even if Elena was gone...oh God he did not even know how to process anything...he had to save her little girl.

Stefan stood up, pushing Damon down with ease sink to the floor at the foot of the bed. He kicked Mason's body aside to kneel down in front of his brother. Damon felt so dizzy, the room was spinning as he saw Stefan slowly walk away, bend down and pick up the needle, waving it at him as he walked back over.

Damon forcefully turned the other way, his eyes glued to Elena's closed eyes before Stefan yanked on his hair, forcing him to face him.

The needle was hovering in the air...by his neck as his brother leaned in. "You first, and then I'll dose your girl and her selfish bestie." He cocked his head, raising a brow. "Aren't you glad she won't even feel it?"

Damon yanked his head to the side, fighting to get away from his brother. "You are sick! Mom and dad would roll over in their graves if they saw you now.."

"Mom and dad are dead! Like Rose and Elena...Just like you will be..." Stefan pulled something from his pocket dangling it in front of his face. "Give this to Kat, from me. He was holding the locket that Rose had on her neck when he tried to kill her. Damon felt Stefan force it into his pocket before he grabbed his hair, yanking it back again. His neck was exposed as Stefan brought the needle closer.

"Goodbye brother..." he sing songed at him.

Damon shut his eyes, not wanting the last thing he saw to be his monster of a brother. It was too late to save Gracie...or anyone.

* * *

He turned his head back to Elena, for one last look. Opening his eyes as he felt the needle in his neck he let out a shocked gasp.

His eyes widened as he saw she wasn't there!

In the next second he saw her fly up from behind the side of the bed, slamming Stefan back hard on the floor, the needle flying out of his hand for a second time!

Damon felt stunned, shocked and in absolute pure joy that his Elena was alive!

He felt renewed strength and as carefully as he could he pulled her off his brother. He grabbed Stefan up by his hoodie, slamming his head back on the floor. He searched him fast, pulling out his guns and his knife, leveling one gun at him as he pushed him back against the chair.

Just then he heard sirens wailing and sunk down, kneeling over his brother. He punched him, again and again, whipping his head to the side. He saws his eye start to swell, the blood from his nose and mouth dripping. Stefan fell back, sprawled out in the chair by the fireplace, Damon glaring fire at him.

"It's over Stefan.." Damon breathed out, keeping Elena back behind him as he leveled the gun at him. He heard Caroline move and she groaned, lifting her head. Thank God she was okay too. Elena ran to embrace her friend, helping her up.

His finger was on the trigger...Damon was tempted to blast a hole in his brother's head. Would prison ever feel like enough...after everything?

* * *

"Mommy?" a voice called from further away…

Damon saw Elena whirl her head to the sound, moving toward the stairs as he did not take his eyes off Stefan.

Gracie…

"Mommy...the police...It's safe right?"

The next second Stefan scrambled quickly around the chair as Damon fired at him. He pushed the chair hard at both of them. Damon dove them to the side, away from the chair and Elena looked dizzy, barely able to lift her head. He pulled her up to feel blood in her hair at the back of her head!

Oh no...she must have hit her head on the bottom bed post!

Stefan raced for the stairs as a candle fell from the table beside the chair and landed with a burst of flame!

Damon covered his head from the heat of the fire right in front of him. He could hear Gracie calling more from the bottom of the stairs. Caroline still looked dizzy too, her head falling back down.

There was no more time. Damon jumped over the flames.

He didn't even think. He just had to get his brother away from that little girl.

Damon didn't fire the gun anymore as he leapt off the top step to land on Stefan's back, tumbling them both to the bottom of the stairs! He had never felt adrenaline like he had now in his whole career.

He groaned as Stefan swung back and punched him. Gracie was standing by the stair, clutching her teddy bear tight in her arms.

Damon saw Stefan's eyes dart fast to that bear and he dove forward toward the 3 year old. Damon held him back, pulling on his hoodie as Stefan fought him.

"Gracie, drop the bear!" Damon screamed out. But she was so scared, she only clutched it tighter. Stefan squirmed more out of Damon's grip, kicking back at him.

"Run! Gracie! Get out of here!" Damon called out she froze for a second before spinning around and taking off across the kitchen. She pulled on the door fast and it swung open, slamming to the side of the cabin from the wind outside.

Gracie shrieked and ran out the door. Stefan turned as Damon was trying to drag him back by his jeans now and he whipped his fist out, catching Damon in the jaw, snapping his head back. He felt his head sink down as Stefan scrambled on the floor and threw a chair from the dining table at Damon. He ducked and pushed it aside as his brother ran out the front door.

The sirens were getting louder, as Damon knew that help was almost here. He looked up to the loft and saw more smoke coming from upstairs, the fire crackling and racing across the ceiling even.

 _Elena…_

But then his eyes darted back to the door as he pulled himself to his feet.

 _Gracie…_ He had to choose.

* * *

"Shit!" He took off at a run out the door, the wind whipping at his clothes and nearly blinding him.

He could hear her. The little girl was calling for him.

"Damon!" she screamed out, as he flew around the side of the cabin to the sound of her voice.

He squinted out in the wind and blowing snow around him. Where was she? He could hardly see in front of him. He didn't dare use the gun and risk hurting her.

"Gracie!" Damon yelled out and he waited, listening. She could not have gone far. He couldn't even see Stefan.

He called out again and heard a faint sounding girls voice. It was coming from the ice rink...the pond.

Damon stepped carefully on the ice, feeling his boots already start to slip. Gracie, where was she?

He moved as quickly as he could and still stay standing up. He was a good ways onto the pond when he was pushed, his body falling down hard as Stefan had tackled him. The ice cracked just slightly beside his head.

"I want those diamonds Damon!" he hissed out. Damon pushed back on his brother, spinning his leg to send him crashing to the ice as more ice started cracking around them.

Stefan leapt back on Damon rolling them around, punching and grunting. Damon managed to slam Stefan's head down hard on the ice, making him blink fast, blood at the back of his head.

More ice crackled around him as Damon heard Gracie cry out again. Stefan whipped his leg around, catching Damon's waist and nearly flipped him over. Stefan scrambled up, toward Gracie as Damon slipped on the ice, landing on his knee, cracking more ice…

"It's over Damon.." Stefan echoed his words from before. Damon pulled his head up to see Stefan holding Gracie in his arms as she kicked and struggled. He ripped the teddy bear from her hand and unzipped it, holding up the sparkling bag of diamonds.

Stefan tucked them in his pocket, wrapping his arm around the little girls neck. "Don't come any closer!" he ordered his brother.

Damon froze, his hands up and turned to see the cabin in flames behind him. The windows shattered, the heat bursting out, looking for more oxygen. The ice around Stefan's feet crackled more.

Damon swallowed his fear, seeing the tree house...Trevor, holding Hannah tight as the wood started cracking.

"No, no, no..." he breathed out, frozen in fear. Flashes of the past were speeding through his head.

The ice broke more, the tiny cracks like sprinkles of sound surrounding them. He saw some at his feet too, spreading more at any pressure he put on the ice to move forward and save that little girl.

"Let her go Stefan! There is nowhere to run..." Damon tried to sound calm when his insides were screaming for Gracie, while hearing the crashing of wood behind him from the roaring fire.

Stefan shook his head. "She's my ticket out of here...I'm not going to prison!"

Damon shut his eyes for a second, fighting through the terror of this same situation.

 _No, life could not be that cruel._

* * *

"Let her go Stefan. Keep your diamonds and I promise I will find a way for you to walk out of here."

Stefan again shook his head as Damon heard the vehicles screaming into the yard and people started running out. More windows shattered behind him, the snow melting beside the burning cabin.

The ice was cracking more as Damon tried to step so carefully to get closer to Gracie who was crying in Stefan's grasp.

"Stefan! It's going to break! You'll drown. You will kill that little girl!" he begged him, reaching out again.

Before his brother could respond Damon watched him instantly sink down fast, the ice breaking apart at his feet.

Damon dove forward to his belly and grabbed for the little girls hand. Gracie screamed, not letting go of her teddy and disappeared in the water. Damon pulled hard on her sleeve, to find her wrist and brought her back up fast. She was shivering and crying but curled into his arms, her little hands tight around him.

He could not even see Stefan, wondering if the water pulled him away from the hole in the ice that quickly. His brother was gone...his greed had killed him.

"Damon," Gracie cried out and laid her head to his chest. He was shivering as he pulled her close, trying to warm her with his body heat as he crawled slowly backward.

Ric was there, pulling him in to the edge of the pond. Someone else was running with blankets and wrapped them both in them as he was helped to his feet and across the snow back to the cabin.

Damon saw the roof crash down, as the fire consumed it. He stood staring in shock at the exploding flames racing to the sky.

"Elena!" he screamed out, his knees nearly buckling. He could not have lost her...not after all they had been through.

"Damon!"

His head spun to the sound of her voice as he half carried Gracie forward. Ric had his arm around him holding him up. She called out again and he moved faster and faster, seeing her looking out from an ambulance and reached out to him.

"Damon!" she called again. Gracie was passed into her moms waiting arms, blanket and all as Damon nearly fell on top of her.

"Oh my God baby," Damon gasped out weakly. "When I saw that roof collapse...and knew you were so weak...the blood on your head..." He was so out of breath and freezing that he could not say any more.

He saw her wrapped in blankets from head to toe, still wearing his jacket and then turned to see Caroline laying on another stretcher, the oxygen mask on, also covered in blankets. She had made it out of there alive too.

Gracie was curled up against her mommy, still crying and shaking as Damon and Elena both held her close. Damon saw Elena's one hand sneak out from the blankets. Her other one was bandaged up and he heard the paramedics say she broke her thumb. That was how she had escaped the hand cuff! He was in awe of her strength.

Caroline moved to take Elena's hand and smiled at her. The two friends covered in smoke and Caroline had a bad head wound, similar to Elena's. But they both seemed so happy to be alive.

Elena looked past Damon to her friend and smiled back. "You saved my life..." Elena breathed out. Damon turned and hugged Caroline tight, thanking her so much too. It had torn him apart to leave Elena there like that when he went after Gracie. He could not stop smiling he was so relieved and overjoyed that Caroline had got her to safety.

Elena was smiling as she helped turn her daughter more to face her friend. "Caroline, I'd like you to meet Gracie..." The blonde woman offered the little girl a weak smile.

"Gracie, this is your Auntie Care." Elena beamed at that and Damon leaned in nodding his agreement. That was great news that they had found their way back to each other as friends. Caroline looked so taken aback by that and had tears in her eyes as she smiled shyly at Gracie.

"Nice to meet you Gracie..." she called out and Gracie gave her a little shy wave back, hiding her face in her mommy's neck.

"Elena, I..." Damon mumbled, his head to hers. She put her finger to his lips, tugging slightly on the bottom one.

"I know, Damon...I know. But you saved my daughter's life..."

Damon nuzzled her head. "And you saved mine too...I just..."

Elena shushed him, pulling his lips in for a kiss. "I'm okay Damon...we are going to be okay and that is all that matters."

* * *

 **Wow, there it is...all done. I will post an epilogue yet too but I worked like crazy to get these chapters done and am so eager and yet totally scared or how you liked the whole finale and ending. I have absolutely loved writing this DE and did not expect it to be this long or take this long to finish but I loved how it turned out.**

 **Please share your thoughts. I love hearing from you guys. I will update my other stories soon too and put my focus on them now that this is finally done.**


	21. Together They Were Stronger Epilogue Pt1

**I had this chapter done weeks ago but wanted to find the time to give you the full ending before I posted it. Finally had time to write this weekend and I am happy to say this story, very much over due is now complete! I am eager to get back to my unfinished ones now too after this so watch for updates!**

 **I hope you like the ending and how I wrapped it all up.**

* * *

6 Months Later

Elena's POV

The phone rang in her pocket as Elena brushed the powdered sugar off her hands onto her dark jean skirt that fell mid thigh. Her vibrant red top had a soft white camisole under neath, its few buttons undone highlighting her curves, but hiding them now behind the colorful apron. Her dark brown boots hugged her calves, the thick heels making her legs look longer, leaner.

She had worn this just for him...and could not wait to see him.

Focusing quickly on finishing the order for the last customer, Elena packed all the donuts in the box and realized the lineup was finally at the end. It had been busy all afternoon and she had no time for a break.

After the lady holding her toddler son's hand and cradling a little infant in a baby wrap on her chest paid for their treats Elena pulled the gloves off and reached for her phone.

"Hell-o," she said happily and reveled in the smooth, sexy male voice that replied.

"Mmm, miss you Elena. Hello to you too. How's my favorite baker today?"

 _Damon_

Elena could easily imagine how he looked moaning her name. She could practically see the smirk as he spoke, his voice giving her shivers at the deepness of his tone.

That man, her man...could make anything sound sexy.

He had been calling or texting her a couple times today, making her more and more eager for their date that night. She could not wait to see him!

She wiped a stray strand of hair back from her face as she held the phone tighter to her ear, wanting in any way to be closer to him. "Honey," she mock scolded him, knowing he loved any pet names she called him. "You don't have to pretend with me...I know Liz will always be your favorite baker," Elena replied in a knowing tone. "But I am getting the hang of this and Care even gave me the lunch shift all by myself to see how I would do."

She heard him chuckle softly and again could so clearly see the expressions that he must be making. She ached to be with him. Her shift could not be over soon enough.

"And I'm sure you rocked it Elena. You are a natural and Liz has been raving at how impressed she has been and how quickly you picked up everything that she and Caroline have taught you."

Elena was beaming at his praise, watching as the bell rang and the door opened. Another family came in, the little kids running ahead of their dad and pressing their little fingers to the glass cases of all the delicious sweets to choose from.

Watching to see if her newest customer needed help yet she saw the man smile at her, mouthing that they would be a minute. The two little girls were talking non stop and having trouble deciding on what they wanted as their dad bent down to their level and listened more closely.

It took a moment for Elena to realize that she had not replied to his last comment. "Damon, Liz is right there... isn't she? How would she feel about you telling me _I_ was your favorite? And yes I did rock it this whole afternoon. Many very happy customers!"

Liz was laughing in the background of the call as Damon sounded like he was shushing her. "Oh sweetie, she knows I am allowed to be biast when it comes to you. No harm, no foul."

Watching the clock she knew Caroline should be along any minute and it was so close to closing time she could taste her freedom. She told him she would be right back and helped the little family get coffee, donuts and two glasses of milk before scooping her phone back up.

Elena was grinning, even though he could not see her before flicking on the video chat. This day was taking too long already and she had not seen him since he left in the morning.

"I can't wait for tonight Damon...it feels like forever since you kissed me last," Elena cooed, her lips curled up in a warm smile. She felt goosebumps race across her skin at his low moan of agreement to her statement.

The ding of the him accepting the video chat was loud and in seconds she was gazing on his handsome face. He took her breath away every damn time she looked at him. His features were smoldering with raw hunger...for her.

Elena loved how easy going their banter was, or how much they could drive each other wild with desire as they often called each other at work...just because. They never needed a reason to check in and Elena loved hearing from him and bugging him at work too.

The other girl working her shift had only started there last week. She was just finishing cleaning the bathrooms and had began mopping the floor as Elena smiled at her and nodded that she was doing great. Elena herself had been working at the bakery for almost 4 months now and was loving every minute of it.

She turned her head back down to her phone and leaned on the counter, still keeping an eye on anyone that needed help. Damon offered her a crooked and oh so sexy smile.

"Mmm, baby you look incredible. Flour on your face and your eyes are sparkling Elena. You look so happy." Damon's voice was like a ribbon of silky melted chocolate and she felt literally dizzy at the intensity in his crystal blue gaze at her.

"I am happy Damon. I have never been this happy. I love you so much." Now it was Elena's turn to almost moan at his words. She did love him, so so much and could not imagine her life, her girls lives without him in it.

Damon smiled, such a wide, broad, gorgeous smile back at her. "Mmm, I love you too Lena...and I can't wait to show you how much..."

Elena could feel the heat in his tone. She was about to reply when the door to the bakery opened again and Caroline came in pushing the stroller as Gracie came running up to her mom. Elena bent down, behind the counter and scooped up her daughter.

"Mommy! Mommy. I missed you! Auntie Care took us to the park and pushed me on the swing and we went down the slide and..." Gracie continued telling her mom everything about their outing in great detail.

Elena saw Damon beaming and listening just as closely as the little girl talked a mile a minute. When she took a breath finally she looked down to the phone, her arms tight around her moms neck.

"Hi Damon...I missed you too! Did you hear? Auntie Care took us to the park..." And she proceeded to tell him everything all over again. Elena could not help but smile even more and nearly laughed at Damon's expressions to her daughter as she told him all her adventures at the park.

Caroline was just getting Belle out of the stroller, the little girl yawning and stretching her small arms above her head. She was dressed in a bright ruffly striped short sleeved top with adorable overall shorts and the cutest little green sandals on her little toes.

Gracie was wearing a light yellow dress with pastel, multicolored, striped shorts underneath. She was kicking her sparkly pink sandals in the air as her mom held her in her arms, her soft pink headband keeping her long brunette curls back from her face. She still after all these months clutched her teddy bear tight and took him wherever she went.

It was the beginning of summer, the weather beautiful for an afternoon at the park. Elena had made plans for her and Damon to take the girls to the zoo the following afternoon. But tonight was all for him. It was the first day of July tomorrow and they were planning to celebrate Christmas then too, the next morning more than 6 months later. Christmas in July was the plan this year after everything that happened.

Damon called out to her as Caroline was cradling Belle and walking toward them. "I see you have your hands full Elena so how about I just meet you there as soon as you guys close. Liz and I are already done here and heading out the door."

Elena nodded, already missing him, knowing he needed to hang up to drive. Gracie jumped down from her arms as Caroline asked her to pick out a donut to have and poured her some milk. Her best friend handed Elena her baby and Belle giggled and cooed and was smiled up at her mommy, giving her a big sloppy wet kiss on the cheek.

"Okay Damon, that sounds good. I can't wait to see you...Drive safe." He nodded back at her. First making a few faces at Belle and the little girl laughed and reached for him through the phone. Elena loved watching him with her girls. Damon then gave her his best love look, doing his sexy eye thing before hanging up.

Elena sighed knowing they were closed in less than a half hour and tucked her phone in her pocket. Caroline was already sitting with Gracie at the nearest table and the last few family's said their goodbyes with promises to come back again soon and left.

Caroline said she would handle any more customers and the closing routine and Elena could relax. The young mom smiled, tucking Belle in a highchair and buckling her up before passing the baby a donut hole and her sippy cup.

Elena stood up and caught her friend in a hug. "Thank you Care, for everything really. I am so glad to have you in our lives. The girls love you and I had missed you a lot."

Caroline squeezed Elena tight, closing her eyes. "I am so glad too El. I missed you too and love being your girls auntie!"

Elena pulled back and saw sadness on her friends face. "Still too soon to tell? No news yet?"

Elena and her had talked a lot since that night. They had been in the same hospital room for a few days to make sure they were okay. Caroline had told her more about losing the baby and how after what happened with Stefan she had no idea how to trust another guy. He had seemed so perfect and wanted a family and treated her so well. But the horror of that night at the cabin had stayed with her.

However she still wanted a baby really badly, but wanted no part in having a man in her life right now. So she had looked into sperm donation and had been to the clinic twice in the last 6 months to see if it would work.

Caroline shook her head. "No, I just took a test this morning...nothing yet."

Elena squeezed her friends shoulder. "It'll happen Care. I know it will. You will be carrying a baby before your know it! And then I will get to be the cool Auntie."

Caroline smiled and sniffled back tears. They hugged once more before her best friend went back behind the counter to finish closing.

Elena sat down and listened more to Gracie telling her all about her afternoon, meeting some new friends, chasing a squirrel that ran up a tree, climbing the rock wall to get to the slide all by herself.

The doorbell jingled, barely a few minutes later. Elena had stood up, looking for the diaper bag and scooped it up from the floor by the highchair. She was finishing up wiping all the sugary sweetness from little Belle's fingers and mouth when she felt hands, warm hands encircle her waist, pulling her in against him.

Elena dropped the cloth on the table, spun in his arms, grabbing at the back of his neck and pulled his lips to hers hungrily, moaning his name into his mouth.

Damon tasted like absolute heaven.

His arms wrapped her tight in his embrace, his lips were so soft and so pliant, like he just molded his mouth to hers effortlessly. Her fingers sunk into his silky raven locks, holding his head tight to hers. She disappeared into the aching need she had to feel him, to hold him close, to show him how madly in love with him she was.

After a few more open mouthed hungry, kisses she pulled back to look at him. He was dressed in a crisp white shirt, folded up till just below his elbows, making his tanned skin look even more delicious. His dark washed jeans pulled in all the right places, his signature black boots completing the sexy look.

He slipped his dark sunglasses he had been holding on his head, tucking them between his slightly longer dark hair as his baby blue eyes sparked in the sunlight.

It was quiet, the room empty except for Elena's two girls watching them. Belle was sucking hard on her soother, while Gracie when Elena looked next, was beaming at them and stood up in the seat to be picked up.

Damon moved them around more, Elena still holding onto him, her arms wrapped around his waist, her head on his chest as he jumped Gracie up in his arms. She curled her smaller arms around both of their necks, pulling them closer and Elena and Damon both kissed her on the cheeks as all three of them were smiling so wide.

"Mmmm, my favorite girls in the whole world," Damon said, leaning forward nuzzling Elena's head and turning to kiss Gracie on the cheek again.

Liz came out from the back with Caroline as she wiped the counter one last time and moved to the door to flip the closed sign.

Elena leaned into his one arm, still around her as Damon held Gracie up on his hip. He bent to press a kiss to his loves head before looked back in her eyes. "Are you guys ready to go?" he whispered, his lips a breath away from her.

She nodded slowly. Yes she knew with him by her side she could do anything. This was going to be hard but it was time and they needed to go together for the girls more than for her. Damon was there for her and he promised he would be, for anything she needed, ever.

"Yeah, I'm ready...You are here Damon. That is all I need to get through this." Elena replied and leaned in as he bent to capture her lips once more.

She pulled back after a few more hungry kisses, seeing his eyes so blue, like the sky on a bright summer day. He was her rock right now and had been, so much these last few months. Elena turned to Gracie, who was content to be nuzzling in at his neck as he held her.

"You ready to go see your father, sweet girl?" Elena asked her and Gracie nodded slowly. She knew her daughter must be nervous. She had been at the funeral but they had a closed casket from how he had been shot as well as from the fire at the cabin. So nothing really made sense to the little girl.

Gracie had barely known him when he was alive but he had still been her father. Not her daddy, like Damon had been the whole time he had known them. But she would not be here if it wasn't for Elena's relationship with Mason.

Elena reluctantly stepped away from the warmth of Damon's body to help tuck Belle in her car seat, pulling her sun hat on and tucking the blanket in around her.

Caroline said she and her mom would meet them there. Nodding to her Elena saw Damon bend to put Gracie down and pick up the car seat with the giggly happy almost 8 month old baby in it. Gracie passed Belle a stuffed toy that had a jingly sound inside and her little sister gripped it tight, shaking it and smiling.

Elena grabbed the bag, swung it over her shoulder and took the hand of the little 3 year old. Damon looked back at her and reached out his other hand and she laced their fingers together as they made their way out of the store and into the bright sunshine outside.

Damon's car was parked just up the street and in no time the girls were buckled safely into their seats. Gracie was looking at her favorite princess 'look and find' book Damon kept in his car, as Belle's eyelids were slipping closed. Care said she had not slept at all at the park so she would be tired and Elena hoped she would sleep on the way there, before needing her next bottle.

He slipped his sunglasses down over his eyes, catching her staring at him and shot her a sexy smile. She really could not wait for tonight. They made a quick stop at the flower shop before driving slowly through rush hour traffic to the other side of the city.

Elena leaned over onto his shoulder, still keeping her seat belt on, her hand again laced with his as they drove. She snuggled in at his side and he turned to kiss her hair or smile down at her whenever he could. No words were spoken as they drove, the silence peaceful and soothing.

She closed her eyes, after seeing Gracie too had fallen asleep, the book sliding from hands to her lap. It felt like things had been this calm and peaceful forever already. The horrors of the past had faded, the fear of being in any danger lessened with each day that went by.

Elena remembered the long ride to the hospital. She had been so scared for Gracie when she had heard her calling out from the bottom of the stairs. Her head had been pounding and she could feel the stickiness of blood at her skull. She had not even had to tell Damon to save her from Stefan. He had looked so torn leaving her as he raced after her little girl and she had been terrified for both of them.

But Caroline had woken up and wrapped them both in more blankets and pulled her out of there down the stairs and out the door before the fire consumed the cabin. She had heard his frantic, panic filled voice scream her name as the roof collapsed.

He was alive! She screamed back instantly, needing him. Her whole being was longing for him and her little girl. Somehow she just knew Gracie was okay before she even saw him carrying her daughter to lay her in her arms. A peace was around her in that moment and she had known that Damon saved her. There was no other scenario that she could imagine surviving. He had lost his friend's precious baby girl too, so Elena had trusted that there was no way that could happen to him again.

They lay together, him knelt by her stretcher as she cradled Gracie shivering in her arms. The paramedics piled more blankets on them too, giving Damon another one and she finally felt them both stop shaking laying beside her. The ambulance sped off, sirens blaring to the hospital as Elena closed her eyes, feeling finally safe, warm and so so grateful they all made it out of there alive.

Damon had come to her bedside in the hospital with the news that after the trial for Wes Maxfield, he was done on the force. He wanted nothing more to do with anything dangerous. He had knelt at her side, nuzzling her head with his and whispered that he had too much to live for to put his life on the line and worry any of his girls. She had been overjoyed at his news and could not believe the relief she felt at not having nights of worrying about if he was coming back to her.

Life was too short he said and she very much agreed. That same sentiment was echoed by her sister after everything that happened.

Damon had been fast asleep in the chair in her room after he and Gracie had been checked over. The little girl was curled up in his arms, her head nuzzled up against his chest. Elena had thought she had never been more grateful for anyone in her life. He had saved Gracie from drowning in the freezing cold water and the experience looked like it had bonded them together even more.

Closing her eyes seeing Damon and Gracie safe, Elena let herself relax while eagerly waiting for Jenna to bring Belle to her. Her sister slipped in the door a short while later, holding the car seat carrying a very sleepy little baby. Jenna said the bottle had worked and Belle had eaten and napped in a quiet room at the police station as they both were closely watched by officers Ric trusted.

Jenna had sunk down on the bed, hugging her sister and was nearly crying in relief that they were all okay. Ric came in after her, his arms around her when she stood back up and passed Belle to Elena, careful not to wake the two precious people asleep on the chair.

Jenna had waited till Ric was back out of the room to check on Enzo's status before telling Elena that she had done it. She had grabbed him and kissed him just like she said. Ric had been her rock as they drove away to rush Enzo to the hospital. He had driven her and Belle to the station as quickly as he could and she had collapsed into a chair in the waiting area as Ric called for men to watch over her and the baby.

Within minutes after he rushed around making sure she was well protected he had said he needed to get back, to help Damon, Elena and Gracie, knowing they were all still in danger from Stefan. Jenna had nodded and said he needed to go. But before he did, she grabbed him fast and crushed his lips to hers. He had been totally taken aback but returned the kiss with just as much emotion before breaking away and racing off down the hallway.

They had stayed off the radar in a safe house Damon had cleared for the next few months, closely watched and well protected. None of the accused had even made bail and were held in custody for the duration of the trial. But Damon was not taking any chances with his girls or anyone else involved.

Elena and Caroline had police protection outside the bakery any time they were there. Elena said she needed to do something or she would go nuts and Damon had suggested she try to see if working at the bakery would help. Liz had loved the idea and eagerly helped Elena learn everything there was to know. Caroline was amazing and they had grown closer, laughed, bonded and became best friends again.

The trial was short, with overwhelming evidence and multiple testimonies on a long list of felonies. Maxfield had accepted a plea bargain of 25 years to take the death penalty off the table. Rose testified and Elena too as well as many officers from the department. Wes Maxfield and his associates were going away for a very long time.

The verdict came down only days ago and they found all involved guilty and going to prison. Slater had walked, taken the immunity deal and Damon had said he had men watching him to make sure he stayed far away. He was not allowed back in The States at all and would face all the same charges if he dared break his contract.

They had all been there in the courtroom that day. Jenna and Ric watching the girls as Liz and Caroline sat next to Damon and her. She had held his hand, twining their fingers together as the juror read the verdict. There was a breathless sigh heard from various areas of the room as Elena had just dropped her head to his shoulder in relief.

Damon had his arm around her and ran his fingers through her hair as she leaned on him, her breath coming out in shallow pants.

It was over. They were finally safe. He pulled her into his arms to the comfort of his embrace as Elena peeked past his shoulder to see Wes glaring at them as he was led away. The cuffs clinked as he walked, escorted by two other officers. He was cursing and yelling out at all of them sitting there before he was forced out the door.

Elena blocked out the cursing words that seemed to echo in the air at them as the leader of the drug cartel had disappeared behind the door. She could still hear him yelling as his voice faded more and more.

It really was over and they were safe finally. Elena felt this huge weight lifted off her in that moment as Damon cradled her close. He was whispering that she was okay, that they were safe and he would never let anyone hurt her again.

She had turned to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and buried her head against his throat. She felt his strong arms tight around her as she lay against him. It felt like she could finally breath again. She could raise her babies without living in fear everyday of someone coming after them.

He was never getting out of there. All the defendants had multiple counts of murder on them and they were in prison for life without the possibility of parole. The evidence that Stefan and Slater had handed over was all the proof needed to secure that ruling.

"Elena, we are almost there. You might want to wake up." Damon was gently squeezing her hand still tight in his as he drove into the cemetery. Elena blinked at the bright sunlight. She must have fallen asleep deep in thought about everything that had happened. They were here and it was time to let go of this part of their lives forever.

* * *

Damon's POV

Damon turned back to her, sliding his glasses back up on his head as he pulled the car in under a nearby tree at the end of the parking lot. She looked back at him before taking a deep breath. He cupped her cheek, gazing deep in her brown eyes.

"Hey, you okay? You don't have to come with me for my part in this Elena. We can leave too if you are not ready." Damon suggested.

She was already shaking her head, before leaning it in against his palm and shutting her eyes again. "No, I want to. I want to be there for you too Damon."

He nodded smiling softly at her. "Okay, then whenever you are ready." He looked up to see more cars pull up behind his before he turned back to her. She unbuckled her seat belt and moved closer, her head leaned against his as he watched her take more deep breaths. He stroked his fingers through her hair and ran his thumb over her cheek.

Damon stayed beside her, letting her take all the time she needed before she nodded and moved to get out of the car. She gently unbuckled Gracie while he got Belle's seat out and walked around the car toward her. Elena picked up the sleepy 3 year old, her head laying on her moms shoulder, her arms loosely around her neck. He watched her pick up the paper packaged flowers and they walked out down the hillside.

Caroline and Liz met them in front of the headstone and they all looked down. Ric and Jenna were there too waiting quietly, their heads down as well. Jenna moved in to give her sister a big hug and the two of them smiled and nodded to each other, Elena leaning her head to her big sisters.

Damon was happy to see Elena had her sister here for her and smiled, hugging her too before moving to clap Ric on the back, glad to see him.

Elena put down her daughter, Gracie yawning but now awake and holding her moms hand. Elena unwrapped the bouquet of white roses. She passed one to her daughter, passing the rest of the roses to Caroline to hold.

Damon had been busy getting Belle out of her seat as she started squirming and crying. He lifted her up in his arms, seeing Elena look back at them and he waved Belle's little hand at her mom, watching her smile back at them. He bent back down and scooped up the warm and ready bottle for the little girl and she reached her hands up for it, instantly pulling it to her mouth. Damon was fine holding her so Elena could focus on Gracie right now. However she did motion him closer so he stepped forward till he was right behind them.

"I know you didn't know your daddy much Gracie girl but he isn't alive anymore and we wanted to give you a chance to say goodbye."

Gracie looked back up at her mom after laying her rose down and saying a quick goodbye. Damon saw Mason's picture in a frame leaning against the stone. Elena had told him it might help Gracie understand it better then.

Brunette curls spun as the little girl turned to Elena, her dark eyes so wide. "But mommy...aren't daddies supposed to play with their kids, read them stories, watch cartoons, build snowmen and go skating with them" She yawned again, her head on her moms shoulder. "They bake cookies, tuck them in at night and keep them safe from monsters? Isn't that a daddy?"

Damon felt his breath catch in his throat at the little girls words. She sounded so grown up and he knew he had done every one of those things with her since he knew her. He knew Elena wanted to do this so her girls knew that their father was gone and they could come here if they ever wanted to. But his own heart clenched at how much he wanted Gracie to call him daddy.

He saw the little girl pull her mom closer and whisper something in her ear. Elena whispered something back too that he could not make out. Maybe he wasn't meant to. Gracie held her mom tight and Damon saw her find his eyes. The precious little girl looked up at him, smiling and he could not help wondering if she felt the same way and wanted to call him daddy.

Damon smiled down at the baby in his arms too, holding tight to her bottle, wondering if she too would call him daddy someday. He wanted to be everything he could to help them both grow up knowing how incredible and strong their mom is and also how loved and precious they were too. It would be such an honor to be able to help Elena raise them and be everything that Gracie had said a daddy was to her, for the rest of her life.

Elena stood back up, taking a flower from Caroline and laid it down on the grass below the headstone. Caroline did the same and placed another white rose beside hers and Gracie's. Taking one more from the bunch Elena bent to lay it down beside the others.

Damon knew it for Belle to symbolize her saying goodbye too, even when she was far too young and had no idea how she had been conceived. Someday that little girl might ask her mom about her father and he had no idea how Elena would ever be able to tell her. Belle would have to know she was so so loved no matter how she came into the world. She was just as full of brightness and talent and love to give and have a family of her own someday.

Squinting off into the distance Damon saw his sister and her husband were waiting patiently on the grassy hillside on the other side of the cemetery. He looked back at Elena and she nodded to him. Jenna caught his eye and winked at him before they moved away back to head to the cars. He winked back and smiled, so happy for their help in his special night. Caroline and Liz followed behind them as they made their way over.

Katherine was the first to hug him, her arms tight around his neck but careful to not be too close to the baby. She smiled down at Belle and made faces at her, playing peek a boo and making Belle giggle. Katherine told him he looked incredible with a baby in his arms. She was eager to find out more about his plans with Elena and he just shushed her before Elena came too close. He had plans...but not for anyone else to know just yet.

He changed the subject and palmed her necklace, cradling it in his hand. He had given back to her and was happy to see it around her neck again. It had been her symbol of pushing through the pain and rising above, just as she had meant it for Rose. Matt was standing beside them and offered Damon his hand. He took it, smiling warmly at the his brother in law.

He watched Elena and Kat hug too, Matt also offering her his hand. They had met the first time before the funeral months ago. Katherine had immediately welcomed Elena and her girls with open arms. They were not family yet but he sure felt like they were.

They had invited Damon, Elena and her girls over the day the trial closed the case and they were finally safe. They had hosted a big backyard BBQ and fire, inviting anyone special to either of them and they had loved visiting with all the people that cared so much about them. Ric and Jenna came, Enzo and Bonnie, Caroline and Liz even Elijah and Hayley.

Elijah...Damon looked around again, still not seeing him. He was still coming right? He had said he would be there.

Caroline passed them all more white roses and Elena took Belle from his arms for him to walk arm in arm with his sister to Stefan's headstone. They had found his body the next day he was told and at the viewing at the church he looked almost like himself. He was reminded of the boy he grew up with. Not the man that could have killed him and the woman he loved.

Damon knelt down and laid the rose in the grass, whispering his own goodbye as Katherine did the same. She put her head on his shoulder, as they both just sat there silently. He was gone but Damon knew his brother had not been his brother for years, maybe decades before that. Maybe he never really knew him. He wished somehow it had been different. That they could have gotten him help before it was too late.

Glancing back at Liz she smiled at him encouragingly. He had told her how he wished he could have done better, seen the signs of danger before it was too late for his brother. Liz had said after what Caroline and they had been through too she wanted to go back to counseling, helping people before things got so desperate, so dangerous for themselves or others. She wanted to repair damaged families and bring people back together.

He had loved the idea and was now working in an apprentice type role for her while going back to school to get his degree in social work. His favorite baker had a degree already and yet had left it to open the bakery to be a part of the family business while Caroline was still young.

So that was the plan, the future for him and leaving the force. And he did not regret it for a minute.

Elena and Caroline had big plans of their own and were now co owners of the bakery. She had been able to keep her house and sold it to Ric and Jenna, using some of it as collateral for the loan for her half of the bakery. Business had never been better and Damon was so happy Elena loved her job so much.

Ric and Jenna were married in a small ceremony only a few months after that night. He was amazing to her and they had shared with them that after their first date they were already talking future plans and kids. They were both not getting any younger and Jenna was so so ready to be a mom, being the older sister and already having so much experience with Elena's precious kids.

Ric had been shy getting to know her not sure if she felt the same but that kiss where Jenna made the first move had been all he needed to confirm that he was in love with her too. Elena told him that she had never seen her sister so happy. They got pregnant literally on their honeymoon and were a few months along already. Jenna still helped Elena take care of the kids while working from home like she had been before, doing bookkeeping till her maternity leave.

Damon put his arm around his sister and she rested in his embrace. It had been one of the hardest things he ever did, telling Katherine about Stefan...everything about Stefan. Their brother was a monster, so dark and too far gone for anyone to help. She had been so glad Damon was okay and held him as close as she was doing now when she had rushed to the hospital that night.

They stood back up, Elena passing them more roses and walked a few steps over to kneel down again. This time they were at their parents graves and laid the roses gently on the grass under the joint headstone. They wanted Stefan to be buried beside their mom and dad. He was still family no matter how far from that they fallen from that in the end.

Damon lifted his head and turned, squinting in the sunlight. He hugged Katherine once more as Matt started to move forward and took his place, kneeling beside her. He saw him still in the distance and his beam on his face was a mile wide.

Turning back to Elena she smiled and nodded he go ahead. Gracie opened her arms asking to be picked up and Damon scooped her up and raced across the cemetery. He stopped short putting the little girl down and she ran ahead yelling for her little friend and ran to give him a big hug.

Damon stood in front of him and was grinning, opening his arms. "Enzo, thank you so much for coming. I told you you didn't have to." Damon felt tears in his eyes as he was able to hug his best friend.

 _That night in the hospital with Elena, Caroline and the girls felt like it went on forever. Enzo was in surgery when he woke up after sleeping with Gracie all curled up on his lap for a few hours. He had tried to hard to stay awake after he was examined, but the multiple punches and knocks to his head had made him so exhausted._

 _Elena had again been his hero, checking on him multiple times through the night to make sure he was okay. Each time the nurses came in to check on the girls he was given another neuro check to make sure his concussion had not gotten worse._

 _Damon had stumbled weakly into his best friends room in the middle of the night when Elena and her daughters were fast asleep. Bonnie had been by his side since he was brought in and had went looking for him to tell him Enzo was out of surgery. Damon had been so relieved, thanking her over and over as she led him to Enzo's room._

He had hated leaving him when they were at the cabin. He never left a man down and they had always had each others back since the academy. But there had been no choice then. Elena and Gracie had still been trapped in the cabin and he had to trust Ric to get him to the hospital before it was too late.

Damon wrapped his arms around his closest friend, holding him tight. He had been so scared he wouldn't have made it. Enzo had saved his life more times than he could count and even saved Elena's when she had almost gotten a needle of heroin in the parking garage.

He lifted his head, careful to not jar Enzo's neck any. It was healing nicely, the physical therapy had helped so much. He had been so lucky he said. If he had not been able to stop the bleeding already back at the cabin, the doctors said he might not have survived.

"How are you buddy?" Damon asked him, smiled stiffly wishing it could have been him to have taken that bullet. Enzo protecting Damon's girls could have left Bonnie and little Nate without him to grow up with. The two men talked a few minutes, smiling and nodding and Damon was just happy to see he was doing so well.

Bonnie was standing there a few feet back where Gracie was running circles around Nate, who was almost a whole year younger. She was playing tag with him smiling up at Damon and Nate's parents.

Damon saw Rose heading up the hill pushing the stroller and he moved for a moment to give her a hug too. She had been his next stop that night and knelt by her bed as she weakly opened her eyes. He knew she had not tried to kill herself again. It was all Stefan...and here she was, still supporting him as he said goodbye to him.

Rose smiled and hugged him close. She had told him over and over in the last few months that she was okay and things were getting better. She was getting out and not hiding in her dark apartment with the memories of her baby girl to torment her.

Damon had been so excited to hear that with Enzo' s recovery and Bonnie wanting to be a hospital more, taking him to his appointments that they had needed someone to look after Nate while she was away. He had suggested Rose to Enzo one time and Bonnie and her had hit it off right away. So Rose became their nanny of sorts, living with them and looking after their little boy as Bonnie went back to work part time, while still taking care of her husband as much as she could.

Enzo and Ric had also left the force and started their own private investigating company together. They even invited Damon along on a stakeout here or there to hang out and laugh and enjoy each others company.

Damon caught sight of Elena heading up the hill toward them, with Belle in her arms. She hugged Bonnie too and Rose and the three woman laughed, smiled and talked while watching the kids play.

A car pulled up and Damon's head shot up again. They were here! They had come to say goodbye. Damon broke into a run, his boots heavy on the grass, his shirt billowing in the wind. He raced up the hill and skidded to a stop in front of Elijah as he had just closed his door, sliding his sunglasses on and started off toward everyone.

Damon stood still in front of his mentor, his father figure and Elijah smiled and opened his arms to him.

He was so worried that he would not come. Elijah had barely said two words at the funeral and had stumbled back in the hallway when Damon told him about what Stefan had all done.

 _Damon had been coming back from Rose's room late that night and the hallways were almost empty. The lights were dim, everyone was asleep aside from a few nurses and staff. He had been so drained from everything and was ready to collapse in Elena's bed and hold her the rest of the night. He needed her strength, her arms around him after seeing Enzo barely awake after surgery, and Rose too hardly awake and so weak still._

 _His mentor was standing outside Elena's room, his suit rumbled, his tie loose and his head down before he heard Damon's footsteps and looked up. Damon cringed seeing the big bandage on his head. He would not have been surprised if he needed stitches from what he put him through._

 _Blue eyes narrowed, the lines on his face creased in worry, fear even. Damon had been dreading this confrontation since the moment he slammed the trunk closed._

 _Elijah had his legs crossed at the ankles and stood up straight, pushing himself off the wall. "Damon..." he said quietly._

 _Damon felt his breath heaving, as he was trying to think of what to say, what could he say after what he did. "Elijah...I..." he mumbled, his head dropping to stare at his shoes. He could not even look him in the eyes._

 _He forced his head back up as Elijah took another step forward. There was long pause, total silence before he heard Elijah draw in a deep breath. "You did what you had to do Damon..." He spoke calmly, his voice soothing and Damon felt his chin start to quiver._

 _Elijah opened his arms to him and Damon took one more step, almost falling into his firm hug. The older man clamped his hand around the back of his adopted son's neck and held him tight. "You saved so many people...I don't blame you for the impossible choices you had to make."_

 _Damon pulled back from his mentors hug and listened to Elijah explain what he was busy with after he had been found in the trunk. Damon had been so grateful that everyone involved in his rush to save Elena and her girls were so understanding._

 _Elijah said he had talked to the man who's phone he stole at gunpoint, the guards at the station and told him he even made a trip out to the jewelry store before coming to the hospital and explained the dire circumstances that led up to his robbery. No one pressed charges, even the two employees at the jewelry store and Damon could not have been more grateful and in awe of their kindness._

 _He was prepared to serve any kind of punishment and was already happy Elijah pulled him off any kind of active duty indefinitely. He was happy to be suspended and away from any kind of police work. He wanted to stay and protect his girls and was so grateful to have nothing to do with the drug cartels arrests and subsequent investigation._

 _Elijah looked choked up too as they hugged again in that dark hallway. "I love you...like a son Damon. I'm so so sorry about Stefan. About everything."_

 _Damon felt his guardian, the man he looked up to so much sob against his neck. They stood there in the in the dimly lit hallway as they both uttered more I'm sorry's and cried for the brokenness of their family._

Elijah had taken it so hard, learning everything that Stefan had done. He blamed himself fully as the man in the younger Salvatore's life that he should have known more. He should have seen the signs.

Damon had reassured him over and over that it had not been just Elijah that Stefan had hidden who he was from. He had become a master at deception and until Damon had found Rose nearly dead in her hospital room and heard his brother's voice on the tape with his own ears, he would not have believed it either.

Their hug was just a powerful as that night in the hospital. Damon knew how much pain Elijah had been in and time was not seeming to heal it. This get together Damon arranged for Elena and her girls and his family felt like the right way to say goodbye.

The headstones had just been finished and placed and Damon had not even been to the cemetery at all since the funerals. He could not bring himself to face such finality. But when Elena confessed she was feeling the same way about taking her girls to Mason's grave he decided they had to face this together.

Together they were stronger. He loved that no matter what, she could lift him up from even the saddest or darkest of moods and he could do the same for her.

He pulled back from Elijah's embrace and gripped his one shoulder tight. "Thank you, really for everything." Damon nodded at him and Elijah nodded back, both of them knowing without words how much they were hurting and in shock at everything that had happened.

Hayley stood back from the men until now and moved to hug Damon too. The three of them headed out across the grass toward Stefan's grave. Damon saw Elena head their way and passed the older man a white rose. Hayley took one too and was at his side as he bent to lay it in front of the stone marker, before dropping hers beside her husband's.

Damon turned his head to the side, seeing Elena move to stand beside them. He lifted his arm and pulled her in against him and she sighed deeply, her arms around his waist. Caroline was holding Belle now and Gracie was still playing tag with Enzo's little boy. He rested his head to hers, her body curling even closer to him, giving her all the strength he had to give.

"You ready Elena?" he asked after a couple minutes of silence, bending his head to find her eyes.

She nodded, a smile breaking out across her face. She licked her lips at him, her eyes shining in the sunlight.

Damon felt his heart speed up in anticipation of finally stealing her away from anyone else. This night was about them finally and he was more than ready for some alone time with her...

* * *

 **Please take a minute to review. I would love to know what you thought of all that had happened in the 6 months for everyone since that night.**

 **The last part of the epilogue will be posted right away. Very much rated M...**


	22. The Bestest Gift Epilogue Pt 2

Damon's POV

"Mmm hmm I can't wait Officer," Elena teased him before her expression was more serious. "Care and Liz are watching the girls so if you could move their seats to her car that would be great. I will give her any more last minute babysitting instructions."

Damon was grinning. He didn't care that he wasn't a police officer anymore... he still loved her teasing him like that. "For sure. I'll do that right away...ma'am" He shot her a heated look and then with a quick peck to her lips, he slipped his sunglasses back on and headed back up the hill toward the parking area. Everyone started heading back too and soon there was a flurry of hugs and goodbyes.

In no time at all it seemed they were driving away. Away from family and friends that came to support them with their goodbyes. They had the whole night to themselves with no parenting duties till around noon the next day. Caroline was going to meet them at the zoo with the girls by lunchtime.

He tilted his head down to the sleeping beauty beside him. Elena had been working lots at the bakery and he knew she had not gotten nearly as much sleep the whole time the trial was still going on. They had talked and shared their fears about what might happen if any of the drug runners ended up free.

In all the time they were at the other safe house he respected her decision to sleep separately too. Gracie had been having nightmares a lot and so Elena slept curled up to her daughter almost every night. He got up with Belle whenever he heard her and gave her a bottle to let her mom sleep and was so happy to be able to lighten her load even a little every day.

Gracie had snuggled up with him too most nights and fell asleep in his arms while watching Disney movies. That was their thing now, instead of morning with cartoons. Somehow she could not fall asleep at night from the nightmares of thoughts of the ice and almost drowning. Stefan had scared her so much and Elena even told him that she was thinking of getting her daughter a counselor to make sure she was adjusting as well as she could to the trauma she faced.

So nights after her bath and kisses goodnight were spent curled up to Damon and whenever she woke up later she would want her mommy. Damon had carried her to Elena and sometimes laid down with them a few minutes. But he wanted the young mom to take as much time as she needed making sure her kids were okay and putting them first.

Elena had come to him the night the trial ended with the idea of trying their date night again. The whole deal with flowers and the romantic dress and candles and everything. She said she was ready and he could not have been more excited. So he had bought her the same dress again that he showed her. The one that burned in the fire.

The gift he had wanted to give her at Christmas was still very much at the front of his mind too. It was tucked in the glove compartment of his car and just waiting for the right moment to give it to her. It laid there not more than a few feet away from him right now, along with some very precious documents that he had ordered.

He ran his idea by Jenna first and Elena's sister had said that Elena would be overwhelmed at his gift. She had kept it a secret for a few days now and Damon could not wait any longer, scared Elena could find his very thoughtful presents or her sister blurt it out to her.

They pulled up to his house awhile later and he slid the car into park before gently nudging his sleeping love awake. She opened her eyes and blinked at their surroundings.

"Damon, your house? We are finally back here. It feels like so long since that night when we met and shared our fears and pain in your living room." Elena was beaming at him before turning back to look at the house.

The summer air was warm on his skin as they got out. The grass such a rich shade of green against the flowers and bushes decorating the yard. Damon had let Rose live here, with police protection of course. He was happy he convinced her out of her apartment when he was still in hiding with Elena's family. She had planted so many beautiful bright colored flowers and plants. And now even living with Enzo's family, she often came back to weed and tend her gardens. She said it helped her feel closer to Hannah to be here, outside in the warmth of the sun.

Damon took Elena's hand, entwining their fingers as they stepped up to the porch. Elena carried an overnight bag and he carefully hid the presents under his jacket he tucked under his arm. He unlocked the door, pushing it open and moved to lace their fingers together again. His eyes darted up to hers, the heat in them so intense.

He had her all to himself...all night and that thought made his heart pound even more.

She dropped her bag on the bench on the entrance and he toed off his boots. His leather jacket he laid on the bench too before following her into the kitchen. His arms slid around her waist, his head nuzzling in at her throat, giving her light kisses along her neck.

"Are you hungry? I cooked just like I planned to that night. The fridge is stocked too with all sorts of treats and the sweet and sour meatballs are almost done."

She at first turned her head to the oven and he saw her smile. He was happy Liz gave him the time to slip back home in the middle of the day for few hours to get everything ready.

"I just have to make the pasta. We have plenty for salad and..." Damon continued, furrowing his brows to remember what he had all bought. But Elena suddenly turned in his arms, cutting off whatever else he was going to say.

She kissed him hungrily, deeply, curling her body as close as she could be, his name a breathless moan into his mouth. Her arms wound around his neck and in one smooth movement he had palmed her bare thigh, just under her sexy skirt and pulled her up against him.

His brunette beauty wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the island and set her down. Damon's hands curved around her hips, squeezing gently and slipping under the red button up blouse. Her skin was so warm and silky soft as his palms glided up her sides, illciting shivers wherever he touched her.

Damon quickly moved his sunglasses from his head, tossing them away down the counter as her fingers went up into his hair, her mouth hot, the taste of her kisses honey sweet on his lips.

Her hands fell from his raven hair to the collar of his crisp white dress shirt and tugged hard on the lapels, pulling his mouth even harder against hers.

"Elena," he rasped out, completely taken away in the tidal wave of feelings crashing through him. "I thought..." She was already going for his buttons, undoing each one with precision and speed. His shirt was now hanging open as her fingers danced across the rippling muscles along his abs before sliding around his waist and up his bare back.

She pulled back from his mouth, her chest heaving as her molten brown eyes shot heat straight through his body like lightning. He totally forgot what he was going to say a moment before and stared back at her, his breath shaky. Elena's head dropped to his neck and he moaned her name again, feeling her sucking his skin in her mouth, licking a path down from his jaw to the hollow of his throat.

He pulled her harder against him, his palms spread over her hips, grinding his body against her soft curves. She sat up and lifted her arms and in seconds her red shirt was up and tossed somewhere to the floor. Elena cupped his face and pulled him back to her lips, the leather of her boots scraping back and forth against his jeans and she wrapped her legs tighter around him.

They kissed hungrily, trying to quench the fire between them, only to have it burn hotter with each sweep of his tongue in her mouth, each whimper of his name from her lips. She gripped his shirt in her hands and tugged it down off his shoulders. He shook his arms free of the offending fabric like it was burning him and threw it away from them.

Damon's hands framed her face, his thumbs stroking her cheeks so softly like she was made of glass. He was taking her in, all of the beauty that was his girl, alive and safe and wanting him. His fingers slid back from her cheeks, tunneling through her hair.

Elena's eyes were so dark, almost black as they dilated more. Her magnetic gaze back at him told him without any words how very much she wanted this, tonight with him. She was ready to move on and was facing her fears to be vulnerable in this way again. This was their time, to really be alone without the little girls around or police men on guard or any distractions at all.

He managed in that second to find a small amount of blood to turn the wheels in his brain. This wasn't how he had planned their night. He had wanted to dance with her and have her wear the dress he bought for her that she had loved so much. She told him also that she had packed really sexy lingerie in her bag.

"Elena," he tried again, his voice so low and hoarse from how fast he had been breathing. "Baby, the dress...You wanted to dance and I have presents and candles. I bought strawberries and whip crème..."

Right then the oven timer rang and Damon swung his head over toward the sound. He pulled back from her to turn and lean down to see if it was done. He had just got the door open and inhaled the array of flavors the wafted out when she instantly was at his side. Elena turned the oven off, pushing the door closed with her foot, her leg tangling back around his.

His eyes darted up to hers as she grabbed him by the back of the neck. "Later..." she breathed out and crashed her lips to his, hard and rough. A shaky moan was swallowed up by his kiss.

"Supper...later."

More kisses.

"Strawberries...later."

More kisses.

"Presents...later"

She looked deep in his eyes, her chest heaving beneath the thin white camisole. "You...now Damon, please."

His jaw would have dropped at how hot that sounded if he wasn't delving his tongue in her mouth at that exact second. Her tone was almost pleading as she pulled back to study him process her words.

He didn't say anything in response. He simply nodded slowly, his hand up to cradle her head in his palm. She lifted her arms again and Damon much more gently slid her top up over her head, her hair falling in soft waves all down her back. He smoothed it back from her face and smiled so broadly at her.

Tossing the camisole to the floor he ran his hands up her bare arms. Taking in her delicate white lace bra. He blinked, barely believing she was here with him like this. He felt lost for words...she looked so breathtakingly beautiful.

However his lack of response seemed to worry her, for her next look at him seemed shy, her eyes dropping from his. "I have a really sexy red lingerie set in my bag Damon if this isn't..."

He cut her off instantly, his finger over her lips. "No..." he breathed out. "You look...amazing...incredible Elena. I am just so overwhelmed. That is all."

Her shoulders dropped as he saw the worry leave her face and a small smile crept up.

He tilted her chin up till he found her eyes again and gave her his best love look, his eyes shining with the undying devotion his very soul had for her.

"You...now..." he whispered, his breath caressing her cheeks.

Damon tilted his head back motioning toward the oven. "We can reheat..." he whispered and she nodded, her smile spreading across her face.

In seconds he had her back up in his arms, his mouth devouring hers, Elena's long, nearly bare legs wrapped around him as he carried her down the hall. He paused, leaning her against the wall outside his bedroom hearing her breath pick up even more as they kissed. Pulling back he found her eyes on him. His concern for her overpowering their feelings right now.

"Elena, are you okay? Your inhaler? I don't want to hurt you...because we can take this slower to make sure you are okay baby."

She shook her head right away, her hair falling across her bare shoulders. "I'm okay Damon. I'm amazing and I love you so much for worrying about me." She stroked her hand down his cheek, her smile relaxed and showed him she could control her breathing and slowed it down.

He nodded at her but still proceeded to kiss her much slower when he moved back in. His palms were cradling her jean clothed ass, her back against the wall as he kissed down from her lips to her jaw, sucking and licking at the sweet silky skin.

Elena's head fell back against the wall, giving him more access to her long and luscious throat. He kissed across her neck to her shoulder, pulling the bra strap down with his teeth as he grinned up at her. She was watching him, mesmerized it seemed by his every touch.

He pulled her back into his arms, away from the wall and kicked his door open.

Elena gasped out at the magical ambiance beyond the door. Damon was smiling, watching her eyes flit from one side of the room to the other, seeing the wonder and awe all over her face.

Holding her up in his embrace, her bra straps slipping down her arms, her legs still wrapped tight around him, she took in the whole room. He had asked Ric to stop by with Jenna and check on his supper. Jenna was so excited to decorate Damon's bedroom at his request. They had both had been eager to help him make this night special for them.

There was a large bouquet of white, pink and red roses on the dresser. Rose petals were spread all across the floor, trailing from the bed. The sheet were a creamy soft white, the comforter gray with soft white shapes and designs. It was turned down with more silky petals strewn all around the sheets.

A tall bottle of some kind of wine and glasses were sitting on the nightstand, resting in a bucket of ice. The candlelight was incredible, beams of light shooting up from all over the room. The flickering of the flames was reflected in her beautiful eyes as she turned back to him, her mouth open in pure amazement.

He laughed at her adorable reaction, gently using one finger to push up under her chin and close her mouth. "I'm glad you like...my idea of romance Elena," he murmured softly. She nodded rapidly, beaming at him.

Damon stepped forward toward the bed and tenderly laid in down in the middle of it. He was standing at the side of his large 4 poster bed. The rose petals crinkled under her and he kissed down her body again, peppering kisses along her throat, down her chest in the valley between her breasts and down to her bare stomach. She stifled a giggle at his featherlight stroking of his hands down her sides again.

His eyes darted back up, his dark head at her belly, his hands sliding up her thighs and under her skirt. She was staring back at him and nodded slowly to his silent question. He did not want to push anything or go further than she was comfortable. They had talked about this but she had said over and over that she wanted him, all of him and he smiled at her gentle encouragement.

He lifted first one leg up in his hands, kissing from the heel of her boot till he felt soft skin beneath his lips. With a gentle tug he pulled the chunky long boot off and tossed it behind him. He did the same thing with her other boot, his eyes sparkling with teasing as he kissed up that leg and pulled it off along with her socks one by one.

Elena was watching him, and slid her tongue along her bottom lip, moistening it more as she lifted each leg. Damon's fingers went to her jean skirt next, flicking open the button and sliding down the zipper with ease. She lifted up, wiggling her hips and he pulled the fabric down her legs and tossed it aside.

He fell to his knees, laying his head on her stomach, stroking her skin. They were both quiet, her fingers tangled in his hair as he could see the candlelight flickering all around the room. His head went back up, to find her intoxicating gaze again.

"I love you so much Elena...so much." His voice cracked as he spoke, blinking away tears that were pooling at his lashes.

She sat up, pulling his head up in her hands, with him still kneeling at the side of the bed in front of her. "I love you too Damon...so much. I feel like this is a dream...to be this happy after everything."

He nodded in agreement to her words as she pulled him in to capture his lips again. They kissed slowly, her mouth so soft, so open and hungry for him. Her fingers scraped along the back of his neck, holding him tight to her, tugging hard on his dark locks.

Damon stood back up, his mouth not leaving hers for a second and she moved to her knees on the bed. He felt her hands explore his chest and abs more, tracing each dip and groove as she swallowed his moan in her kiss. Her fingers were next on his jeans and he felt a sudden jolt of awareness...of the last time they were this close.

"Elena..." He sucked in a breath, knowing how hard it was months ago when she tried to unbutton his jeans. She had found him in the bathroom, trying to wash himself with his cast on and one thing led to another...

"Shh," she soothed. "I want to..."

His mouth closed, his eyes glued to hers, watching for any flicker of insecurity or doubt. Was this too much, already? He knew the last time she had been with a man had been when she was raped.

Damon still worried that he would trigger something more from her past. That she would flash back to that night and her fear and pain of being so helpless. He wanted everything they did to be all her. Her choice, her pace and he would stop at any time she felt like it was too much.

But she looked focused on her task, swiftly unhooking the button and dragging down his zipper. Slowly, gently she tugged his jeans down his legs and he kicked them off, removing his socks before he turned and leaned back over her. They fell into the sheets, him on top of her and he gasped her name, feeling her fingers dancing up his back.

Brushing her hair back from her face he could feel her hips shift, pressing herself closer to his rock hard erection just aching to be free. Elena gazed up at him, looking so relaxed, so peaceful in his arms being this intimate already. They had never been this close with just their underwear separating them.

He bent his head, rubbing her nose with his, but lifted himself up so his weight wasn't pressing down on her. "Are you still okay Elena? I don't want this to be too far. I can wait as long as you need. This was just supposed to a romantic date so we could have time to ourselves."

She listened, letting him finish before she spoke. "I'm amazing Damon and I love you even more for being so concerned about me." She cupped his face above hers, pulling his weight, his whole body back down on hers. "I want you...Damon. I want you touch me, kiss me more and make me yours, please."

He smiled down at her, his grin so wide his cheeks hurt. His head bent to crush her lips with his before he started kissing down her jaw again. Elena arched her back and he unhooked her bra, pulling it out from between them before he swallowed thickly, lifting his head back up to see the absolute awe in her eyes locked with his.

He rolled over off of her and made quick work of sliding her more than damp panties down her legs and pulled his boxers off too. Damon chanced a look back at her, this vulnerable, naked and laid out emotionally as well as physically. He was touching her heart, her soul just as much as her body. He could feel her eyes locked on his wipe away anything else but them. She was looking at the raw and real man, bare in every way for her and her alone.

Her hand moved, her eyes still locked on his, pulling him back over her, molding her soft curves with his hard muscles. Damon let out a breathy gasp, feeling her rubbing her bare body against him as he stared down at her.

Slowly he slid his hand up her arm, lacing their fingers, feeling himself so ready and eager to slip into her warmth. Elena spread her thighs more, his body nestled between her legs. He cupped a breast, kneading it between the fingers of his other hand. Gently he flicked his thumb on her darkened nipple, watching her eyes fall closed, her head sink back against the rose petals.

"Damon, ahhh," she breathed out, her one hand clenched in his hair. He bent his head, taking the hardened bud between his teeth, swiping his tongue around it and felt her shudder in his arms. He pulled back, watching her reactions, teasing the other breast too. Her head thrashed back and forth on the sheets.

He gently nudged her slick entrance with himself, pushing in just slightly and she groaned his name, her one hand still clutching his hand above them tight. Her eyes opened, wide and glassy, the sweat glistened on her skin. She pulled at his back, scraping her nails of her other hand down his side.

"Damon, please...more," she begged. He moved more over her, guiding himself deep inside her as she moaned and arched into him, taking him still deeper, filling her to her limit.

He froze above her, his other hand sliding up so that both their hands were laced above her head. He bent his head, crashing their lips together, harder, more urgently as she moved her hips, urging him on. Damon slowly backed out to plunge back in, their moans swallowed up in their kiss.

Whimpers, cries and moans echoed around the candlelit room as he pulled back from her lips to lean his head to hers, his thrusts getting harder, faster and her cries and groans of pleasure louder. Her chest was heaving, her body lifted up toward him at every pull out like she already missed him so close to her.

He spun them in the sheets, laying under her, gazing up at her molded to him. His hands fell to her hips, squeezing them, cupping her ass as he gently lifted her up and down. Her fingers gripped his headboard, the wood creaking as they rocked back and forth getting closer and closer to their highs.

Damon was looking up at her adoringly, watching her staring just as deeply right back at him. Her fingers released their white knuckle grip from the headboard and she steadied herself on his chest. Her palms were flat as she thrust down as he pushed back up, crashing their hips together. Sweat was slipping down her chest, the small beads teasing him as they slid down her breasts.

He lifted his head enough to capture a nipple and suckled deeply, hearing her moaning his name again. He sat them up, lifting her in his lap, his mouth finding hers again. Elena wound her arms around his neck, pressing her whole body to him as he felt her legs start to shake and her eyes fall shut. They opened a few pulsing pounding beats later. Just in time for her to see him crashing to his climax, his eyes wide and locked on hers.

He spun her under him, falling back in the sheets, as Damon's head fell to her chest. He could feel her breath slowing and she had not needed any inhaler like she had said. His head nuzzled in between her breasts and he reveled at her fingers in his sweat soaked hair.

They lay there like that just relaxing in the afterglow. Damon's eyes were closed, her skin so warm against his cheek. He did not want to ever come out from the heaven of her in his arms like this.

It felt like he was dreaming. How could he have ever found someone so amazing, so loving and open to loving him. Scars and all they had both been through so much and yet had found such incredible happiness in each other.

He had almost forgotten his surprise. It was all the way back in the entrance and she was so soft and delicious, all sweaty against him.

No, he was so excited to give her very late Christmas gift. Damon lifted his head to see her gorgeous brown eyes at half mast, her fingers still tangling in his hair as he so reluctantly pulled away from her body.

"Are you up to receiving gifts Elena? I have been waiting so long to give you my Christmas present. I was planning to give you that night on our date." He didn't even want to mention anything about how close he came to losing her or dying himself at his own brothers hand. But she seemed oblivious to his mention of it and was already nodding eagerly.

He rolled out of bed, not quite sure how to dress to go downstairs. He bend down before leaving the bed, tilting her chin up from where she was laying and pulled her lips to his. He delved his tongue into her mouth, tasting the sweetness of her kiss, along with the saltiness of her sweat from her lips.

"Mmm," he groaned. "God baby, I just want to keep you in my bed forever and never let you leave..."

She giggled at that, her eyes alight with teasing. "Well maybe I _can_ stay here Salvatore, at least for tonight... _You_ can get me whatever you want...presents, food, anything you want. And then you...can enjoy knowing I'm laying naked in your bed, waiting for you."

He grinned back at her, taking her lips once more before pulling back. "Mmm, I like the sound of that."

Damon was up and moved to the dresser, slipping on a pair of silky black PJ pants and turned back to her seeing her eyes on him as he got up. They quickly darted away as he saw a blush spread over her cheeks.

"What Elena...were you looking at my ass?" he teased, doing his eye thing he knew she loved so much. He wiggled his hips as he walked. "You like?"

Elena smirked, actually smirked just like he would and nodded, the blush darkening. "I do...very much, Damon. You get that hot ass back here as fast as you can. Food can wait...just bring back the presents!"

She sat up and pulled the sheet up over her chest as she watched him leave. Bolting down the hall and through the kitchen Damon was back to her in seconds. She laughed more at him as he flew back in the door.

Anticipation was making his heart pound harder in his chest and he sat back down beside her. Elena tugged the sheet more around her, wrapping the corner above her breasts and reached out her hands to him.

The box he had hidden behind his back and a large envelope he was holding in his other hand. He laid the envelope down at his side and moved it back behind him too as she dove to try and snatch it from him.

He grabbed her, and pulled her into his lap and she sat straddling him, wearing nothing but the sheet, still trying to reach behind him to peek at the presents.

"Uh, uh uh. This is present number two. You have to open this one first." Damon held her back and felt his heart skip a beat, he was so nervous. He pulled out the ring box with a delicate silk ribbon on top.

Elena gasped at the tiny box that he had laying in his outstretched hand between them and her eyes darted up to his. Damn he wished he knew what she was thinking.

"Damon," she breathed out, her mouth falling open as he opened the box. "Is that a..." Her eyes were so wide, so intensely locked to his.

He took in her shocked expression and sucked in a breath. "Oh...no Elena….I wasn't..." Now he was super tongue tied as her face scrunched up in confusion. "Unless you want it to be.."

Looking down he saw her studying the ring he had chosen. It was very delicate, a larger diamond nestled together with one smaller light pink gemstone on either side of the bigger one, all wrapped up in a white gold band.

"Damon, its beautiful..." Elena whispered her eyes going from his to the ring.

"I was waiting to tell you I loved you that night on our date. And this," he indicated of the ring. "This was to show what an amazing mother you are. The two little pink stones are your girls Elena."

He heard her gasp at that and his smile broadened. "I meant it to show how precious you all are to me and give you something to always have a reminder of them so close to you."

Damon felt a lump in his throat and swallowed thickly. He was watching her like a hawk to see what she thought of his gift.

"Oh my God Damon. That is so..." She looked back at him and he saw her eyes shiny, as a tear slipped from one corner to slide down her cheek.

"You mean you like it..." He had hoped he had not over stepped at all in his idea for her gift.

"No, I love it...no one has ever been so thoughtful.." She smiled wider and bent her head to fall on his shoulder. "I thought you were proposing. Was I crazy to think that? Now I feel so...I don't know. I felt ripped through so many emotions so fast."

Damon could hear her breathing rapidly against him and he stroked his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to think...I mean I didn't want to pressure you at all, this soon in our relationship."

He chuckled. "I mean this is technically our first real date even with knowing you for months already. And feeling so close to you after such a short time."

He had no idea what was happening. She had thought he was proposing… He had not meant for his gift to be so confusing. Maybe he should just leave the other one too till they knew each other better. Had more time together. Maybe Jenna was wrong in how she would take his other gift.

Elena lifted her head from his shoulder, looking lost in thought and was staring at the ring, still in the box in his hand. Her eyes darted up to his a second later. "What if I was ready Damon? For forever?"

He searched her eyes for any signs of uncertainty in them. He could hardly believe what he was hearing!

Elena nodded to him her expression solid, firm, in what she was saying. "You said it yourself that life was too short. You quit the force or the chance to be a detective again to not have me worry about you every night with how dangerous your job was. You have no idea how amazing that was to hear Damon. I would never force you to quit but the fact that you did that for us..."

She was smiling more, her one hand stroking down his cheek. "I want forever...if you want me..." she whispered timidly and she looked down, away from his eyes in that moment.

Damon was in shock and yet could not believe what she had just said. His hand was shaking as he pulled her chin back up and waited for her to find his eyes. The second those achingly sweet brown eyes were on his he spoke again. "I do...oh my God Elena I absolutely want forever with you! I want to marry you!"

He saw her beaming so radiantly at him. Sliding her off his lap he moved to kneel down at the side of the bed. Elena sat up on her knees, scooting closer to him, her hand up over her mouth as she gasped again. Her eyes were sparkling with the glow of the dozens of candles around them. He held her hand, his eyes locked on hers as he swallowed another lump in his throat.

"Elena, I love you more than anything. I would love nothing more in my whole life than to be a family with you and your precious girls." He saw tears slipped down her cheeks and he blinked his own tears pooling in his eyes away, to finish what he wanted to say.

"You are everything I dreamed I would never find on this earth baby. And I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you make me. Life is short, like you said and I am all in if you will have me. Will you marry me Elena?"

He fought so hard to not drop his gaze from hers in his insecurity that maybe she changed her mind in the last few minutes. He had not planned this at all but everything felt right and he waited with baited breath for her answer.

Elena's hand was trembling as she held it out to him while nodding her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Yes...yes Damon I will marry you. I'm not scared of moving too fast… I want forever with you and I want it to start now."

She nodded more just in case he had not grasped that she said yes and he slowly picked the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger. It sparkled, the soft pink stones and clear diamond just shimmering in the candlelight. He bent to kiss her finger, a tear slipping from his eye to land on her hand before he looked back up.

Elena was absolutely glowing and she dove in his arms off the bed and he caught her and rolled them around on his rug beside the bed. "I love you...so much," she breathed out, leaning over him before bending her head to take his lips between hers. He cupped her face, burying his fingers in her hair and kissed her deeply.

He pulled back for a half a second and snatched the envelope from on the bed. He could still not believe they were engaged. It felt surreal when all he planned was to give her a ring to remind her of her girls. But now he wasn't scared at all of giving her the papers.

Damon held the envelope out to her where she lay on her back on the floor beside him. He watched her open it, his eyes locked to hers again to see her reaction.

Elena unfolded the papers and studied them for a few seconds before turning her head back to him. She dropped them to her chest, turning her head toward him. "Damon...oh my God these are adoption papers!" He watched her choke on a sob in her throat, her lips quivering. "You want to adopt my babies?!"

He leaned over her, a finger caressing her cheek. "I would be honored if you would consider that. They lost their father… Belle didn't even know him and I heard Gracie at the cemetery telling you what she thought a daddy was like." He swallowed hard again. "I would love to help you raise those angels and be their daddy Elena."

She blinked away more tears and sniffled. "Damon, Gracie whispered to me at Mason's grave that she wished you would be her daddy someday and I told her I wished that too..." Elena ran her fingers through his hair as he was still leaning over her, his eyes wider at her words. "She loves you Damon. They both do and I would love for you to not only help me raise them but for them to be your girls...officially. I can't imagine a better Christmas gift you could give them or me."

"You marrying me is all the gift I could ever dream of Elena." Damon felt so much emotion, his voice choked up. He was awestruck at everything that had happened in barely the last half hour. His whole world had changed and he loved every single thing about it.

He dove down, crashing their lips and spun her under him. The kisses grew more heated, more urgent and soon he was tugging the sheet off her and her pulling the silky PJ pants down.

After round two and three, three being back up in his bed, all hot and heavy, him guiding her to hold onto the headboard as he plunged in her from behind. Driving himself deeper than ever before into her warmth felt incredible and they collapsed exhausted after, Damon pulling her in against him. He kissed her slowly, gently, tasting her moans, her body still trembling in his arms.

He brought her strawberries and crème, enjoying licking the crème from all over her body, dipping the strawberries in it to feed to her. They danced in the candlelight, and toasted to their future with the wine ticking their noses. They enjoyed his meatballs and pasta and shared a piece of decadent chocolate cake before falling back into each others arms to fall asleep fully sated, arms and legs entwined.

Damon cast a glance at her ring, sparkling on her finger, hardly believing everything that had happened that night. He nuzzled in, his nose in her hair and fell into the more blissful sleep.

* * *

The next day came far too quickly but they managed to enjoy some shower sex and delicious pancakes and bacon, kissing more during and after they ate. They arrived at the zoo just minutes before they were supposed to meet Caroline. Totally being so wrapped up in each other they had lost track of time...multiple times that morning.

They raced to the gate and Caroline saw them both panting once they got to her and she shot her best friend a curious look. No doubt very much wondering why they were almost late. She could see Elena's messy bun, and they both had very rumpled clothes so it was really clear what had been going on. Caroline smiled knowingly as Elena nodded to her silent curiosity and then Damon held up her hand, showing her the ring he gave her, telling her they were engaged!

Caroline squealed and gave them both a huge hug and Gracie was jumping up demanding to know what was going on.

Damon followed Elena, to kneel down in front of the little girl and he watched her face as her mom told her about marrying Damon and that he wanted to adopt them. Gracie's eyes were so wide and she squealed almost as loud as Care did and threw herself in Damon's arms.

"Yes, yes mommy. I wanted Damon to be my daddy for awhile now. I even wished on a star for it!" Gracie's brown eyes were so big as she spoke sounding so grown up again.

Damon hugged the little girl close and smiled."I love you Gracie," he whispered. "I love your mom too and your sister so much. You guys are my world Gracie."

The brown haired girls curls bobbed up and down. "I love you too Damon...I mean Daddy. I can call you Daddy right? "

Damon felt choked up again and he looked first to Elena and she smiled at him. He nodded slowly to the little girl, his eyes glistening with tears.

Gracie was still jumping, her smile so wide. "I know we didn't have Christmas yet but this is the bestest gift...isn't it Mommy?"

Gracie looked to Elena and the young mom was beaming at her, her eyes glassy again. She turned back to him and smiled. "Yes Gracie this was all I want for Christmas too...and forever."

Elena picked up Belle and snuggled her up to her chest and Damon scooped up Gracie and lifted her up to his shoulders. Caroline stood back and was beaming at them, waving as Elena pushed the empty stroller ahead of her.

"Let's go see the monkeys Daddy! And the bears and the hippos and get ice cream and cotton candy and a balloon..." Gracie talked on and on as they headed off into the zoo.

Damon looked down at Elena giving her such a glowing smile and she was glowing right back at him.

He was mesmerized by her so happy... all he wanted for Christmas and forever was right here beside him...

The End

* * *

 **There you go! Please please share your thoughts...even if you had never commented before. I feel choked up myself finishing this and loving to pieces this version of Damon and Elena.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it too. Special thanks to my sweet friend Carol for the beautiful DE Christmas tree title page collage. It looks amazing! Check out her stories at scarlett2112 Much love and Happy Easter for those of you who celebrate it. Have a safe and enjoyable weekend!**


End file.
